MLP EL Elemento mas Poderoso
by Leon Grey
Summary: Un nuevo equino llega al pueblo de Ponyville y se hace rapidamente amigo de Twilight Sparkle y las demas, pero esconde un oscuro secreto. Y un villano amenaza con quedarse con toda Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer quiero aclarar una cosas cosas:**

**Esta historia la comence a escribir en julio del 2012 justo el dia siguiente que habia terminado de ver los ultimos capitulos de la segunda temporada de MLP, por lo cual esta historia se centra antes de la tercer temporada.**

**Nunca la he publicado ni se la he mostrado a nadie mas porque temia que pensaran mal de lo que habia escrito, pero me armé de valor y decidí publicarlo para compartirlo con el mundo, esperando ver si les gusta.**

**He visto otras historias y se que la mayoria que las haya visto va a empezar a decir que me copie de esa persona pero no es asi, esta historia ya la tengo escrita, asi que espero que no empiecen con eso.**

**Sin mas que decir disfruten leer esta historia como yo disfruté hacerla :)**

**MLP (FIM)**

**El elemento mas poderoso**

**Capitulo 1: la llegada del nuevo**

Un equino estaba caminando hacia un determinado lugar, mientras se ponia a pensar en varias cosas.

Equino: "¿Cuánto debe faltar?, a esta hora deberia haber llegado" solo espero poder llegar rapido o a mi señor no le gustara que aun no haya cumplido ni la primera parte de mi objetivo.

(el equino empieza a recordar)

El equino estaba en una caverna rara, con fuego alrededor y una silueta negra de una criatura le comenzaba a hablar.

Figura: como mi mejor soldado y mi guerrero favorito, te asignare una mision

Equino: digamelo

Figura: iras a un pueblo, como equino normal, acturas como equino normal y buscaras a una pony

Equino: ¿Quién es esa pony?

Figura: aun no lo conoces pero es muy importante encontrarla

Equino: ¿Cuál es su aspecto?

Figura: todo lo que te puedo decir es que se llama Twilight Saprkle, es una unicornio, la buscas por el pueblo y cuando la encuentres seguiras mis demas instrucciones

Equino: como usted ordene, señor….

(fin del recuerdo)

Equino: debo hacer demas cosas y aun no he podido llegar a….

pero antes de que pudiera terminar una palabra, el equino choca contra un objeto y cuando lo observa, nota que era un cartel que decia "Pony Ville", el equino sonrio al saber que ya estaba a punto de llegar a su primer objetivo.

El equino a medida que avanzaba iba observando el pueblo y notaba como varios ponys lo observaban

Equino: (pensando) todos aquí me miran raro, y varias chicas me saludan, debe ser típico para los nuevos, ahora debo encontrar a la pony que busco…. Pero ¿Por donde empiezo?

El equino siguió caminando se tropezó con una pony blanca con cabello azul muy brilloso y lucido, esta comenzo a insultarle cuando se cayó.

Pony: (sin mirarlo) ¿¡Como te atreves!?

Equino: (preocupado) lo… siento, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Pony: (levantandose) ¡No necesito ayuda de gente que no ve por donde va! (abriendo los ojos) ¿Por qué mejor no te…?

Pero en cuanto la pony observo al equino se quedo hipnotizada y sin poder decir una palabra

Equino: (con cara rara) ¿Te… pasa algo?

Pony: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Para nada. Ahora que te observo tienes cara para ser modelo

Equino: (confundido) ahh… gracias, oye, ¿De casualidad sabes donde puedo encontrar a…?

Pony: (comienza a inspeccionarlo) y tienes un lindo cabello pero creo que le faltaria unos arreglos

Equino: ¿Qué?

Pony: ¿Qué te pareceria venir a mi salon y te hare unos arreglos?

Equino: oye, en serio necesito…

Pony: (sin dejarlo terminar) excelente, (lo empuja) ¡Vamos!

La pony llevó al equino al salon y comenzo a hacerle varias cosas al cabello, pasados varios minutos al fin terminó.

Pony: (mirando el resultado) ¡Ha quedado perfecto!

Equino: (mirandose el pelo en un espejo) y ¿Era necesario ponerle brillo?

Pony: ¿Qué es un cabello sin brillo?

Equino: ehh… no lo se pero, en serio necesito…

Pony: (dandole un traje) ¡Pruebate esto!

Equino: y ¿Para que necesito yo esto?

Pony: necesito que alguien se pruebe este traje, tengo que entregarlo con urgencia

Equino: entiendo, y ¿Por qué seria yo debe ser ese "alguien"?

Pony: porque no tengo a ningun chico que se le pruebe y cuando te vi a ti pense que eras el indicado para verlo

Equino: pero necesito…

Pony: (interrumpiendolo) por favor, solo pruebatelo, necesito entregarlo

Equino: (exhalando) bien

El equino se prueba el traje y luego sale unos segundos despues.

Equino: ¿Contenta? ¿Ahora puedo…

Pony: (interrumpiendo nuevamente) ¡Excelente! Pero creo que necesita algo

Equino: ¿Bromeas, no? Dijiste que me lo probara

Pony: pero no que estuviera listo, (le viene una idea) ¡Ya se! ¿Puedes aguantar unos minutos mas?

Equino: me gustaria, pero debo…

Pony: (le tapa la boca) no se diga mas, solo dejame agregarle unos cuantos detalles mas

La pony comienza a reacomodar el traje y agregando demas accesorios, el equino comenzo a cansarse un poco pero tras varias minutos al fin termino.

Pony: ahora si, ¡A quedado perfecto!

Equino: gracias, ahora si no es mucha molestia ¿Podria…

Pony: (interrumpiendo) espera, ¿Sabes que? Me acabas de dar una idea para un nuevo traje

Equino: ¿Qué? Pero si ya terminaste con este

Pony: pero ya me inspire para uno nuevo, esperame aquí

La pony fue a buscar unas cosas en la otra habitacion y cuando volvio el equino ya no estaba

Pony: ¿A dónde fue?

El equino salio carriendo del salon a toda velocidad, y se detuvo a medio camino.

Equino: (respirando profundo) esta… loca… (se mira el pelo y luego se lo desacomoda hasta quedarse como estaba antes) ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a mi pelo?, como sea, ya perdi mucho tiempo ahora debo tratar de buscar a esa pony. Pero, ¿A dónde voy?

El equino volvió a caminar al pueblo y dudaba a quien preguntarle mientras se ponia a pensar.

Equino: (pensando) no quiero toparme con alguien parecido o parecida a la pony que me tope antes. Ahora debo ser amable y tratar de preguntarle a alguien, a lo mejor son amables, pero ¿A quien?

El equino saco se topó con una pony rosa y se le ocurrio hablarle,

Equino: hola, ¿Sabes donde…?

La pony rosa saltó dando un grito de sorprendida y luego se fue a toda velocidad dejando al equino muy confundido.

Equino: eso fue raro, ¿Ahora que haré?

Detrás de el pasaba una pony naranja con sombrero transportando un carro de manzanas y al ver que una cayó a su lado, la recogio y le avisó.

Equino: disculpa

Pony naranja: ¿Si?

Equino: (le da la manzana) se te cayó esta

Pony naranja: oh muchas compadre, oye, jamas te habia visto por aquí

Equino: ah, es que acabo de llegar y estoy buscando a…

Pony naranja: ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Y por que no lo dijiste? Debes estar un poco habriento

Equino: ahh… no mucho pero…

La pony naranja le pone un panecillo en la boca antes de que pudiera terminar

Pony naranja: esto te va a encantar, es una delicica para lamerse las pezuñas

Equino: (tragando) no tenias que (siente un sabor en su boca) ohh no estuvo mal

Pony naranja: te lo dije, ¿Gustas probar mas?

Equino: mira, en realidad debo…

Pony naranja: (le pone mas comida en la boca) aun no has probado nada, mi familia es la mejor en cosechar manzanas y tenemos muchas delicias, tartas, pasteles, pastelillos, empanadas…

Equino: (terminando de tragar) ahh… cof-cof (tose) ah… en serio debo…

Pony naranja: oye, tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi granja y ahí conoces a mis familiares?

Equino: pero necesito…

Pony naranja: Te va encantar (lo toma del brazo)

El equino iba caminando junto con la pony naranja mientras le hablaba

Pony naranja: te va a encantar mi familia, a pesar de que solo somos mi abuela, mi hermano y mi hermana, todos nos llevamos bien y cosechamos por nuestra tradicion de familia. Y (volteando) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero la pony no vió al equino, el se habia escapado mientras hablaba y se escondio detrás de un arbol a lo lejos.

Equino: esa chica puede ser muy buena granjera y cosechadora, y hacer rica comida con manzana, pero le falta algo de modales.

El equino volvió a caminar al pueblo y vió a una pegaso azul durmiendo en la rama de un arbol y pensó "tal vez pueda preguntarle a ella, a lo mejor sabe algo y, ademas, es la mas cercana que tengo". Se dirigio hacia el arbol donde estaba la pegaso, subió hasta la rama y a penas la tocó ella se despertó asustada haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Pegaso: (sujetandose la cabeza del dolor) ¿Qué crees que haces?

Equino: (levantandose) solo queria hacerte una pregunta

Pegaso: no se me pregunta cuando estoy trabajando

Equino: ¿Trabajando? Estabas durmiendo en la rama de ese arbol

Pegaso: ¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?

La pegaso, luego de que el golpe que se dio bajara un poco, miró al equino y se quedó atontada

Equino: oye, no quiero ser descortés solo necesito informacion

Pegaso: ¿Qué informacion? ¿Necesitas ir a algun lugar? Porque puedo llevarte y no tengo ningun problema, soy la mas veloz de todas las pegasos en Equestria

Equino: no, solo…

Pegaso: ¿Qué dices si hacemos una carrera?

Equino: ¿Qué? ¿Para que?

Pegaso: quiero probar tu nivel de velocidad

Equino: ¿Sabes que? Mejor olvidalo (se da vuelta pero la pagaso le aparece detrás)

Pegaso: te reté a una carrera y ahora debes aceptarla, me lo debes por despertarme de la nada

Equino: pero soy equino, no un pegaso, me ganarias facilmente

Pegaso: muy bien, entonces guardaré mis alas y asi ambos estaremos iguales

Equino: pero yo…

Pegaso: (furiosa) acepta la carrera

Al equino se le ocurrio una idea

Equino: hagamos esto: los dos daremos una carrera por todo el pueblo y el primero que logre llegar aquí es el ganadór, ¿Qué dices?

Pegaso: me parece bien, preparate porque vas a caer

Ambos se prepararon, el equino dijo "listos" se acomodaron en su lugar, luego dijo "preparados" y ya estaban por salir, por ultmo grito "¡Ahora!" y la pegaso salió a una velocidad inmediata que se fué alejando sin darse que el equino ni siquiera habia salido

Equino: bueno, eso fue facil

Minutos mas tarde el equino caminó con destino al pueblo, nuevamente, y reflexionó acerca de lo que le pasó.

Equino: bueno, aver, hasta ahora me topé con una obsesiva por la moda y el maquillaje, una loca rosa que ni dijo una palabra, una granjera que le gusta hablar de su vida y que la gente coma su comida y una pegaso holgazana que le gustan las competencias.

Pero aun no puedo encontrar a la pony, y solo he podido cumplir media misión. Si tan solo hubiera alguien que me supiera responder.

Mientras seguia caminando se detuvo al ver que un pequeño raton se escapaba y alguien gritaba "¡Detengan a ese raton!", el equino le pisó la cola, sin hacerle mucho daño, pero se resistia y lo fue calmando de a poco hasta que se tranquilizo. Luego vino una pegaso amarilla que al ver al equino se puso un poco nerviosa pero aun así fué hasta el por lo del raton.

pegaso amarilla: (algo timida) gracias

equino: no hay problema, el raton solo estaba algo asustado pero ahora ya se calmo

pegaso amarilla: si, es que estaba curandole su brazo herido pero se asusto y se me escapo antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerle algo

la pegaso se acerco al raton pero este se oculto detras de el equino, el lo empujo apenas,

el raton giro y este puso una sonrisa, luego volvio con la pegaso amarilla, quien quedo muy conmovida.

pegaso amarilla: oh, muchas gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco

equino: no fue nada

pegaso amarilla: no, en serio, me ayudaste mucho en esto y es muy importante para mi cuidar a cada animal, como este raton, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirmelo

el equino comenzo a sonreir

equino: creo que si puedes ayudarme

pegaso amarilla: ¿En serio?

equino: si, veras, acabo de llegar a este pueblo y estoy buscando a una unicornio. Su nombre es Twilight Sparkle ¿La conoces?

pegaso amarilla: como no conocerla, es mi amiga

cuando la pegaso dijo eso al equino se le hizo una gran alegria

equino: ¿En serio? no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, ¿Donde puedo encontrarla?

pegaso amarilla: veras (le señala) vive en ese arbol grande que esta alli a lo lejos

equino: ¿Vive en ese arbol?

pegaso amarilla: (larga una pequeña risa) no tontito, es una casa arbol, es muy grande

el equino abraza a la pegaso amarilla de felicidad y esta se sonroja

equino: oh gracias, muchas gracias (la suelta) nos vemos otro dia

el equino va corriendo hacia la casa de Twilight y la pegaso se desmaya del abrazo

minutos mas tarde

La unicornio Twilight estaba fuera de su casa junto con su amigo Spike, quien estaba

atando un par de cuerdas

Twilight: Spike, no entiendo que es lo que quieres hacer

Spike: solo trato de hacer una broma para Pinkie

Twilight: pero ¿Esto no es algo muy peligroso? cualquiera podria lastimarse

Spike: por favor, esta cientificamente comprobado que en esta broma nadie saldria

lastimado o lastimada

A lo lejos escuchaban como alguien gritaba "Hola" y cuando giraron vieron a un pony a lo

lejos pero no lo distinguian bien

Twilight: (tratando de ver al individuo) ¿Quien puede ser?

Spike: no lo se, pero creo que es nuevo

Twilight: a lo mejor necesite ayude (gritandole) ¡Ven aqui!

El equino corrio hacia donde estaban Twilight y Spike pero cerca de el estaba una cuerda

sujetada y apunto de capturar al primero que la tocara, Spike grito "¡Cuidado!" pero

ya era demasiado tarde, el equino toco la cuerda, esta hizo que se atara, luego se

empezo a ir de un lado a otro a los lugares donde estaba adherida la cuerda.

Twilight: ¿A eso le llamas cientificamente?

finalmente la cuerda paso por el ultimo lugar y el equino quedo colgado, Twilight corrio hacia el y corto la cuera, el equino cayo al suelo doloridamente

Twilight: ¿Estas bien?

equino: (adolorido y sin abrir los ojos) ¡Nunca habia estado...! (el equino abre sus ojos y cuando ve a Twilight se queda sorprendido al verla, de algun modo le parecia linda) ... tan bien.

Twilight: ... ya te puedes levantar

equino: (avergonzado) oh, lo siento (se levanta) fue mi error

Twilight: soy Twilight, Twilight Sparkle

equino: lo se, vine a verte a ti

Twilight: (sorpendida) ¿A mi?

equino: asi es, me llamo Noel y acaba de llegar al pueblo, bueno, hace unas horas

exactamente

Twilight: oh, y dime, Noel, ¿Como es que me conoces y por que quieres verme a mi?

Noel: veras, me dijeron que hablara contigo para que me enseñes el pueblo y de paso

si sabes de algun lugar donde pueda quedarme

Twilight: oh, bueno, me gustaria pero creo que alguien mas podria enseñarte el pueblo

Spike: (metiendose en la conversacion) pero Twilight llevas aqui un tiempo, creo que

conoces bien el pueblo como enseñarle lo basico, ademas podrias presentarselo a la gente

del pueblo y tal vez, no se, enseñarle tu coleccion de libros

Twilight: (con una sonrisa) Spike, no creo que el quiera que...

Noel: me encantaria,

Twilight: (sorprendida) ¿En serio?

Noel: claro, en tanto consiga un lugar aqui y pueda charlar un rato contigo por mi esta bien

Twilight: oh, pues gracias jeje enseguida voy

Noel: esta bien (señalando) te esperare por alla (se va)

Twilight: (con la mirada a Spike) ¿Por que tenias que hacer eso?

Spike: porque es una excelente idea que pases un rato con el

Twilight: pero si apenas lo conozco

Spike: pero a lo mejor se llevaran muy bien (mira a Twilight con una mirada de picaro)

Twilight: ¿Que?

Spike: no, nada (se hace el distraido)

Twilight: ¿Estas insinuando algo?

Spike: no, solo digo que creo seria bueno para ti y para el ya que busca algun lugar

en el pueblo y saber mas de el, solo píensalo

Twilight lo piensa por un momento y se decide

Twilight: esta bien, pero solo lo acompañare un momento para enseñarle el pueblo y ver

que le puedo conseguir. Y, quien sabe, a lo mejor es agradable

Spike: asi se habla, ahora ve

Twilight: claro, nos vemos mas tarde (se va con Noel)

Spike: (susurrando) creo que le gusta

Twilight llego a donde estaba Noel y lo vio observando una flor que salia del arbol

Twilight: ¿Que haces?

Noel: estaba viendo esta extraña flor

Twilight: esa es la flor de las emociones

Noel: ¿La que?

Twilight: he estudiado de eso, esta flor mide los estados de animo de cualquiera, y

tambien se dice que si una pareja la toca al mismo tiempo y se vuelve roja, significa que

hay amor entre ellos

Noel: interesante, ¿Que otras cosas sabes?

Twilight: oh, pues se mucho...

Noel: me dijeron que eres una de las ponys mas inteligentes de aqui

Twilight: no en realidad... pero eso dicen de mi

Noel: puedes contarme mas de ti mientras me enseñas el pueblo (con una sonrisa)

Twilight: (le sale una sonrisa) esta bien

Twilight caminaba con Noel y le enseñaba todos los lugares del pueblo de PonyVille

Noel: es un bonito lugar

Twilight: si, ¿Verdad?

Noel: ¿Como fue que llegaste aqui?

Twilight: oh, es una larga historia

Noel: pues estaria agradecido si me la cuentas

Twilight: ¿Por que mejor no te la cuento mientras vamos a (le señala) esa dulceria?

Noel: ¿Es muy buena?

Twilight: oh si, tienen todas las delicias que te puedas imaginar

Noel: bueno, si tu lo dices

Twilight y Noel fueron a la dulceria y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de ahí, luego Twilight le explico toda la historia de cómo llego al pueblo

Twilight: y eso es todo

Noel: ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?

Twilight: lo se, ¿Puedes creerlo?

En ese momento, en la dulceria habia entrado la pony blanca con la que se topó Noel hace varias horas. Ella vio a Twilight, pero no lograba ver a quien estaba con ella, asi que se acerco a saludar

Pony blanca: hola Twilight

Twilight: (se da vuelta) ah, hola, ¿Cómo estas?

Pony blanca: muy bien, ¿Sabes si ah llegado… (mira a quien estaba con Twilight y se sorprende, Noel tambien la mira e igual se sorpende)

Pony blanca: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: yo…

Twilight: ¿Lo conoces?

Pony blanca: como no conocerlo? es un chico nuevo y me ha ayudado a terminar unos vestidos que estaba haciendo

Twilight: oh, es muy amable de tu parte

Noel: ¿Tu ya la conocias?

Twilight: claro, ella es una de mis amigas de las que te platique

Noel: ah, y como?...

En ese momento, a la tienda entra la pony naranja que Noel se habia cruzado

Pony naranja: Twilight, ahí estas ¿Dónde estabas?

La pony naranja ve al equino con quien se cruzo hace rato

Pony naranja: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Twilight: ¿Lo conoces?

Pony naranja: claro, es el chico nuevo del pueblo que probo mis alimentos

Pony blanca: y el me ayudo con mis trajes

Twilight: que curioso, (mirando a Noel) ¿Con quien mas te cruzaste?

Noel: bueno, con…

Antes de que Noel pudiera terminar de hablar en la tienda entra la pegaso celeste de muy mal humor

Pegaso celeste: ¡Twilight! Estoy buscando a un chico que… (mira a Noel sentado al lado de ella) ¡TU!

Noel: (atonito) ¿Yo?

Twilight: (confundida) pero ¿Qué pasa?

Pegaso celeste: lo rete a una carrera, que yo gane, y descubri que se salio mucho antes

Twilight: ¿Exactamente cuando te diste cuenta que el se salio?

Pegaso celeste: cuando… me quede esperando por horas en la linea de meta

-Todas se rien-

Pegaso celeste: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Pony naranja: (riendo) creo que te jugaron una broma, compañera

Pegaso celeste: ¿Cuál broma? (señalando) ¡El me dejo esperando!

Noel: en primera, yo no queria competir y segunda…

Pegaso celeste: (inetrrumpe acercandose a el) Segundo, ¡Haremos otra carrera!

Twilight: (la separa) dejalo en paz, acaba de llegar al pueblo y tuvo que pasar por mucho

En ese instante hay una explosion que libera cofeti, globos, serpentinas y demas, luego alguien le pone un gorro de fiesta a Noel y cuando se da vuelta ve a la pony rosa con quien se habia cruzado hace ya, bastante rato

Pony rosa: (hablando rapido) ¡HOLA! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Yo bien y tu? (aparece en otro lado) ¿Me recuerdas? ¿No? (aparece en otro) Soy la pony con la que te cruzaste hace 3 horas, 23 minutos y 30 segundos, (empieza a saltar) yo te vi e hice ¡oooooooooh! Y me dije "Jamas habia visto a ese chico" y es verdad, yo conozco cada cara de los ponys de pony ville pero te vi y entonces deduje "Es nuevo asi que…¡Habra fiesta!" Por eso hice ¡ohhhhhhh! , y como te llamas? (sonriendo)

Noel se queda atonito y mira a Twilight

Noel: ¿Es tu amiga?

Twilight: (con la cabeza arriba y abajo) asi es

Antes de que alguien mas agregara algo, entra a la tienda la pegaso amarilla de hace unos momentos

Pegaso amarilla: (algo timida) oh, hola chicas, escuche que hicieron una fiesta y pense que tal vez podria… (ve a Noel y empieza a ponerse nerviosa)

La pony rosa empujo a la pegaso amarilla para que se uniera a la fiesta y le decia "entra, no seas timida"

Twilight: ya que estan todas aquí se los presentare, chicas el es Noel. Noel (señalando) ellas son mis amigas: Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy

Todas: hola

Noel: hola, es un placer conocerlas

Twilight: Noel me dijo que me estaba buscando

Rarity: y ¿Por qué no nos preguntaste?

Noel: es lo que trate pero siempre que queria hablar me interrumpian o no me dejaban hablar, la unica que me lo dijo fue fluttershy –Esto hace que ella se sonroje-

Applejack: lo siento, compañero, espero que sepas perdonarnos

Noel: claro, se que no lo hiceron a proposito asi que las perdono (con una sonrisa)

Twilight: Noel tambien dijo que queria conocer el pueblo, fue por eso que me buscaba, y queria un lugar donde instalarse

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Puedes quedarte aquí, tengo una habitacion de mas, puedes dejar tus cosas, acomodarte, podremos charlar, cantar, bailar….

Rarity: (interrumpe) buen discurso Pinkie, (mirando a Noel) pero si quieres estar comodo conozco un lugar cerca de mi casa en donde te puedes adaptar sin ningun problema.

Noel: (nervioso) ah, yo…

Applejack: si necesitas algun lugar, mi familia siempre estara complacida de tener a alguien mas en casa

Rainbow dash: pues yo conozco un lugar muy bueno y genial que te hara emocinar

Noel: de verdad yo…

Rarity: (mirando a Rainbow Dash) ¿De verdad crees que este pobre chico se quedaria en un lugar que tu digas? Por favor

Rainbow Dash: si, claro, como si tu conocieras mejores lugares

Rarity: ¿Disculpa? Esta hablando con la pony que tiene los conocimientos mas bellos y glamurosos de todo pony ville y creo que se como guiar a alguien a un buen lugar antes que guiarlo a un lugar peligroso que tu conoces…

Rainbow Dash: almenos mis lugares son mejores que los de Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: (enojada) ¡Oye! Escuche eso

Noel: chicas, en serio…

Applejack: por favor, señoritas, no hay razon por la cual enojarse. Este chico solo busca un buen lugar para quedarse, no debemos pelearnos, solo buscarle algo tranquilo…

Rarity: ¡Jah! Mira quien habla, la chica que vive en una granja, como si alguien quisiera estar alli

Applejack: ¿Perdona? Mi granja es mas pacifica

Rarity: y ¿Qué me dices de esos animales que se la pasan todo el dia emitiendo ruidos?

Applejack: almenos es mejor que tu taller contigo gritando como si nada cuando te falta algo o no te sale bien

Rarity: (ofendida) ¡OHHH! ¡Retractate por lo que dijiste!

Noel: miren, en serio quisiera…

Pinkie Pie: (mirando a Rainbow Dash) y para que sepas este lugar es mejor

Rainbow Dash: si, claro, si alguien te aguanta igual que nosotros entonces lo es

Pinkie Pie: ¡OH! ¡Grosera!

Las 4 comenzaron a pelear y Noel las miraba con cara de asustado. Fluttershy se le acerco a decrile algo.

Fluttershy: amm, si necesitas un lugar, tengo una casa cerca del bosque que es encantadora… bueno, eso creo yo pero creo que te gustara… digo, si quieres.

Noel: me gustaria pero…

Twilight: (gritando) ¡ALTO!

Todas las ponys dejaron de pelear.

Twilight: es inultil que peleen con eso no resolveran nada (mira a Noel) Yo conozco una casa que esta a unos minutos del pueblo, se que te vendra bien y nadie tendra que pelear

Todas: esta bien

Rarity: y dime, Noel ¿Qué haras ahora?

Noel: pues…

Twilight: (interrumpe) le debo mostrar la casa donde se hospedara asi que sera mejor que lo lleve, (lo toma del brazo) vamos Noel

Salen de ahí y las demas ponys se quedaron algo raras

Applejack: es un buen chico, ¿No creen?

Rainbow Dash: si, pero me parece algo raro

Fluttershy: a mi me parecio agradable

Rarity: y de buen gusto

Pinkie Pie: ¿Significa que no habra fiesta?

Mientras, Twilight guiaba a Noel al lugar donde se hospedaria. Luego de unos minutos llegaron y Twilight le abrio la puerta dejando ver un gran salon, arriba se veia la habitacion con algunis muebles y otra puerta que no se distinguia bien, en otra parte el lugar de la cocina,y mas alla la puerta que daba al jardin.

Twilight: aquí es, se que no es mucho pero es algo…

Noel: (entrando) ¿Estas bromeando? Es un lindo lugar ¿Cómo conseguiste un lugar asi?

Twilight: la princesa Celestia me dejo esta casa en caso de que le pasara algo a la mia, y tabien dijo que podia usarla para mis estudios pero estoy segura que no le importara que se la de a alguien recien llegado como tu

Noel: yo tambien espero lo mismo (con una sonrisa) la Princesa Celestia es muy considerada

Twilight: si, quiere lo mejor para mi y yo me alegro de ser su leal estudiante

Noel se quita su mochila y empiza a desempacar sus cosa, pero por accidente se cae un collar cerca de Twilight y ella lo levanta,

Noel: (desesperado) ¡Espera! ¡No!

El collar se abre y se ve la foto de un pony con un unicornio y una yegua

Twilight: ¿Qué es esto?

Noel: (se lo quita) ¡Es mio! (ve que Twilight tiene cara seria) lo siento, es un recuerdo muy importante de mis padres. No queria que le pasara algo

Twilight: esta bien, no hay problema, de verdad no quise ver nada

Noel: descuida, no fue tu culpa, y creo que debo controlarme un poco.

Twilght: de acuerdo, si llegas a necesitar algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirmelo

Noel: ahora que lo dices creo que hay algo que puedes hacer

Twilight: ¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?

Noel: bueno, me gustaria dar un paseo contigo por el parque, si no es mucha molestia

Twilight: oh, bueno, me encantaria pero debo terminar unos papeles para la princesa Celestia.

Noel: no hay problema, la propuesta aun seguira en cuanto te desocupes

Twilight: esta bien, lo tendre en mente

Twilight nota que Noel tiene una Cute Mark con la forma de una estrella de muchas puntas color negra, las puntas del centro eran pequñas mientras que las demas eran mas largas y puntiagudas.

Twilight: ¿Cómo obtuviste esa Cute Mark?

Noel: yo…

Twilight: ¿Si?

Noel: la obtuve cuando ayudaba a un hechicero, y con mi padre, el era un unicornio y yo su asistente.

Twilight: ah, esta bien. Bueno debo irme, adios.

Ambos se saludan, Twlight sale y Noel la miraba por la ventana a medida que se iba. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente, Noel cerro sus ojos, se concentro y una nube negra empezo a formarse a su alrededor. La nube comenzo a tomar la forma de la figura con la que habia hablado.

Noel: maestro, lo consegui

Figura: excelente, ¿Ella sospecha?

Noel: por ahora nada, pero es muy inteligente, dudo que lo averigue en poco tiempo

Figura: por ahora cumpliste el plan 1, ahora vas a cumplir el plan 2: ganarte de la amistad de Twilight Sparkle. Vas a ir con ella, vas a compañarla en cualquier cosa, la vas a ayudar en lo que sea. Pero hagas lo que hagas te ganaras su amistad y cuando ya este tan confiada en ti, aplicas el plan 3 y te deshaces de ella!

Noel: se podria decir que ya estoy avanzando en el plan n°2

Figura: eso es, de apoco lo haces, no quiero que pase algo inesperado

Noel: por favor, maestro, ¿Qué puede pasar?

Figura: esta bien, por ahora confiare en ti y te dare tiempo solo porque eres mi mejor guerrero,

Noel: gracias, maestro, le prometo que en poco tiempo cumplire mi objetivo

Figura: eso espero. Recuerda no acelerar mucho las cosas o se dara cuenta y el plan

se arruinara

Noel: como le dije, le prometo cumplir mi objetivo sin complicaciones

Figura: y como te dije, eres mi mejor guerrero. Nos vemos

La figura desaparecio dejando un polvo negro al rededor y Noel decia "Nos vemos, maestro"

Al dia siguiente

Noel se desperto tranquilamente, se levanto y se acomodo la cama. Como vio que no tenia

nada se puso su mochila y decidio salir a comprar algo. Mientras caminaba se ponia a pensar

muchas cosas...

Entre ellas Noel se pensaba "por ahora Twilight no sospecha nada, eso me da una ventaja"

"Pero debo tratar de ganarme su amistad, confianza y respeto; Y se que no es muy facil"

Mira hacia arriba. "Por otro lado ella es inteligente, y linda..." se detiene un momento

y agita la cabeza "pero... ¿Que estoy diciendo?" sigue caminando "Creo que el llegar aqui

me afecto por completo, ya ni se lo que pienso."

Noel vio un mercado ambulante cerca de el y se compro unas cosas. Despues que termino se le

acerco la misma pony en la que estaba pensando.

Twilight: ¡Hola, Noel!

Noel: ey, Hola Twilight

Twilight: solo queria saber que tal pasaste la noche?

Noel: ahh, bien. Jamas habia descansado tan bien despues de tan largo viaje

Twilight: (sonriendo) me alegra que la hayas pasado bien, ¿Te gustaria venir a desayunar?

Noel: (sorprendido) ¿Que? ¿Ahora?

Twlight: asi es, voy a hacer un gran desayuno en mi casa y queria saber si te gustaria

ir. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "El desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia"

Noel: oh, hehe, aprecio mucho tu propuesta pero no tengo hambre

De repente el estomago Noel comenzo a hacer ruido

Twilight: (con mirada pretenciosa) tu estomago no dice lo mismo

Noel: bueno... si, pero ya me compre unas cosas para hacerme mi desayuno

Twilight: vamos, Noel, te gustara en serio la comida

Noel: como te dije, Twilight, me hare mi desayuno

Noel da media vuelta y se marcha, Twilight se teletransporta y aparece en frente de Noel, haciendo que se detenga.

Noel: (confundido) ¿Cómo…?

Twilight: Noel, se que apenas llevas un dia en el pueblo, no se si te has adaptado bien. Pero solo quiero invitarte a un desayuno, como una bienvenida, ademas me lo debes por enseñarte el pueblo y por la casa en la que vives

Noel: es cierto, esta bien. Aceptare tu invitacion

Twilight: ¡Que bien!, acompañame

Noel seguia a Twilight a donde iba a ser el desayuno, aunque aun tenia sus dudas, mientras caminaban, Twilight le platicaba

Twilight: estoy realmente segura que te gustara el desayuno, habra muchas cosas deliciosas que puedes probar

Noel: de verdad, espero que asi sea, pero no te puedo asegurar probar todo

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres?

Noel: veras, yo…

Twilight y Noel pasaron cerca de un negocio y en el vidrio, el reflejo de Noel era de una color mas oscuro, con una forma diferente y otro aspecto. Noel, al terminar de pasar por la tienda, se dio cuenta y se volvio a ver en el vidrio pero su reflejo era normal.

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Qué sucede?

Noel: (mirandose si encontraba algo raro) nada, solo… crei ver algo.

Twilight: ¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes?

Noel: ah, veras, yo no soy de probar ciertas cosas

Twilight: ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no has probado la delicia de un buen desayuno?

Noel: la verdad no,

Twilight: entonces ahora lo vas a ver

Despues de unos minutos caminando, se detuvieron en la casa de Twilight y al entrar, Noel vio todo un desayuno preparado en la mesa y Spike lo estaba sirviendo.

Noel: (impresionado) wow, si que es un gran desayuno

Twilight: (empujandolo) vamos, entra, no seas timidido –Le pone una silla y Noel se sienta- ponte comodo, enseguida vuelvo (sube las escaleras)

Spike: Hola, me llamo Spkie, ¿Me recuerdas?

Noel: como olvidarte? Estabas con Twilight cuando me ocurrio el accidente de las cuerdas

Spike: (nervioso) ah, si, sobre eso… Esas cuerdas las puse yo ¡Pero no eran para ti! Era para una broma para hacerle a una de las amigas de Twilight

Noel: ¿Y esa era una broma para hacerle?

Spike: si, je je, es que aun no estaba del todo preparada. Pero ahora que la usaste ya puedo perfeccionarla

Noel: ¿Qué?

Spike: en serio, lo siento (levanta un plato con Waffles) ¿Quieres probar algo?

Noel: (mirando el plato) ahh, no, mejor esperare a que venga Twilight

Spike saca con una cuchara un poco de los waffles

Spike: oh vamos, te gustara

Noel: Spike, en serio yo…

Antes de que Noel terminara de dicir una palabra Spike le mete la comida por la boca

Noel: ¿Por qué…? (mastica la comida y sus ojos cambian) oh, cielos, esto esta delicioso!

Spike: ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.

Noel: Twilight me dijo que la comida era deliciosa pero no tenia idea que en verdad fuera tanto

Spike: ¿Quieres probar algo mas?

Noel: claro, con gusto lo hare

Noel empezo a probar cada comida que habia en la mesa, sentia como sus papilas gustativos

empezaban a disfrutar

En ese momento entra una pony a casa de Twilight y Spike la reconoce enseguida

Spike: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: hola, Spike, ¿Sabes donde esta Twilight? tenia que... (ve a Noel en la mesa)

Spike: oh, si, esta arriba con un asunto pendiente pero si quieres puedes...

Antes de que Spike pudiera terminar una frase, Rarity va toda velocidad y se sienta al

lado de Noel, el cual este la miro extrañamente

Rarity: (con mirada perdida) hola, Noel

Noel: hola, ¿Como... estas?

Rarity: ahora estoy mejor

Spike se sentia un poco confundido

Spike: ¿Pasa algo?

Noel: eh...

Rarity: (interrumpiendo) ¡No! todo esta perfecto

Spike, al ver que Rarity le prestaba mas atencion a Noel y lo miraba como si tuviera algo

con el, se empieza a molestar

Spike: Rarity (sirviendole un plato) ¿Por que no pruebas algo?

Rarity: oh, por supuesto

Rarity toma el plato de Spike y empieza a comer de a poco y delicadamente. Mientras estaba

distrada Spike jala a Noel del brazo y le empieza a decir algunos cosas en silencio

Spike: escuchame, mejor alejate de ella

Noel: (confundido) ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

Spike: no me vengas con eso, vi como la estabas mirando y dejame decirte que ella no esta disponible para ti

Noel: ¿Qué? Pero si yo no tengo nada que ver con ella,

Spike: ¿Estas seguro?

Noel: muy seguro

Spike: esta bien, pero te estare vigilando

En ese instante Spike sintio una rara sensacion en la mano donde sujetaba a Noel, le empezaba a doler y cuando lo solto vio que se estaba quemando, lo cual comenzo a gritar mucho y llamo la sensacion de Rarity

Rarity: (asustada) ¡Spike! ¿¡Que te pasa!?

Spike: (adolorido) ¡Mi mano! ¡Me duele!

Twilight: (bajando las escaleras) ¿Qué sucedió? (ve a Spike en el suelo) ¡Spike! (corre rapido hacia el)

Spike, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué te paso?

Spike: (llorando del dolor) mi mano, me duele mucho

Twilight: (mirandole la mano) te estabas quemando ¿Qué fue lo que tocaste?

Noel se empezo a poner nervioso

Spike: (gritando del dolor) ahhh, no lo se.

Twilight: ven (lo carga a su lomo) tenemos que llevarte a una enfermeria

Rarity: yo te acompaño

Noel: yo igual

Twilight llevaba a Spike al hospital seguida por Rarity y Noel, quien se puso a pensar lo que paso en los ultimos minutos. Luego de unas horas de llegar y ser atendidos se pusieron a esperar con la certeza de que Spike salga bien.

Rarity: ¿¡Cuánto tiempo mas tardaran!?

Twilight: calma, Rarity, se que pronto saldra

Rarity: pero hace varias horas que nos atendieron

Twilight: pero sabes como son los medicos cuando traen a alguien de urgencias

Rarity: hmm, tal vez tengas razon

Twilight: lo que no puedo entender es como se pudo haber quemado

Noel se ponia nervioso

Twilight: ¿No habra sostenido la tetera?

Rarity: puede ser, tenia la tetera lista para servirla

Twilight: ¿Tu que crees, Noel?

Noel: ahh… si, pudo haber sido eso

Pasados unos segundos salio el doctor junto con Spike, quien tenia una venda en su mano. Cuando lo vieron corrieron y lo abrazaron.

Twilight: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Spike: algo mejor

Doctor: solo tuvo una pequeña herida, menos mal que solto lo que lo estaba quemando porque unos segundos mas y la herida hubiera sido peor. ¿Cómo fue que se la hizo?

Twilight: creemos que estaba sosteniendo una tetera,

Doctor: oh, eso podria ser. Pero lo que no me explico es la mancha negra que se le hizo

Todos: ¿Mancha negra?

Doctor: si, no sabemos como fue que se formo, aunque creemos que es un efecto de cuando se quemo.

Rarity: ¿Cree que tenga cura?

Doctor: no estoy del todo seguro, jamas habia visto algo como eso

Spike: (asustado) ¿Y que pasa si nunca se quita?

Twilight: tranquilo, Spike, vere si en alguno de mis libros tiene algo sobre eso

Spike: (aliviado) gracias, Twilight.

Twilight: ok, volvamos a casa. Noel, lamento que el desayuno no haya salido como lo esperaba

Noel: descuida, Twilight, no fue tu culpa.

Twilight: ¿Qué te parece si te invito otro dia?

Noel: me parece bien, ahora creo que debo irme

Rarity: ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Noel: a… resolver unos asuntos, nos vemos mas tarde

Noel se fue dejando a Twilight y Rarity con Spike y este se quedo sospechando de el.

Twilight: ok, Spike, volvamos a casa

(mientras caminaban se ponian a hablar sobre lo que paso)

Rarity: y la proxima vez trata de ser mas cuidadoso

Spike: ¡Pero soy un dragon! Se supone que yo resisto cosas peores

Twilight: Spike, aun eres un bebe dragon y varias cosas podrian hacerte mas daño que esta. Ademas el doctor dijo que un poco mas y pudo ser peor.

Rarity: ¿Cómo pudo una tetera hacer tanto daño y dejar una mancha asi?

Twilight: no lo se, pero hay algo muy raro en todo esto.

A lo lejos de ahí Noel observaba a Twilight, Rarity y Spike salir del hospital e ir a casa de Twilight

Noel: (suspiro) estuvo cerca

Cuando Noel giro para marcharse se sorprendio al ver una nube negra con la cara oscura de la figura

Figura: ¿Qué fue eso?

Noel: ¿Qué cosa?

Figura: esa manera de huir de la chica que se sponia que tenias que ganarte su amistad

Noel: tuve que hacerlo, hubo un problema…

Figura: ¿Qué clase de problema?

Noel: el dragon de Twillight Sparkle, me tomo del brazo para decirme algo y su mano se quemo

Figura: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo?

Noel: asi es, despues le quedo una mancha negra

Figura: ¡Maldicion! Los efectos de tu cuerpo debieron defenderse apenas el dragon toco tu brazo.

Noel: ¿Qué hay de la mancha?

Figura: eso es un efecto secundario, o mas bien… un recuerdo

Noel: pero ¿Se le pasara?

Figura: tal vez

Noel: ¿A que se refiere con "tal vez?

Figura: a que tal vez puede que la mancha desaparezca, pero por otro lado puede que aumente su tamaño y se convierta en algo mas grave… jejeje

Noel: ¿Hay alguna cura contra eso?

Figura: eso se sabra cuando se descubra que paso con la mancha. Pasando a otro tema. Te enviare algo que puede que te ayude con tu mision, consideralo un regalo mio

La figura comenzo a hacer un esfera oscura que fue creciendo y se la lanzo a Noel. De la esfera salio un murcielo que era un poco mas grande que un murcielago normal, Noel al verlo puso una sonrisa

Noel: ¡Blake!

Blake: ¡Noel!

Ambos se abrazaron con una felicidad inmersa

Noel: crei que nunca te volveria a ver (mirando a la figura) pero, crei que me habia dicho que no podia traerlo aquí, al pueblo de ponyville

Figura: despues de considerarlo decidi que tal vez seria buena idea que tengas un ayudante

Blake: (enojado) ¿Ayudante? ¡Soy su mascota y amigo desde que era un potrillo!

Noel: (lo detiene) calma, Blake, no quiero que nos separen de nuevo

Figura: ademas, (señalando el cielo) mira como esta el dia

Noel y Blake observaron que el sol estaba casi a ocultarse

Figura: pronto anochecera y ya sabes lo que pasara…

Noel: ¿Tenia que ser hoy?

Figura: son las reglas, cuando te pase lo que te pase trata de que nadie te logre ver y mucho menos que te descubran. Nos vemos mañana

La figura desaparece dejando un polvo negro mientras que Noel estaba preocupado. Blake, al ver a su amigo asi, le puso su ala en el lomo y trataba de consolarlo

Blake: tranquilo, Noel, yo estoy aquí y te ayudare en lo que sea que necesites

Noel: gracias, Blake, tenemos que ir a casa antes de que sea tarde

-Mientras caminban se ponian a charlar-

Blake: ¿Tienes casa en Ponyville tan rapido?

Noel: mas o menos, me la presto una chica

Blake: ¿Se puede saber que chica?

Noel: digamos que es la misma chica con la que tengo que ganarme su amistad y confianza.

Blake: oh… y ¿Cómo es ella?

Noel: es… amable y… simpatica y… lista y…

Blake: ¿y…?

Noel: y… linda

Blake noto a Noel con una cara medio rara

Blake: ¿Estas bien?

Noel: (gira la cabeza para despertar) ¿Qué?

Blake: me estabas hablando de la chica de la chica que conociste, la de tu mision

Noel: ¡Oh si!, pues… eso que te acabo de decir.

Mientras tanto

Twilight estaba buscando en los libros de su biblioteca alguna respuesta sobre la mancha que tenia Spike en la mano.

Spike: ¿Encontraste algo?

Twilight: (mirando varios libros) nada. Esto es extraño

Spike: tal vez se me quite en unos dias, no creo que sea muy grave

Twilight: no confio mucho en eso pero no tengo nada para averiguar sobre lo que tienes y a esta hora ya es muy tarde para ir a buscar algun tipo de informacion. Por ahora descansaremos un poco.

Ambos se fueron a dormir y Twilight tenia miedo de que a Spike le sucediera algo peor.

Esa misma noche.

Un equino estaba transportando un carro por un sendero, de la nada empezo a escuchar unos ruidos extraños, se detuvo y pregunto "¿¡Quien está ahí!?" pero al ver que nadie le respondia siguio su curso. Segundos despues tuvo un extraño presentimiento como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, se detuvo nuevamente y observo por todos lados, sintio que algo o alguien se movia muy rapido y desaparecia cuando observaba. Tomo una rama y decia "¡Salga de donde este o se la va a ver conmigo!".

El equino dio unos pequeños pasos y una gran sombra lo tapo por completo, se dio vuelta –algo asustado- y vio a una criatura rara encima de su carro, el equino se quedo paralizado del miedo con solo verla. La criatura abrio sus alas y dio un rugido atemorizante que hizo que el equino se llevara el susto de su vida y salio corriendo lo mas rapido posible. La criatura se bajo del carro y de el saco una fruta, sin nada que decir se la comio y comenzo a sacar mas para sellar un hambre que tenia.

Pero por si nada, alguien lanzo una roca e hizo que le golpearan la cabeza, la criatura giro con cara de odio y vio a dos pegasos que parecia que lo estaban desafiando

Pegaso 1: ¿Quién eres y por que haz hecho eso?

La critatura no respondio pero comenzo a gruñir

Pegaso 2: sera mejor que respondas y nos acompañes ahora

La criatura nuevamente volvio a gruñir pero mas fuerte, los pegasos se miraron entre si y se aventaron hacia la criatura, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo esta les lanzo un rayo de su cuerno e hizo que salieran volando a unos metros del lugar. Los ojos de la crituara obseravaban como los pegasos no podian ni levantarse, a lo que aprovecho para extender sus alas y tomar vuelo. Uno de los pegasos logro levantarse y volo a toda velocidad donde estaba la criatura, luego la choco haciendo que caiga entre unos arboles.

Pasados unos segundos no se mostraba alguna señal, el pegaso aterrizo y ayudo a su compañero a levantarse. "¿Qué paso con la criatura?" decia el pegaso 1 al levantarse. "Cayó entra esos arboles" le señalaba el pegaso 2. Ambos creyeron que era el momento para capturarla pero de la nada se emito un gemido tan agudo que hizo que hizo que los pegasos taparon sus oidos del dolor. Luego una explosion dejo un humo negro y los pegasos no pudieron ver a la critura que escapo a toda velocidad y desaparecio en medio del cielo.

Uno de los pegasos, luego de recobrar la vista, se dirigio al lugar donde partio la criatura y se frusto al saber que se escapo, pero lo que encontro en el suelo fue algo inesperado y al mismo tiempo sospechoso.

Al dia siguiente

Twilight se dirijia hacia la casa de Zecora para saber si tenia algo sobre la mancha que le salio a Spike. Pero en medio del camino vio a mucha gente reunida, se acerco para saber que era lo que ocurria y vio a unos guardias de la Princesa Celestia interrogando a un pony y a otros guardias muy mal heridos.

Twilight: (confundida) pero ¿Qué paso aquí?

Alguien toca a Twilight, ella gira y reconoce al quien la toco

Twilight: ¡Noel!

Noel: hola, Twilight, ¿Qué paso aquí?

Twilight: no lo se, iba a hablar con Zecora…

Noel: (interrumpe) ¿Quién es Zecora?

Twilight: oh, es una zebra amiga mia que sabe mucho de magia y pociones, en fin. Iba a hablar con ella para saber si tenia algo sobre lo que le pasaba a Spike y me encontre con esto

Noel: ¿Crees que haya sido un accidente?

Twilight: lo dudo, hay guardias de la Princesa Celestia heridos, creo que alguien hizo algo grave

Uno de los guardias se acerco hacia la multitud

Guardia 1: ¡Muy bien todo pony, escuchen! Aquí no hay nada que ver, pueden continuar con… - ve a una pony en la multitud y la reconoce enseguida-. ¿Twilight? ¿Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight: si, soy yo

Guardia 1: ¿Cómo estas? Hacia tiempo que no te veia, ¿Podrias acercarte un poco?

Twilight se acerca hacia el guardia

Twilight: ¿Qué es lo que suucede?

Guardia 1: anoche un pony transportaba un carro y aseguro que lo ataco una criatura rara,

Twilight: (asombrada) eso es terrible.

Guardia 1: asi es, ahora lo estan interrogando. Tambien unos guardias que vigilaban la zona quisieron detener a la criatura pero esta se defendio de una forma tan fuerte que dejo a los guardias asi de mal heridos.

Twilight: ¡oh no! ¿Y como estan ellos?

Guardia 1: ellos se pondran bien… espero.

Twilight: y ¿Para que me llamo?

Guardia 1: uno de los guardias que fue atacado encontro un raro objeto en la escena del crimen y pense que tu podrias ayudarnos a reconocerlo.

Twilight: claro, ¿Dónde esta?

El guardia 1 extiende el brazo y le muestra un collar que con apenas verlo lo reconoce al instante, era similar al que habia visto ayer, solo que este estaba bien cerrado, se le viene a la mente a la mente cuando Noel le dijo: "_es un recuerdo muy importante de mis padres. No queria que le pasara algo_"

Guardia 1: ¿Lo reconoces?

Twilight, algo nerviosa, miraba el collar y luego miraba a Noel entre la multitud, quien se empezo a poner nervioso.

Guardia 1: miralo atenramente y dime… ¿Es de alguien?

Twilight se quedo algo muda y los nervios la dominaban

Guardia 1: ¿De quien puede llegar a ser?

Twilight estaba a punto de hablar.

-continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2: Entre platicas y libros

Capitulo 2:

Twilight estaba a punto de hablar.

Pero uno de los guardias lo interrumpe.

Guardia 2: es imposible que ella lo reconozca

Guardia 1: pero es la mas inteligente y la mas fiel a la Princesa Celestia, por lo tanto algo debe saber (mirando a Twilight) ¿O no?

Twilight: (algo nerviosa) no, jamas lo habia visto.

Guardia 2: ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije

El guardia 1 deja de mirar a Twilight y comienza a mirar a la multitud que había alrededor, detiene su mirada en Noel, quien le llamo mucho la atención. El guardia se le acerco con total rapidez y comenzó a interrogarlo.

Guardia 1: (mostrándole el collar) ¿¡Y tú!?

Noel: (nervioso) ¿Q…que?

Guardia 1: ¿Acaso reconoces esto?

Twilight detiene al guardia

Twilight: señor, es imposible que el sepa. El es nuevo aquí y solo ha estado desde ayer.

Guardia 1: con más razón, yo no confió en los nuevos.

El guardia lanza una mirada amenazante hacia Noel pero Twilight se pone delante de él protegiéndole.

Twilight: pero yo si confío en él y puedo darle mi total seguridad de que no ha hecho nada malo. Además mírelo, ¿Tiene cara de ser una bestia atemorizante?

Guardia 2: es cierto, la bestia que describió el pony no concuerda con él.

El guardia vuelve a mirar a Noel una vez más y este pone una sonrisa con cara de preocupado. El guardia exhala y dice "por ahora eres inocente, pero te vigilo" da media vuelta y se marcha.

Twilight y Noel se marchan de el lugar y se ponen a charlar

Noel: (trotando) gracias por cubrirme

Twilight: (trotando) ¿Qué? (se detiene) ¿Cómo que cubrirte? ¿Ósea que ese collar era tuyo?

Noel: (nervioso) ¿Qué? No, para nada.

Twilight: entonces explícame eso de cubrirte

Noel: solo digo que pudiste haber dicho que ese collar era mío y…

Twilight: (lo interrumpe) y no lo hice ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo confío en ti y estaba segura de que tu collar no estaría en la escena del crimen, es decir ¿Qué harías tu ahí?

Noel: en primer lugar: ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi si me conoces desde hace un dia?

Twilight: (con cara de impresionada) porque…

Noel: ¿Por qué…?

Twilight: la pase muy bien contigo el día que viniste y hemos hablado de tantas cosas, hasta te di una casa que necesitabas, y a pesar de que no te conozco lo suficiente, siente que te conozco de toda la vida.

Estas últimas palabras dejan a Noel algo mudo, lo único que dice es "Oh"

Twilight: ¿Cuál es el segundo lugar?

Noel: ah, en segundo lugar: puede haber cientos de collares parecidos al mío, tal vez alguien más lo tenía y lo perdió en ese lugar.

Twilight: eso puede ser cierto, aun no han abierto el collar pero ¡Pronto lo harán!

Noel: (nervioso) ¿Ah sí?

Twilight: si, solo espero que cuando lo abran no tenga ninguna foto tuya.

Noel: eso habrá que esperar hasta que lo abran.

Twilight: ahora debo ir de Zecora y cuando vuelva quiero hablar contigo ¿Esta bien?

Noel: está bien

Twilight da unos pasos y Noel le dice "Hey" a lo que ella voltea sin saber qué y él le dice "espero que la próxima vez sea por mi" lo que hace que a Twilight se le salga una sonrisa y siga caminando.

Noel se queda mirándola y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos golpea 3 veces sus casos y se hace una esfera de la cual sale Blake, como un hechizo de de tel transportación

Blake: ¡WOW! Hacia mucho que no hacias eso!

Noel: Blake, escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor

Blake: claro, ¿Qué clase de favor?

Noel: necesito que vayas al castillo o a donde sea que tienen mi collar y lo reemplaces por (saca otro collar de su mochila) este.

Blake: ¿Tu collar quedo en la escena del crimen?

Noel: por desgracia si

Blake: ¿Qué hacías con el collar?

Noel: cuando paso lo que tenía que pasar a la noche, me asuste y tenía el collar. Después de eso me fui con el collar sin darme cuenta, y creo que se me debio haber caido.

Blake: ¿Te das cuenta de que si habren ese collar tu identidad va a correr peligro?

Noel: lo se, pero por suerte el collar esta bloqueado con magia y solo yo puedo abrirlo. Pero no tardaran en darse cuenta y buscaran a alguien superior para que lo abra. Por eso necesitos que lo reemplaces antes que se demasiado tarde.

Blake: de acuerdo, lo hare pero ¿Si me descubren?

Noel: usa algo de tus poderes y todo saldra bien, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Blake: ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Noel le da el collar a Blake y se va volando desapareciendo en medio del cielo., solo le quedaba esperar que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan y que nadie sospeche nada.

Mientras tanto.

Twilight estaba con Zecora y le trataba de platicar lo que le sucedió a Spike.

Zecora: cuentame desde el principio que le sucedió a Spike

Twilight: bueno, ayer estaba haciendo un desayuno en mi casa y despues de un rato sentia que gritaba, asi que fui y me encontre con Spike en el suelo gritando de dolor y me dijo que su mano se le quemo, estaba muy adolorido asi que lo llevamos al hospital y el medico me dijo que un poco mas y pudo haberle costado la vida.

Zecora: entiendo, ¿Le sucedió algo mas? ¿Algo que le quieras agragar?

Twilight: oh, si. Tambien se le hizo una mancha negra

Zecora: ¿Mancha negra?

Twilight: eso me pregunte yo al principio pero algo muy raro, no me podia explicar y no encontre nada relacionado en los libros que tengo. Es por eso que vine aquí, tenia la esperanza de saber si es algo normal o no.

Zecora se da vuelta y deja a Twilight asustada.

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede?

Zecora: lo que tiene Spike, no es normal

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Zecora: La mancha no es normal, es un señal

Twilight: ¿Qué clase de señal?

Zecora: Spike si se quemo pero no por jugar con fuego, sino porque se metio en un juego

Twilight: (confundida) no entiendo

Zecora: hay una bestia que esta acechando por ahí

Twilight: si, eso escuche, anoche quiso atacar a un pony

Zecora: exacto, pero no lo hacen porque si. Esas bestias son oscuras y siniestras, capaces de dejarte con la boca seca.

Twilight: ¿Qué tiene que ver la bestia con la mancha de Spike?

Zecora: la mancha pertenece a alguna bestia con la Spike se ha entrometido, la ha molestado y ahora la mancha esta empeorando y pronto sera sometido

Twilight: (asustada) ¿¡QUE!? Pero ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho una bestia si solo estaba en mi casa y la bestia ataco anoche?

Zecora: tal vez la bestia estuvo en tu casa, sin que tu no supieras nada. O tal vez Spike debio haber tocado a la bestia sin darse cuenta

Twilight: pero Spike habia tocado la tetera.

Zecora: ¿Estas segura?

Twilight: bueno… no recuerda lo ultimo que paso

Zecora: al parecer tiene la mente nula

Twilight: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Zecora: si la mancha empeora traemelo antes de que el tiempo corra

Twilight: ¿Tienes algun antidoto?

Zecora: intentare hacer uno, antes de que llegue un momento inoportuno

Twilight: gracias, lo tendre en cuenta.

Zecora: solo un cosa mas

Twilight: ¿Si?

Zecora: cuidate de esa bestia o se te volvera una verdadera molestia

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres?

Zecora: no es cualquier bestia, es una bestia de la noche.

Twilght: ¿Podrias decirme mas?

Zecora: busca en algun libro que tengas para que gozes. Te deseo suerte, Twilight.

Twilight se fue de la casa de Zecora hacia la suya a buscar algun libro, como ella le habia dicho. Dudaba si en algun libro habia informacion acerca de esas bestias, y con algo de espanto no podia pensar en lo que le pasaria a Spike.

Minutos mas tarde.

Twilight llego a su casa y buscaba algun libro sobre las bestias pero no haya nada, luego recordo que habia dejado parte de sus libros en la casa que le habia dado a Noel asi que se dirigio alli a buscarlos.

Mientras tanto.

Noel estaba en casa, caminando de un lado esperando a Blake antes de que se hiciera tarde. En el instante de desesperacion aparecio otra vez la esfera donde sale Blake algo agotado

Noel: (asustado) ¡Blake! ¿Estas bien?

Blake: (respirando algo agotado) si… solo… un poco cansado. Pero lo logre (le da el collar)

Noel: (con una sonrisa) gracias, amigo, no se que haria sin ti

Blake: y yo menos. ¿Ahora que haras?

Noel: por ahora tengo mi collar y ya no tienen evidencia mia, asi que ahora estoy salvado pero uno de los guardias sospecha de mi.

Blake: no me sorprende, eres nuevo en el pueblo y siempre sospechan de los nuevos.

Noel: lo se, eso me dijo mi señor.

Blake: no necesitas llamarlo asi mientras estamos aquí, puedes llamarlo…

Antes de que Blake terminara la palabra se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta, ambos se queden atonitos.

Blake: (susurrando) ¿Quién puede ser?

Noel: (susurrando) a lo mejor es el señor y se sintio ofendido por lo que dijiste

Blake: (susurrando) ¿Crees que si fuera el estaria tocando la puerta en vez de aparecer aquí?

Noel: (susurrando) bueno, a veces le gusta jugar bromas.

Golpean nuevamente la puerta y se escucha a alguien decir "¿Noel?, ¿Estas ahí?"

Noel: (susurrando) escondete, yo ire a ver quien es.

Blake: de acuerdo.

Blake volo y se trepo al techo mientras Noel fue a la puerta, y al abrirla se relajo al ver quien era

Noel: ¡Twiligh! ¿Qué…?

Twilight: lamento molestarte, Noel, ¿Puedo pasar?

Noel: si, claro, pasa

Twilight: (ya dentro de la casa) gracias,

Noel: ¿A que has venido?

Twilight: ¿Te acuerdas de la mancha que le aparecio a Spike?

Noel: si, ¿Por qué?

Twilight: hable con Zecora y me dijo que buscara en algun libro que tenia sobre unas bestias

Noel: (sorprendido) ¿¡BESTIAS!?

Twilight: si, por desgracia en mi casa no tenia ningun libro de bestias. Pero luego recorde que habia llevados algunos de mis libros a esta casa. Voy a buscarlos, ¿Me disculpas un segundo?

Noel: claro, tomate tu tiempo.

Twilight fue a una biblioteca que habia en la otra parte de la casa, mientras ella fue a buscar los libros Blake bajo del techo y se puso a hablar con Noel.

Blake: (susurrando) ¡Ya lo sabe!

Noel: (susurrando) no, solo esta por ver lo de las bestias, si encuentra la informacion.

Blake: hay que reconocerlo, esta chica es realmente muy lista.

Noel: ya lo creo.

Blake: y no me dijiste que la casa tenia una biblioteca

Noel: yo tampoco lo sabia.

Blake: ¿Crees que esta casa tenga pasadisos secretos?

Noel: lo dudo, pero… (mueve la cabeza) ¡Eso no importa!

Blake: ¿No crees que deberias hacerle algo mientras busca los libros?

Noel: no puedo, y aunque tenga la oportunidad sospecharian de mi, necesito algo de tiempo para poder lograrlo.

Blake: lo bueno es que esta noche no tendras problemas.

Noel: si, eso es cierto.

En ese momento Twilight grita "¡Noel!" y ambos se asustan

Noel: (susurrando) ¡Ocultate!

Blake: (susurrando) ¿Qué tiene de malo que me vea?

Noel: ehh… ninguno pero tengo miedo que te pase algo, por favor ocultate.

Blake: esta bien

Blake vuelve a volar y se trepa al techo nuevamente. En eso llega Twilight con unos libros.

Twilight: ¡Noel! Aquí encontre algunos libros que creo que me pueden servir.

Noel: oh, eso es bueno.

Twilight: si, pero aun tenemos una charla pendiente.

Noel: ¿Qué clase de charla?

Twilight: quiero que me cuentes de ti.

Noel: (preocupado) oh…

Twilight: ¿pasa algo?

Noel: no, nada, es solo que…

Twilight: ¿Que…?

Noel: no me parece buena idea contarte de mi, no creo que quieras saber

Twilight: hey, a ti te intereso saber de mi, ahora yo quiero saber de ti. ¿Si?

Noel: bueno… supongo que te puedo decir algo

Twilight: ¡Genial! Ahora ¿Qué dices si…?

A Twilight, por accidente, se le cae un libro y la caida causa un temblor que hace que Blake se caiga del techo y quede al descubierto.

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Quién es el?

Noel: (nervioso) ah… el… es…

Blake: ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Blake y soy la mascota y mejor amigo de Noel desde que era pequeño.

Twilight: ¿Ah si? Entonces es un honor conocerte.

Blake: para mi tambien

Twilight: y ¿Cómo es que no te habia visto antes?

Noel: es que…

Blake: es que Noel me dejo en su pueblo porque no me podia traer, pero yo lo extrañaba mucho asi que decidi venir a verlo al pueblo

Twilight: oh, a eso le llamo yo un buen amigo y mascota.

Blake le sonrio a Noel y este se alivio

Twilight: pero ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?

Blake: (nervioso) ahh…

Noel: es que no es un simple murcielago, era de un hechicero.

Blake: ¡Asi es!

Twilight: oh, eso explica porque eres 2 veces mas grande que un murcielago normal.

Blake: eres muy lista.

Twilight: (sonriendo) no tanto, pero algo se.

Blake: Noel, tienes suerte de salir con ella

Ambos se sonrojan

Noel: (nervioso) ¿Q… que? No es cita (mirando a Twilight) no es una cita ¿Cierto?

Twilight: (nerviosa) ¡Claro que no!

Noel: ¿Lo ves?

Blake: y entonces ¿A que van los 2 juntos?

Twilight: a… nada solo quiero que Noel me cuente algo de su vida

Blake: bien, si lo pones asi entonces esta bien

Twilight: puedes acompañarnos, si quieres

Noel: yo no tengo problema

Blake: no, gracias, los dejare que se vayan "solos"

Twilight: ¿Por qué las comillas en el "solos"?

Blake: ya tu sabes

Blake vuela y sale por la ventana dejando a Twilight y a Noel confundidos y al mismo tiempo nerviosos.

Twilight: ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a donde te dije?

Noel: me parece buena idea.

Twilight y Noel caminaron hacia el pueblo, fueron a un restaurant y se sentaron a tomar algo y platicar.

Twilight: ahora, cuentame de ti.

Noel: bueno. Vengo de Valleytimore, es un pueblo pequeño que queda lejos de Ponyville. Mis padres eran trabajadores y yo era su unico hijo. Mi padre era un unicornio y mi madre una yegua normal. A pesar de que naci sin cuerno mi padre me enseñaba magia o mas bien yo queria aprender a pesar de mis diferencias. Mi madre me enseñaba las cosas basicas de cualquier potrillo.

Twilight: eso es muy lindo, ¿Tenias algun amigo?

Noel agacha la cabeza y dice "No"

Twilight: ¿Qué? Pero debiste haber tenido algun amigo.

Noel: lamentablemente no, el pueblo era muy pequeño, siempre me encontraba con los mismos ponis y me era imposible adaptarme a ellos. Yo era algo insocial

Twilight se queda algo sorprendida.

Twilight: no me vas a creer, asi era yo

Noel: ¿En serio?

Twilight: si, como te dije el primer dia, me mandaron a hacer amistades aquí. Al principio me costo adaptarme, creia que los ponys de aquí estaban algo locos pero al fin me di cuenta todo lo contrario.

Noel: vaya, en algo nos parecemos.

Twilight: por algo tengo el presentimiento de que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

En ese instante llega el mesero y pregunta "Disculpe, señorita, ¿Usted y su novio desean ordenar algo más?" a lo que ambos contestan, al mismo tiempo: "¡Él/Ella no es novio/a!" y todos sentados alrededor los empiezan a observar.

Noel: ¿Por qué nos están mirando todos?

Twilight: no lo sé, pero mejor sonríe para disimular un poco.

Ambos sonrieron y todos los ponys volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Noel: creo que mejor deberíamos irnos a otro lugar

Twilight: estoy de acuerdo.

Twilight y Noel toman sus cosas y se van de ahí. Caminaron sin saber a dónde ir pero se divertían hablando como si no les importara nada.

Twilight: eres muy divertido, Noel

Noel: tu también, Twilight

Twilight: ¿En serio lo crees?

Noel: claro, en este rato que estuvimos juntos la pase muy bien contigo.

Twilight: yo también.

Pinkie Pie: (apareciendo) ¡Y yo tambien!

Twilight y Noel: (asustados) ¡PINKIE!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? ¿Qué han estado haciendo? ¿Verdad que la hemos pasado bien? Momento… ¿De que hablamos?

Twilight: Pinkie, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! Es que escuche que se estaban divirtiendo y quise unirme a la diversion.

Twilight: Pinkie, solo nos divertiamos hablando.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Estan en una cita?

Twilight y Noel: (al mismo tiempo) ¡NO!

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y por que estan juntos?

Twilight: solo estabamos hablando

Pinkie Pie: ¿Hablaban mientras caminaban juntos?

Noel: pues, si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Eso no se considera que alguien esté saliendo?

Twilight: ¡Pinkie! ¡Nadie esta saliendo con nadie!

Pinkie Pie: esta bien, disculpame por haber pensado algo bueno

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que bueno?

Twilight: explicame eso

Pinkie Pie: ¿No se han dado cuenta? ¡Solo mirense! ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!

Twilight y Noel se miran entre si y se sonrojan, luego apartan las miradas

Twilight: Pinkie, ¿Cómo podemos ser pareja si nos conocemos desde hace 2 dias?

Pinkie: es que cuando alguien esta enamorado o enamorada no se da cuenta de nada ¡Oye, hice una rima!

Noel: Pinkie, no se porque piensas eso pero Twilight y yo no estamos saliendo, ni somos pareja ni nada de eso.

Twilight: ¡Exacto! Solo le estaba pidiendo que me hablara un poco de su vida porque no conozco casi nada de el

Pinkie Pie: ¡Ohh! Eso lo haria una…

Twilight: (la interrumpe) llegas a decir de parejas y lo veras

Pinkie Pie: lo siento.

Twilight: gracias.

Noel: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Pinkie Pie: ¡OH! ¡OH ¡OH ¡OH! Podriamos hacer una fiesta (bailando)

Noel: ¿A esta hora?

Pinkie Pie: nunca es tarde para hacer una fiesta, ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Twilight: nos encantaria

Pinkie Pie: ¡Genial! Esperen aquí (se va con total rapidez)

Noel: ¿Realmente quieres ir a una fiesta a esta hora?

Twilight: creeme que te gustara la fiesta, ademas iran mis amigas y creo que ya te llevas bien con la mayoria de ellas. A demas conociendo a Pinkie es muy alocada para hacer fiestas.

Noel: ahh, entonces esta bien.

Unos segundos despues vuelve Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: ya esta todo listo, solo siganme.

Twilight y Noel siguieron a Pinkie hasta su casa. Al entrar, todo estaba muy decorado y tambien con buena musica.

Noel: wow, jamas habia visto una fiesta.

Twilight: ¿Me vas a decir que jamas fuiste a una fiesta?

Noel: la verdad no

Pinkie Pie: (asombrada) ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡JAMAS FUISTE A UNA FUISTE A UNA FIESTA!?

Noel: (un poco asustado) eh, en teoria no pero…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh cielos! ¡Voy a hacerte tu primera fiesta de la cual no vas a poder olvidar!

Twilight: Pinkie, si sigues traumandolo con tantos gritos es obvio que jamas va a olvidar la fiesta.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Lo ves? Ya estamos empezando. Sirvanse lo que quieran, ya vuelvo (se va por unos momentos)

Twilight: ¿Qué tal si vas por algo de ponche?

Noel: con gusto

Noel fue hasta la mesa y sirvio poche en dos vasos, pero al terminar vi su reflejo en la fuente y se iba transformando en una bestia negra con unos ojos rojos. Al ver esto se asusto de una forma que hizo que retrocediera y a Twilight le llamara la atencion.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?

Noel: es que… vi algo raro

Twilight se acerco el poncho y pudo ver como salia una rara criatura, Noel se asusto y trato de ayudarla pero cuando vio lo que era en realidad se quedo confundido. En el ponche estaba un pequeño cocodrilo

Noel: ¿Quién es el?

Twilight: es la mascota de Pinkie, se llama Gummy y no tiene dientes.

Noel: oh, y ¿Por qué estaba en el ponche?

Twilight: no preguntes y tiralo.

Noel agarra la fuente con el ponche y la arroja a una planta cerca de ahí.

Twilight: a Pinkie le gusta traer a sus mascotas a las fiestas, aunque a veces se le suele ir la mano.

Noel: bueno no me sorprende, he visto que a veces suele exagerar las cosas

Twilight: creeme que cuando la conozcas bien te acostumbras.

En ese momento entran Applejack y Rainbow Dash

Applejack: ¿Llegamos tarde para la fiesta?

Rainbow Dash: no creo, Pinkie nos dijo que recien epezaba

Twilight: hola chicas, ¿Cómo estan?

Applejack: ¡Hola, Twilight! ¿Cómo estas?

Twilight: oh muy bien, estabamos esperandolas

Noel: pero fue bueno esperar

Applejack: oh ¡Hola Noel?

Rainbow Dash: (volteando) ¿Noel? (corre rapido hacia el y le hace frente) ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Applejack jala a Rainbow Dash de la cola y la hace retroceder.

Applejack: calma, compañera, deja al pobre chico tranquilo.

Ranbow Dash retrocede pero sigue mirando a Noel con rabia

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, no me digas que sigues enojada con el solo porque se salio de la carrera.

Rainbow Dash: claro que si, ya sabes lo que opino de lo que paso

Applejack: ¿Y aun asi piensas retarlo a otra carrera?

Rainbow Dash: me la debe despues de lo que me hizo

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, ¿Acaso crees que todo se soluciona con una carrera tras otra? ¿No has…?

Noel: (interrumpe) me encantaria hacer otra carrera contigo

Todas: ¿¡Que!?

Noel: la primera vez solo acepte para que me dejaras de molestar con eso, ya que no te pueo hacer ninguna pregunta, pero ahora que ya estoy mejor creo que podre hacer otra carrera contigo.

Twilight: (susurrandole a Noel) Noel, ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

Applejack: no creo que quieras hacer eso .

Rainbow Dash: yo acepto el reto, ¿Cuándo y donde?

Noel: ¿Qué tal mañana? Te dejare escoger el lugar

Rainbow Dash: asi me gusta, preparate para caer despues de esto.

Twilight saca a Noel un momento para hablar con el.

Twilight: ¿Estas seguro de esto?

Noel: calma, lo haga para que ya no este enojada conmigo, además si gana ya no habra nada de que pelear. ¿Entiendes?

Twilight: ¿Vas a…?

Noel le mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo lo que hace que ambos se rían y a Raibow Dash le llame la atencion.

Rainbow Dash: ¿De que se rien?

Twilight: de nada, solo…

Noel: solo charlábamos de nuestras cosas

Rainbow Dash: hmm , está bien pero los estaré vigilando

En ese instante entran Rarity y Fluttershy

Rarity: no sé porque harían una fiesta a esta hora pero igual me parece que sería bueno divertirse un rato.

Fluttershy: yo también lo creo (mirando a las ponis cerca de la mesa) mira, ahí están todas y… (nota a alguien más y al ver quién es se esconde detrás de Rarity)

Rarity: (confundida) ¿Qué te sucede?

Fluttershy le señala al pony que había al lado de Twilight y se le hace una gran sonrisa, luego va corriendo hacia él, apartando a un lado a Twilight.

Rarity: ¡Hola, Noel! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Noel: ahh… muy bien

Rarity: ¡oh, me alegro! Tengo tanto que contarte y tengo tantos trajes para que te pruebes

Noel: (nervioso) ahh… eso es… genial, creo

Rarity: ¡Lo sé! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Twilight: (interrumpe) eh, Rarity, ¿No crees que Noel deberia disfrutar de la fiesta y despues preguntarle si le gustaria probarse los vestidos que tienes pensados hacerle?

Rarity: hmm quizas tengas razon, muy bien, Noel, tal vez en otra ocacion (se pone a hablar con las demas ponys)

Noel: (mirando a Twilight) gracias, me salvaste de esta

Twilight: si, pero preciento que no sera la ultima vez que te salvo.

Pinkie Pie: (apareciendo) Muy bien (poniendo musica) ahora si ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Todas comenzaron a bailar de una forma muy alocada, Noel no se animaba mucho pero Twilight lo empujo un poco, el le movia la cabeza en señal de "No", ella se spuso a su lado y comenzo a bailar. Noel no sabia como pero por alguna razon su cuerpo le impulso a seguir el ritmo a si que se puso a bailar junto a Twilight sin nada que le importase.

Habian pasado tan solo unos segundos y la noche empezo a caer, el cielo se nubló y un frío decaia sobre Ponyville, pero las ponis que estaban de fiesta ni siquiera se habian enterado, solo seguian disfrutando y divirtiendose, incluso Noel, que al terminar de bailar quedo frente a frente con Twilight quien no paraba de mirarla a los ojos. Se sentia raro, no sabia si era porque la miraba o por otra cosa, finalmente lo supo, algo estaba pasandole. Empezo a toser, luego se cayo y se sentia debil, lo que a todas las ponys de ahi les llamo la atencion.

Twilight: (asustada) Noel ¿Que te pasa?

Rarity: ¿Estas bien?

Applejack: ¿Necesitas algo?

Noel: (respirando a cada rato) donde… está el… baño?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Por el pasillo a la izquierda y ahi esta

Noel: (con fuerte dolor) gracias.

Noel sale de la habitacion con total prisa y tratando de hacer el menor escandalo posible, pero cada pony lo notaba raro.

Rarity: ¿Que creen que le haya pasado?

Pinkie Pie: tal vez debio haber bebido mucho ponche

Rainbow Dash: (bromeando) o tal vez es la receta de tu ponche

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oye! Eso puede ser cierto

Fluttershy: (temblando) oigan, ¿Alguien mas siente frío?

Applejack: (temblando) es cierto, ¿Cuando comenzo a hacer frío?

Rarity: (señalando) eso lo explica, alguien dejo la ventana abierta.

Raibow Dash: (cerrando la ventana) listo, problema resuelto

Twilight: no del todo, ¿Han notado que la temperatura a bajado y estamos en verano?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Es cierto! Me dijeron que hoy no caeria frio

Twilight: ¿Lo ven?

Applejack: hmm que raro, (mirando a Rainbow Dash) ¿Los pegasos pronosticaron frio?

Raibow Dash: nada de eso, hoy seria un dia como cualquier dia de verano

Applejack: entonces ¿Como es que empezo a bajar la temperatura?

En ese instante la luz de la habitacion se apago como si nada y una de las ponys gritó. Twilight uso su magia y con su cuerno hizo una luz que con la que pudo iluminar algo de la sala.

Twilight: ¿Estan bien?

Rarity: ¿¡Bien!? ¿¡Despues de lo que paso!?

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, puedes bajarte de mi

Pinkie Pie: lo siento

Applejack: a ver, a ver. Aqui esta pasando algo realmente extraño.

De pronto se escucha un sonido como el de alguien gruñiendo, esto hace que a todas se hiele la sangre del terror que pensaban que estaban pasando.

Applejack: (aterrada) ¿Alguien mas sintio eso?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Creo que debe ser mi estomago!

El gruñido comenzo a hacerse mas grande y en medio de las sombras se acercaban unas luces rojas, las ponis comenzaron a retroceder del miedo.

Applejack: (muy aterrada) a…ahora d…diganme que no soy la unica que ve esas luces y ya estoy bien.

Pinkie: no eres la unica, yo tambien las veo y creo que las demas tambien las ven

Rainbow Dash: (muy aterrada) d…debe ser alguien que esta con unas luces.

Twilight ilumino un poco mas y se pudo revelar que era lo que se acercaba, pero cuando vieron que era, todos se congelaron y se quedaron sin palabaras,


	3. Capitulo 3: La primera bestia

Capitulo 3: La primera bestia

Twilight ilumino un poco mas y se pudo revelar que era lo que se acercaba, pero cuando vieron que era, todos se congelaron y se quedaron sin palabaras.

Era una critura de color gris oscuro, su crin desordenada y negra, tenia un cuerno filoso, alas como de murcielago, colmillos realmente filosos, lineas extrañas en casi todo su cuerpo y unos ojos negros y sus pupilas parecian la punta de un triangulo al reves. Se veia enojada y les gruñia a las ponys, quienes estaban tan atemorizadas que no sabian que hacer.

Rarity: (atemorizada) ¿Q… que es esa cosa?

Twilight: debe ser una de las criaturas que me menciono Zecora.

Applejack: (aterrorizada) P… pues haz algo

La bestia estaba cada vez mas cerca, todas se abrazaron entre si. Twilight del terror no se dio cuenta que aplico un hechizo e hizo que volviera la luz. La bestia se sorprendio y las otras ponys, al ver que se aclaro un poco, se tranquilzaron y le hicieron frente a la bestia, pero esta dio un rugido, extendio las alas y comenzo a hacer una fuerte rafaga de viento.

Rainbow dash: (tratando de contraer el viento) wow, si que sabe atacar.

La bestia, de tanto hacer viento, provoco un pequeño tornado en la habitacion, las ponys fueron atraidas hacia el, luego dejo de hacer el tornado y todas calleron. Mientras todas estaban inconscientes, la bestia saco uno de los libros de Twilight y volo por la ventana, ella logro verlo a tiempo.

Twilight: ¡Hey! ¡Ese libro es mio!

Applejack: (levantandose) ¡Vamos! ¡No hay que dejar que se escape!

Las ponys se levantaron y a punto de salir Twilight se detuvo

Twilight: ¡Esperen! (todas se detienen y la miran) ¿Donde esta Noel?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! Debe estar en el baño despues de lo que le paso

Twilight: pero ¿Aun?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Eso no importa! ¡Hay que buscar a esa criatura o lo que sea antes de que le haga algo al pueblo!

Twilight: ustedes vayan y busquenla, yo ire a ver a Noel.

Las otras ponys salieron en busca de la bestia, mientras que Twilight fue al baño a buscar a Noel. Pero al entrar al baño no habia nadie, lo que la dejo un poco dudosa. Decidio buscar en algun lugar de la tienda pero tampoco habia nadie y eso la asusto pero tambien la dejo con una pregunta "¿A donde fue el?", lo que si se percato era que habia un raro camino de un liquido desconocido, lo siguio a ver a donde conducia, despues de tanto seguirlo termino cerca del bosque y a lo lejos vio a un pony en el suelo, lo reconocio enseguida.

Twilight: ¡Noel! (corre hacia el) ¿Noel?

Twilight trata de despertar a Noel, despues unos intentos lo logra. Noel abre sus ojos y ve a Twilight

Twilight: ¿Estas bien?

Noel: yo… si, un poco.

Twilight: ¿Que es lo que paso?

Noel: no lo se, me sentia mal, camine sin saber donde iba y luego… no se como termine aqui.

Twilight: lo importante es que estes bien.

Noel: ¿Y que paso con la fiesta?

Twilight: la tuvimos que detener por unos momentos. No me vas a creer pero al parecer la criatura que ataco la noche anterior intento atacarnos.

Noel: (sorprendido) ¿¡Que!?

Twilight: tal como lo escuchaste, y al parecer se llevo uno de mis libros.

Noel: ¿Que libro era?

Twilight: no estoy segura pero creo que el sabia que tenia alguna informacion acerca de bestias como el y debio robar mi libro para que jamas lo averiguara.

Noel: ¿Eso es lo que te dice tu instinto?

Twilight: asi es, tal vez pienses mal de mi pero ponte a pensar ¿Por que robaria un libro de mi mochila?

Noel: eh… esa es una buena deduccion

Twilight: ¿Lo ves? Ven, levantate, hay que ir en busca de esa bestia.

Twilight ayuda a Noel a levantarse, queda apoyado a su lado para que no le pase nada, aunque los 2 se sentian muy bien a pesar de la situación. Cuando pensaron que todo estaba tranquilo escucharon un gruñido que provenia de alguna parte. Twilight sentia que la bestia podia volver a atacar, Noel le decia que no habia nada de que preocuparse y siguieron caminando, pero cuando dieron unos pasos mas, la bestia habia salido de entre los arbustos. Twilight se percato que la bestia aun tenia el libro que le habia robado.

Twilight: (susurrando) Noel, tiene mi libro

Noel: (susurrando) lo sé, pero ¿Que podemos hacer?

Twilight: (susurrando) tenemos que quitarselo.

Noel: (susurrando) ¿Como esperas hacer eso?

Twiilght: (susurrando) no lo sé, pero lo necesito rapido. Puede que tenga alguna información importante.

La bestia corrio y embistió a Noel, quien salio volando a unos centimetros de ahi, Luego quedo mirandola a Twilight y de sus ojos comenzaron a salirle un brilllo, como si intentase hacer magia. Twilight no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando pero la bestia emitio una palabra, lo unico que dijo fue "¿Twilight Sparkle?", eso la dejo algo muda pero movio la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo afirmandole para tratar de saber que era lo que queria. El cuerno de la bestia comenzo a brillar, Twilght se quedo paralizada del miedo y no sabia que hacer. Cuando la bestia estaba a punto de lanzarle algo, Noel aparecio de la nada y embistio a la bestia mandadola muy lejos, luego ayudo a Twilight a levantarse.

Noel: ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: (aliviada) si, gracias me has salvado.

Noel: no fue nada, ahora hay que salir de aqui antes de que vuelva. –hace un paso para tras y siente que piso algun objeto extraño, al verlo nota que es el libro de Twilight, lo levanta y se lo entrega—Creo que esto te pertenece.

Twilight: ¡Mi libro! (lo toma) gracias, ahora salgamos de aqui.

Dichas estas palabras salieron de ese lugar y esperaron no encontrarse con la bestia a medida que se iban.

Al salir de ahi se encontraron con las otras ponys quienes se alegraron de verlos pero tambien estaban algo desconcertadas.

Applejack: ¿Donde estaban? Estuvimos tratando de buscar a esa criatura pero no hay ni rastros de ella.

Twilight: lo se, nos la encontramos hace unos momentos

Todas: (con asombro) ¿¡QUE!?

Noel: es verdad, trato de atacarnos

Rarity: ¿Como fue que se encontraron?

Twilight: fui a buscar a Noel pero no estaba en ningun lado de la tienda. Luego vi un rastro muy raro que me condujo cerca del bosque y ahi estaba Noel, en el suelo, inconsciente. Cuando lo desperte me dijo que no sabia como habia llegado ahi, despues quisimos irnos pero la bestia aparecio y embistio a Noel.

Rarity: ¡Oh! Eso es terrible

Twilight: tambien me hubiera atacado a mi pero Noel aparecio como si nada y embistio a la bestia, me salvo la vida.

Applejack: eso es a lo que yo le llamo un buen espiritu de heroe.

Raibow Dash: ¿Y luego que paso?

Twilight: logré recuperar el libro que me robó y salimos de ahi antes de que apareciera.

Pinkie Pie: lo importante es que estan bien y tu recuperaste tu libro y Noel te salvo.

Rarity: (acercandose a Noel) tu si que sabes defender a una damisela, eres un noble caballero.

Noel: (nervioso por la mirada de Raity) ahh… si… algo asi.

Applejack: (separando a Rarity) muy bien, señorita, el chico ya tuvo suficientes aventuras como para que alguien lo moleste.

Rarity: ¡Oh! Tu y tus limites.

Twilight: chicas, lo mejor sera que vayamos a descansar.

Pinkie Pie: Pero… pero… pero… ¿Y la fiesta?

Noel: ¿Te parece si otro dia la hacemos?

Pinkie Pie: (saltando de alegria) ¡WOOW! ¡Eso si sera genial!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Que pasara con la bestia?

Twilight: no creo que vuelva, no hay rastros de ella desde hace rato y ya dejo de hacer frío.

Applejack: ¿Creen que la bestia haya podido controlar el clima?

Twilight: lo dudo, como tambien pudo hacer ese tornado.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Eso si que fue radical! –Todas la miran muy confundidas-. Digo… ¡Solo esperen a que la encuentren!

Rarity: (mirando a Noel) ¡Oh! Me siento tan desprotegida, Noel, -le pone la pezuña en su hombro- ¿Si estoy desprotegida tu me salvaras, verdad?.

Noel: (nervioso) ahh… seguro.

Rarity: ¡Oh! Que encantador. –Pone las pezuñas en la cara de Noel y se va acercando a el-. De verdad eres un verdadero caballero.

A punto de que Rarity hiciera algo Applejack la detiene, una vez mas, poniendose en el medio y haciendole frente.

Applejack: ¿Que parte de "suficientes aventuras" no entendiste?

Rarity: (molesta) hmm, ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien?

Applejack: ¿Y ati no te enseñaron a dejar tranquilo a alguien? Vas a traumar al pobre chico.

Twilight: muy bien, muy bien. Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente por hoy, vayamos a descansar y mañana resolveremos lo que hoy a pasado.

Rarity: bien, -mira a Applejack con cara desafiante- luego arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo. –Mira a Noel con cara de ilusionada- Hasta mañana, Noel.

Noel: (nervioso) ha… hasta mañana. –con sonrisa preocupada-

Todas se despidieron y cada una se fue a su, incluso Noel, quien al llegar a casa vio a Blake durmiendo en la mesa, no quiso decirle nada para no despertarlo ni molestarlo, asi que lo cubrio con una manta, luego subio las escaleras y se acosto en la cama. A pesar de que estaba muerto de sueño, primero pensaba en la bestia que lo ataco y luego se puso a pensar en Twilight. Noel estaba confundido, trataba de poner la mente en otra cosa pero seguia pensando solamente en ella, despues de unos segundos cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Pero no sabia lo que le esperaba al dia siguiente...

**Un poco corto este capitulo, lo se, pero en los siguientes van a ver mas sorpresas, ya lo sabran :D**


	4. Capitulo 4: El encuentro con la Princesa

Capitulo 4: El encuentro con la Princesa

Amanecio un nuevo dia. La Princesa Celestia estaba en el cuarto de su castillo, pensando en varias cosas que tenia en mente. En ese instante entra uno de sus guardias, quien se veia algo serio.

Guardia 1: (haciendo reverencia) ¡Princesa!

Princesa Celestia: ¿Si?

Guardia 1: le traigo una noticia seria. El pueblo de Ponyville fue atacado por una extraña criatura.

Princesa Celestia: (levantandose) ¿Como?

Guardia 1: tal como escuchó, y anoche intento hacerle daño a su fiel estudiante y a sus amigas.

Princesa Celestia: (deseperada) ¿¡QUE!? Y… ¿Como esta ella? ¿Que le paso?

Guardia 1: ella esta bien, afortunadamente su amigo la salvo

Princesa Celestia: (confundida) ¿Amigo? ¿Se refiere a Spike?

Guardia 1: oh, no. Me refiero a su nuevo amigo.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cual nuevo amigo?

Guardia 1: ¿Twilight no se lo dijo? Se hizo amiga de un pony nuevo, llego al pueblo hace 3 dias.

Princesa Celestia: ¿En serio? ¿Como sabe eso?

Guardia 1: me cruce con una de las amigas de Twilight preguntandole si sabian algo sobre la bestia que habia atacado hace unos dias al pueblo y me dijo todo lo que le acabo de decir.

La princesa se queda unos segundos en silencio, luego comienza a hablar.

Princesa Celestia: le enviare una carta, quiero conocer a ese chico.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

Noel seguia durmiendo despues de la excentrica noche que paso, segundos despues Blake empezó a saltar sobre el y Noel comenzó a despertarse.

Blake: ¡Que bien! ¡Al fin despertaste!

Noel: (con los ojos entre abiertos) ¿Por que tenias que hacer eso?

Blake: ¿No recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y siempre te despertaba de esta forma?

Noel: si, eso me ayudaba despertarme con ganas. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado ultimamente.

Noel empieza bajar las escaleras y hacerse su desayuno mientras habla con Blake.

Blake: ¿Como que ha cambiado?

Noel: despues de tantas cosas que me han pasado, creo que he cambiado ultimamente.

Blake: pero sigues siendo el mismo Noel que conozco.

Noel: una parte de mi si, pero la otra es la parte oscura que he desarrollado, y la seguire teniendo hasta el final.

Noel se sienta en la mesa y se toma se desayuno, Blake vuela hacia alli y comienzan a hablar mas serios.

Blake: ¿Que paso anoche?

Noel: oh, veras, me hicieron una fiesta para mi y…

Blake: (interrumpiendo) ¿Fiesta? ¿Para ti? ¿Por que no me invitaste?

Noel: en primer lugar, yo no queria pero tuve que aceptarla para poder ganarme la confianza de Twilight Sparkle. Y en segunda, la fiesta se arruino cuando se hizo de noche y vino alguien mas.

Blake: ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?

Noel: veras, mientras yo me fui por unos segundos llego un compañero mio que quiso atacar a Twilight y a las demas. Pero le robo un libro que debia tener algo relacionado con lo de las bestias. En fin, yo desperte cerca del bosque y vi a Twilight, quien me reanimo y me ayudo a levantarme, intentamos irnos pero ahi aparecio de nuevo y me embistio. Por supuesto que no me quede de cascos cruzados asi que lo embesti y ni me habia dado cuenta que le salve la vida a Twilight y le ayude a recuperar el libro…

Figura: (apareciendo detras de ellos) cosa en la que te equivocaste. –Cuando Noel y Blake escuchan estas palabras se les corria un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo y volteron para ver si realmente estaba pasando. Efectivamente, ahi estaba la figura del maestro de Noel, en una nube negra quien no se veia muy bien pero si se lo notaba muy enojado.

Noel: ¿M… maestro?

Figura: si, y quiero que me expliques porque razon tuviste que atacar a uno de los de tu bando?

Noel: y usted expliqueme ¿Por que razon tuvo que mandar a que atacaran a Twilight Sparkle y a las demas?

Figura: tonto, no lo mande para eso, lo mande para que le robara el libro que tenia.

Noel: ¿Que?

Figura: ayer vi como Twilight Sparkle se llevaba varios libros y entre ellos pude notar que uno tenia cierta informacion que comprometia tanto a mis guerreros como a ti.

Noel: oh, bueno, eso lo entiendo. Pero ¿Por que estaba espiandome?

Figura: vigilé de casualidad. Se me ocurrio ver como estabas y me encuentro con Twilight Sparkle en tu casa, sabia que era ella pero en cuanto mencionaste su nombre ahi me di cuenta.

Noel: bien, y ¿Como explica que milo quiso atacar a Twilight Sparkle y a las demas ponys?

Figura: esa no era el plan. El plan era que las asustara y les dejara un mensaje como "no se metan como nosotros" pero luego se arruino cuando hicieron volver la luz.

Noel: y ¿Porque milo me ataco?

Figura: eso lo hizo el por su cuenta, yo le dije que se acerque a Twilight Sparkle para verla y decirle algo mientras tomaba su cuerpo, pero solo llegue a decirle su nombre con mi voz, para colmo, cuando lo embestiste hiciste caer el libro, y ahora habra parte de esa informacion que se sabra.

Noel: lo lamento, maestro, pero milo me ataco antes y lo hizo de nuevo cuando estaba con Twilight, no lo iba a aceptar.

Figura: ¡Y ahora por culpa de tus limites estamos como estamos!

Noel: (haciendo reverencia) señor, le suplico que me perdone, de verdad no queria hacerlo, pero por otro lado eso hizo que Twilight Sparkle confiara mas en mi.

Figura: (dudando) hmm… bien, eso es lo positivo.

Noel: ya soy casi como el amigo de Twilight Sparkle, solo deme algo mas de tiempo y le demostraré que dentro de poco me ganaré su amistad y confianza y pronto me deshare de ella.

Figura: perfecto, asi me gusta. Pero si algo se llega a complicar enviare a mas de mis guerreros.

Noel: eso no creo que sea necesario.

Figura: eso lo decidiré yo, hasta entonces.-Desaparece dejando a Noel preocupado por lo que dijo-

Mientras tanto, en casa de Twilight.

Twilight se desperto tranquilamente, vio como Spike aun seguia durmiendo. No le importo, despues de todo habia hecho tantas cosas que se merecia que durmiera un buen tiempo. Lo que mas le llamo la atencion era la mano donde tenia la mancha negra, tenia que averiguar que era, usó su magia y le quitó algo de la venda, ahi pudo ver que la mancha seguia igual, se calmó un poco pero al mismo tiempo se preocupo. "La mancha sigue igual, pero… ¿Es posible que empeore?" se preguntaba Twilight, las dudas la agobiaban pero no podia hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar a ver que pasaria. Le volvio a vendar la mano sin que se despertara y bajo las escaleras a hacerse su desayuno.

Despues de haber terminado de desayunar, se puso a ver el libro que la bestia le habia robado. Mientras lo leia alguien golpeo la puerta, fue a ver y cuando pregunto quien era una pequeña voz le respondio, con esto ya estaba segura de quien era.

Twilight: (abriendo la puerta) pasa, Fluttershy

Fluttershy: (entrando) gracias, Twilight, no queria molestarte, no sabia si estabas despierta o no.

Twilight: me levante hace poco y quise investigar un poco sobre la bestia que nos ataco anoche.

Fluttershy: amm, y ¿Has encontrado algo?

Twilight: aun no, pero estoy en eso

Spike: (bajando las escaleras) Twilight, ¿Te levantesta sin despertarme?

Twilight: te vi tan cansado asi que no quise despertarte

Spike: pero ¿Y tu desayuno?

Twilight: Spike, puedo prepararme mi propio desayuno, ademas aun debes estar mal por lo de la quemadura.

Spike: bueno, si, un poco pero…

Twilight: (lo interrumpe) tranquilo, Spike, quiero que te mejores, no quiero que otra cosa te pase, solo descansa, ¿Si?

Spike: (suspiro) esta bien.

Rarity: (entrando) ¿Disculpen? ¿Puedo pasar? Bueno, de todos modos ya lo hice.

Twilight: hola, Rarity, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Rarity: solo vine a ver como estaba mi Spikey

Spike: (sonrojado) oh, algo mejor.

Rarity: ¿Como que algo? (lo mira por todos lados) ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estas cansado? ¿Te sientes bien?

El corazon de Spike latia cada vez mas fuerte cuando Rarity lo miraba y le preguntaba cada cosa, sentia que se preocuaba mucho.

Twilight: Rarity, esta bien, solo necesita…

Antes de que Twilight terminase de decir algo alguien en la puerta dice "Hola, ¿Hay alguien?" a lo que las ponys al escuchar esto voltean y reconocen a quien estaba.

Todas: ¡Noel!

Rarity deja a Spike y se va rapidamente hacia el, lo que lo irrita un poco y va a hablarle

Spike: (enojado) ¿Que rayos haces aqui?

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Spike: ¿Que?

Noel: en realidad solo venia a hablar con Twilight.

Rarity: ¡Oh! Que generoso de tu parte. –Mira a Noel mas de cerca pero este se aleja-

Noel: (nervioso) si, hmm, como decia, solo venia a hablar con…

Spike: (interrumpiendolo) si, si, oimos lo que dijiste pero ella en este momento esta ocupada.

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Que? No lo estoy

Spike: ¿Lo ves? Esta tan ocupada que ni siquiera sabe que dice, asi que mejor podiras irte.

Noel: pero si ella…

Rarity: Spike, no seas descortes, dejalo que se quede un momento.

Spike: pero yo no confio en… -Spike comenzo a sentirse mal, todos se asustaron, pensaron que un efecto de la mancha pero en lugar de eso dió un eructo y de su aliento de dragon salio una carta de la Princesa Celestia para Twilight, quien al verla la comenzo a leer-

Twilight: "Querida Twilight: me entere de varias cosas que le han pasado al pueblo, algunas de ellas que no me puedo explicar. Tambien me entere que casi fuiste atacada por una bestia y te salvaron…. –interrumpe un momento la lectura- ¿Como se entero de eso?

Fluttershy: (nerviosa) amm, puede que esta mañana, cuando caminaba al pueblo, me encontré con un guardia de la Princesa Celestia que me hizo unas preguntas sobre la bestia y puede que… se me escaparon unas cosas…

Twilight: ¿¡QUE!?

Rarity: bueno… tal vez no se haya enterado del todo, continua.

Twilight: (continua la lectura) De lo que si no sabia era que habias hecho un "Amigo"…

Noel: (interrumpe) espera, ¿Por que esas comillas entre "amigo"?

Rarity: creo que se refiere a ti, y debe ser el primer amigo varon de Twilght.

Spike: ¡Uh! ¡Que mal! La princesa estara molesta por eso

Twilight: no creo que se moleste por eso.

Fluttershy: ¿Que mas dice?

Twilight: (continuando leyendo) Estoy realmente sorprendida que hayas hecho un amigo en tan poco tiempo, como la vez que viniste a Ponyville. Tambien me sorprendio que te haya salvado la vida, la verdad es un buen chico y quisiera conocerlo…

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Twilighy: (leyendo) Por eso enviare un carruaje para que te traigan a ti y a tu amigo, y algunos acompañantes mas, al castillo. Estaré encantada de recibirlos.

Tu mentora: Princesa Celestia."

Todos se quedaron atonitos despues del mensaje.

Spike: ¡Uhh! (señalando a Noel) ¡Estas en problemas!

Rarity: de todas las cosas… ¡Esto! ¡Es! ¡Lo Peor! ¡Posible! (se cae hacia atras con la intencion de que Noel la atrape pero este no lo entendio y cae al suelo).

Fluttershy: oh no, esto es serio.

Twilight: bueno, bueno, no nos precipitemos. La princesa dijo que solo queria ver a Noel

Noel: oh, pero eso no es nada serio.

Spike: y tambien dijo que queria hablar con el.

Twilight: (sarcastica) gracias, Spike

Spike: (sonriendo) de nada.

Fluttershy: (mirando a Noel) ¿Y si no te volvemos a ver? (con cara triste)

Twilight: tranquila, Fluttershy, no creo que le pase algo. (mirando a Noel) ¿Alguna vez has hablado con una princesa?

Noel: ehh… No

Twilight: (preoucpada) ¡Oh, genial!

Spike: lastima, voy a extrañarlo mucho. –Todos lo miran con cara seria-. ¿Que?

Noel: ¿Y ahora que haré?

Twilight: tranquilo, Noel, te enseñare todo lo que tengas que saber cuando veas a una princesa.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh!, esa es buena idea.

Rarity: (levantandose rapido al oir eso) y como yo soy una dama creo que soy la indicada para explicarle lo necesario. ¿No es asi?

Twilight: amm… creo que si.

Rarity: ¡Perfecto! –Mirando de cerca a Noel con una mirada de ilusionada- ¿Estas listo?

Noel: (nervioso) ehh… no, pero…

Rarity: (interrumpiendo) ¡Perfecto! Solo has lo que yo haga.

Spike estaba con una mirada negativa y de brazos cruzados al ver a Noel con Rarity.

Spike: (molesto) no veo porque ella tiene que ser la que le enseñe a actuar como si fuese (haciendo movimientos extraños) un caballero.

Twilight: Spike, solo lo hace porque no queremos que la Princesa Celestia no le encuentre nada raro y ni mucho menos que lo aleje de nosotras.

Spike: pues yo creo que nos harian un favor.

Twilight: ¡Spike! ¿Como puedes decir eso? El es un gran amigo.

Spike: no se que le ven a ese tipo.

Twilight: dale una oportunidad, a lo mejor puede que te lleves bien con el.

Spike miraba a Rarity cada vez mas cerca de Noel y de lo tan molesto que estaba dijo "A lo mejor, no".

Rarity: muy bien, ¿Entendiste lo basico?

Noel: (mareado) ehh… creo que…

Rarity: (interrumpiendo) ¡Perfecto! Ahora sigamos con lo demas…

Antes de que Rarity hiciera algo, unos guardias de la Princesa Celestia abren la puerta e interrumpen la situación.

Guardia 1: Twilight Sparkle,

Twilight: ¿Si?

Guardia 2: estamos aqui para llevarla al castillo de la princesa y a su "amigo", ¿Quien es?

Noel: (levantando el brazo) soy yo.

Guardia 1: acompañenos.

Rarity: ¡Espere! ¿Puedo ir tambien?

Guardia 1: segun las ordenes de la Princesa, puede ir Twilight Sparkle, su "amigo" y otros acompañantes. Asi que si.

Twilight: (susurrandole a Rarity) pero no le terminaste de eneseñar a Noel.

Rarity: (susurrandole a Twilight) descuida se lo que hago.

Fluttershy: amm… ¿Puedo ir yo tambien?

Guardia 1: claro.

Fluttershy: woohoo

Spike: esperen, yo tambien iré.

Twilight: que amable de tu parte, Spike.

Spike: si… amable –se pone a pensar- no me quiero perder cuando no lo dejen estar mas con Twilight ni Rarity ni nadie jejeje-.

Todos se subieron al carro, los guardias fueron al frente, extendieron las alas y comenzaron a volar hacia el castillo de la princesa Celestia. Mientras todos estaban nerviosos por lo que iba a suceder, a Noel se le empezo a aparecer a su alrededor una nube negra, que solo el podia ver, su maestro se estaba comunicando con el y le hablaba a tra vez de su mente.

Figura: (molesto) ¿Como pudo pasar esto?

Noel: señor, le aseguro que yo no tuve nada que ver.

Figura: ¡Ah!, ya se que tu no fuiste. ¡Es la Princesa esa!

Noel: ¿Y ahora que haré?

Figura: solo trata de actuar natural, cualquier error y podria costarte la vida… y la mision.

Noel: pero ¿Como hare eso? Es decir, es la Princesa Celestia.

Figura: si, pero solo tienes que concentrarte y dar la mejor actuacion que jamas diste.

Noel: esta bien, hare lo que pueda.

Figura: bien, recuerda, ¡Un error y eres historia! –El maestro de Noel desparece y Noel vuelve a la realidad pero un poco mareado-.

Twilight: (lo nota raro) Noel, ¿Estas bien?

Noel: (agarrandose la cabeza) si, solo… un poco mareado por el viaje.

Spike: (señalando) ¡Miren! ¡Ahi esta el castillo!

Noel se sentia algo nervioso a medida que llegaba, no estaba seguro de que hacer ni de lo que iba a pasar. Los guardias aterrizaron la carreta en la entrada del castillo. Todos se habian bajado una vez que ya estaba todo controlado. Los guardias lo guiaban al lugar del encuentro, a medida que pasaban habia muchos guardias en fila y bien armados, Noel se ponia nervioso al verlos y ellos lo observaban con una mirada de desconfiados. Twilight se dió cuenta de esto y le dijo "No te preocupes, son asi con los que no conocen", estas palabras lo calmaron un poco.

Rarity: ¿Como te sientes, Noel?

Noel: algo nervioso.

Spike: hmm, y espera a ver a la Princesa.

Todas: ¡Spike!

Spike: ¿Que?

Twilight: tranquilo Noel, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo en caso de que te pase algo.

Noel: eso, seria genial.

Rarity: (metiendose en el tema) ¡Y yo tambien!

Fluttershy: y… yo igual.

Spike: y yo… quiero un helado.

Luego de unos segundos de caminar los guardias se detuvieron y los ponys quienes los seguian igual. Hicieron media vuelta y los otros observaron la gran puerta que habia.

Guardia 1: este es el salon de la Princesa Celestia, nos ha solicitado que te traigamos aqui para que hables con ella.

Rarity: mmm, tiene buen gusto. Bueno ¿Que esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Rarity dio unos pasos pero los guardias extendieron las alas y le prohibieron el paso.

Guardia 2: lo lamento, pero la Princesa nos dió ordenes de que entrara el amigo de Twilight y solo.

Todos: ¿¡SOLO!?

Guardia 1: son las ordenes.

Noel: oh no, ahora estoy mas nervioso mas nunca, (mirando a Twilight) si tu no estas ahi conmigo entonces no podre estar tranquilo y todo saldrá mal, (se da vuelta) tengo miedo.

Twilight le tomo del brazo, Noel la miro y ella tenia una mirada mas emotiva.

Twilight: tranquilo, se como te sientes, pero aunque yo no este siempre te apoyaré. Se que lo haras bien. -Noel la miraba a los ojos y se sentia conmovido, le salió una sonrisa y queria que Twilight no lo soltara jamas. Rarity vio la situación y se molestó.

Rarity: ¡Oigan! Alguien tiene que entrar al salon de la Princesa ¿Recuerdan?

Noel reacciono, movio su cabeza en todos lados y le solto el brazo a Twilight (aunque no quiso).

Noel: muy bien, lo hare.

Twilight: buena suerte, Noel.

Rarity: cuidate, cariño

Fluttershy: te deseo lo mejor

Spike: solo entra y ya.

Noel tomo un respiro, dio unos pasos y la puerta se abrio, una luz resplandeciente salio del salón. El sabia que estaba por hablar con la Princesa Celestia, la diosa mas poderosa de todas y que cualquier cosa en la que se equivocase podria complicarlo todo, volteo unos segundos y al ver el rostro de Twilight con una sonrisa volvio con la mirada al frente y caminó hasta entrar. Una vez dentro al puerta se cerró. Las ponys teninan esperanza de que todo saliera bien y que nada complicase las cosas, menos Spike.


	5. Capitulo 5: Dark Syde

Capitulo 5: Dark Syde

Noel estaba dentro del salón real de la Princesa Celestia, donde miraba habia muebles algo antiguos y decorados, cuadros de ponys antiguos e incluso pinturas, siguió caminando y al frente vio a una pegaso alada con una tiara dorada, una crin de un color Turquesa, Verde pálido, Azul Pálido y Rosa Claro y brillaba bastante, su cutie mark era un sol. No tenia duda, era ella, la mismisima Princesa Celestia. Se quedo algo atonito al verla. Ella se encontraba sentada cerca de una mesa donde habia un gran bufet, pero eso no le llamó mucho la atención.

Princesa Celestia: tu debes ser el amigo de Twilight.

Noel: (nervioso) s…si, soy yo.

Princesa Celestia: es un honor conocerte.

Noel: (haciendo reverencia) el honor es todo mio su alteza.

Princesa Celestia: (riendo) no es necesario que hagas eso, aquí solo estamos tu y yo.

Noel: (levantandose) pero igual es un honor, es la primera vez que estoy con quien alguien de la realeza.

Princesa Celestia: eres muy encantador, por favor toma asiento.-Noel toma la silla y se sienta pero a la primera se cae por no ponerla mas adelante, lo que le causo risa a la Princesa, luego acomodó la silla nuevamente. La princesa uso magia y levantó la tetera y le ofreció algo a Noel- ¿Té?.

Noel: oh, si, con gusto. –La princesa le sirvio y luego se siervio ella, una vez que tomaron se pusieron a hablar.

Princesa Celestia: dime, ¿Como te llamas?

Noel: oh, me llamo Noel.

Princesa Celestia: mmm, que encantador nombre, y ¿De donde vienes?

Noel: vengo de Valleytimore…

Princesa Celestia: nunca escuche hablar de ese pueblo.

Noel: (nervioso) es… es un pueblo muy pequeño.

Princesa Celestia: mmm, debo informarme mas sobre eso. –Le ofrece un dulce- ¿Magdalenas?

Noel: claro. –Toma una y la come-

Princesa Celestia: y ¿Tus padres? ¿Podrias contarme algo de ellos? -Noel cambio su cara y agacho un poco la cabeza, lo que la preocupó un poco- ¿Estas bien?

Noel: (algo triste) mis… padres me dejaron hace años y desde entonces he tenido que vivir solo.

Princesa Celestia: ¡Oh-no! lo siento, de verdad no sabia…

Noel: (la interrumpe) no, no se moleste. No fue su culpa, debí aclararle eso desde un principio.

Princesa Celestia: pero de verdad…

Noel: (la interrumpe nuevamente) en serio, hagamos de cuenta que no dijo nada de eso, ¿Si? –le guiña el ojo-

Princesa Celestia: (con una sonrisa) esta bien. –Toma un poco de té- Debo decír que estoy realmente impresionada.

Noel: ¿Ah, si?

Princesa Celestia: si, le salvaste la vida a una de mis mejores estudiantes.

Noel: ¿Se refiere a Twilight Sparkle? Oh, si. Pero eso lo hubiera hecho cualquiera.

Princesa Celestia: no estes tan seguro. Tu demostraste tener tan buen coraje al salvarla y no demostraste temor a una bestia como esa.

Noel: ¿En serio lo cree?

Princesa Celestia: no lo creo, lo aseguro. Twilight es una de mis mejores estudiantes, y también una de mis preferidas, si algo le hubiese pasado yo jamas me lo perdonaria. –Noel trago saliva cuando dijo eso pero trataba de calmarse un poco-. Y lo que mas me sorprendió es que llegaste al pueblo hace poco y Twilight ya se hizo un amigo, lo que no podia creer ya que casi siempre tenia amigas.

Noel: ¿Quien lo diria, no?

Princesa Celestia: ¡Exacto! Por eso queria decirte otra cosa...

Mientras tanto, afuera del salon.

Las Ponys llevaban esperando a Noel desde un rato largo y aun estaban nerviosas de lo que pasaria, menos Spike.

Fluttershy: ¿Como creen que le esté yendo?

Rarity: ¡Oh! Solo espero que no nos prohiban acercarnos a el.

Twilight: tranquilas, esoty segura que todo esta bien.

Spike: yo no estaria tan seguro.

Twilight: Spike, ¿Podrias mostrar algo positivo?

Spike: bueno. –Hace una sonrisa rapida- ¿Contenta?

Pasados unos segundos, las puertas del salon se abrieron y dejaron salir la luz resplandeciente, de nuevo, luego salió la Princesa Celestia con Noel a su lado. Las ponys comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre el.

Rarity: ¿Y? ¿Como salió todo?

Fluttershy: ¿Noel se quedará?

Twilight: ¿Han hablado bien?

Spike: ¿Se lo llevaran a un lugar muy lejos de aqui?. –Las ponys lo miraron enojadas y la Princesa con una cara confundida-. ¿Que?

Princesa Celestia: paciencia, chicas, paciencia. Primero que nada: Noel es un chico muy encantador y no tengo ningun problema que esté con ustedes. –Cuando dijo esto las ponys gritaron de alegria, pero Spike se quedo con cara frustrada. Despues que terminaron de celebrar, la Princesa continuó- Y por otro lado: tambien te he citado, Twilight, porque tambien tengo que hablar contigo.

Twilight: claro, ¿Que es lo que sucede?.

Princesa Celestia: (caminando) sigueme. –Twilight caminaba al lado de la Princesa mientras Noel estaba entre Rarity y Fluttershy, una lo miraba con una carita de felicidad mientras que otra lo miraba con una cara atractiva. Spike caminaba detrás de ellos algo molesto.-He estado algo informada sobre lo que ocurrió en Ponyville.

Twilight: entonces… ¿Se enteró de esas criaturas?

Princesa Celestia: por desgracia si, y te juro que me faltaba el aire cuando me dijeron que una de esas criaturas intentó atacarte. Después me tranquilice un poco cuando me informaron que tu amigo te salvó, me costó un poco entender eso. Pero ahora me da gusto saber que –mirando a Noel- estas en buenas pezuñas.

Twilight: ah, pues muchas gracias. Por casualidad ¿Sabe algo de esas criaturas?

La Princesa se detuvo y todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio un momento, estaban confundidos, la princesa giró su cabeza y miró al grupo de ponys, luego alzó su mirada hacia Twilight y le dijo: "Acompañame, hay algo que debo explicar".

Terminando de decir esto la Princesa guió a Twilight y al resto de los ponys a un salon donde las ventanas eran vitrales, tenian imagenes de la princesa y de su pasado, Noel vió uno donde estaba Twilight junto con sus amigas derrotando a "Discordia", el dios de la desharmonia y el caos. La Princesa se detuvo y comenzo a hablar.

Princesa Celestia: digamos que conocia a esas criaturas desde hace tiempo.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Princesa Celestia: si, es algo muy complicado, pero esas criaturas pertenecen a su lider, es un ser despiadado de corazón negro, un ser siniestro y sin escrupulos, uno de mis rivales mas dificiles que he enfrentado hace años. –La princesa se hace a un lado y deja ver un vitral que mostraba la figura de rara critura de dos cuernos grandes, ojos blancos y una melena pequeña a su alrededor, pero no se veia muy bien. –Su nombre es: Dark Syde.

Todas las ponys quedarón sorprendidas mientras que Noel tragaba saliva.

Rarity: pero ¿Cómo es que no se ve su rostro completo?

Princesa Celestia: Dark Syde nunca deja ver su rostro, solo muy pocos lo han visto.

Twilight: y ¿Cómo fue que se enfrentó a el?

Princesa Celestia: hace varios años, el era un hechicero asistente mio, le gustaba hacer todo tipo de hechizos y pociones. Pero un dia jugo con la oscuridad misma y algo salió mal. Su cuerpo pasó a convertirse en una criatura espantosa y pronto pasó a adueñarse de la oscuridad. No tenia idea de que en verdad hacia tanto daño, su poder era tan malefico y temible, muchos estaban asustados, reinaba en un lugar a las afueras de equestria, donde la luz del sol jamas lo tocaba, y un dia pasó lo peór. Se enfrentó a mi creyendose mas poderoso, queria gobernar toda equestria, pero no yo no lo podia permitir. Nos enfrentamos cara a cara, fue un duelo epico, el usó su poder y yo el mio, estuvo a punto de vencerme, pero me concentré todo lo que pude y usando la energia del sol, gracias a eso, la luz de mi poder lo atraveso. Parecia que desapareció pero entre todo el hollin que caia se formó una palabra que decia "Volveré"….

Todas las ponys se quedan atonitas, y Noel algo asombrado y nervioso, pero el silencio que pasaban se interrumpió por unas preguntas que le hicieron a la princesa.

Rarity: ¿Usted cree que…?

Princesa Celestia: asi es, creo que ha vuelto

Twilight: y ¿Cree que las criaturas tienen algo que ver con Dark Syde?

Princesa Celestia: asi es, por extraño que parezca las criaturas tienen un parecido con el, ademas salen durante la noche, cosa que coincide ya que a el le molestaba la luz del dia. Pero no tengo mucha información sobre esas criaturas.

Twilight: usted no me va creer, pero anoche la criatura que intento atacarme me habia robado un libro que tenia, luego logré recuperarlo.

Princesa Celestia: ¿En serio? Y ¿Qué tenia ese lbro?

Twilight: lo comencé a leer esta mañana y hasta donde llegue habla de algunas criaturas mitologicas que existieron hace años, y algunas desaparecieron.

Princesa Celestia: cuando llegues trata de ver si consigues algo de informacion acerca de las criaturas y avisame.

Twilight: lo haré con gusto.

Fluttershy: espere… ¿Qué pasara si otra criatura ataca de nuevo?

Princesa Celestia: mandaré a mas de mis guardias que se encarguen del asunto. Y sino –Mira a Noel- alguien puede ayudarlas. Ahora, por favor, deben volver al pueblo. Se que esto es repentino pero necesito encargarme de unos asuntos y de paso ustedes me informaran si alguna criatura o bestia ataca de nuevo, ¿Entendido?

Todas las ponys decian "si, Princesa", aunque Noel se veia preocupado, luego se dirijeron al carro donde los guardias las dejaron donde las habian llevado, a la casa de Twilight, quien ella, al entrar se puso a investigar el libro.

Spike: (entrando) Twilight, ¿Realmente crees encontrar algo en ese libro?

Twilight: (leyendo cada pagina) ya escuchaste a la Princesa, es posible que haya algo de información.

Fluttershy: (entrando) lo que mas me preocupa es que tendremos que ver de nuevo a esa criatura (temblando)

Rarity: oh, descuida, cariño, tendramos a Noel cuidando de Nosotras –Noel entra y Rarity de nuevo le pone una mirada mas encantadora- ¿No es así?

Noel: (nervioso) ahh… si, creo…

Twilight: (se detiene) ¡Lo encontré!

Todos: ¿Qué cosa?

Twilight: (señalando una pagina del libro) ¡Aquí!, encontré algo respecto a esas criaturas.

Spike: y ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Twilight: dice que se llaman "Bestias nocturnas"

Spike: no me sorpende su nombre.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué mas dice?

Twilight: dice que se caracterizan por tener cuerpo de equinos de color oscuro, alas de murcielago enormes, cuerno como los de los unicornios pero filosos, ojos cuyo color puede estar entre negro y rojo, el irirs variaria el color segun el tipo de ojos, marcas en forma de triangulo inverso color rojo que empieza en las pentañas inferiores, melena desorbitada y su cuerpo contiene rayas negras que pueden diferenciarse una bestia a la otra.

Spike: wow, si que es mucho.

Twilight: la bestia que nos atacó tenia esas caracteristicas.

Rarity: ¿Hay algun origen o algo así de esas cosas?

Twilight: (leyendo nuevamente) dice que estas criaturas fueron creadas hace mucho tiempo por el dios de la oscuridad… ¡Dark Syde! –Al terminar de leer esto todas se asustan un poco, Noel se ponia nervioso y Spike lo noto- La Princesa tenia razón.

Rarity: no sabia que Dark Syde era dios de la oscuridad.

Twilight: creo que se convirtió en eso luego de adquirir un poder realmente atroz y adueñarse de la oscuridad misma.

Fluttershy: oh no, oh no, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

Spike: si tan solo hubiera alguna solución para esas cosas

Twilight: (leyendo) espera ¡La hay!

Todos: ¿En serio? –Noel se ponia mas nervioso-

Twilight: (con la pezuña en la hoja del libro) aquí dice que estas criaturas al estar expuestas a la luz del sol se desintegran u otras se vuelven estatuas.

Spike: entonces, solo tenemos que hacer que vean el sol.

Fluttershy: pero… dijeron que solo salian durante la noche.

Rarity: y eso lo complica.

Twilight: no del todo.

Spike: ¿Qué quieres decír con eso?

Twilight: creo que debo tener un hechizo para crear un rayo de sol, tal vez si lo aprendo y lo perfecciono pueda usarlo para auyentar a las bestias.

Spike: entonces ¡Estamos salvados!

Twilight: (mirando a Noel) Noel, necesito tu ayuda

Noel: ¿Qué? Y ¿Qué tengo que ver en eso?

Twilight: dijiste que te habias ganado tu cutie mark ayudando a tu padre, que era un unicornio, y creo que podrias ayudarme a lograr este hechizo.

Noel: (sin palabras) ehh… Es que…

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noel: es que no creo que sea… buena idea.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no? Será divertido, incluso nos divertiremos mientras pasamos tiempo juntos.

Noel: (sonriendo) bueno, pues… Creo que tal vez te ayude

Twilight: (con una sonrisa de felicidad) ¿En serio?

Rarity: (metiendose en el medio) no tan rapido, cariño, el chico dijo que tal vez asi que el puede tomarse su tiempo para ayudar a moi (tono francés)

Noel: (nervioso) ehh… Creo que mejor me voy (comienza a correr)

Twilight: (gritando) ¡Acuerdate de avisarle a los que puedas de las bestias! ¡Ah! ¡Y por favor acuerdate de ayudarme!

Spike: hmm… Ese tipo cada vez me resulta mas raro.

Fluttershy: oh, Spike, no seas tontito, solo dale algo de paciencia.

Spike: creo que eso no lo puedo hacer

Noel llegó a casa lo mas rapido que pudo y estaba tan desesperado que se tomó una botella de agua que tenia cerca, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro y Blake se le aparece detrás.

Blake: (notandolo raro) ¿Estas bien?

Noel: no tengo tiempo para hablar.

Blake: luces algo desesperado.

Noel: ¿Que? No ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Blake: te ves blanco como un papel y te tomaste una botella de agua completa.

Noel: bueno… eso si… pero… Es que estoy nervioso

Blake: ¿Que? Y ¿Eso por que?

Noel: bueno, ¿Por donde empiezo? –Noel le contó a Blake desde que tuvo que hablar con la Princesa Celestia hasta donde Twilight quizo aprender el hechizo- Y eso es todo.

Blake: wow, demasiada informacion.

Noel: ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

Blake: si… ¡Ella quiere que la entrenes!

Noel: ¿Que? ¡No! ella ahora sabe todo.

Blake: todo no, no sabes quien eres en realidad y mucho menos cual es tu mision.

Noel: ¿¡Y SI LO DESCUBRE!?

Blake: ¡Eh, eh, eh! Deten tu carríl, no lo descubrira…

Dark Syde: (apareciendo detras de ellos) y eso es lo que yo espero

Noel: (volteando) ¡Maestro!

Dark Syde: ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡La Princesa Celestia hablando mal de mi! ¿¡Quien rayos se cree!?

Blake: no quiero alardear pero creo que en cierto sentido…

Dark Syde: (interrumpiendo) ¿¡QUE!? ¿Como te atreves a decirme eso?

Blake: (nervioso) pero solo queria aclarar un tema sobre usted señor Dark…

Dark Syde: (lo interrumpe nuevamente haciendo frente) ¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¡Fuera de las tierras se dirigen a mi como maestro!

Noel: maestro, Blake solo queria dar su punto de vista, le juro que…

Dark Syde: (haciendole frente) ¡Tu ni hables! Por tu culpa ahora la muy cerebrito ya descubrio parte de nosotros ¿Y todo por que? ¡oh si! –Señalando a Noel- ¡Porque perdimos ese libro por querer quedar igual que su amigo! Y ahora ¿Que haras? ¿Enseñarle el hechizo a esa Pony?

Noel: ¿Como sabe eso?

Dark Syde: puedo saber todo con solo controlar tu parte oscura, y lo ultimo que paso lo escuche con claridad.

Noel: mire, le aseguro que yo no estoy interesado en ayudarla.

Dark Syde: mas te vale, ya perdimos varias rondas y no podemos perder mas.

Noel: ya le dije que me de algo de tiempo, no puedo hacerlo rapido.

Dark Syde: soy paciente pero empiezo a notar que algo te pasa.

Noel: a mi no me pasa nada, solo soy su mejor guerrero tratando de cumplir la mision que me mandó.

Dark Syde: hmm… bien, pero no estaré de seguro de nada hasta comprobarlo por mi mismo. –Dark Syde da unas vueltas y desaparece nuevamente-.

Blake: ¿Ya te has puesto a pensar como deshacerte de Twilight Sparkle?

Noel: eso trato, pero por algo se me complica.

Blake: tranquilo, ya encontraremos la forma.

Noel: ¿Encontraremos?

Blake: claro, sigo siendo tu amigo y ¿Que haria un amigo por otro?

Noel: bien, pero primero descansemos, creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

Mientras tanto.

En algun lugar oscuro, Dark Syde estaba viendo atravez de nubes negras los recorridos que hizo Noel y luego en otras estaba las veces que estuvo con Twilight.

Dark Syde: (dudando) hmm… hay algo que me llama mucho la atención en esa chica, pero ¿Que es? –Veo un momento en el que estan tomados de la Pezuña y sus ojos reaccionan mal- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Imposible! Pero ¿Sera cierto?, hmm solo hay una manera de saberlo… jhajhajhajhajha –Risa diabolica-.


	6. Capitulo 6: El accidente

Capitulo 6: El accidente

Twilight caminaba junto con Spike como si estuvieran vigilando el pueblo.

Spike: ¡Ha! Esas criaturas no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a nosotros.

Twilight: Spike, no alardees tanto solo porque ninguna bestia se aparecio anoche.

Spike: ¡oh, vamos Twilight! Seguro se dieron cuenta que somos mas fuertes que ellos y huyeron aterrados.

Twilight: (sarcastica) si tu lo dices. –Le mira la mano vendada- ¿Cómo esta tu herida?

Spike: ya no me duele como hace unos dias, creo que esta desapareciendo.

Twilight: ¿Ah si?

Spike: si, mira. –Se quita la venda un momento y ve que la mancha estaba mas pequeña- ¿Lo ves?

Twilight: si, creo que despues de todo no fue para tanto.

Spike: (señalando) mira, es Applejack.

Twilight: (mirando a lo lejos) ey, es cierto ¡Hey Applejack!

Applejack: (gritando) ¡Hey! –Va corriendo hacia ellos- ¿Cómo estan?

Spike: vigilando a ver si encontramos a esas criaturas cobardes.

Applejack: (riendo) ay, Spike, siempre tan simpatico. Ah, por cierto, gracias por informarme acerca de esas criaturas, Twilight.

Twilight: un placer, Applejack, solo recuerda avisar si llegas a ver una.

Applejack: con gusto, dulzura, pero ¿Por qué anoche no apareció ninguna?

Twilight: no lo se pero esto ya se esta volviendo raro.

A lo lejos de ellas estaba Rarity, quien apenas las vio fue corriendo hacia donde estaban, lucia un vestido precioso.

Rarity: hola, chicas, ¿Cómo la estan pasando?

Twilight: ahh.. bien, pero ¿Por qué estas vestida asi?

Rarity: oh, es que… me gusta verme bien en las mañanas.

Applejack: Noel no esta aquí.

Rarity: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

Applejack: ja ja ja, no puedo creerlo, te cambiaste solo para llamar la atención del chico.

Rarity: (avergonzada) ¿Qué? ¡No!

Spike: (enojado) mmm… esto se puso frustante.

Mientras una hablaba y otra discutia, Twilight se percato que Noel estaba caminando cerca de donde estaban. Lo llamo para que viniera y fue hacia alla, a Rarity se la veia encantada pero a Spike mas frustado y se puso a su lado.

Mas a lo lejos en una pequña colina habia una gran carreta con objetos pesados, desde ladrillos, piedras, e incluso metal precioso, por alguna extraña razón comenzó a moverse sola y caia hacia donde estaban las ponys.

Noel se iba acercando cada vez mas pero en un cierto momento sintio que algo raro pasaba, miró hacia su costado y vio como una carreta iba bajando hasta que salio volando en medio una curva, no estaba por caer entre Applejack, Rarity o Spike, sino en Twilight. Al ver esto le grito con toda deseperación pero ella no le entendia de lejos, luego noto que la cubria una pequeña sombra y al mirar hacia arriba comprendió. Trató de usar un hechizo para salir o hacerse a un lado pero ya era demasiado tarde. La carreta cayó sobre ella. Todos gritaron al ver semejante horror pero no distinguan nada entre tanto humo que habia.

Luego de que el humo se esparciera pudieron ver como Twilight estaba atrapada debajo de la carreta y entre tantos escombros, trataba de levantarse pero le hacia mucho daño, estaba adolorida. Los ponys fueron a ayudarla.

Spike: (deseperado) ¡TWILIGHT! ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS!?

Twilight: (gritando de dolor) ¡AHHH! ¡SI!

Spike: ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡No la dejen asi! ¡Por favor!

Applejack: a ver todos, levantemos la carreta. –Todos sujetaron la carreta y esperaron la señal para tratar de levantar- ¿Listos? 1, 2, ¡3!

Todos hicieron fuerza pero solo lograron levantarla apenas unos centimetros, luego la soltaron del cansancio pero eso empeoró las cosas, Twilight seguia sufriendo.

Spike: ¡OH-NO! ¡POR FAVOR HAGAN ALGO!

Applejack: ¡Rarity! Tu eres una unicornio como Twilight, usa tu magia y levanta la carreta.

Rarity: (con lagrimas) no puedo, mi magia no es lo suficientemente fuerte como la de Twilight, lo siento.

Applejack: ¡Hay que ir por ayuda!

La carreta empezó a bajarse hasta casi aplastarla.

Spike: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!

Todos veian como Twilght seguia sufriendo y trataban de hacer algo pero se desesperaban y otros lloraban. Noel se ponia nervioso y vio como Twilight en un momento cerro sus ojos y se desmayo. El frunció el ceño haciendo un gesto serio y tomó aliento, les decia a las ponys "A un lado" y se dirigió a la carreta pero esta vez mas decidido que nunca.

Applejack: (dudando) Noel ¿Qué vas a…?

Antes de que Applejack dijera una palabra, Noel puso sus pezuñas nuevamente en la carreta y comenzó a hacer fuerza, lo que las sorprendió fue que la carreta comenzaba a elevarse, Noel estaba haciendo mas fuerza de la que tenia, logró levantar la carreta hasta quitarla y lanzarla a lo lejos. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, el miraba a Twilight y trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero cada intento era inutil.

Noel: (desesperado) ¡Twilight! ¡Mirame! ¿Twilight?

Applejack: (mirandole el pulso) esta bien, solo un poco herida.

Rarity: Hay que llamar a una ambulancia

Spike: ¡No! ¡Tardarian mucho en llegar!

Applejack: pero necesita ayuda medica pronto.

Noel: entonces llevemosla.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Noel levantó a Twilight y la cargó a su lomo, no le importó si pesaba mucho o si estaba cansado, solo le importaba poder ayudarla.

Noel: vamos ¿Qué esperamos? –Comenzó a correr y los demás lo siguieron, el solo podia pensar "aguanta, por favor"-.

Applejack: ¿Seguro que puedes? Te ves muy cansado.

Noel: no importa, tenemos que ayudarla. –Rarity pensaba "yo deberia ser a la quien carga". En un momento se escucho como Twilight decia "Noel…" lo que le llamó mucho la atención. Tambien movió sus brazos de alguna forma y lo abrazó, luego refregaba su cabeza con la el y decia "No te vayas…" El corazon de Noel latia mas fuerte, no por correr sino por lo que lo habia dicho hecho ella- yo… no…

Luego de correr llegaron al hospital con suerte, Twilight fue atendida y ellos se pusieron a esperar.

Minutos mas tarde salió el medico y los demas se levantaron a preguntarle.

Applejack: ¿Cómo esta Twilight?

Medico: esta bien, solo tiene algunas partes heridas y creemos que se fracturo algunos huesos.

Spike: ¡Oh-no!

Medico: tranquilos, eso habra que esperar hasta tener los resultados de las radiografias.

Rarity: ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que este aquí?

Medico: no lo sabemos, pero por ahora necesita descansar un poco.

Applejack: ¿Al menos podemos verla?

Medico: claro, esta en aquella habitación (señelando)

Todos se dirigeron hacia la habitacion y al entrar vieron a Twilight en la cama, con un cardiometro conectado y algunas partes de su cuerpo vendadas. No quisieron molestarla asi que cerraron la puerta y se fueron de ahí.

Applejack: espero que se recupere pronto.

Spike: (algo triste) yo tambien

Rarity: y yo, no puedo soportar verla en ese modo.

Applejack: que bueno que la salvaste, Noel, Twilight estara tan complacida contigo cuando se entere.

Noel: ehh… si, sobre eso, necesito que me hagan un favor.

Rarity: ¿Qué clase de favor?

Noel: por favor, no le cuenten nada de esto a Twilight

Todos: ¿Qué?

Applejack: pero ella le encantará saber eso.

Noel: lo sé, pero yo no quiero ser el que la salvó. Tal vez no lo entiendan pero quiero que esto permanezca como un secreto, tienen que prometerme que no diran ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Applejack: bien, aunque no estoy del todo segura, lo prometo.

Spike: ¡Uh! Hagan el juramento Pinkie

Applejack y Rarity: ¡Spike!

Noel: ¿Qué es el juramento Pinkie?

Spike: es un juramento que hizo Pinkie Pie, debes jurar algo y si no lo cumples tienes castigo

Noel: ¿Qué clase de castigo?

Spike: ¡Oho! Creeme que no querras saber

Rarity: si, nosotras ya lo sabemos pero no es necesario…

Noel: (interrumpiendo) hagan ese juramento

Applejack y Rarity: ¿¡QUE!?

Noel: es lo mas seguro que pueden hacer, para prometerme que no le diran nada a nadie.

Applejack y Rarity: bien –hacen una pose, ambas levantan una pezuña y la ponen cerca de su ojo, luego dicen unas palabras y vuelven a la pose original-.

Spike: y asi es como se jura.

Noel: tambien tu, Spike.

Spike: ¡OHHH! Ok –Hace lo mismo que Applejack y Rarity- ¿Contento?

Noel: si, gracias por jurar no decirle a nadie. Ahora debo irme, lamento no poder quedarme mas (se marcha)

Spike: ¡Espera! (siguiendolo) ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Noel: claro.

Spike: ¿Cómo fue que pudiste levantar esa carreta?

Noel: ah… bueno, veras, hay algo que se llama "fuerza critica"

Spike: ¿Fuerza critica?

Noel: si, veras, es que cuando alguien que te importa mucho esta en peligro tu cerebro empieza a reaccionar de una forma en la que todo es posible.

Spike: ¡WOW! y ¿Crees que yo pueda tener eso de fuerza critica?

Noel: seguro que si, Spike, seguro que si. –Se marcha mientras Spike se le queda viendole. Estaba casi a lo lejos del pueblo cuando comenzo a sentirse mal, caminó un poco mas y sentó debajo de un arbol, luego sus ojos se tornaron negros y dentro de su mente se encontraba Dark Syde, quien comenzó a hablar con el- ¿Qué es lo que hace?

Dark Syde: solo viendo lo idiota que eres.

Noel: ¿A que se refiere?

Dark Syde: se suponia que tenias que cumplír con tu misión.

Noel: y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Dark Syde: ¿En serio? Por si no te diste cuenta le acabas de salvar la vida a Twilight Sparkle.

Noel: ehh… bueno…

Dark Syde: ademas te facilite el trabajo.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Dark Syde: ¿O realmente creias que esa carreta se cayo sin ninguna razon?

Noel: pero… ¿Cómo pudo?

Dark Syde: porque queria hacer una pequeña prueba.

Noel: ¿Qué clase de prueba?

Dark Syde: queria saber si sentias algo por ella…

Noel: ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO! ¡Yo jamas…!

Dark Syde: (interrumpiendo) pudiste haberla dejado ahí ¡Que sufriera! y despues irte. Pero… ¿Qué hiciste en lugar de eso? La salvaste, y para colmo utilizaste la fuerza que solo debes utilizar ¡Cuando sea de noche!

Noel: bueno, si, y ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? No podia verla ahí sufriendo.

Dark Syde: ¿Lo ves? ¡Ahí esta!

Noel: mire, si quiere que me deshaga de ella yo lo hare pero no de ese modo.

Dark Syde: ¿A si? Y ¿De que otro modo planeas hacer eso?

Noel: solo debo encontrar una forma que sea menos dolorosa.

Dark Syde: (se le acerca a Noel y le gruñe) ¿Cómo que "menos dolorosa"?

Noel: quiero deshacerme de ella pero no quiero que sufra tanto como la vi hoy, le prometo que encontraré alguna otra forma.

Dark Syde: (gruñiendo) ghrrrrrr, no me gusta nada de eso que dices, pero esperaré a tener noticias. –Desaparece y Noel vuelve a su cuerpo con los ojos ya aclarados-

Noel comenzó a caminar hacia su casa pero aun le seguia pasando algo raro, creyó que era el cansancio de todo lo que habia hecho hasta hace horas. Trataba de pensar en su plan pero le era inutil, solo pensaba en Twilight. Agitó su cabeza un par de veces para tratar de sacarse eso, sin ningún resultado. Recordó lo que habia hecho Twilight cuando la cargo, eso hizo que se le saliera una sonrisa pero luego se dio un golpe. Ahora tenia la mente en blanco y siguió su camino, rato mas tarde recordó las palabras de su maestro, Dark Syde, y pensó: "Si realmente la salve, ¿Por qué no la deje ahí?, es decír, era mi misión y pude haberla terminado en tan poco tiempo". Luego dedujo: "pero… Por otro lado no queria verla sufrir así". Se detuvo un momento y se hizo una pregunta realmente inquietante: "Y ¿Si en realidad siento algo por ella?". Terminando de decír esto recordó los momentos que pasó con ella y todas las cosas que le dijo, pero el ya no queria pensar en eso ni en nada referido a ella. Empezó a correr y se dio la cabeza contra un arbol, se levanto adolorido pero aun tenia a Twilight en su mente, se decia "¿Qué es lo que me pasa?". Se relajó y respiraba a cada momento, cerró sus ojos para tratar de aclarar todo lo que le pasaba, y al abrirlos ya los tenia de otra forma, lo siguiente que dijo fue: "Es hora de ajustar cuentas".


	7. Capitulo 7: Recuperaciones con sorpresas

Capitulo 7: Recuperaciones con sorpresas

Era otra noche, muchos temian que otra bestia nocturna apareciera, por eso nadie salia de las casas. Twilight aun seguia en el hospital, aparentemente no habia despertado desde que llego, todacia estaba inconsciente. Repentinamente una sombra se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto, logró abrirla y entró sigiliosamente, era una especie de figura de alguna criatura nocturna. Se dirigió hacia Twilight y la miró con total odio, coloco sus pezuñas sobre la cama e inclinó su cabeza, pareciera que queria hacerle algo, pero todo lo contrario, solo agarro con sus dientes una parte de las frazadas y se las movió hasta taparla, al parecer la vió con frío y tenia razón, se acurrucaba con la frazada que la tapaba.

La bestia le acomodó las frazadas y luego se dio media vuelta para irse, pero notó que su brazo estaba atrapado, giró su cabeza y vio como Twilight se lo estaba sujetando, aunque ella aun seguia dormida. Se acercó tratando de sacarlo, tambien escucho como ella susurraba "Noe…" algo que realmente lo desconcerto, la miró mas de cerca, se quedaba hipnotizado al ver su cara, por alguna extraña razón, le salió una sonrisa, apoyó su cabeza con la de ella y la refregaba haciendole pequeñas caricias. Alejó la cabeza y la miró una vez mas, ya tenia su brazo libre pero no tenia razón de irse, solo queria seguír viendola. Twilight comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vió la figura de una critura, no distinguia bien pero alcanzó a ver sus ojos, reaccionó asustada pero en ese momento cayó un trueno que ademas del gran ruido tambien largo un gran destello. Cuando terminó, Twilight vio alrededor pero en la habitación ya no habia nadie. Antes se sentia asustada, ahora se sentia el doble, no sabia lo que habia pasado, decidió dormirse nuevamente a pesar de lo ocurrido, asi tal vez podria despejarse de todo.

A lo lejos del hospital se encontraba la bestia nocturna mirando el lugar al que fue hace unos segundos, pese a la lluvia aún seguia mirando, cerró sus ojos, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Escucho los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba, eso lo enfureció, pero en vez de enfrentarse solo dio un golpe en el suelo y desapareció dejando un pequeño humo negro.

Al dia siguiente.

Noel se despertó en el suelo de su casa, le dolia la cabeza, a su lado se encontraba Blake, quien le ofreció una taza de té.

Blake: hola, ¿Quieres té?

Noel: ah… claro –Agarra la taza y comienza a beber- gracias.

Blake: no hay porque. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Noel: algo bien, pero no me acuerdo de lo que paso anoche.

Blake: creo que te habias ido antes.

Noel: eh… eso puede ser.

Blake: y ¿Cómo esta Twilight?

Noel: (agarrandose la cabeza) ¡Oh-No! ¡Tengo que ir a verla! (se levanta para irse)

Blake: (lo detiene) ¡Ey, Ey, Ey! ¡No iras a ningun lado hasta que te termines el té y el desayuno que te preparé.

Noel se toma la el té de un solo trago y se come todo el desayuno que habia en la mesa, se atragantó pero luego logró digerir y respirar bien.

Noel: listo, adios (sale corriendo)

Blake: (gritando) ¿¡Y YO DEBO LIMPIAR ESTO!?

Mientras tanto

Las 5 ponys y Spike, al igual que Noel, estaban yendo al hospital a ver a Twilight.

Applejack: me muero por ver la cara de Twilight, solo espero que haya despertado.

Pinkie Pie: claro que despertó, es decír, ¿Por qué no habrá despertado? A no ser que tenga sueños profundos.

Fluttershy: amm… creo que se refiere a lo que le pasó.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! Es cierto, perdonen.

Applejack: no hay cuidado, dulzura.

Rarity: debieron haber visto a Noel, se veia tan valiente cuando cargó a Twilight y la llevo al hospital.

Rainbow Dash: hmm, ese chico debe ser mas habil de lo que pensé.

Spike: a decir verdad, es muy habil

Applejack: vaya, veo que alguien se lleva bien con Noel.

Spike: si, algo asi…

Antes de que llegaran al hospital vieron como delante de ellas aparecia nada mas ni nada menos que la Princesa Celestia y se pusieron nerviosas por no saber como explicarle lo de Twilight.

Princesa Celestia: (acercandose) hola, chicas, ¿Cómo están?

Las 5 y Spike: (al mismo tiempo) ¡BIEN!

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Applejack: ahh… nada, solo… ¡Paseando!

Las 4 y Spike: ¡Asi es!

Princesa Celestia: oh, ya veo, entonces bien –Nota que falta alguien- ¿Dónde esta Twilight? –Todas tragan saliva- ¿Qué sucede?

Applejack: (sin saber que decír) es que… bueno… nosotras…

Princesa Celestia: no entiendo

Rainbow Dash: (nerviosa) es que… no sabemos como decirselo

Princesa Celestia: ¿Decirme que?

Pinkie Pie: que Twilight tuvo un accidente.

Todas: ¡PINKIE!

Princesa Celestia: (asustada) ¿¡QUE!?

Spike: ¡Tranquilicese! ¡Ella esta bien!... o algo así.

Princesa Celestia: (angustiada) pero… como… no (con la pezuña en la cara)

Rarity: su alteza, queriamos decirselo pero no sabiamos como, no queriamos verla asi.

Fluttershy: Twilight solo tuvo un accidente, se esta recuperando.

Princesa Celestia: (se da vuelta) ¿Dónde esta ella?

Applejack: en el hospital, estabamos yendo a visitarla.

Princesa Celestia: entonces vamos.

La Princesa fue corriendo con todas sus ganas seguida por las demas ponys que notaban lo triste que estaba. Al entrar las ponys la llevaron a la habitación donde se encontraba, la Princesa entró y vio a Twilight en la cama, vendada y con un cardiometro conectado. Se acerco y al ver su rostro comenzó a sonreír, una lagrima le brotaba, realmente estaba adolorida, las ponys trataban de reanimarla pero les era inutil. Ella extendió sus brazos y la abrazó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, le salió otra lagrima, incluso susurraba "perdoname", nadie jamás la habia visto así. Twilight comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio como la Princesa Celestia la abrazaba, no entendia bien porque y dijo "¿Qué está haciendo?". Cuando la Princesa escucho eso sentia una felicidad inmensa, dejó el abrazo de lado para comprobar si era cierto y lo era, su fiel estudiante estaba despierta frente a ella, lo que la dejó con una sonrisa y las otras ponys comenzaron a saltar de alegria.

Princesa Celestia: ¡Twilight! ¡Estas bien!

Twilight: si, por suerte lo estoy.

Princesa Celestia: no sabes lo mal que estuve cuando me dijeron lo que te habia pasado.

Twilight: bueno… pero… tampoco fue para tanto. Solo tuve un pequeño accidente con una carreta.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Bromeas? Una carreta grande y pesada se descarrilo de una colina y cayó hacia ti, dejandote mal y ¿Le dices "pequeño accidente"?

Princesa Celestia: yo opino que tiene razón.

Applejack: nos tenias preocupadas, dulzura,

Twilight: oigan, ¿Cómo lograron quitarme la carreta de encima?

Applejack, Rarity y Spike se miraban entre sí y sabian que no podian decír nada por el juramento que hicieron, asi que alguno tenia que inventar algo.

Applejack: ah… la pateamos entre los 3, como yo lo hago con los arboles, y asi fue como te la quitamos de encima.

Rarity: ¡Si! Asi fué.

Spike: (sonriendo) y yo ayude.

Twilight: oh, pues, muchas gracias, son mis heroes. –Applejack, Rarity y Spike se aliviaron de la pregunta- y ¿Cómo me trajeron aquí?.

Esa nueva pregunta desconcertó a los 3, no sabian si decirselo o no, ya que no habian jurado esa parte, en ese momento a la habitación entró Noel, se lo veia cansado, como si hubiera corrido mucho. Applejack inmediatamente lo señalo en vista de todos.

Applejack: el te cargo y te trajo aquí.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: (asombrada) Noel, ¿Eso es cierto?

Noel: (nervioso) eh… bueno… si, pero solo lo hice porque una ambulancia hubiera tardado mucho en llegar a donde estabas.

Twilight: Noel, eso fué… muy… muy…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Muy Heroico!

Princesa Celestia: estoy del todo de acuerdo, una vez mas estoy en deuda contigo, Noel, salvaste otra vez la vida de mi mejor estudiante.

Noel: no, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer.

Princesa Celestia: pero aun asi volviste a demostrar tu gran acto de heroismo y la trajiste aquí, sana y salva, sin importar cualquier obstaculo.

Noel: bueno… esa parte si. Pero Applejack, Rarity, Spike y yo la salvamos juntos, logramos quitarle la carreta de encima, ¿Verdad?

Applejack, Rarity y Spike: (al mismo tiempo) ¡Así es!

Princesa Celestia: esta bien, en ese caso tengo a 4 heroes que han salvado a mi mejor estudiante.

Doctor: (entrando) disculpen ¿Puedo pasar?

Todos: adelante.

Doctor: buenos dias, Princesa Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: buenos dias, doctor, ¿Cómo está la situación de mi estudiante?

Doctor: de maravillas, esta lista para irse hoy mismo.

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Twilight: ¿Tan rapido?

Doctor: asi es, le tomamos unas radiografias estas mañana para ver su situación, y lo mas sorprendente es que las heridas te sanaron muy rapido, no entendiamos como pasó pero debió ser algún milagro, como sea, puedes irte ahora mismo, si lo deseas.

Twilight: muchas gracias, la verdad no me esperaba esto.

Doctor: si me acompañas a la sala te quitaremos las vendas en seguida.

Princesa Celestia: quisiera acompañarla.

Doctor: claro, solo siganme

Twilight seguia al doctor y detrás de ella le seguia la Princesa Celestia y las demás ponys, pero antes de continuar Noel sacó de lado a Applejack, Rarity y Spike y los llevo a otro lado para hablar con ellos.

Noel: ¿Dijeron algo?

Applejack: no, juramos no decir nada

Noel: pero ¿Por qué tuvieron que decir que yo la cargue hasta el hospital?

Spike: eso no estaba en el juramento.

Noel: ¿Cómo que…?

Rarity: (interrumpiendo) dijiste que juraramos no decir que le salvaste la vida a Twilight, con lo de la carreta, pero la parte en la que la cargaste no tenia nada que ver con eso. Ademas ¿Cómo le habriamos explicado lo de la llegada al hospital? Si hubieramos dicho que fueron los de la ambulancia le hubiera dado las gracias y ellos no entenderian, lo que hace que se sepa realmente la verdad.

Noel: eh… eso si lo acepto.

Applejack: ¿Lo ves? ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Noel: si, y me alegra que no haya sabido lo que realmente ocurrio.

Applejack: pero sigo sin entender porque querer ocultarle eso a Twilight.

Noel: mientras ella esté bien no quiero que sepa ni una palabra de esto. Tal vez se los explique algun día.

Los 4 escucharon una voz que decia "¡Ey! ¿Dónde estan?", se dieron vuelta y vieron a Rainbow Dash que los estaba buscando, detrás de ella estaban Twilight, la Princesa Celestia y las demás, cuando les preguntó que hacian Applejack respondió "Solo… charlabamos", se puso algo nerviosa, no solo ella sino tambien los otros 3, pero no lo notaron, solo dijo "esta bien, pero vamonos de aquí". Salieron del hospital, Noel miraba a Twilight ya recuperada, tambien se preguntaba como fue que se recuperó del todo, era algo muy raro para ser un milagro, pero pensó: "¿Realmente existen los milagros?", algo que el no creia mucho en eso.

Twilight y la Princesa Celestia hablaban, queria que mas guardian la cuidasen, pero ella se nego, le dijo que sus amigas y amigos ya la cuidaban mas que bien. Dejó salír una sonrisa, le pusó la pezuña en el hombro y decia "claro que si, son muy buenos, y gracias a ellos estás a salvo", sacó la pezuña de su hombro y le dijo "pero si llegas a necesitar algo, no dudes en decirmelo, y trata de que tus amigas me avisen a tiempo de estas cosas, así no reaccionaré como hoy", Twilight sonreia aunque algo avergonzada, al igual que sus amigas. La Princesa se dio media vuelta, hizo un saludo y se marchó, las ponys se acercaron para hablar con Twilight.

Applejack: en serio lamentamos lo que te pasó.

Twilight: descuida, me salvaste al igual que Rarity, Spike y Noel, asi que esta bien.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo fue que te mejoraste tan rapido? ¿Hiciste un hechizo?

Twilight: no, ni yo se como sucedió.

Pinkie Pie: ahora que ya te mejoraste, ¿Qué dices si hacemos una… ¡Fiesta!?

Twilight: me encantaría, pero aun tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

Rarity: te acabas te recuperar y ¿Ahora tienes asuntos pendientes?

Twilight: el pueblo aún en peligro por lo de las bestias, y no me van a creer pero anoche me pasó algo raro, no recuerdo si lo soñé o realmente lo vi.

Applejack: ¿A que cosa?

Twilight: a una bestia nocturna. –Las ponys quedan sorprendidas mientras Noel se quedaba confundido- no alcance a ver bien su cuerpo, pero vi sus ojos, eran algo raros aunque muy diferentes a la bestia que nos quiso atacar.

Rainbow Dash: seguro fue un sueño, ¿Cómo haria una bestia para entrar al hospital que estaba bien vigilado?

Twilight: no lo sé, pero de alguna forma sentí que era real. Lo que me dio a entender una cosa…

Spike: ¿Qué cosa exactamente?

Twilight: debo aprendér ese hechizo antes de que sea tarde. –mira a Noel y se acerca a el- Noel, necesito entrenar contigo.

Noel: ehh… ok, solo dime cuando quieres y…

Twilight: ahora, si es posible.

Noel: (confundido) ¿¡AHORA!?

Applejack: Twilight, se que tu recuperación fue inmediata pero no creo que sea el momento de aprender el hechizo

Twilight: necesito aprenderlo lo antes posible, no podemos dejar que el pueblo esté viviendo con miedo mientras esas bestias atacan, de alguna forma u otra tenemos que defendernos.

Pinkie Pie: yo pienso que tiene razón, anoche nadie quiso salir de casa porque estaban tan aterrados de las bestias. Yo estaba un poco aterrada, quise salir pero no me dejaron. Eso me entristecio.

Rarity: y yo, estaba atemorizada en mi casa, -haciendo pose dramatica- deseando que algun valiente caballero me viniese a rescatar de cualquier cosa que me atacase –le guiña el ojo a Noel y este se asusta-.

Fluttershy: yo tambien, le puse cerrojos a las puertas de mi casa y dejé a mis mascotas dentro.

Rainbow Dash: (presumiendo) ustedes fueron muy cobardes, yo en cambio me quedé vigilando el pueblo.

Applejack: ¿Oh, si? Y de casualidad, ¿Estar escondida entre las nubes cerca de un arbol es vigilar el pueblo?

Rainbow Dash: (se sonroja) ¿¡Quien te dijo eso!?

Applejack: lo sé porque te ví mientras estaba ayudando a mi familia, luego entramos con miedo a que la bestia se apareciera y le hiciera algo a nuestra cosecha.

Twilight: ¿Lo ven? Por eso necesito aprender el hechizo cuanto antes. –Mirando a Spike- Spike, ¿Sabes donde esta el libro para el hechizo?

Spike: ¿Cómo no olvidarlo?

Twilight: bien, Noel sigueme.

Twilight se dirigió con Spike y Noel a buscar ese libro y luego a entrenar. Noel no estaba tan seguro, y tambien estaba preocupado, tenia miedo que Dark Syde lo observase, y dedujo que si le enseñaba mal a Twilight esta se daria cuenta, ya que era muy inteligente, asi que decidió que algo se le ocurriria pronto.

Mas tarde, Twilight y Noel estaban en un lugar alejados de los demas, como un parque, tenian el libro en que ella deseaba aprender, el no estaba seguro pero aun así decidió seguír la corriente y ver si algo se le ocurria.

Twilight: es un hermoso lugar, ¿No crees?

Noel: si, lo es.

Twilight: aquí no nos molestará nadie y podré practicar sin dañar a nadie. ¿Qué es lo primero que hay que hacer?

Noel: (leyendo la pagina del libro) dice que… para que el hechizo se logré debes hacer que tu cuerno reciba energia del sol.

Twilight: -Apunta su cuerno en direccion al sol- ¿A sí?

Noel: bien, ahora… (leyendo) debes tratar de concentrarte hasta lograr algo de energía.

Twilight cerró sus ojos y empezó a hacer fuerza, pasaban segundos y Noel la observaba, no se daba cuenta de nada. En un momento el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar por completo, Noel estaba sorprendido, ella seguia concentrandose y su cuerno empezó a acumular pequeños destellos, era una señal que estaba por lograrlo, pero en un momento su cuerno dejó de brillar y ella cayó al suelo agotada.

Noel: (acercandose a ella) ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: (respirando profundo) eh… si, solo… algo cansada.

Noel: no es tan facil la primera vez, es un hechizo complicado y lleva algun tiempo aprenderlo.

Twilight: (levantandose) lo sé, pero eso no me implica poder practicar hasta que me salga.

Noel: ¿Por que no lo intentas en otra pose?

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres?

Noel: a lo mejor si intentas desde otro angulo y con otra pose recibiras mejor la energia del sol.

Twilight: (se pone en otra pose) ¿Así?

Noel: muy bien, pero levanta un poco la cabeza –le toma una parte de la cara y se la levanta apenas- así.

Ambos tenian las miradas unidas, no las apartaban ni por un segundo ni sabian que estaba pasando. Cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a acercarce, pero a punto de que sus labios se toquen Noel abrió sus ojos y sintó un dolor en su cabeza, lo cual hizo que se apartara de Twilight, mientras ella aun seguia pero en un momento se cayó y vió a Noel de espaldas y agarrandose la cabeza, asi que decidió acercarse a el.

Twilight: ¿Qué te pasa?

Noel: (con las pezuñas en la cabeza) no lo se… creo que me duele la cabeza.

Twilight: ¿Quieres que llame a un medico?

Noel: ah… no, solo continuemos con el hechizo.

Twilight: ¿Cómo te puede doler la cabeza en momentos asi?

Noel: no lo se, ¿No aplicaste algun hechizo?

Twilight: no, para nada.

Noel: de acuerdo, entonces continuemos con el hechizo para principiantes…

Twilight: ¿Disculpa?

Noel: (confundido) ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Cómo que para principiantes?

Noel: es que así es, para principiantes.

Twilight: yo no soy ninguna principiante.

Noel: bueno, pero apenas lograste que tu cuerno brillara con solo ver la luz del sol.

Twilight: ¿Y? hay gente que en la primera vez solo hicieron una pequeña chispa.

Noel: lo sé, pero esta es la primera manera, existen tambien otras sin utilizar la luz del sol.

Twilight: y tambien puedo logarlo.

Noel: Twilight, apenas pudiste con esto.

Twilight: mira quien habla, señor que le duele la cabeza cuando alguien estaba por besarlo.

Noel: ¿Me… me ibas a besar?

Twilight: (sonrojada) ¡NO!, y ¿Tú?

Noel: (sonrojado) ¡NO! No fue un beso, cualquiera se confunde con solo ver a alguien a la cara.

Twilight: y no muchos pueden lograr parte de este hechizo.

Noel: yo creí que eras lista.

Twilight: y yo creí que eras amable.

Noel: ¿Sabes que? Creo que esto no va funcionar.

Twilight: bien, me buscaré a otro que me entrene.

Noel: y yo me buscaré otra chica que no me regañe cuando le dicen que un hechizo es solo de principiantes.

Twilight: ¡Bien!

Noel: ¡Bien!

Twilight toma su libro y se marcha enfurecida, al igual que Noel. Lo que no sabian era que Pinkie Pie estaba escondida entre los arbustos y observó toda la situación que estaban pasando, entre su mente se ponia a pensar: "pobres, se ven muy bien juntos ¿Por qué tuvieron que pelearse?", luego se fue caminando mientras dudaba "si tan solo hubiera una forma para que vuelvan a ser amigos, pero ¿Cómo?". Pinkie se detuvo por unos segundos y le dio una idea, no sabia si funcionaria o no, pero decidió aplicarlo, era la unica idea que tenia y tenia esperanzas que eso los uniese de nuevo.

Unas horas mas tarde, Noel llegó a casa tan enfurecido que asotó la puerta e hizo que Blake se cayera donde estaba, fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con gaseosa y se lo tomó de un solo trago.

Blake: ¿Estas bien?

Noel: (son tono sarcastico) ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habria de estarlo?

Blake: te acabas de tomar un vaso entero de gaseosa y sabes que te hace daño beber mucha azucar.

Noel: ¡OH! ¡Gracias! ¿Algo mas que quieras decirme sr que vigila lo que puedo o no puede hacer?

Blake: ¿Por qué me hablas asi?

Noel: -Mira la cara triste de Blake y reacciona- Perdon, es que tuve una pelea con Twilight y estaba muy enojado.

Blake: esta bien, te perdono, pero creo que deberias hablar mejor con ella.

Noel: no lo sé, estaba muy enojada y yo tambien, nos dijimos muchas cosas y de verdad no creo que quiera escucharme.

Blake: ¿Por qué mejor no lo piensas mientras –va volando hasta el cuarto de Noel y vuelve con una carta- lees esto?

Noel: (agarra la carta) ¿De donde salió esta carta?

Blake: me la entregó un cartero que estuvo aquí hace unas horas.

Noel: oh, bueno, en ese caso creo que mejor la leere. Puede que sea algo importante.

Blake: pero ¿Quién te escribiria? Los que conocemos ya no estan y no creo que sea alguien del pueblo.

Noel: habrá que averiguarlo.

Mientras tanto. Twilight entró a casa y asotó la puerta de la misma manera que Noel, fue a su escritorio y al ver tantas cosas las aventó de una, luego se apoyo con los brazos y la cara tapada. Spike subió las escaleras y vió a Twilight apoyada en el escritorio, no entendia que pasaba, comenzó a preguntarle.

Spike: Twilight, ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: (gira la cabeza) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Spike: escuché un ruido y… hay muchas cosas en el suelo y… estas de brazos cruzados en el escritorio.

Twiligh: (se levanta) es que… tuve una pelea con Noel.

Spike: ¿Qué?

Twilight: creo que tal vez tenias razón, creo que no era alguien que yo conocia.

Spike: (le pone la mano en el hombro) no digas eso, tal vez haya sido una pelea, pero ¿Quién no ha tenido una pelea? Todo el mundo tiene una pelea ya sea por un problema menor o mayor. Solo date tiempo para pensar y habla con el.

Twilght: eso, es bueno pero ¿Tú no lo odiabas?

Spike: claro que lo odio, pero el te hace feliz y lo que me gusta es verte feliz.

Twilight: oh, pues gracias, pero con la pelea que tuvimos no creo que quiera hablar conmigo.

Spike: tanquila, como te dije, date tiempo.

Twilight: si, creo que eso haré.

Spike: ah, por cierto –Agarra algo del suelo- te llegó esta carta hace un rato, la puse en tu escritorio para que la leyeras apenas vinieses pero veo que no le prestaste atención.

Twilight: (avergonzada) lo siento, lo limpiaré en seguida. –Agarra la carta-.

Noel y Twilight, a pesar de estar en 2 lados distintos, abrireron las cartas que les llegaron y la leen, al terminar de leerla los dos dicen: "¡Unos delegados de la Princesa Celestia quieren verme enseguida!". Blake y Spike contestan: "¿Qué?, donde?" a lo que al mismo tiempo contestan "En la casa Horviller ubicada en la cima de la colina a lo lejos de Ponyville".

Noel y Twilight se alistan y cada uno sale de su casa hacia el mismo lugar, sin saber que realmente algo los uniria y se encontrarian en ese mismo lugar.


	8. Capitulo 8: Reconciliacion de una manera

Capitulo 8: Reconciliacion de una manera inesperada

Luego de varias horas corriendo, Twilight estaba casi cerca de la casa Horviller, era una gran casa que se ubicaba en la cima de una colina a lo lejos de Ponyville, pertenecia al millonario Horviller pero en ciertos años la dejó para irse a otra. Twilight llegó hasta la entrada y golpeó esperando que alguien la atendiera. Detrás de la casa, Noel habia terminado de subir la colina y estaba en el gran patio, se acercó hasta la puerta y golpeó esperando que alguien saliera. Ambos se quedaron esperando y golpearon las puertas nuevamente pero nadie contestaba, luego notaron que se empezaba a nublar y una vez más golpearon pero esta vez las puertas se abrieron, se asomaron y no vieron a nadie, no estaban seguros de entrar pero se escuho un rayo y comenzarón a caer gotas, asi que decidieron entrar.

Twilight caminaba por la sala y vio que la casa estaba llena de muebles, pero no vió a nadie de la Princesa Celestia. Noel entró y vio lo que era la cocina, tenia muchos artefactos sin usar hace años, no encontró a nadie relacionado con la Princesa Celestia, entonces siguió caminando. Ambos se distrajeron con tantas cosas que habia, estaban caminando en la misma direccion. De pronto se cocharon y cayeron al suelo, se levantaron agarrandose la cabeza, ambos abrieron sus ojos y estaban frente a frente, reaccionaron mal.

Twilight y Noel: (al mismo tiempo) ¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!? –Se hicieron a un lado-.

Twilight: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Twilight: yo pregunté primera.

Noel: y yo pregunté segundo.

Twilight: unos delegados de la Princesa Celestia me citaron que viniese aquí.

Noel: que coincidencia, a mi tambien.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noel: si –Saca la carta de su mochila y se la da a Twilight- mira.

Twilight: (leyendo) pero… la mia dice lo mismo –Tambien saca la carta de su bolso y se la da a Noel- mira.

Noel: (leyendo) pero… ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Twilight: me parecia raro que me enviaran una carta de un delegado de la Princesa cuando ella me pudo enviar una carta personalmente.

Noel: crees que… ¿Haya sido el destino?

Twilight: (viendo la carta) no, a menos que el destino sea de color rosa.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: mira lo que descubrí, al reves de la carta en el final hay unas pequeñas siglas "P P" escritas con marcador rosa.

Noel: oh… Pinkie Pie, ¿No?

Twilight: exacto, ¿Por qué ella iba a querer que nosotros estemos aquí?

Noel: ¿No nos habra visto peleando?

Twilight: nah, no creo… ¿O si?

Noel: bueno, y ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Twilight: vamonos de aquí, no hay nada que hacer.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Está lloviendo.

Twilight: me teletransportaré a mi casa, si quieres te puedo llevar a no ser que quieras quedarte aquí.

Noel: eh… creo que no deberias hacerlo.

Twilight: ¿Te quieres quedar, eh? Bien, en ese caso, suerte. –Twilight comienza a concentrarse pero su cuerno no lo logra hacer magia y se cansa- pero… ¿Qué pasó?

Noel: no se si habias leido algo pero esta casa pertenecia al millonario Horviller y para asegurarla habia lanzado un hechizo para protegerla, quienes estuvieran aquí no podian usar magia, lo que significa que tu tampoco.

Twilight: ¡Ah, perfecto! En ese caso caminaré.

Noel: pero, sigue lloviendo.

Twilight: ¿Y? caminar bajo la lluvia hace bien y ademas un par gotas no le hacen daño a nadie. –Twilight va hacia la puerta y la cierra enojada, Noel contaba "3… 2… 1…" y Twilight vuelve a entrar toda empapada, Noel no podia contener la risa- dormiremos en habitaciones separadas.

Noel: por mi esta bien, pero no toques mis cosas.

Twilight: ni tu las mias.

Noel: ¡BIEN!

Twilight: ¡BIEN!, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dar un baño, el cual espero encontrar y tambien espero que haya agua caliente.

Twilight subió las escaleras mientras Noel se quedaba viendola, el fue a la cocina y vio como caia el agua en la ventana, también observo el patio y noto que gran parte tenia un protector para la lluvia, asi que salio a ver si encontraba algo para comer. Al salir vió a un poco lejos un invernadero, entro allí y encontro todo tipo de verduras y frutas que habian sido bien cultivadas, "se ve que el sr Horviller regresaba a su casa a controlar como estaba todo, tal vez tambien se encargó de esto" pensó. Tomó una canasta que habia ahí cerca y comenzó a recolectar toda clase de variedad de frutas y verduras. Cuando recolecta moras una de esas se le cae y sale rodando, va a buscarla pero un palillo negro la atreviesa, levanta la cabeza y ve a Dark Syde sosteniendo ese palillo.

Dark Syde: hola, Noel.

Noel: (nervioso) ¿Q… que hace aquí?

Dark Syde: ¿Creiste que no me daria cuenta? ¿Entrenando a Twilight Sparkle y ahora la traes a este lugar?

Noel: en primera: yo no la queria entrenar pero no sabia que hacer para que no sospeche y ademas debia ganarme su confianza, pero terminamos peleandonos.

Dark Syde: (levantando el palillo con la mora) ¿Ah si? Y ¿Por qué estas aquí con ella? –bebe el liquido de la mora-.

Noel: eso es lo segundo: nos enviaron una carta a ambos diciendo que unos delegados de la Princesa Celestia querian vernos, pero resulto que era una broma de una de las amigas de Twilight Sparkle o algo así.

Dark Syde: ¿Ah si? Y ¿Por qué sigues aquí con ella? ¿Por qué no se van de una vez?

Noel: por que esta lloviendo y Twilight no puede usar su magia porque la casa esta hechizada para que todo el que esté adentro use magia.

Dark Syde: (reacciona) espera… ¿Dices que estas en esa casa, atrapado con Twilight Sparkle y que esta indefensa y no pueden salir, y que no hay nadie a mucha distancia?

Noel: si, algo asi.

Dark Syde: ¡Es tu oportunidad! Acaba con ella.

Noel: y ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Yo tampoco podré hacer nada por el hechizo.

Dark Syde: hmm… poniendolo de eso modo, tienes razón, pero te daré algo que creo que te puede servír. –Extiende el brazo y deja caer una pequeña semilla negra en la canasta de noel-.

Noel: y ¿Esto que es?

Dark Syde: te lo explicaré con total precaución…

Un rato mas tarde. Twilight bajó las escaleras, tenia puesto una bata de baño que encontró, empezó a oler un delicio aroma, se dirigió al comedor y vió que habia varios platos en la mesa, con comidá recien hecha, Noel tambien entró al comedor.

Twilight: ¿Qué… que es esto?

Noel: es la comida.

Twilight: ¿Tu conocinaste?

Noel: era eso o comer la comida cruda.

Twilight: (sonriendo) creo que tienes razón.

Noel: por favor, sientate. –Twilight se sentó y Noel tambien, probó algo de lo que habia y se quedo facinada- ¿Te gusta?

Twilight: esta deliciosa, ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?

Noel: mayoriamente… mi madre.

Twilight: entonces es una gran chef y debe sentirse orgullosa de tener un hijo como tú.

Noel: eh… si. -Se quedaron en silencio por un rato pero luego vuelven a hablar- ¿De donde sacaste esa bata?

Twilight: oh, la encontré en el baño, es un baño grande, tambien hay muchas sin usar y en buen estado.

Noel: escuché que de vez en cuando el sr Horviller venia a ver su casa y controlaba las cosas que habia.

Twilight: mhm, entonces bien por el.

Ambos siguieron comiendo y cuando terminaron Noel trajo un plato de ensalada de frutas y jugos, comenzaron a comer, Noel se tomo un vaso de jugo y se le quedo una cereza en la nariz, Twilight se reia, luego le dijo y se la quitó. Se quedaron viendose cara a cara una vez mas, comenzarón a acercarse, pero antes de que hicieran algo más se escuchó un relampago y reaccionaron, se alejaron y quedaron sonrojados, Twilight decia: "Creo que… mejor me voy a dormír", subió las escaleras y se fue al cuarto que encontró. Noel quedó allí, sin saber que hacer, no sabia porque sucedian esas cosas o si realmente sentia algo por ella, luego agitó su cabeza y comenzó a llevar los platos a la cocina, despues que terminó se fue a otro cuarto, trataba de dormirse pero no podia, le era inutil por mas que intentase.

Ya era medianoche, Noel aún no lograba dormirse así que decidió aplicar el plan que le dijo su maestro. Mientras salia del cuarto recordó las cosas que le habian dicho: "Esperaras hasta que se duerma. Cuando sea de noche, iras a donde esté y procura que esté bien dormida." Noel abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Twilight y observó que estaba profundamente dormida, se acercó a ella y recordo las siguientes palabras: "Usaras esa semilla, solo debes sujetarla y concentrarte y al instante se activara. Es un aura-esfera, cuando se la lances a Twilight Sparkle perderá por completo su magia y ya no podrá volver a normalidad, en otras palabras desaparecerá". Noel levanto la pezuña y tenia la semilla, la apretó y comenzó a concentrarse, eso dió efecto, se convirtó en la aura-esfera, se acercaba a Twilight y estaba listo para lanzarcela, pero por algo se detuvo, no podia hacerlo. Noel no sabia que hacer, de pronto empezó a tener extrañas situaciones, Dark Syde aparecio a su lado y le hablaba.

Dark Syde: ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? –Noel no podia bajar el brazo y el empieza a amenazarlo- si realmente eres un buen guerrero como dices ser, destruye de una vez a Twilight Sparkle.

Noel cerró sus ojos y con lo ultimo que le dijo su maestro estaba decidido. Pero apunto de lograrlo se escuchó una voz que decia "No" e hizo que se detuviera, la voz le era muy familiar, volteó y lo comprobó viendo a una pony que el conocia de toda la vida.

Noel: (asustado) ¿M… mama?

Dark Syde: (sorprendido) pero… pero ¿Cómo?

Madre de Noel: (acercandose) si, Noel, soy yo, y no puedes hacer eso.

Dark Syde: (haciendo frente) el es mi guerrero y hará lo que yo le ordene.

Madre de Noel: Noel, se que haces esto para volver a vernos, pero no puedes hacerle daño a gente inocente y en especial a la chica que amas.

Dark Syde: el no puede amar a una pony simple, ¿Te digo por que? ¡Por que es un demonio! –tenia una cara sonriente y diabolica. Otra voz interrumpió la situación cuando dijo "pero sigue siendo un equino"- ¿Y eso?.

Detrás de la madre de Noel se acercaba un unicornio que tambien conocia de toda la vida.

Noel: (asustado) ¿P… papa?

Padre de Noel: si, hijo. Soy yo, no hagas eso, le harás daño a ella y tambien te lo harás a ti.

Dark Syda: ¡Patrañas!, si los quieres ver de nuevo ¡Destruyela!

Madre de Noel: no lo hagas, piensa en lo que pasaria si ella te ama.

Noel: pero… quiero volver a verlos.

Padre de Noel: pero esa no es la forma, por favor piensa.

Dark Syde: no los escuches, solo son productos de tu mente, nada real.

Noel miraba hacia ambos lados sin saber que hacer, antes de que pasara otra cosa Twilight comenzó a moverse y hablar dormida, todos los que estaban al lado de Noel desaparecen de repente. Twilght abre los ojos y ve a Noel a su lado, se los refriega un poco para saber si era verdad que estaba y si, era cierto.

Twilight: ¿Noel?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: (nervioso) eh… solo queria saber si necesitabas algo.

Twilight: eh… no, pero gracias, muy amable de tu parte.

Noel: de acuerdo, nos vemos. –Se marcha y Twilight se le queda viendolo. En vez de ir a su habitacion sale a terraza y se queda viendo las estrellas en el tejado de vidrio. Mientras las miraba recordaba cuando era un potrillo y correteaba por los campos de su pueblo, junto a el estaba un pequeño murcielago que le hacia compañía, detrás de el estaba su madre observandolo mientras lavaba los platos, y su padre quien estaba practicando hechizos. De pronto se paraliza y ve como una neblina negra comienza a invadir toda su casa y sus padres tratan de evadirla y salvarlo, pero desaparecen y se asusta, escucha una risa rara, voltea y ve unos ojos rojos que dan un rugido y lo atraviesan. Noel se despierta asustado y su respiracion se hace constante, luego se tranquiliza y se vuelve a recostar. Mira las estrellas nuevamente y Twilight se le acerca, quedó atonito al verla- Twi… Twilight, que… ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Twilight: no podia dormir, por muy extraño que parezca, ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?

Noel: no, adelante… -Noel se hace a un lado y Twilight se recuesta junto a el-.

Twilight: gracias, (mirando el tejado de vidrio) es una bonita escena, ¿No crees?

Noel: si, lo creo.

Twilight: ¿Conoces alguna estrella?

Noel : (señalando una por una) esa es Sirio, Deneb, polux, hadar, altair, y si juntas esas de alli forman un unicornio.

Twilight: wow, no tenia idea que sabias mucho.

Noel: mi padre me las enseñaba cada noche antes de dormir. Tambien solia decirme que las estrellas son como los amigos, no siempre las ves ni puedes alcanzarlas, pero siempre estaran ahí.

Twilight: Noel… eso fue… muy bueno, me gustaria mandarselo a la Princesa Celestia pero… ya sabes como estamos.

Noel: tranquila, cuando vuelvas se lo mandaras –Ve ccomo Twilight comienza a temblar- ¿Tienes frío?

Twilight: si… un poco pero…

Noel: (la interrumpe) espera aquí. –Da unos pasos y saca una manta que habia en una silla, luego tapa a Twilght- ¿Asi estas bien?

Twilight: si, gracias –Comienza a bostezar- que raro, de pronto me dió sueño.

Noel: (con los ojos de caidos) que raro, a mi tambien, me voy a mi cuarto.

Twilight: ¡No! ¡Espera!

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: se que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir pero… ¿Podrias dormir a mi lado? Para hacerme compañía.

Noel: eh… claro, no hay problema. –Se pone a un lado y se recuesta al lado de Twilight- Buenas noches, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: buenas noches, Noel. –Ambos cierran sus ojos y se duermen profundamente. La situación que tuvieron hace unas horas mas atrás quedo en el pasado, ahora estaban mas unidos que nunca y de sus indiferencias ya ni se acordaban, la lluvia seguia cayendo mientras ellos dormian juntos sin importar que pasaba-.

**Bueno, antes que nada espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me inspiré bastante :3**

**Tambien les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion en la ultima escena porque la verdad se conecta un poco: watch?v=UfLXgD4Yg0c**

**En los proximos capitulos tambien pondre la cancion de Twilight y Noel, la escuche cuando escribia la historia y me gustó tanto que decidi que será su cancion oficial :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y en los proximos capitulos mas sorpresas :)**


	9. Capitulo 9: Secretos de una mancha

Capitulo 9: Secretos de una mancha venenosa

Al dia siguiente. Noel comienza a despertarse y nota que esta abrazando a Twilight, no sabia como pasó pero se sentia muy bien al estar abrazandola. La soltó por unos momentos, se levantó y se fue de ahí. Twilight despertó un poco despues y noto que Noel no estaba, miró al tejado y notó que ya no llovia, el sol estaba saliendo. Lo primero que pensó fue que a lo mejor volvió a su casa, se molestó y bajó las escaleras a buscar su mochila e irse, cuando la encontró vio al frente y en la mesa estaba Noel sirviendo unos platos.

Noel: buenos dias.

Twilight: buenos… dias ¿Qué es esto?

Noel: el desayuno. ¿Quieres?

Twilight: claro. –Se sentó y disfrutaba de cada plato que habia, al igual que Noel- Pensé que te habias ido.

Noel: no podia hacerlo, necesitaba desayunar y pensé que tendrias hambre asi que me puse a hacerlo.

Twilight: eres bueno cocinando.

Noel: gracias, creo que muy pocos me lo han dicho.

Twilight: oye… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Noel: volver, ¿Qué mas?

Twilight: es que la he pasado muy bien ultimamente aquí, no me molestaria volver otra vez.

Noel: a mi tampoco, ¿Quién iria a pensar que lo que hizo tu amiga terminó haciendo que nosotros volvieramos a hacer amigos?.

Twilight: ¿Solo amigos? (reacciona) ¡Ah, si! Es cierto, ya me olvide lo de la pelea, espero que me perdones por lo que te dije.

Noel: Twilight, -le toma la pezuña- siempre te perdoné, es mas, tu perdoname por haberme comportado como me comporté.

Twilight: ¿Qué te parece si hacemos de cuenta que no peleamos?

Noel: bien, en cuanto termines nos iremos.

Un rato mas tarde, Twilight terminó de desayunar, Noel lavó todos los platos y demás cosas, una vez que terminó ambos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron ahí. Twilight miró la casa, pensando que seria la ultima vez que la veria, despues se marchó junto con Noel.

Mientras ambos caminaban juntos se ponian a hablar de cualquier cosa, sabian que seria un largo camino pero aún asi nada les impedia charlar un rato.

Noel: entonces… ¿Qué crees que haras apenas llegues?

Twilight: creo que le enviaré una carta a la Princesa Celestia, aprendí muchas cosas anoche. Pero… si tienes tiempo tal vez puedas ayudarme a lograr el hechizo.

Noel: eh… no lo se.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: ya viste lo que pasó cuando practicabamos, ¿Qué tal si se repite?

Twilight: eso no va a pasar, a pesar de lo que pasó aún seguimos juntos, ¿No?

Noel: claro… ¿Cómo amigos, no?

Twilight: ¡Si, amigos!, es eso.

Noel: si, ahora podriamos hablar de otra cosa?

Twilight: estoy de acuerdo. ¿Crees que alguna bestia haya atacado el pueblo?

Noel: no creo, anoche debieron estar mas atentos con lo que llovió.

Twilight: puede ser, pero ¿Qué tal si alguna bestia pudo atacar el pueblo a pesar de la lluvia? Ningun pony podria haberse defendido.

Noel: esa es una buena deducción, pero tranqulizate seguro el pueblo esta bien.

Twilight: eso espero. –Twilight comenzaba a caminar un poco mas, se detuvo y miraba al pueblo desde lejos, estaban casi cerca- pues… pareceria que esta bien.

Noel: bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? –comienza a correr- ¡El ultimo en llegar pierde!

Twilight: ¡Oye! –Tambien comienza a correr y lograr estar al mismo lado que Noel- ¡Saliste antes!

Noel: eres muy astuta, pero veamos si puedes… ¡Alcanzarme! –Comienza a correr mas rapido y deja a Twilight atrás, pero esta al ver que se adelanta se le sale una sonrisa y pone una mirada desafiante, respira profundo y comienza a correr mas rapido. Ambos estaban ya en la misma distancia y ya se estaban acercando al pueblo, uno se adelantaba pero el otro hacia lo mismo. Justo antes de que llegaran ambos tropiezan y salen rodando dentro del pueblo hasta que se chocan en la casa de Twilight, ambos se marean pero se levantan, luego reaccionan.- ¡Gane!

Twilight: ¿Qué dices? Yo gané

Noel: ¿Cómo estas tan segura? Ibas a al misma velocidad que yo.

Twilight: y tu tambien, asi que no hay pruebas.

Spike: ¿Qué es ese alboroto?

Twilight: oh, hola, Spike, solo estaba hablando con Noel.

Spike: ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

Twilight: ¡Spike! En primera, solo somos amigos. Y en segunda, hablamos mucho hasta que nos perdonamos por lo que pasó.

Spike: y ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer y no volviste anoche?

Twilight: porque la cierta carta del delegado de la Princesa Celestia era en realidad una broma que nos hizo Pinkie para que nos perdonemos.

Spike: ¡WOW! si que funciono.

Noel: si, al principio no pero luego lo resolvimos.

Spike: bueno, me alegra que ahora se lleven bien.

Twilight: gracias, ¿Cómo está tu herida?

Spike: si, sobre eso… pasó algo muy raro.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que raro?

Spike: despues que tuviste el accidente con… ya sabes… la carreta, la mancha creció.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Spike: si –Se quita la venda y le muestra la mano- mira.

Twilight: no puede ser –Ve que la mancha realmente estaba mas grande que la ultima vez que la vió- pero… ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Spike: simplemente no lo se, solo… creció de la nada, y ni siquiera me lastime.

Twilight: esto ya se esta poniendo muy raro.

Spike: Twilight, y ¿Si pasa algo mas?

Twilight: tranquilo, Spike, yo me ocuparé de investigarlo. ¿Por qué no vas afuera mientras hablo con Noel?

Spike: claro, nos vemos luego (se va de ahí)

Noel: ¿Tienes algun plan?

Twilight: tengo uno pero es muy arriesgado y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Noel: ¿De que se trata exactamente?

Twilight: verás, no he encontrado nada acerca de la mancha que tiene Spike y Zecora me habia dicho que llevara a Spike si se complica. Pero no puedo estar segura todavia hasta tener pruebas contundentes sobre la mancha, solo sé que una bestia se la hizo y debo averiguar como.

Noel: lo que me estas queriendo decir es que…

Twilight: que debemos capturar una bestia nocturna y obligarla a que nos diga lo que tiene Spike.

Noel: (con una cara de impresionado y asustado) Twilight, escucha, se que lo de Spike es debido a una bestia pero no creo que sea buena idea.

Twilight: yo tampoco lo creo, y suena una locura, pero debo hacerlo, solo así podré saber lo que le hizo a Spike.

Noel: pero… y ¿Si fallas? Y ¿Si te hace algo? Y ¿Si se escapa o se enfurece?.

Twilight: por eso me ayudaras, y mis amigas tambien, de paso tal vez podriamos preguntarle algo sobre Dark Syde –Noel traga saliva-. Entonces ¿Qué dices?

Noel: eh… esta bien, solo para ayudar a Spike.

Twilight: ¡Genial!, le avisaré a mis amigas y nos vemos esta noche en mi casa, apenas se oculte el sol.

Noel: de acuerdo, ahora debo irme, adios –Sale corriendo a toda velocidad y llega a su casa lo antes posible, Blake estaba sentado sobre la mesa esperandolo-. ¿Blake?

Blake: llegas muy tarde, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Noel: no me vas a creer, pero primero que nada lo del delegado de la Princesa Celestia era una broma para encontrarme con Twilight en la casa Horviller en la cima de la colina.

Blate: ¡Eh, eh, eh! Espera, ¿Osea que pasaste la noche con Twilight en esa casa que bloquea los poderes a cualquiera?

Noel: si, pero eso no…

Blake: (lo interrumpe) y como anoche llovió se quedaron en la casa, solos, ¿Verdad?

Noel: si, tambien, pero lo que…

Blake: (lo vuelve a interrumpir) y dime… ¿Dormiste con ella para protegerla de los rayos?

Noel: en primera, ella ni siquiera estaba asustada de los rayos. Y en segunda, si, dormimos juntos.

Blake: ¡Fantabuloso! Te felicito, ¿La abrazaste?

Noel: ¡No!, excepto que cuando me desperté ya la estaba abrazando.

Blake: ¡Aun mejor! ¿Ya son novios?

Noel: ¡NO!, ¡Solo dormí a su lado porque no queria que la dejara sola!

Blake: bueno, lo siento, ¿Su cabello huele rico?

Noel: ¡Eso no importa! Y si, tiene rico aroma… (reacciona) ¡Pero ese no es el punto! El punto es que mi maestro queria que la atacase con una aura-esfera para que me deshiciera de ella pero no pude y es posible que se enoje conmigo apenas se de cuenta de lo que pasó.

Blake: bueno… si, pero tal vez si se lo explicas de otra forma tal vez lo entienda.

Noel: ¡Oh, claro! ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué no pude hacerlo y que terminé durmiendo a su lado para que no tuviera miedo?

Blake: esta bien, es algo complicado.

Noel: eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que ahora me pidió me ayuda para que atrape una bestia nocturna y averigue exactamente lo de la mancha que tiene Spike.

Blake: ¿No podrias simplemente escribir lo que es la mancha negra en una pagina con una letra diferente, mostrarselo a Twilight para hacer de cuenta que lo encontraste y depues explicarselo detalladamente?

Noel: es una buena idea pero no puedo, nunca me explicaron que era lo que producia la mancha negra, solo se que se activa cuando alguien toca demasiado tiempo una bestia y la lastima, lo que me hizo Spike. Ahora todo es mi culpa y no se que hacer.

Blake: ¿El jefe no te estará poniendo una trampa?

Noel: ¿A que te refieres?

Blake: ponte a pensar esto, hace dias que llegaste al pueblo con el objetivo de destruir a Twilight Sparkle, hace dias ya ni te acordabas porque habias venido, solo te quedebas mirandola. Hubo veces que estuvo al borde de desaparecer pero… ¿Qué pasó? Tu la salvaste, incluso cuando tu mismo la estabas por destruir no pudiste, ¿Por qué?

Noel: pues… no lo sé.

Blake: ¿Lo ves? Ahí esta, el jefe obviamente debe estar vigilandote constantemente con lo que pasó, ¿Por qué crees que lo de la carreta lo hizo el y lo de la semilla tambien? Te esta poniendo trampas para probarte.

Noel: tienes razón, y esta noche es posible que envie de vuelta a… ya sabes quien.

Blake: ¿Te refieres a…?

Noel: exacto, por eso trataré de impedír que Twilight capture a alguna bestia, o es posible que se descubra todo.

Blake: si, y ya sabes que ese chico aún te guarda cierto odio.

Unas horas mas tarde. Ya era de noche, todo Ponyville habia cerrado sus puertas y ventanas, nuevamente, estaban preocupados del ataque de una bestia. Twilight estaba escondida en unos arbustos a lo lejos de su casa, nota que se aproxima una sombra asi que salta de los arbustos y apunta con su cuerno, pero luego lo detiene al ver quien es.

Twilight: Noel, viniste.

Noel: claro, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te dejaria sola con la bestia?

Twilight: de hecho, mis amigas estan a punto de llegar asi que, casi estaremos todos.

Noel: que bien, ¿Convenciste a Fluttershy?

Twilight: no fue facil al principio pero Rainbow Dash se esta ocupando de eso… claro, si es que ella no la golpea.

Noel: ¿Fluttershy es muy agresiva?

Twilight: no, pero una vez… -Antes de que continue una palabra se escucha un grito hiper-agudo que hace que ambos se tapen los idos, el grito tambien hace destrozar algunos arboles que habian cerca y tambien levanta mucha tierra- ya esta aquí.

Noel: el problema será encontrarla. –El lugar se queda en silencio, los dos miraban hacia ambos lados sin saber de donde venia o donde iria a atacar, Noel se sentia extraño, tenia un presentimiento de algo que iria a pasar, volteó y vio como se aproximaba una esfera oscura, inmediatamente Noel empuja a Twilight y ambos caen al suelo mientras la esfera sigue de largo y explota al estrellarse. Noel mira a Twilight preocupado- ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: si, gracias, me salvaste otra vez.

Noel: si, lo hice –Cierra los ojos fuerte y se da cuenta de lo que pasó- lo… hice.

La bestia se encontraba detrás de ellos y estaba acercandose, los dos se levantan y le hacen frente, Twilight trataba de hablar con el.

Twilight: ¿Quién eres y por que estas aquí? –La bestia solo gruñe-

Noel: creo que no quiere contestarte.

Twilight: pues tenemos que hacer que lo haga –Le lanza un hechizo pero este se teletransporta rapidamente antes de que le de- ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Noel: es que son muy habiles. –La bestia se teletransporto al techo de una casa y comenzó a dispararle rayos negros desde su cuerno filoso, ambos los esquivan lo mas que pueden y se esconden detrás de un arbol- es realmente habil.

Twilight: tendremos que tratar de avanzar un poco mas.

Noel: ¿Estas loca? ¿Quieres que te haga algo?

Twilight: no, pero debemos detenerlo como sea. –La bestia notó como estaban escondidos juntos detrás de un arbol asi que lanzó una esfera oscura hacia este y comenzó a caerse, cosa que notaron-. ¡Cuidado! –Ambos dan un salto para salir de ahí y caen al suelo mal heridos, la bestia comenzaba a acercarse a Twilight-.

Noel: ¡Twilight! ¡NO! –Noel estaba lastimado pero aún se levantó y corrió a ayudarla pero la bestia lo golpeó con total brutalidad e hizo que se estrellara con un arbol-.

Twilight: ¡Noel! ¡NO! –La bestia ya estaba en frente de ella, comenzó a brillar su cuerno preparandose para dispararle el rayo, Twilight estaba aterrada con solo verle los ojos a la bestia, no sabia que hacer, solo se quedaba quieta. Antes de que la bestia le lanzace el rayo una cuerda aparece de la nada y la atrapa, haciendole que sus brazos y piernas queden atadas. Twilight voltea y ve a Applejack sosteniendo la cuerda y a las demas ponys detrás de ella-. ¡Chicas! ¡Vinieron!.

Applejack: ¿Por qué no habria de hacerlo, dulzura? Somos tus amigas y estamos para ayudarte en las buenas y las malas.

La bestia trataba de salir del enriedo pero la cuerda estaba bien sujetado, extendió las alas y comenzó a volar pero Rainbow Dash le dio un golpe que la hizo caer al suelo con todo, Applejack le lanzó una cuerda para la atara de la misma manera, una vez hecho eso Twilight usó un hechizo para paralizarla, Noel se levantaba con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, se acercó a ver como estaba todo.

Twilight: creo que con eso basta.

Applejack: (acercandose) muy bien, extraña criatura, ahora dinos ¿De donde vienes y por que costales te gusta atacar al pueblo?

Rarity: Applejack, dudo mucho que eso te responda…

Bestia: para tu información ¡Tengo nombre! –Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos-.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Alguien a demas de mi escucho eso?

Bestia: creo que me escucharon perfectamente.

Rarity: ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?

Bestia: siempre lo he podido hacer, solo que no nos lo permiten.

Twilight: ¿Quién?

Bestia: eso es otra cosa, nada que les incumbe.

Applejack: ¿No te enseñaron buenos modales en tu casa o que?

Bestia: si, y fallaron. –Trata de moverse pero le es inutil- ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste?

Twilight: el hechizo que tienes no se quitara hasta que respondas toda y cada una de las preguntas. Primero, ¿Por qué atacas el pueblo?

Bestia: solo recibo ordenes.

Rarity: ¿Ordenes de quien?

Bestia: de mi maestro.

Applejack: y ¿Quién es tu maestro?

Bestia: alguien que me tiene mucha confianza (mirando a Noel) no como a otros –Noel traga saliva-

Twilight: explicame que es la mancha negra que tiene uno de mis amigos.

Bestia: (riendose) je je je je je je.

Applejack: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Bestia: lo que tu amigo tiene es un veneno.

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Bestia: este veneno se aplica cuando toca a una bestia nocturna mucho tiempo y la lastima, lo que hace que lo queme y provoque la mancha en señal que el veneno esta en su interior. El veneno se activa cuando el individuo siente miedo y la mancha comienza a crecer hasta alcanzar su punto limite y luego comienza a debilitarse.

Rarity: ¿Qué clase de monstruos le hacen daño a unas pobres criaturas?

Bestia: yo no tengo la culpa, su amigo se metio con una bestia y ahora paga el precio.

Twilight: ahora explicame como quitarselo. –La bestia soltó una sonrisa malevola y una chispa de color morada corria por todo su cuerpo, abrió sus alas con tal fuerza que rompió las cuerdas e hizo que Applejack y Rainbow Dash salieran volando lejos de ahí. Las demas ponys estaban paralizadas con solo ver a la bestia levantarse y poner esa mirada terrorifica. La bestia extendió las alas y levantó vuelo, pero antes de irse le dijo a Twilight "Averigualo antes de que se le acabe el tiempo…" luego se fue volando a toda velocidad lejos de ahí.

Applejack: ¿Ahora que?

Twilight: tenemos que encontrar a Spike cuanto antes.

Rarity: ¿Y que pasara con la mancha que tiene? O mejor dicho… el veneno.

Twilight: es mejor que nadie le diga nada sobre eso, ya saben lo que pasa, si se asusta mucho el veneno puede hacerle mucho daño. Vamos a buscarlo y llevarlo con Zecora, ella me dijo que tal vez podria hacer algo.

Las ponis, y Noel, se movieron con total rapidez hacia la casa de Twilight y comenzarón a buscar a Spike por todos lados, pero no lograban encontrarlo. Todas se desesperaron y se asustaron pero se calmaron al ver que el estaba entrando a casa.

Todas: ¡SPIKE!

Spike: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Dónde has estado?

Spike: estaba tratando de llegar a casa en cuanto todos se encerraron por lo de la bestia, pero escuche unos rugidos y me escondí por ahí.

Twilight: Spike, tienes que venir con nosotros, debemos quitarte esa mancha.

Spike: ¿Por qué? (se agarra la mano que tiene la mancha y se preocupa) ¿Es algo grave?

Twilight: ¡No! Solo…

Applejack: solo queremos quitarte para que no haya ningun inconveniente.

Spike: oh, bueno, creo que esta bien.

Cuando todos estaban apunto de marcharse un viento muy fuerte entro por toda la casa y unas silutas negras tomaron a Spike y lo sacaron de ahí, las ponis lograron salir y vieron como la bestia que las habia atacado anteriormente, tenia a Spike atado por miles de lazos negros, como tentaculos, iguales a la silueta, que controlaba con su magia.

Twilight: ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!?

Bestia: dandoles una leccion para que aprendan a no entrometerce en mis asuntos.

Rarity: ¡Deja a Spike ahora mismo!

Bestia: ¿Quién me va a obligar? –Todas las ponis se pusieron en posicion de ataque, estaban dispuestas a ayudar a Spike como fuese, pero el sonrió de una forma malevola- bien, si tanto lo quieren –mueve a Spike hasta su lomo- vengan por el –comienza a elevarse hasta volar e irse-

Todas: (desesperadas) ¡SPIKE!

Rarity: ¡Oh no! ¿¡Que hacemos!?

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, ustedes sigan a esa bestia y traten de que no que escape.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy: ¡Si!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¿Puedo ayudar? Quiero usar mi globo otra vez y creo que este seria el momento oportuno.

Twilight: ah… bueno.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si!

Applejack: ¡Yo te acompaño! A lo mejor pueda hacerle algo a esa bestia.

Twilight: bien decidido, ahora vayan, los demas siganme a la casa de Zecora.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volaron en busca de la bestia, Applejack seguia a Pinkie Pie hacia el globo aerostatico, mientras que Twilight, Rarity y Noel se dirijian hacia la casa de Zecora en busca de algun antidoto que los pudiera ayudar con lo de Spike. Noel estaba preocupado, no sabia si Dark Syde le estaba probando como las anteriores veces

Mientras tanto

Spike trataba de soltarse de la bestia pero cada intento le era en vano, los lazos negros eran muy fuertes.

Spike: ¡Ya sueltame! (decia aterrado)

Bestia: no hasta que te surta efecto

Spike: (confundido) ¿De que estas hablando?

Bestia: ¿Aun no lo sabes?

Pero antes de que la bestia dijese otra palabra Rainbow Dash apareció por toda velocidad y lo embistió, causandole que caiga a gran velocidad pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Rainbow Dash: no te atrevas a decir nada

Spike: ¿Nada de que?

Fluttershy: (apareciendo detrás) oh, nada serio, Spike, solo relajate y te sacaremos de ahí.

La bestia le da una patada a Fluttershy que hace que retroceda y luego se empieza a alejar.

Rainbow Dash: (ayudando a Fluttershy) vamos, Fluttershy, no hay que dejar que se escape.

Fluttershy se levantó rapidamente y junto con Rainbow Dash siguieron a la bestia, aunque era mas veloz que ellas. Spike se retorcia de las mil maneras posibles para salir pero tambien interrogaba a la bestia.

Spike: ¿Qué era eso de que me tenia que hacer efecto?

Bestia: la mancha.

Spike: ¿Qué hay con ella?

Bestia: lo que tienes es un veneno que se activa cuando te asustas, cuanto mas te asustas mas avanza hasta que te debilite.

Spike: (asustado) ¿¡Qué!?

Fluttershy: (escuchando todo) ¡Oh-No! Ya le contó todo.

Rainbow Dash: (enojada) ¡Escucha bestia estupida! ¡Mas te vale que sueltes a nuestro amigo, ahora!

Bestia: tus deseos son ordenes. –La bestia ocultó los lazos negros y dejó caer a Spike en medio del bosque. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se detuvieron, estaban shockeadas por lo que acabó de pasar. Miraron a la bestia como se alejaba y les sonreia malvadamente- hasta nunca… (desaparece)

Mientras tanto.

Twilight, Rarity y Noel llegaron a la casa de Zecora, quien estaba preparando algo en el caldero.

Twilight: Zecora…

Zecora: no me digas, ya lo se. Es esa bestia otra vez.

Rarity: ¿Tu sabias que vendria?

Zecora: no, los ponis se ocultaron con gran temór. Era la bestia atacando sin razón.

Twilight: y ¿Tienes la cura?

Zecora: asi es, traeme a Spike, o lo peor ocurrira.

Rarity: estaba con nosotros pero la bestia lo tomo y…

Rainbow Dash: (entrando) ¡Chicas!

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, ¿Dónde esta Spike?

Fluttershy: (entrando desesperada) La bestia le contó todo lo del veneno

Twilight, Noel, Rarity: ¿¡QUE!?

Rarity: ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Dónde esta el?

Fluttershy: ahmmm… esa es la mala parte

Rainbow Dash: la bestia lo tiro en el bosque.

Twilight, Noel, Rarity: (desesperados que nunca) ¿¡QUE!?

Zecora: encuentrenlo antes que le haga efecto.

Twilight: cada uno vaya por una direccion diferente del bosque y si lo encuentran trainganlo aquí.

Todos: entendido.

Twilight, Noel, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy fueron por caminos distintos teniendo esperanzas de encontrar a Spike, o la situación podria empeorarse.

Mientras tanto.

Spike caminaba sin saber donde estaba, estaba algo adolorido por la ciada y ahora que sabia lo que era la mancha su corazón latia mas rapido. Estaba asustado, se sentia mal, sus piernas comenzaban a paralizarse, sentia la garganta seca, sus ojos comenzaron a ver borroso. Trataba de calmarse pero era inutil, el veneno ya le habia invadido mayor parte del cuerpo.

En un momento no pudo mas y cayó al suelo, intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo ya no le respondia solo temblaba. Spike comenzó a recordar todos los momentros que pasó con Twilight y las demas, eran momentos unicos que sin duda jamas podia olvidar, momentos que lo llenaban de alegria.

A lo lejos de ahí Noel gritaba el nombre de Spike y buscaba por doquier, en un momento escuchó un quejido, volteó y pudo ver a Spike a unos metros de donde estaba. Corrió hacia el desesperado y se sorprendió al verlo, estaba en el suelo temblando. Noel sentia mucho dolor por lo que le habia pasado, sabia que no queria hacerle nada pero Dark Syde quiso que eso pasara.

Noel: (abrazando a Spike) perdoname, por favor, esto es mi culpa, no quise hacerte esto, de verdad.

Una voz cerca de el decia "no puedo creer que seas tan sentimental", volteó y ahí estaba misma bestia de hace un rato, sonriendole malvadamente a Noel.

Noel: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bestia: iba a desaparecer por completo pero me detuve a ver este espectaculo que estas haciendo, no puedo creer que seas tan sentimental.

Noel: ¿No te parece que ya has causado demasiado daño?

Bestia: yo solo obedeci ordenes, en cambio tu… ¿Qué haz hecho hasta ahora?

Noel: yo… me he ganado la amistad de Twilight Sparkle.

Bestia: por favor, eso no te lo crees ni tu.

Noel: eso hice y debo esperar para deshacerme de ella.

Bestia: y ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando tuviste la oportunidad cuando te lance esa esfera ?

Noel: no lo se, solo… me descuidé y la salve.

Bestia: ¿Crees que el jefe no lo notó? ¿Crees que no esta enojado? Lo estas empezando a decepcionar, Noel, estas por perder tu rango como su guerrero favorito.

Noel: ¡Suficiente! –con una voz furiosa- no pienso escucharte mas y no me importa lo que digas tu o los demas (levanta a Spike y lo sube a su lomo) voy a llevara llevar a Spike a que lo salven- (camina unos centimetros pero la bestia se le pone en medio)

Bestia: no permiteré que lo hagas.

Noel: esto no era parte del trato.

Bestia: lo sé pero a mi me gusta jugar con este tipo de cosas.

Noel: estas realmente mal, ¿Qué acaso no ves que el es un bebe dragon y esta por morir si no lo ayudamos?.

Bestia: eso no me importa, ahora dejalo en el suelo y que termine esto de una vez.

Noel estaba a punto de hacerlo, comenzo a agacharse y lo bestia hizo lo mismo, pero Noel aprovechó y saltó encima de el, luego salió a toda velocidad.

Noel: (gritando) ¡Trata de alcanzarme!

Bestia: maldito.

Noel corria por todo el bosque tratando de encontrar la casa de Zecora, volteó unos segundos y noto que la bestia lo venia siguiendo con mucha ira, se preocupó pero aun así no podia dejar que le pasara algo a Spike. Noel aceleraba el paso lo mas que podia, la bestia tambien hizo lo mismo, pero en un momento desapareció, Noel volteó y al ver que no estaba se quedo confundido. Al mirar al frente vio como la bestia estaba a unos metros de ahí esperandolo. Noel no se detuvo, notó que habia una piedra a unos pasos de el, la pateó y le dio a la rama de un arbol, la bestia se rió pensando que lo golpearia, pero una rama se desprendió del arbol e hizo que cayera en el y no pudiera levantarse, Noel saltó sobre el y siguió de largo. La bestia estaba mas enfurecida que nunca, uso su poder y explotó la rama, miró con una cara de rabia a Noel, que estaba ya a lo lejos y lo persiguió mas que nunca.

Entre tanta persecución, spike comenzaba a decír unas palabras, lo primero que dijo fue: "¿Que…sta…pasando?" Noel le respondio: "Tranquilo, Spike, ya casi llegamos". Pero la situación se ponia aún mas complicada, la bestia le lanzaba desde el aire esferas negras, Noel las esquivaba como podia, con Spike en su lomo tenia que tratar de que no se cayera.

La bestia gritaba desde el cielo: "¿Recuerdas esto, Noel?, o acaso ya olvidaste tu entrenamiento"?. Noel miró al frente y entre tantas ramas, arboles, rocas, raices y demas, se le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo en donde estaba en un entrenamiento con cosas similares a esta. "Veamos si puedes hacerlo de nuevo" le gritaba la bestia, Noel tomó un respiro y se preparó. Salió a toda velocidad y la bestia le lanzaba las esfera negras, Noel las esquivaba, daba todo tipo de vueltas y saltos, pasaba cada obstaculo que tenia en medio. Pero en un cierto punto cayó y la bestia desde arriba estaba listo para atacarlo, voló unos centimetros mas para aterrizar pero chocó con un extraño artefacto en cielo, observó bien y era un globo aerostatico, dentro estaban Pinkie Pie y Applejack.

Applejack: ahora si te tenemos, criatura del lado oscuro. (Applejack le lanzó una cuerda para atraparlo pero la bestia se alejó rapidamente y desapareció definitivamente, haciendo unas chispas oscuras en el cielo).

Las chicas vieron abajo a Noel, levantandose, y a Spike en su lomo. Rapidamente bajaron, Noel les contó lo que habia pasado, se subieron al globo y despegaron a la casa de Zecora. Pinkie Pie iba gritando por todo el bosque que ya tenian a Spike y que fueran a la casa de Zecora. Al llegar, aterrizaron y entraron junto con las demas ponis que escucharon la noticia.

Noel recostó a Spike en la cama de Zecora y ella le virtió la posima en la mano que tenia la mancha, esta comenzó a desaparecer y su cuerpo brillaba por completo, pero el aún no respondia, una vez que la pócima terminó de hacer efecto todos se quedaron en silencio, algunas se desesperaban porque no pasaba nada y a otras se les caian las lagrimas pensando que ya era tarde. El silencio duró mas de lo esperado y Spike aun no respondia, todas estaban triste, incluso Noel, que a pesar de tener una cara seria se le salió una lagrima que aterrizó en el brazo donde tenia la mancha. De la nada Spike despertó confundido, vió a las ponis llorando y a Noel con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza abajo.

Spike: ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

Todos: (gritando de la emoción) ¡SPIKE! –Se unen a el y lo abrazan-

Twilight: ¡Estas bien!

Spike: ¿Qué… que pasó exactamente?

Rarity: eso no importa, Spikey wakey, lo que importa es que estas a salvo.

Rainbow Dash: si, pero a partir de ahora seras mas cuidadoso y te alejaras de esas bestias.

Applejack: esa maldita bestia se escabullo como si fuese un rata.

Twilight: tranquila, Applejack, estaremos listas para cuando vuelva.

Pinkie Pie: Spike, cuando nos enteramos lo que te paso yo estaba muy asustada e incluso cuando te secuestro y te arrojo al bosque...

Spike: espera, ¿La bestia me arrojo al bosque?

Applejack: ¿No lo recuerdas?

Spike: no, pero creo que eso explicaría el golpe que tengo, y ¿Como fue que llegué aquí?

Pinkie Pie: oh, oh, -señalando- Noel te trajo

Todas las ponis saltaron la mirada hacia el, quien se puso nervioso al ver que todas lo miraban.

Twilight: (sorprendida) ¿Tu hiciste eso?

Noel: (nervioso) ahh... Pues... Yo...

Pinkie Pie: ¿Bromeas? Debiste verlo, cargaba a Spike a su lomo y esquivaba los ataques de esa bestia, se veía taaaaaaan valiente.

Rarity: (pone el brazo en el hombro de el) ¡Oh! Ya me lo imagino, un tipo con tanto coraje como para salvar a un pequeño dragón y huir de una bestia atemorizante que ataca sin razón entonces si es todo un valiente.

Noel: (presionado) Ahh... Gracias pero...

Rarity: (le pone las pezuñas en la cara) no digas nada, eres todo un valiente galán con el sueña cada chica (pone una mirada seductora que hace a Noel sentirse mas presionado)

Applejack: (separándolos) muy bien, ya basta, hay que felicitar al chico no traumarlo de nuevo.

Rarity: (enojada) ¿Cuando dejaras de arruinarme los momentos?

Noel: miren, ¿Saben que? Mejor me voy ya que todo esta bien (comienza a caminar hacia atrás) además hoy a sido una larga noche con eso de la bestia y todos debemos descansar, adiós (sale de ahí)

Twilight: ¿De verdad hizo eso?

Applejack: Dulzura, sabes cual es mi elemento, y créeme que es cierto, yo mismo lo vi.

Twilight se quedó con una cara seria mientras miraba por detrás como Noel se marchaba, de algún modo sentía que debía ir hacia donde estaba.

"Esperen aquí" dijo Twilight mientras corría para alcanzar a Noel. Al gritar su nombre el se volteó rápidamente y se detuvo, conocia esa voz y comprobó de quien era con solo ver.

Twilight: (acercándose) Noel, ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Tu realmente salvaste a Spike mientras te atacaba la bestia?

Noel: (asintiendo) si, es cierto,

Twilight: (sorprendida) no puede ser...

Noel: ¿No te bastó que te lo contaran las demás?

Twilight: necesitaba escucharlo de ti. ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

Noel: no soy de esa clase de tipos que presumen por haber hecho algo.

Twilight: pero hiciste algo importante, salvaste a Spike de una bestia y lo trajiste a tiempo, eso no es presumir, eso es demostrar valor

Noel: ¿Tu crees?

Twilight: si, la princesa Celestia quedará fascinada cuando se lo diga.

Noel: (tragando saliva) oye, no tienes que contarle cada cosa que hago.

Twilight: pero esto es muy importante.

Noel: Twilight, mírame a los ojos y prométeme que nadie dira nada de esto.

Twilight: ¿Por que quieres ocultar cosas?

Noel: no es ocultar, es solo guardar cierta información hasta cierto tiempo.

Twilight: aún así me parece raro.

Noel: oye, yo no conté nada de lo que pasó en la casa supongo que tu tampoco lo has hecho.

Twilight: bueno... Eso si, pero esto es diferente.

Noel: te prometo que se lo diras en otro momento, pero hasta entonces quiero que esto permanezca entre nosotros.

Twilight: (inhalando y exhalando) esta bien, pero luego se lo dirás.

Noel: te lo prometo, ahora ve a descansar, ha sido un día muy agotador y tuvimos que lidiar con una bestia que casi le pudo provocar algo malo a tu amigo. -Twilight se acerca y lo abraza, su corazón empezó a latir rápido, no entendía por que, unos segundos despues lo soltó- ¿Por... por que hiciste eso?

Twilight: es para agradecerte.

Noel: ahh... Pues, gracias.

Twilight: no, espera, ¿Sabes que? ¿Que te parece si invito a la dulcería? Podrías ir mañana.

Noel: ahh... No lo se.

Twilight: oh, vamos. Solo estuviste ahí el primer día, seria bueno que volvieras a ir, además irán mis amigas.

Noel: (inhalando y exhalando) bien, veré si puedo ir.

Twilight: bien dicho, te esperaremos ahí para cuando vayas.

Noel: de acuerdo, (se da vuelta) nos vemos (comienza a caminar)

Twilight: ah, y gracias otra vez (se da vuelta y también se marcha).

Noel observo a Twilight irse y sonrio, luego siguió su camino. Sabia que al llegar tendría que hablar con Dark Syde, como le había dicho la bestia, estaba decepcionado de el, y estaba perdiendo su puesto, ¿Realmente Dark Syde pensaba eso? ¿Realmente había fallado tanto como para que se enojara? En algo si estaba seguro, tenia que acelerar su plan.

**Bueno, como se los prometí aqui está la cancion oficial de Twilight y Noel:** watch?v=DqzAQWwBJ9k

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y en los siguientes mas sorpresas :)**


	10. Capitulo 10: Los hermanos wolfberg

Capitulo 10: Los hermanos wolfberg

Era otro día tranquilo en ponyville, todas las ponis estaban en la dulcería, principalmente Twilight, quien esperaba a Noel al igual que las demás.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cuanto más hay que esperarlo?

Applejack: relájate, compañera, solo han pasado unos minutos, además ya sabes como suelen tardarse los chicos.

Spike: yo creía que las chicas eran las que se tardaban más.

Applejack: Spike, no es momento para hacer comentarios de chicos y chicas.

Rainbow Dash: igual me parece que es un crédulo.

Rarity: muestra un poco mas de respeto, Rainbow Dash, el arriesgó su vida para salvar la de Spike, merece que le hagamos esta celebración.

Twilight: ahh... Rarity, técnicamente no es una celebración sino una pequeña fiesta en agradecimiento por lo que hizo.

Pinkie Pie: (saltantando) ¡Si! Y por eso estoy decorando la dulcería ¡Esto será sensacional!

Twilight: Pinkie, se suponía que no tenia que ser tan llamativo el lugar.

Fluttershy: tranquila, Twilight, al menos así le da un toque.

Twilight: (sonriendo) tienes razón.

De pronto, escucharon el ruido de las puertas abrirse, voltearon pensando que era su nuevo amigo pero en vez de eso se llevaron una sorpresa.

En la dulcería entraron 3 lobos, uno de ellos era color gris oscuro y su pelaje lo hacia ver algo gordo, tenia vendas en sus brazos y en la cabeza y llevaba un bolso. Otro era color gris claro, el pelo le tapaba los ojos, llevaba unos amuletos que le colgaban del cuella y las muñecas. Y el último era el mas grande, color gris comun, tenia un sombrero como de vaquero, un látigo junto con un chaleco. Los lobos caminaron hacia el mostrador, con las ponis de lado, luego comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido.

Lobo1: ¿Quien está a cargo aquí?

Rainbow Dash: oye, bájale el tono.

Pinkie Pie: además el Sr. y la Sra. Cake no están en este momento.

Lobo2: ¿Y eso nos interesa? Queremos algo de comer para largarnos de aquí.

Rarity: por lo que veo no tienen modales ni educación.

Lobo1: ¿Y a ti quien te pidió opinión?

Applejack: ustedes son nuevos, ¿Verdad?

Rarity: jah, claro que lo son, sino no nos hablarían de esa forma.

Lobo1: somos los hermanos wolfberg

Todas: (confundidas) ¿Los que?

Lobo2: los hermanos wolfberg, somos los mas famosos cazarecompesas que hayan existido, venimos de cada pueblo cazando y llevandonos lo que nos pertenece.

Rainbow Dash: pues vuelvan por donde vinieron y larguensen, no encontraran nada aquí.

Lobo1: no nos hables en ese tono, chica arcoiris.

Rainbow Dash: mira quien habla, señor del bolso con sus hermanos que son una mala copia de Daring Do.

El lobo 3, quien no se había movido desde que estaba en el mostrador, saco su látigo, atrapó a Rainbow Dash y la tiro lejos de ahí.

Lobo 3: ¿Quien es la mala copia ahora?

Applejack: ¡Para tu tren en este instante! No tienes el derecho de hacer eso.

Lobo1: ¿Quien lo dice? ¿La pequeña vaquera?

Rarity: oigan, estamos queriéndole organizar una pequeña fiesta a alguien así que les agradeceríamos mucho si dejaran de hacer tanto bullicio.

Lobo2: dejaremos de hacer bullicio en cuanto nos atendían

Pinkie Pie: bien, no hay por que alborotarse, yo les sirvo.

Lobo2: por fin, (le entrega una lista a Pinkie Pie) dame todo lo que esta aquí

Pinkie Pie: ¡A la orden! (va atrás y prepara las cosas)

Lobo3: también les agradeceríamos si nos dicen donde podemos encontrar a la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight: (sorprendida) ¿Por que quieren saber eso?

Lobo2: tenemos intenciones de hablar con ella, es la diosa máxima que conocemos, le vamos a ofrecer nuestros servicios a cambio de una buena paga.

Twilight: la princesa no esta en condiciones de hablar con ustedes y no lo estará.

Lobo3: (le acerca la cara haciéndole frente) y ¿Quien te crees tu para decirnos eso?

Pinkie Pie: (asomándose y todos la miran) ella es Twilight Sparkle, la alumna mas fiel de la Princesa Celestia (vuelva atrás)

Lobo3: (regresa su mirada a Twilight pero mas seria) ¿Con que la alumna mas fiel de Celestia, eh?

Applejack: (gritando) ¡No tenias que revelar eso!

Twilight: esta bien, no importa.

Lobo1: vaya, nunca esperé encontrarme con alguien tan cercana a Celestia, ¿Como te trata ella?

Twilight: yo no revelo cosas de mi vida a gente que no conozco.

Lobo3: oh, vamos, (la toma del brazo) solo imagínate que somos amigos.

Applejack: apártate de ella.

Las ponis se acercaban a ayudar a Twilight pero los otros 2 lobos las acorralaron, el momento se volvió algo tenso y peligroso.

Mientras, a fuera de la dulcería. Noel estaba siendo arrastrado por Blake, quien lo empujaba desde el principio del camino.

Noel: es increíble que me arrastraras hasta aquí.

Blake: miralo de esta forma, te reuniras con Twilight y las demás ponis.

Noel: y tu quieres probar los dulces de ahí.

Blake: ehh... Es probable.

Noel: además no se si es apropiado ir a verla después de lo que pasó anoche.

Blake: Dark Syde si que estaba molesto.

Noel: lo se, por eso -escucha un grito- ¿Oíste eso?

Blake: si, creo que vino de la dulcería.

Noel se asomo a penas por la puerta y vio como un lobo grande la estaba agarrando del brazo.

Noel: (dejando de asomarse) es Twilight, un tipo le esta haciendo daño.

Blake: y ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?

Noel miraba de un lado y del otro, no sabia que hacer, la situación era complicada, ¿Podía ayudar a Twilight Sparkle después de haber discutido con su maestro, Dark Syde?

Lobo3: llevanos a la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight: me estas lastimando.

Lobo1: (la jala aun mas) eso no me importa, te estoy diciendo que nos lleves al lugar de la Princesa Celestia.

Antes de que la situación se complicase, se escuchó una voz diciendo "sueltala" todos voltearon y vieron a Noel entrando con una mirada seria.

Lobo1: y ¿Tu quien eres?

Noel: eso no te incumbe, sueltala ahora.

Lobo2: oye, solo es un juego, de amigos.

Noel: los amigos no se lastiman.

Lobo3: no me vengas a decir como debo hacer las cosas.

Noel: (haciendolo frente) ¿Que pasa? ¿No te enseñaron a tratar bien a una chica?

Lobo3: (enojado) ¿Como te atreves a decirme eso?

Noel: yo le digo lo que se me de la gana a quien trata mal a otros, ahora sueltala o te las veras conmigo.

Lobo3: ¿Ah si? ¿Y que crees que puedes hacerme?

Noel: tu no me conoces y no te sugiero que me conozcas enojado porque será la primera y la ultima vez que lo hagas. Ahora sueltala y tu y tus amigos vayanse por donde vinieron.

Noel ponía una cara amenazante al igual que el lobo3, el concurso de miradas duro unos segundos hasta que el lobo soltó a Twilight y junto a sus hermanos caminaron hacia la puerta, Pinkie Pie les entrego una bolsa y les dijo "vuelvan pronto", el lobo3 miro a Noel, quien seguia mirandolo con la cara amenazante, y sonriendo de mala gana murmuró "claro que volveré", luego salió de ahí.

Noel sonrio al ver que ya se habían marchado, se dio vuelta y vio a Twilight en el suelo, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

Noel: (levantadola) ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: (asombrada) si, gracias.

Applejack: eso fue increíble, compañero, nunca vi a un chico enfrentarse a 3 lobos grandes y armados.

Noel: oh, me alegro pero...

Rarity: (abrazandolo) ¡Oh! Lo volviste a hacer, nos has salvado, no tengo dudas de que eres un caballero.

Blake: (entra volando y se para en la cabeza de Noel) oye, nena, un poco de aire para el chico.

Rarity: (retrosede asustada) ¡Ahhh! ¿Que es eso?

Twiligjt: muestra un poco mas de respeto, Rarity, el es Blake, la mascota y amigo de Noel.

Rainbow Dash: wow, nunca vi a un murciélago tan grande.

Blake: pertenecía a un hechicero hasta que me obsequio a Noel.

Fluttershy: eso es lindo, y me parece asombroso que puedas hablar.

Rarity: (pensando) oh, bueno, solo es un murciélago grande, nada de que preocuparse, además es su mascota y seria un buen asistente para mi taller.

Pinkie Pie: ¿En Serio puedes hablar cualquier cosa? ¿Puedes decir hola?

Blake: (confundido) ehh... Hola

Pinkie Pie: ¡Wow! Si que es muy bueno.

Spike: (entrando) Twilight, quería saber si... (mira a Blake) ¡WOW! -se acerca rápidamente- un murciélago como de mi altura.

Twilight: el es Blake, mascota de Noel y amigo.

Blake: (extendiendo la ala) un placer conocerte.

Spike: (estrechando su ala) el placer es todo mío.

Applejack: bueno, creo que como ya todos nos conocimos es el momento de la fiesta.

Noel: ¿Que? ¿Cual fiesta?

Rarity: queríamos hacerte una pequeña fiesta en agradecimiento por haber salvado a Spike pero esos tipos nos la arruinaron.

Pinkie Pie: oh, por favor, aún tenemos la música, los pasteles, y varias cosas mas para disfrutar. Asi que, ¡Que empiece la fiestas!

Pinkie Pie puso la música y las ponis se pusieron a bailar alocadamente, a excepción de Noel que estaba parado junto a Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Bailas?

Noel: ahh... No lo se.

Twilight: oh, vamos, será divertido.

Noel: pero ni siquiera se bailar.

Twilight: no tienes por que saberlo, ¿No has visto como bailan las demás?

Noel: (mira a las demás ponis bailar, pero mas le llamó la intención Pinkie Pie, quien bailaba de una forma alocada) creo tienes razón.

Twilight: ¿Entonces que dices? (extiende el brazo) ¿Bailas?

Noel: (nervioso) pues...

Blake observaba a Noel, quien no se animaba a bailar con Twilight, así que decidió ayudar y empujó a Noel de una forma que hizo que quedara pegado a Twilight, ambos se separaron un poco y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

Blake: ehem (simulando toser) ¿Van a bailar o no?

Noel y Twilight: (separandose y sonrojados) ¿Qué?

Blake: el baile, chicos, bailen un poco ambos y "diviertanse".

Twilight: ¿Por qué las comillas en el "divertirse"?

Blake: (sonriendo) ya tu sabes.

Spike: Blake, ¿Me acompañas por algo de pastel?

Blake: oh, por supuesto (acompaña a Spike dejando a Twilight y Noel confundidos)

Twilight: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Noel: ya conoces a Blake, tiene todo tipos de frases que le encanta usar para la ocacion.

Twilight: oh, bueno, pero quitando de lado eso, ¿Aun quieres baialr?

Noel: ehh… Esta bien.

Noel se acerco a Twilight y bailaron como pudieron. La fiesta llevo varias horas y despues de tanta diversion todas las ponis se fueron a sus casas, incluso Noel y Blake, quienes se despidieron y agradecieron por lo que habian hecho.

Mas tarde, Noel y Blake ya habia llegado a casa, Blake se trepó al techo y descansó un poco, en tanto Noel, se puso a leer un libro que le llamaba mucho la atención. El libro se llamaba "Los juegos de la mente", lo venia leyendo hace dias, por algo algo le llamó la atencion el titulo la primera vez que lo vió. Necesitaba entender las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y de algún modo aprender el truco para manipular las mentes de otros, que le serviria mas adelante.

Se escucha un golpe en la puerta, oculta el libro y va a abrir. Se sorprende al ver que era Twilight, no esperaba su visita y la habia visto hace un par de horas.

Noel: Twilight, ¿Qué….?

Twilight: ¿Puedo pasar?

Noel: si, claro, pasa.

Twilight: (entrando) gracias.

Noel: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Twilight: queria hablar contigo.

Noel: ¿Qué? Pero si nos vimos hace unas horas.

Twilight: lo sé, pero esto es diferente, tenia que hablar contigo cuando estuvieramos a solas.

Noel: y ¿Qué se supone que me tenias que decir?

Twilight: es sobre la bestia.

Noel: (tragando saliva) ¿Ah si? ¿Qué hay con eso?

Twilight: cuando traias a Spike y la bestia te atacaba, ¿La habias visto antes? ¿Te dijo algo?

Noel: no.

Twilight: ¿Estas seguro?

Noel: pero ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Twilight: necesito saber mas, si hizo algo de eso, a lo mejor pudo dejar un mensaje de su jefe.

Noel: ¿Te refieres a….?

Twilight: asi es, Dark Syde.

Noel: (nervioso) oh, pero a mi no me ha dicho nada.

Twilight: esta bien, pero si te llegas a encontrar otra bestia y te llega a decir algo de eso, por favor avisame, tal vez asi podre mandarle un mensaje a su jefe.

Noel: pero Twilight, es algo arriesgado, se trata de Dark Syde.

Twilight: eso no importa, sus bestias han atacado el pueblo sin ninguna razón.

Noel: pero ese tipo es peligroso.

Twilight: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera lo has visto.

Noel: (nervioso) no, pero…. Ya escuchaste lo que habia dicho la Princesa Celestia sobre el, podrias provocarlo e iniciar una gran rebelión, y si te pasara algo yo jamas…. (reacciona y se queda mudo)

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noel: nada.

Twilight: dijiste algo sobre mi.

Noel: claro que no.

Twilight: vamos, Noel, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Noel: pero es que…. (se detiene un segundo)

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede?

Noel: ¿Oiste ese ruido?

Twilight: no, ¿Cuál?

En ese instante la ventana se rompe y entra una especie de roca muy extraña. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Twilight, Noel abrio sus ojos del todo sorprendido, tomó a Twilight y gritó "¡Al suelo!" luego la roca hizo una pequeña explosion que hizo que Blake se despertara.

La roca comenzó a liberar una gran gas y tambien causo una neblina, Noel y Twilight tosian pero estaban juntos a pesar de no distinguir nada, o eso parecia.

Una extraña figura tomo a Twilight de la melena y comenzó a llevarse, Noel se percato y se abalanzó sobre la figura, haciendolo caer al suelo y soltandola. Pero la cosa no termino ahí, un latigo sujetó a Noel del brazo y lo jaló hasta la figura desconocida que lo sostenia, luego le dio un golpe y lo desmayó. Twilight pudo ver ese horror, gritó su nombre pero no le respondia, usó su magia y quitó toda la neblina, ahora pudo ver con claridad, eran los mismos lobos que habian aparecido antes, quiso usar una vez mas su magia pero uno de los lobos le vendo los ojos y le puso un pañuelo en la boca y en la nariz que le causó un sueño profundo. Los lobos se llevaron a ambos, solo necesitaban a Twilight pero era evidente que Noel ya habia visto todo y no podian dejar un testigo clave, una vez que salieron en la casa, dejaron una nota en el suelo.

Blake habia visto todo, no pudo hacer nada porque se habia paralizado con semejante horror. Bajó una vez que se podia mover, fue a la entrada de la casa, no habia rastros de Noel ni Twilight, los lobos como entraron se fueron. Necesitaba algo que le sirviese para encontrarlos, miró al suelo y encontró la nota que habian dejado los lobos, leyó detenidamente para encontrar alguna pista. La nota decia lo siguiente.

"A todo el que encuentre la nota:

Nos hemos llevado a Twilight Sparkle y a su "Amigo", la razón por la que lo hicimos fue una simple, ella la alumna mas fiel de la Princesa Celestia, solo queriamos asegurarnos que estuviera a salvo, y tambien nos preocupamos por que su amigo esté bien. Si estas leyendo, Celestia, queremos decirte que no le pasará nada a ellos, pero si los quieres de vuelta te los devolveremos a cambio de una recompensa inmensa y que apoyes nuestros servicios. Esto no es una amenaza, es solo un mensaje, puedes tomarte como quieras, pero el tiempo corre y Twilight Sparkle y su amigo siguen con nosotros, a salvo pero no por mucho.

Mandanos una nota con alguien de tu confianza y dejanosla en el medio del bosque para estar seguros que encontraste esta nota y que estas de acuerdo con nuestras solicitudes, luego de eso te enviaremos otra nota para decirte en donde se llevara a cabo el intercambio. Tienes 24 hs para decidír.

Los hermanos Wolfberg."

Blake quedo algo shockeado después de haber leído la nota e inmediatamente fue volando a cada casa de las ponis (que conocía gracias a que Noel se la había dicho), buscaba a quien conocía y le contaba lo que había pasado.

Blake: (hablando con Spike) ¡Secuestraron a Twilight! (hablando con Rarity) ¡También a Noel! (hablando con Applejack) ¡Piden mucho dinero! (hablando con Rainbow Dash) ¡Por el rescate! (con Fluttershy) ¡Necesito que nos reunamos! (con Pinkie Pie) ¡Ahora!.

Una vez que pudo decir el mensaje todas las ponis se reunieron en casa de Noel. Estaban como locas y sin poder entender lo que había pasado.

Applejack: ¿Como fue que se los llevaron?

Blake: lanzaron una especie de gas y había mucha neblina, trataron de llevarse a Twilight, Noel lo evitó pero lo golpearon y se lo llevaron junto con ella.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Sabes que aspecto tenían?

Blake: si, eran unos lobos con... Sombreros y cosas raras

Las ponis: (haciendo face hoof) los hermanos wolfberg.

Blake: ¿Los conocen?

Applejack: como no conocerlos, son unos cazarecompesas presumidos que no les interesa mas que el dinero.

Rainbow Dash: nos enfrentaron antes y eran rudos.

Fluttershy: y querían que Twilight les dijese donde estaba la Princesa Celestia, hasta le hicieron daño.

Pinkie Pie: ahora creo que es mi culpa, no debi haberles dicho eso.

Rarity: no importa si es tu culpa, cariño, lo importante aquí es que debemos encontrarlos

Spike: ¿Pero como?

Fluttershy: creo que lo mejor seria decírselo a la Princesa Celestia.

Todas: ¡No!

Applejack: ya viste como reacciono cuando supo lo de la carreta, imagínate como reaccionará cuando le digamos que la secuestraron.

Pinkie Pie: podría hasta pensar que Ponyville no es un lugar apropiado para ella y llevarla a otro lado y jamás la volveríamos a ver. (todos la miran algo atónitos) Eso es lo que opino yo.

Spike: odio admitirlo pero creo que tiene razón.

Applejack: olviden eso, tenemos que hallar una manera de encontrarlos y traerlos sanos y salvos.

Fluttershy: solo espero que estén bien donde quiera que estén.

Mientras tanto, Noel se estaba despertando, veía algo borroso y estaba adolorido. Intentó moverse pero sentía que algo se lo impedía. Agitó su cabeza hasta poder ver con claridad, estaba atado a una silla, detrás de el estaba Twilight, también atada pero sin despertarse, Noel le gritaba tratando de despertarla, siguió así hasta que lo consiguió, comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al despertarse atada a una silla y con Noel detrás.

Twilight: Noel, ¿Donde estamos?

Noel: no lo se, pero alguien nos secuestro y nos trajo aquí por alguna razón.

Twilight: no te preocupes, ahora saldremos (intenta hacer magia pero no lo consigue) pero... ¿Que sucede?

Noel: -gira la cabeza para tratar de ver algo, nota que Twilight tiene una piedra rara atada a su cuerno- eso lo explica.

Twilight: ¿Que cosa? -mira su cuerno y nota la piedra atada a el- pero... ¿Que es esto?

Noel: Takelisnam, es una piedra que quita energías mágicas. Crei que ya no existian.

Twilight: ¿Conoces estas piedras?

Noel: como te dije, mi padre era buen hechicero.

Twilight: eso es cierto, pero... ¿Que hago con esta cosa en mi cuerno?

Noel: te absorberá la magia cada vez que la uses, por ahora no hagas nada de eso.

Twilight: ¿Quien está detrás de esto?

Notan que la puerta del cuarto donde estaban encerrados comienza a abrirse y entran los tres lobos.

Lobo3: ¿Como están nuestros invitados?

Los dos: ¡Ustedes!

Lobo1: calma, calma, no nos hablen en se tono, seria muy descortés.

Twilight: ¿Y crees que es mas cortes secuestrarnos y traernos a este lugar?

Lobo2: (señalando) la idea fue de el.

Lobo1: (lo golpea) cierra la boca.

Lobo3: gracias, (mirando a Twilight) la idea original era traerte a ti. Así que te seguimos e hicimos todo los trucos para capturarte, pero no sabíamos que tenias compañia, y vaya que te defendía muy bien, asi que optamos por llevarlo para que no nos interrumpa y no queríamos tener un testigo.

Twilight: ¿Para que nos trajeron?

Lobo3: queríamos comunicarnos con Celestia y sabíamos que seria imposible, pero cuando escuchamos que eras su alumna mas fiel nos dio una idea y si te llevábamos podríamos comunicarnos mejor con ella.

Twilight: esto se llama extorsión.

Lobo3: llámalo como quieras, pero nuestra intención es ofrecerle nuestros servicios.

Twilight: nunca lo conseguirán de este modo.

Lobo3: (le sostiene de la mandíbula) calma, todo será a su paso.

Noel: (gritando) ¡No la toques!

Lobo3: (la suelta) ¿Por que tanto alboroto? Solo es algo de cariño.

Noel: pues no se lo hagas a ella, no le gusta esa clase de cariño y ni mucho menos de un sujeto tan testarudo.

Lobo3: no dejo que nadie me hable así.

Noel: obviamente alguien ya lo hizo.

El lobo3, de la bronca, le da un golpe a Noel y Twilight grito desesperada.

Lobo3: a ver si ahora dices lo mismo (se da media vuelta) caminen (salen los 3 del cuarto y cierran la puerta)

Twilight: (preocupada) ¿Estas bien?

Noel: he estado peor.

Twilight: esto es mi culpa, si nunca hubiera confirmado que soy la alumna fiel de la Princesa, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Noel: Twilight, esto no es tu culpa, ellos son los malos, no tu. Además, están muy locos como para secuestrarnos.

Twilight: pero solo me querían a mi, mira lo que te hicieron.

Noel: no te preocupes, solo es un golpe, y yo trate de ayudarte, no hubiera permitido que te hicieran algo.

Twilight: (sonriendo) gracias, pero no tenias que arriesgar tu vida de esa manera.

Noel: no, pero igual tuve que hacerlo, eso hacen los amigos, ¿No?

Twilight: ah, si, es cierto. Ahora tenemos que pensar en como salir de aquí.

Noel: ¿Crees que tus amigas le avisen a la Princesa Celestia?

Twilight: no creo, con lo que paso la ultima vez estuvo muy mal, imagínate como seria esta vez.

Noel: tienes razón.

Twilight: si tan solo hubiera una forma de salir de aquí.

Noel: descuida, yo te sacaré.

Twilight: ¿Ah si? ¿Como?

Noel: no es el momento de hacer preguntas inconclusas.

Ya habian pasado horas, Twilight y Noel seguían atrapados en la casa de los lobos, mientras que las otras ponis, Spike y Blake, seguían pensando en una manera de salvarlos. De pronto, tuvieron una idea, era algo arriesgada pero tenían que usarla lo mas pronto posible.

Los lobos estaban esperando a uno de sus hermanos, quien había salido al bosque a ver si la Princesa Celestia había dejado alguna carta, estaba viniendo, corría desesperado hasta que entro a la casa y dijo lo que pasó.

Lobo2: la princesa ha constestado nuestra carta.

Lobo1y3: ¿En serio?

Lobo2: si, (muestra la carta que tiene) esta dispuesta a dar lo que sea a cambio que su alumna y el amigo estén a salvo.

Lobo3: perfecto, ahora iremos al bosque, dejaremos la carta y nos ocultaremos, para cuando venga ella, saldremos y podremos hablar personalmente con ella.

Lobo1: espera, alguien debe cuidar a la chica y su acompañante mientras vamos al bosque.

Lobo3: es cierto (señalando al lobo2) vigilalos hasta que volvemos.

Los 2 lobos se marchan mientras el lobo2 entró al cuarto y se puso a vigilar a Twilight y Noel.

Lobo2: ¿Como la están pasando?

Twilight: ¿Como crees que la estamos pasando?

Lobo2: (acercándose a Twilight) vamos, anímate un poco, después de todo eres nuestro boleto a la fama (le acaricia la melena)

Noel: ¡No la toques!

Lobo2: (acercándose a Noel) ¿Ah si? ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?

Noel le da un cabezazo, causándole un gran impacto contra un estante y hace que se le caiga encima. Del estante sale volando un cuchillo en dirección a donde estaban ellos, ambos cierran los ojos pensando que les podría causar daño, pero en lugar de eso el cuchillo cae entre medio de ellos y termina cortando la soga que los amarraba.

Twilight: (liberándose) buen movimiento.

Noel: (liberándose) te dije que te sacaria de aquí.

Twilight: (quitándose la piedra) eso aun no esta hecho, vamonos.

Ambos salen corriendo de la casa, el lobo2 se quitó el estante de encima y se levantó rápidamente, corrió a la puerta de entrada pero ya no había rastros de Twilight ni de Noel.

Mientras tanto, las 5 ponis, Spike y Blake estaban yendo a un lugar determinado del bosque.

Fluttershy: ¿Seguros que esto funcionara?

Rainbow Dash: claro que funcionara, les dejamos una carta falsa de la Princesa, ahora solo tenemos que volver a ese lugar, ver si nos dejaron la nota donde sera el encuentro e ir inmediatamente ahí para salvar a Twilight y Noel.

Spike: pero… ¿Y si es una trampa?

Applejack: por eso vamos todos juntos.

Fluttershy: ¿Y que pasara con el dinero y todo eso?

Rarity: podemos sacar algo si entre todas recaudamos un poco.

Pinkie Pie: solo esperemos que funcione, ¿Cómo creen que estaran Twilight y Noel?

Blake: seguramente aun atrapados por los lobos.

Lejos de ahí, los dos lobos estaban ocultos esperando alguna señal de la Princesa Celestia pero algo los interrumpió. Su hermano estaba corriendo hacia donde estaban, no comprendian lo que ocurria.

Lobo1: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Lobo3: y ¿No deberias cuidar a los invitados?

Lobo2: ese es el problema, se escaparon.

Lobo3: ¿¡Que!? (le lanza el latigo, lo ata a las muñecas y lo trae hacia el) te dejo solo con dos ponis cercanos a Celestia ¿Y en seguida los pierdes como si nada? ¿¡Como se te pudieron haber escapado!?

Lobo1: eso no importa, solo vamos a buscarlos antes de que otros lo hagan.

Lobo3: bien, andando.

Los lobos abandonaron el lugar y fueron en busca de Twilight o Noel, temian que le dijeran a Celestia lo que ocurrio.

Mas lejos de ahí, Twilight y Noel ya habian corrido bastante, se detuvieron para descansar, notaron que no habia ningun lobo que los seguia, eso los relajó un poco.

Twilight: creo que ya estamos lejos.

Noel: eso parece, ¿Ya puedes teletransportarte?

Twilight: (hace gran fuerza para lograr magia pero su cuerno solo salta chispas) no, la piedra aun dejó gran parte de su efecto.

Noel: ahora estamos sin magia, tenemos que salir de aquí como sea.

Twilight: ¿Cómo? No tenemos ni idea de donde estamos (mirando el horizonte) si tan solo alguien pudiera escucharnos.

Noel aprovecho que Twilight estaba distraida y se concentró, en su mente trataba de comunicarse telepaticamente con Blake, cosa que logró. Blake estaba confundido, sentia que alguien le hablaba, hasta que comprendió y se concentró para hablar igual que Noel.

Noel: *Blake, ¿Me escuchas?*

Blake: *si, tarde en darme cuenta, pero… ¿Dónde estas?*

Noel: *no lo se, nos escapamos de los lobos y estamos en alguna parte del bosque.*

Blake: *oh-no, ¿Puedes describir el lugar?*

Noel: *estamos cerca de un acantilado, y lo demas no se describirlo.*

Blake: *creo que se donde estas, ire en camino con las demas ponis.*

Noel: *¿Estas con ellas?*

Blake: *si, es que ellas idearon un plan para ayudarlos, estamos por ir a donde dejamos la nota.*

Noel: *olvida eso, solo vengan por nosotros.*

Blake: *¿Y que les digo? ¿Qué de repente se donde estan?*

Noel: *inventa algo, eres muy bueno en eso.*

Blake: *muy bien, si ven que los lobos los siguen salgan corriendo. Nos vemos en unos minutos. Cambio y fuera.*

Noel: *no tienes que hacer eso cuando nos comunicamos por telepatia.*

Blake: *lo se, pero me encanta hacerlo. Cambio y fuera.*

Termina la comunicación, Blake comenzó a actuar de una forma rara y luego le hablo a las ponis.

Blake: oigan, creo que escuche a Noel.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Blake: si (señalando) esta por alla.

Spike: ¿Cómo puedes saber donde estan?

Blake: es que con Noel tenemos "telepatia".

Rainbow Dash: ¿Hay que creerte?

Blake: creanme que lo que les digo es verdad, puede que tambien esté con Twilight.

Applejack: confiaremos en ti, por ahora, llevanos.

Blake comenzó a volar y las demas ponis lo siguieron. Noel, una vez que se dejó de comunicar con Blake, volteó a ver a Twilight, quien observaba el horizonte, se acercó a ella.

Noel: ¿Qué haces?

Twilight: nada, solo… observo.

Noel: parece que te entretienes bien despues de haber huido de unos canes que nos secuestraron.

Twilight: no me entretengo, solo… me distraje viendo el hermoso paisaje.

Noel: (observando) pues si, es hermoso, lo reconozco. Pero creo que no es el lugar ni el momento para pensar en eso, los lobos podrian volver.

Twilight: lo sé, pero no me pude resistir.

Noel: te comprendo.

Twilight miró a Noel y ambos soltaron una sonrisa, no les importaba quedarse a observarse el lugar todo el dia, estaban solos, pero en peligro.

Noel comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban a unos kilometros de donde estaban, le avisó a Twilight pero ella le decia no escuchar nada, pidó confiar en el y salieron corriendo, aun no sabian donde estaban yendo. Noel le mandó un mensaje por telepatia a Blake e inmediatamente cambio de direccion junto con las otras ponis y Spike.

La situacion de Twilight y Noel se volvió complicada, se detuvieron a medio camino, habia una colina y a su lado estaba todo bloqueado por arboles y rocas, sin ninguna otra salida tenian la unica opcion de saltar para poder escapar. Twilight tomo a Noel del brazo y ambos saltaron, rodaban y se lastimaban hasta que terminaron de caer, ambos despertaron y se quedaron mirandose a los ojos, pero luego se levantaron y se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos.

Habian pasado unos minutos desde que se ocultaron, no habia nadie y no notaron señal alguna, pero la sorpresa para ellos fue que uno de los lobos aparecio por detrás y agarró a Twilight, Noel le dio un golpe que la hizo soltar y caer al suelo desmayada, luego le dio otro golpe haciendo que se estrelle con un arbol, pensó que solo estaba el pero se equivocó al ver que el latigo del lobo3 lo habia sujetado del brazo, trató de traerlo pero Noel hizo mas fuerza que lo hizo ir hacia el y le dio una patada causandole un gran golpe. El lobo se enfureció que golpeo a Noel en la mejilla, el golpe hizo que Noel solo girara su cabeza a medias, el lobo sentia gran dolor en su pata, no sabia que le pasaba, Noel giró su cabeza hasta mirar a los lobos y estos se asustaron al verlo con los ojos blancos, los comenzó a atacar de una manera muy salvaje y terrorifica, una vez que ya habia terminado con ellos, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Twilight abrió sus ojos y vió a los 3 lobos en el suelo con Noel a su lado, estaban heridos e inconscientes.

Twilight: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Noel: (nervioso) ahh… se hicieron daño.

Twilight: no me lo creo, ¿Tu los detuviste?

Noel: a algunos si, otros se lastimaron cuando esquive sus ataques.

Twilight: impresionante.

En ese instante llegan las 5 ponys con Spike y Blake.

Twilight: ¡Chicas!

Todas: ¡Twilight! –Todas se abrazan-

Blake: ¡Noel!

Noel: ¡Blake! –se abrazan-

Applejack: nos alegra que estes bien.

Fluttershy: teniamos pensado recaudar dinero y entregarselos para salvarlos.

Pinkie Pie: pero que bueno que estan bien y sanos porque estabamos tan preocupados que no sabiamos que hacer y en un momento de desesperacion yo grité tanto….

Blake: si, casi me dejas sordo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo fue que escaparon? ¿Lograron darles una leccion?

Twilight: (señalando) miralo tu misma.

Applejack: ho, a eso le llamo yo una gran paliza.

Rarity: ¿Qué haremos con estos despreciables?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Darles otra paliza para que aprendan!

Twilight: no, Rainbow, creo que ya recibieron mas de lo necesario.

Applejack: creo que tengo una idea.

Mas tarde.

Fluttershy: ¿Creen que ya sido buena idea?

RainbowDash: seguro que si, pero no te preocupes por eso, la carreta ira a donde tenga que ir.

Twilight: gracias de nuevo, amigas.

Spike: espera, tengo una pregunta, ¿Como fue que los encontramos en medio del bosque?

Noel: solo digamos que alguien no tuvo en cuenta a quienes secuestró (Twilight sonreia)

Applejack: recuerden que nada de lo que pasó el día de hoy debe ser contado.

Blake: bien, Noel, vamonos, creo ya fue suficiente por un día.

Rarity: ¡Esperen!

Noel y Blake: ¿Que?

Rarity: Noel, quisiera invitarte uno de estos días a mi taller.

Noel: te lo agradezco pero... Yo ya estuve ahi.

Rarity: (risita) lo se, no salió tan bien como esperaba, pero esta es otra cosa, no tienes que ir obligado.

Noel: lo pensaré. (se marcha junto con Blake).

Rarity: ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Dijo que ira!

Applejack: dijo que lo pensará.

Rarity: es igual.

Noel y Blake hablaban mientras llegaban a casa.

Blake: entonces... ¿Que fue exactamente lo que pasó cuando te secuestraron?

Noel: lo importante es que nos salvamos.

Blake: no me vengas con eso, además si no hubiera estado con las ponis nunca te hubieras salvado.

Noel: se como cuidarme cuando estoy solo.

Blake: ¿Y quien te hace tu desayuno favorito todos los días?

Noel: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Blake: nada, solo quería recordartelo.

Noel: olvida eso, pasó algo interesante cuando nos perseguían los lobos, nos encontraron y comenzaron a atacarnos, uno de ellos me golpeó como por la tercera vez o cuarta vez, y mi lado bestial se liberó.

Blake: (sorprendido) no me digas que... (hace señales)

Noel: no, es otra cosa, pero creo que estoy por lograr esa parte.

Blake: pero te dijeron que eso solo te pasaría en un eclipse lunar.

Noel: pero eso también podía lograrlo si mi nivel de furia llegaba al máximo.

Blake: eso lo puedes controlar.

Noel: espero.

Noel y Blake llegaron a casa, al abrir la puerta se sorprendieron al ver a DarkSyde sentado a unos centímetros de donde estaban. Tenia una cara seria.

DarkSyde: ¿Donde estabas, Noel?

Noel: es... Una larga historia.

DarkSyde: ¿Y tiene que ver con tres lobos?

Noel: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo... Como sabe eso?

DarkSyde: (levantándose) ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? ¿O es que acaso no te quedó claro lo que charlamos anoche?

Noel: disculpe, yo...

DarkSyde: (interrumpiendo) ¡Nada de disculpas! Aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno.

DarkSyde extendió su brazo y comenzó a liberar una magia que a Noel le causara dolor de cabeza y cayera al suelo. "Tienes bien en claro que puedo hacerlo peor si tu también lo haces" decía DarkSyde mientras hacia un puño con sus garras y a Noel le afectaba cada vez mas el dolor. Blake se ponía en medio para tratar de evitar que se detuviera, pero por su mirada seria parecía no cambiar de opinión. Noel se agarraba la cabeza, se retorcia y gritaba de todas las maneras posibles, el dolor en su cabeza era inminente, quería que parara de una vez. Todo siguió hasta que DarkSyde sintió una presencia que hizo detener su magia, Blake socorrió a Noel mientras que el se trataba de calmar del dolor que lo torturaba.

Blake: ¿Estas bien?.

Noel: (tratando de levantarse) creo que si.

DarkSyde: ¿Que fue eso?

Noel: ¿Que fue que?

DarkSyde: (mirando al rededor en busca de alguna señal pero sin rastro alguno) hrrr, hay algo raro aquí.

Blake: (ayudando a Noel a levantarse) ya esta, todo estará bien.

DarkSyde: (señalando a Noel) no creas que esto fue tu castigo, esta noche te toca.

Noel: no, por favor, habíamos acordado que seria la otra noche.

DarkSyde: esto lo decido yo, y si alguien te llegase a descubrir, lo lamentaras. (da un salto en el aire y desaparece entre una nube negra)

Noel: genial, es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que me pasa esto.

Blake: no le hagas caso, solo esta algo furioso porque lo has sacado un poco de lado y no has hecho bien la misión.

Noel: eso estoy logrando.

Blake: (levantado una ceja) ¿En serio?

Noel: bueno, casi, ya logre instalarme en el pueblo, conocer a Twilight Sparkle y hacerme amigo de ella.

Blake: solo te falta deshacerte de ella.

Noel: pero aún no se como.

Blake: no te ofendas pero en tu lugar yo ya me habría deshecho de ella.

Noel: pero no es nada fácil.

Blake: Noel, tengo una pregunta que hacerte y quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad.

Noel: esta bien, adelante.

Blake: ¿Te pasa algo con Twilight?

continuará...


	11. Capitulo 11: bestia contra bestia

Capitulo 11: bestia contra bestia

La pregunta de Blake había dejado a Noel sin palabras, no era una pregunta complicada sino una simple, sencilla el no sabia que responder, los últimos momentos que estuvo cerca de Twilight lo había hecho sentir raro, como si de alguna manera se acobardara en el rol de eliminarla.

Blake: Noel, estoy esperando una respuesta.

Noel: ehh... ¿Por que preguntas eso?

Blake: no lo se, veamos, llegaste al pueblo hace días, conociste a esa pony que no parecía para nada rara y ahora resulta que en este poco tiempo no pudiste eliminarla porque algo se "interponía".

Noel: ¿Como que se "interponía"?

Blake: ya tu sabes.

Noel: mira, en ningún momento pasó algo como eso.

Blake: ¿Entonces por que no la eliminas ya?

Noel: porque no es el momento, apenas estoy dejando de ser "el nuevo", no puedo aparecer así porque si, eliminarla y luego tener a toda Equestria sospechando de mi.

Blake: viendolo desde ese punto de vista, es cierto.

Noel: lo peor es lo que me pasará esta noche, las ponis han vigilado el pueblo estos días, si me descubren todo estará perdido.

Blake: tranquilo, en tanto no salgas ni nada de eso no te afectará para nada.

Noel: ojalá.

Blake: ánima ese ánimo.

Noel: mejor descanso para esta noche.

Noel fue a su cama y se durmió al instante, Blake hizo lo mismo, al principio vigilaba a Noel pero luego el sueño le ganó.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, era de noche nuevamente en Ponyville, las 6 ponis vigilaban en busca de alguna bestia. El tiempo pasaba y no había ninguna señal.

Twilight: (hablando con RainbowDash) ¿Encontraste algo?

RainbowDash: nada, parece que se acobardaron

Twilight: no estés tan segura, suelen venir en el momento mas inoportuno.

Applejack: (llegando) revisamos con Fluttersy todos los lugares que conocemos, no encontramos nada.

RainbowDash: te lo dije.

Twilight: bien, pueden retirarse, pero estén atentas.

Cada poni fue por su camino, Twilight no estaba del todo segura que no había nada, tenia un sentido que le decía que algo raro andaba pasando. Caminaba hasta su casa, pero sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo, volteó un par de veces pero no había nadie, siguió su camino pero empezó a sentir ruidos raros lo que le hizo acelerar su marcha. Llegó finalmente a su casa, abrió la puerta pero alguien se la cerró, se dió vuelta y ahí estaba una de las bestias que recordó haber visto.

Twilight: ¡Tu!

Bestia: ¿Me recuerdas?

Twilight: ¿Que es lo que haces aquí?

Bestia: vine para completar mi misión.

Twilight: dile a tu jefe, DarkSyde, que ni se le ocurra hacerle algo al pueblo de Ponyville.

Bestia: ¿Como sabes si mi jefe es DarkSyde?

Twilight: yo se eso y mucho mas, y tambien dile que si trae algo en contra mío o de mis amigas que venga el mismo y de la cara.

La bestia lanzó un hechizo que le hizo a Twilight quedar paralizada contra la pared, luego se empezó a acercar a ella.

Bestia: si tengo o no un jefe es mi asunto, y su nombre no es mencionado por quienes no tienen derecho. (Twilight trataba de moverse pero cada intento le era inútil) Es inútil, no puedes salir a menos que yo lo desee. (su cuerno comienza a brillar de una manera negra y se va acercando a Twilight) Ahora aprenderás a no meterte en nuestros asuntos.

El cuerno estaba a medio centímetro de que la tocara, pero un rugido los interrumpe, mirando a todos lados confundidos.

Twilight: ¿Trajiste compañia? ¿A caso no podías hacer el trabajo tu solo?

Bestia: ¡Silencio! Yo puedo hacer esto solo, y no he llamado a nadie.

La bestia miraba a su alrededor, no sabia si se trataba de una broma o una trampa, se preparó en posición de ataque cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía delante de él. La tensión era alta, creía poder superarlo, pero una bestia aparece a toda velocidad a su izquierda y lo embiste de una forma que lo deja a unos metros de donde estaban, gracias a eso, Twilight quedó libre tras el hechizo.

La otra bestia miró a Twilight, ella lo observó por unos segundos, creyó haberlo reconocido, o solo fue su corazonada, pero de algún modo le resultaba familiar, aunque con tanta sombra que tenia no podía distinguir sus ojos, estaban blancos.

La otra bestia quiso acercarse pero la bestia anterior le lanzó una esfera de fuego negro que le lastimó el hombro, luego lo comenzó a atacar. La pelea era intensa, Twilight no lograba entender porque 2 bestias del mismo origen se estaban peleando entre si o porque la otra bestia la salvó, no tenia intenciones de ayudar o entrometerse, pero tenia que devolver el favor a alguien. Se concentró lo mas que pudo y lanzó un hechizo para que cayera en la bestia, luego de intentarlo, lo logró. Una nube de tormenta se formó donde estaban, la bestia estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a la otra bestia, pero un rayo cayó sobre su lomo, ocasionándole un gran dolor, abrió sus alas y se huyó. La otra bestia se levantaba, con un poco de dolor, Twilight se acercó a el.

Twilight: no se quien eres, pero gracias.

La bestia asintió. "Que raro, juraría que lo había visto antes" pensaba Twilight mientras trataba de distinguirlo, pero gran parte de su cuerpo estaba tras las sombras y sus ojos se seguían viendo blancos. Habían pasado unos segundos y la otra bestia aún seguía ahí, enfrente de ella sin siquiera atacarla, extendió el brazo tratando de tocarle la cara, pero un rayo de tormenta cayó cerca de ahí. Cuando desapareció la luz, la otra bestia también había desaparecido, Twilight recordó cuando estuvo en el hospital y creyó haber visto una bestia, ahora estaba del todo segura, esa bestia que acabó de ver era el.

La otra bestia había llegado hasta un callejón, se quejaba del dolor de su hombro, lo observó y la herida se iba regenerando poco a poco, aunque el dolor aun seguía. Sintió como alguien le envolvía el hombro, miró a su lado y ahí estaba Twilight Sparkle, quien efectivamente se lo estaba vendando con la intención de que sanara mas rápido. Al terminar sintió que su hombro estaba como nuevo, Twilight le sonreia y se acercaba, a lo que el hizo lo mismo, extendió el brazo y le sujetó la nuca, ambos cerraron sus ojos y sus caras estaban por tocarse. Parecía un momento único, pero termino al caer un rayo cerca de ahí, la bestia abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que todo era una ilusión al ver que Twilight Sparkle había desaparecido junto con la venda que tenia.

Era raro lo que había ocurrido, ¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿Era un mensaje de alguien o solo fue pura ilusión?

Continuara...

Disculpas si el capitulo fue corto, trataré que los proximos sean mas largos :)


	12. Capitulo 12: pic-nic para olvidar

Capitulo 12: pic-nic para olvidar

Amanecía en Ponyville, Twilight llevaba toda la noche pensando en el avistamiento que tuvo con la bestia. ¿Por que hizo eso? ¿Por que atacó a alguien de su misma raza? ¿Una bestia podía salvar a una poni?. Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, pero entre ellas había una muy intrigante, ¿Esa era realmente una bestia nocturna?. No sabia que pensar, y ni mucho menos podía responder. Se levanto, sin despertar a Spike, y se preparó el desayuno, tenia que despejar su mente de algún modo.

Spike: (bajando las escaleras) Twilight, ¿Por que no me esperaste a que me levantara? Te habría hecho el desayuno.

Twilight: Spike, era muy temprano cuando me levante, además estabas tan dormido que quería despertarte solo por eso.

Spike: tienes razón, ¿Y como te fue anoche?

Twilight: fue de lo mas raro, primero no encontramos ninguna bestia, luego cuando llegaba a casa una de ellas me acorraló, traté de defenderme pero su magia era mas poderosa, me estaba por hacer daño pero...

Spike: ¿Pero que?

Twilight: otra bestia me salvó.

Spike: (sorprendido) ¿Que?

Twilight: se que suena algo ilógico pero así fue.

Spike: ¿Como sabes que no era una bestia?

Twilight: porque las reconozco, esta era igual que los demás, las alas puntiagudas, el cuerno filoso, esa melna desalborotada, hasta la marca en forma de triangulo que llevan bajos sus ojos.

Spike: pero... ¿Por que te salvó?

Twilight: no lo sé, me pareció muy raro, hasta se peleó con la otra bestia cuando lo atacó.

Spike: ¿Y tu que hiciste?

Twilight: lo ayude.

Spike: (sorprendido) ¿Que? ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Twilight: se que no tenia porque, pero el me salvó y yo quise devolverle el favor.

Spike: y supongo que después te atacó.

Twilight: de hecho, no.

Spike: ¿Ah no?

Twilight: no, se me quedó mirando por unos segundos, ni siquiera se atrevió a hacerme algo. Lo miré a los ojos, pero los tenia blancos, no como la otra vez.

Spike: ¿Cual otra vez?

Twilight: oh, bueno, veras... ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve en hospital por esa carreta que se me cayó encima?

Spike: ¿Como olvidarlo? Nunca había estado tan preocupado.

Twilight: si, en fin, cuando estaba dormida sentía que había alguien en la habitación, como que me estaba ayudando, sentí que era...

Spike: ¿Quien?

Twilight: (sacude la cabeza) eso no importa, me desperté y vi a esa bestia, pero los ojos los tenia normales, solo que sus pupilas eran como triángulo.

Spike: entonces... ¿No era una bestia?

Twilight: yo no dije eso.

Spike: ¿O sea que si era una bestia?

Twilight: tampoco dije eso.

Spike: ¿Y que es realmente lo que piensas?

Twilight: no lo sé, ya ni siquiera se que pensar, esto últimamente me esta volviendo loca, y lo peor de todo es que tengo miedo de que se trate de algún truco de su jefe, DarkSyde

Spike: Twilight, por favor, no pienses eso, ¿Por que mejor no sales y te relajas un poco?

Twilight: no lo sé, no creo que sea un buen momento.

Spike: (empujándola) claro que si, solo ve a cualquier lugar o visita a alguna de tus amigas, no lo sé, solo relájate un poco (la saca afuera y cierra la puerta).

Twilight no estaba del todo segura con la idea, pero no tenia opción, tenia que relajarse de algún modo. Fue a ver a sus amigas, pero todas le decían que estaban ocupadas y que volviera en otro momento, solo le faltaba ver a alguien, Noel. Estaba nerviosa por ir a verlo, tenia miedo que le dijera que no, pero igual no le costaba nada intentarlo. Tocó un par de veces hasta que la atendieron, el mismo Noel, quien se sorprendió al verla.

Noel: (nervioso) Twi... Twilight, ¿Que...?

Twilight: quería estar con alguien, ¿Puedo pasar?

Noel: si, claro (abriendo la puerta del todo y haciéndose a un lado) pasa.

Twilight: (entrando) gracias.

Noel: ¿Por que necesitas hablar conmigo?

Twilight: es que mis amigas... (mira el hombro de Noel y nota que esta vendado)

Noel: ¿Que?

Twilight: (impactada) ¿Que... Te pasó en el hombro?

Noel: yo... Me caí de las escaleras.

Twilight: oh...

Noel: ¿Por que?

Twilight: no, por nada.

Noel: entonces, ¿Que me decias?

Twilight: oh, solo que mis amigas estaban ocupadas y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Noel: y supongo que yo era el ultimo de tu lista, ¿No?

Twilight: no exactamente pero igual quería ver si podías.

Noel: oh, pues no tengo nada que hacer así que estoy a tus servicios.

Twilight: (sonriendo) siempre tan simpático.

Noel: me gusta hacerte reír, y ¿De que quieres hablar?

Twilight: te lo explicare en otro lado, aquí no me siento muy cómoda.

Noel: y, ¿A donde se te ocurre ir?

Twilight: tengo una idea, se que sonara algo loca pero creo que es buena idea, ¿Que te parece si hacemos un pic-nic?

Noel: ¿Un pic-nic?

Twilight: no tienes que aceptar si no quieres, solo es una idea que tenia en mente y crei...

Noel: (interrumpe) me parece bien.

Twilight: (sorprendida) ¿En serio?

Noel: si, no es una mala idea, además eso harían los amigos.

Twilight: ¿Los amigos?

Noel: si, los amigos, ¿No?

Twilight: claro, amigos.

Noel: muy bien, ¿Y que estamos esperamos?

Twilight: solo necesitamos un par de cosas.

Blake: (apareciendo detrás y con cosas) aquí hay una canasta con comida, bebidas, mantel y otras cosas.

Noel: ¿Estabas espiando?

Blake: touché, ahora salgan y diviertanse un poco (empujándolos hasta la puerta de entrada).

Noel: Blake, no necesitamos tantas...

Blake: (interrumpe) claro que si, ah por cierto ten estas flores (se las da).

Noel: ¿Y que se supone que haremos con estas flores?

Blake: ya tu sabes (cierra la puerta).

Twilight y Noel se miraron entre si y se sonrojaron, luego reaccionaron.

Noel: ignora lo de las flores.

Twilight: lo haré, ahora busquemos un lugar para hacer el pic-nic.

Twilight y Noel caminaron en busca de algún lugar, tardaron unos pocos minutos hasta que al fin lo encontraron. Les parecía un bonito lugar, tenia una bella vista al pueblo, el clima era agradable, había un gran árbol que les hacia sombra por si les molestaba el sol, en otras palabras, les era perfecto.

Noel sacó el mantel y lo sacudió, una vez terminado lo tendió en el suelo, Twilight comenzó a sacar las demás cosas que había en la canasta, parecía un buen banquete. Se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar de muchas cosas, Twilight le contó de lo sucedido anoche, Noel se ponía nervioso cada vez que Twilight le mencionaba lo de la bestia, hasta que luego concluyó.

Twilight: ¿Ahora entiendes por que necesitaba hablar con alguien?

Noel: si, ya... Entiendo.

Twilight: ¿Te pasa algo?

Noel: ¿Que? ¿A mí? No, ¿Por que lo dices?

Twilight: has estado actuando muy raro últimamente desde que te mencione la bestia de anoche.

Noel: no, solo algo... Impresionado por lo que te pasó.

Twilight: yo también, pero lo que mas llamó la atención fue que esa bestia no parecía una bestia.

Noel: (mas nervioso) ¿Ah no?

Twilight: no, se que es deficil de creer pero eso lo que yo creo, no puedo ni explicarlo, y temo que se trate de su jefe.

Noel: ¿Su... Su jefe? (bebe jugo para calmarse).

Twilight: si, ya sabes... DarkSyde.

Noel: (escupiendo) ¿DarkSyde?

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Ahora que te pasa?

Noel: (alterado) nada, solo sorprendido por eso... De nuevo, pero ¿Quien lo diría, no? ¿Has probado estos pasteles de mora? Son muy deliciosos (se los come de un bocado).

Twilight: si, los probaré luego.

Noel: (terminando de tragar) que bien (respirando profundo).

Twilight: no podía pensar en otra cosa, por eso necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente.

Noel: tranquila, ya te estas relajando.

Twilight: ¿En serio? No tenia idea.

Noel: ¿Bromeas? Llevas hablando hace horas.

Twilight: ¿Como es que no me dijiste nada?

Noel: porque... Es divertido cuando hablas.

Twilight: (sonriendo) eso es tan dulce... Y tienes restos de mora en la boca.

Noel: (confundido) ¿Que?

Twilight: que tienes restos del pastel de mora que te comiste en la boca.

Noel: ¿En serio? No tenia idea.

Twilight: (tomando una servilleta) a ver, déjame quitartelo.

Noel: (haciéndose atrás) ¿Que? No.

Twilight: solo es un segundo.

Noel: no, solo dame la servilleta, yo puedo solo.

Twilight se tropezó y cayó encima de el, ambos se miraron a los ojos, parecía un incomodo momento, pero por algo no se podían apartar las miradas.

Noel: Tw... Twilight...

Twilight: No... Noel... (le limpia la boca) ¿Ves que no era difícil? (con una sonrisa).

Noel: (con cara seria) ah, bien, pues si ya terminaste, ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

Twilight: (levantándose) lo siento, jeje, me dejé llevar por la ocasión.

Noel: (levantándose) esta bien, no importa.

Twilight: mira eso, ¿No es un bonito atardecer?

Noel: (volteando) ¿Atardecer?

Twilight: si, el sol ya casi se está ocultando.

Noel: oh, eso es... Maravilloso.

Twilight: lo sé, ¿Te digo algo? Este día lo pase maravilloso contigo.

Noel: (sorprendido) ¿En serio?

Twilight: si, como aquella vez en la mansión, nunca me había sentido tan bien. Es curioso pero cada vez que estoy contigo siento algo que jamás había sentido (se acerca a el).

Noel: ¿Ah si? (acercándose) ¿Y... Que es?

Twilight: no hay manera de describirlo, pero es algo maravilloso.

Noel: ¿Será porque nunca pasaste mucho tiempo con un chico?

Twilight: (acercándose más) tal vez.

Se acercaban sin tener razón alguna, pero el momento no les iba a durar por mucho. El atardecer había llegado a su fin, el sol cayó y se hizo la noche enseguida. Noel se detuvo al escuchar un extraño sonido, así que detuvo y comenzó a ver a todos lados para averiguar si había alguien. Twilight, quien también se había detenido al notar que no pasaba nada, vió a Noel como Noel miraba como loco a todas partes.

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Que haces?

Noel: escuché un ruido.

Twilight: ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que alguien espiándonos?

Noel: no digo que no lo haya pero es muy probable.

Twilight: Noel, por favor, estas sobreactuando.

Pero antes de que Noel dijera algo se pudo comprobar que el tenia razón cuando una bestia apareció a toda velocidad y lo embistió, Twilight quedó algo atónita después de ver aquel horror.

Twilight: ¿No te cansas de hacer esto siempre?

Bestia: ¿Y tu no te cansas de estar equivocada?

Noel: (levantándose) no te le acerques.

Bestia: y hablando de equivocarse, Noel, es el momento de que le digas a Twilight la verdad.

Twilight: ¿Que verdad?

Noel: ¡Ninguna! ¡No lo escuches!

Bestia: creo que ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

Twilight: ¿Saber que?

Noel: ¡No lo escuches! ¡Solo trata de confundirte!

Bestia: eres la poni mas inteligente en toda Equestria, tu deberías saber con exactitud lo que ocurre, ¿O es que acaso estas tan ciega como para no verlo?

Twilight: ¡Dime de una vez que esta pasando!

Bestia: que No... -antes de que la bestia dijese algo mas Noel lo embistió y se dió contra un árbol. Twilight no entendía que pasaba, pero algo andaba mal-.

Twilight: ¿Por que hiciste eso?

Noel: por... Protección.

Bestia: (levantándose) bien, pues protege esto. -Hace un hechizo con su cuerno y libera un rayo en dirección a Twilight pero Noel corre a toda velocidad y logra empujarla-. Ha, veo que eres muy hábil ¿Pero que tan hábil serás después de esto? (desaparece).

Twilight: ¿A donde fue?

Noel: no lo se, pero estaré atento.

La bestia apareció detrás de Noel y le dio un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo. Twilight se asustó y la bestia camino hacia ella, Noel le dio una patada trasera y una voltereta, consiguiendo pararse. Ambos se miraron con desprecio, Twilight estaba sospechando, la bestia se abalanzó sobre Noel pero el esquivó el ataque, Twilight lanzó un rayo hacia la bestia pero no le surtió efecto.

Bestia: (riendo) ilusa, ¿Acaso pensaste que ese rayo podía detenerme? Tu magia es de un nivel bajo comparado con mi superioridad.

Noel se abalanzó sobre el pero la bestia le disparó un rayo, lo que lo dejó a unos centímetros de allí, Twilight quería ayudarlo pero la bestia le bloqueó el camino. Noel se levantaba de a poco, había tumbado varias cosas del pic-nic, ya que aterrizó ahí, cuando observó el ramo de flores ahí se encontraba una piedra Takelisnam, como el que tenia Twilight cuando los secuestraron los lobos, lo tomo de inmediato y fue a socorrer a Twilight. La bestia se le estaba acercando, iluminó su cuerno, Twilight retrocedía asustada, pareciera que fuese su fin, pero Noel saltó y le ató la piedra en el cuerno, que dejo de iluminar una vez ocurrido esto. La bestia intentaba quitárselo pero le era inútil, no podía enfrentarlos sin magia, así que extendió sus alas, voló y desapareció en el medio del cielo.

Twilight: (aliviada) gracias.

Noel: (respirando profundo) no hay de que.

Twilight: ¿Sabes a que se refería esa bestia?

Noel: no, y no deduscas nada, solo quería confundirnos.

Twilight: pero estaba totalmente segura que...

Noel: (le pone las pezuñas en la cara y la interrumpe) Twilight, mírame, confía en mi, todo esta bien, y lo importante es que estamos a salvo, ¿Si?.

Los ojos de Noel cambiaron de forma por medio segundo, Twilight se quedó atónita al ver lo que ocurrió.

Noel: (la suelta) ¿Que pasa?

Twilight: na... Nada.

Noel: esta bien, ¿Que dices si tomamos las cosas y nos vamos?

Twilight: me parece bien.

Ambos juntaron las cosas que trajeron del pic-nic y se marcharon, hablaron muy poco mientras caminaban, parecía que ninguno estaba de animo. Al llegar a casa, Noel se despidió y Twilight se marchó a su casa, al ver que ya se fue lo suficiente, Noel comenzó a llamar a Blake, quien llegó enseguida.

Blake: ¿Me llamabas?

Noel: si, sería saber por que...

Blake (interrumpiendo) espera, antes quiero saber que tal salió el pic-nic.

Noel: salió bien.

Blake: ¿En serio? ¿Ósea que ya te deshiciste de ella?

Noel: ¿Que?

Blake: ¿No me digas que no descubriste la piedra?

Noel: si la descubrí, y justamente de eso te quería hablar. ¿Por que escondiste una piedra quita-energia en las flores?

Blake: simple, tenias que deshacerte de algún modo así que usé un plan efectivo, tenia esa piedra entre las cosas que nos dio Dark Syde, y cuando escuché lo del pic-nic me puse a organizar todo mas rápido de lo que pude, y puse la piedra en el ramo de flores, porque sabia que lo encontrarias tarde o temprano y tenia esperanzas que lo usarás para bloquear la magia de Twilight y así te desharias mas rápido de ella.

Noel: admito que es un buen plan, pero me lo hubieras dicho antes.

Blake: como te dije antes, tuve que organizar todo mas rápido cuando Twilight mencionó lo del pic-nic.

Noel: si, pero el plan falló cuando apareció "el".

Blake: oh, shakbak, ¿Otra vez el?

Noel: si, no se que hacia ahí pero no iba a dejar que completara mi misión cuando yo soy el que la está haciendo.

Blake: creo que Dark Syde te esta jugando una broma... O al menos eso creo.

Noel: no, pero si me esta tratando de probar en algo, creo que no lo consiguió.

Dark Syde: (apareciendo) exactamente, mi pequeño guerrero.

Noel: (volteando) ¡Maestro! ¿Usted me ha estado probando?

Dark Syde: no precisamente, solo mande a uno de mis guardias a que te vigilara y no pude creer nada de lo que dijo.

Noel: (nervioso) ¿Y... Que fue específicamente lo que dijo?

DarkSyde: que te habías "enamorado" de la poni que te mandé a destruir.

Blake: ¿Que? Eso es ridículo, Noel jamás se enamoraría, bueno, no de nuevo.

Dark Syde: eso es lo que yo supuse, pero me desconcertó que todavía protegias a esa poni y que atacabas a uno de los tuyos.

Noel: destruir a Twilight Sparkle es mi misión, yo debo hacerlo, no dejar que otro me quite mi misión.

Dark Syde: eso es a lo que yo llegué, y tienes razón, pero la próxima vez no la defiendas tanto.

Noel: créame que ya me estoy volviendo su amigo y dejando de ser "el nuevo".

Dark Syde: perfecto, es todo por hoy, ahora vuelve con tus cosas (desaparece).

Blake: wow, si que te observaba.

Noel: gracias por haberme ayudado.

Blake: no hay de que, además tu hubieras dicho lo mismo.

Noel: ahh... Claro.

Blake: porque es bastante obvio, digo, llevamos en Ponyville como una semana, se que es imposible deshacerte de alguien siendo el nuevo que entra al pueblo y nadie te conoce, pero ¿Enamorarte? Pfff que tontería, ¿No?.

Noel: jeje, si. Pfff que tontería.

Blake: (riendo) jejeje, y de una cerebrito.

Noel: (riendo) jejeje, si, y ni que me pasara toda la noche pensando en ella, jajaja.

Pero por lo visto lo que había dicho se volvió realidad cuando, en la noche, mientras Blake dormía, Noel estaba en su cama mirando el techo, sin poder dormirse, lo unico que decia era "oh no".


	13. Capitulo 13: El quiebre

Capitulo 13: El quiebre

Las ponis se encontraban charlando en la dulcería, Twilight les contó del pic-nic que había hecho ayer con Noel.

Rarity: ¡Espera! ¿Fuiste de pic-nic con Noel?

Twilight: si, y fue muy espectacular.

Rarity: ¿Como pudiste? Hiciste un pic-nic con ese chico tan valiente y ni siquiera me invitaste.

Twilight: Rarity, les pregunté a todas si podían salir y hablar conmigo un rato, ninguna podía, estaban ocupadas. No pretendía invitar a Noel, pero le pregunté si estaba libre y todo pasó de repente.

Rarity: aún asi me parece injusto.

Applejack: ignora eso.

RainbowDash: ¿Que le ven de especial a ese chico?

Twilight: ¿De que hablas?

RainbowDash: ¿Hello? Siempre están pendiente de el.

Fluttershy: am... Eso es porque es nuevo y creo que... Ya es como nuestro amigo.

RainbowDash: ¿Estas bromeando?

Fluttershy: ¿Que tiene de malo?

Applejack: ¿Tienes algo en contra de el?

RainbowDash: no, solo que no me cae muy bien que digamos.

Rarity: ¿Sigues molesta por la broma que te hizo cuando lo conociste?

RainbowDash: (sonrojada y sobrealterada) ¡Claro que no!

Fluttershy: creí que lo habías olvidado.

RainbowDash: (de brazos cruzados) claro que lo olvidé.

Twilight: Rainbow, Noel es un chico increíble, además tu solo pensabas en hacer una cerrera.

RainbowDash: también me prometió que haríamos otra y todavía no pasó.

Applejack: ¿Con bestias de un desquiciado ser sueltas por todo Ponyville? Que brillante.

RainbowDash: esas bestias solo aparecen durante la noche, la carrera igual se puede hacer de día.

Twilight: termina con ese tema, el no hará eso solo porque quieres revancha.

RainbowDash: no se trata de revancha, se trata de demostrar el mejor desempeño y nunca bromear cuando se reta a alguien a una carrera.

Applejack: y si compitiera, ¿Aún así esperas ganarle?

RainbowDash: por favor, ¿Acaso lo vieron? No podría ganarme ni aunque quisiera.

Rarity: quisiera recordarte que Noel es el chico que cargó a Twilight y la llevó a toda velocidad al hospital.

Applejack: sin mencionar que cargó a Spike mientras esquivaba los ataques de la bestia que lo perseguía.

Fluttershy: ¿Aun quieres competir con el?

RainbowDash: claro que si, además hasta que no lo vea haciendo algo espectacular no me creeré nada.

Applejack: (mirando al rededor) oigan, ¿Donde está Pinkie Pie?

Rarity: creí que estaba aquí.

Applejack: pues aquí no está.

Twilight: ¿Donde se pudo haber metido?

Mientras tanto. Noel iba caminando por el pueblo y por su mente se pasaban cosas como "tranquilo, no es cierto" "nada de lo que pasó es cierto" "ella no me gusta, yo no le gusto, solo es una tontería". No sabia adonde se dirigía, solo trataba de pensar en algo que no sea eso, aunque le era imposible quitarse el tema de la cabeza. Su caminata se detuvo cuando algo vino a toda velocidad y lo dejó tirado en el suelo algo atónito, al volver a tener la mirada clara pudo ver a Pinkie Pie encima y observándolo con una sonrisa.

Noel: hola, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: hola, Noe.

Noel: (confundido) ¿Que? Mi nombre es Noel.

Pinkie Pie: lo sé, es que me gusta llamar a mis amigos de otras maneras, como ponerle apodos pero que no sean ofensivos, solo uso sus nombres y después les inventó un apodo.

Noel: eso es fantástico, ahora ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

Pinkie Pie: (haciéndose a un lado) okey doky loky.

Noel: (levantándose) gracias, pero ¿Porque tenias que abalanzarte sobre mí?

Pinkie Pie: por nada, es que te vi y dije "Ohhhh, no pude ser" y luego se me ocurrió un modo de llamarte y dije "tengo que decírselo" y de la emoción salí corriendo a toda velocidad que sin querer te tiré al suelo. (sonriendo)

Noel: (desconcertado) ahh, gracias, es bueno saberlo.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y que haces por aquí?

Noel: nada, solo... Caminaba.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Caminar? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin nada que hacer? ¿Solo caminar?

Noel: ehh... Si, ¿Que tiene de malo?

Pinkie Pie: eso es algo aburrido, ¿Por que no vienes conmigo y te diviertes un poco?

Noel: creo que no estoy como para divertirme.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Por que no?

Noel: porque... Me levanté algo raro y sin ganas de divertirme, así que solo quiero algo de calma.

Pinkie Pie: (apareciendo detrás de el) oh, vamos, te vendría bien algo de diversión para levantar ese animo (haciendo una sonrisa nuevamente).

Noel: ¿Por que tienes que sonreír todo el tiempo?

Pinkie Pie: mi trabajo es hacer hacer sonreír a todos, por ejemplo tú.

Noel: pero si yo estoy feliz.

Pinkie Pie: ¿En serio? Muéstrame una sonrisa.

Noel: (hace una sonrisa rápida) ¿Ves?

Pinkie Pie: esa no parecía una sonrisa real.

Noel: cada quien tiene su sonrisa.

Pinkie Pie: la tuya parecía fingida.

Noel: Pinkie, no tengo tiempo para que me digas como debo o no debo sonreír (la hace a un lado y sigue caminando).

Pinkie Pie: (aparece delante de el) no recuerdo que tu actitud sea esa.

Noel: no la es, (la hace a un lado nuevamente) solo que no soy positivo cuando me siento raro.

Pinkie Pie: (apareciendo nuevamente delante de el) por esa razón quiero levantarte el ánimo.

Noel: (se hace el a un lado) no, agradezco tu oferta pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Pinkie Pie: (nuevamente delante) ¿Como puedes tener cosas que hacer si dijiste que solo caminabas y querías calma?

Noel: ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Que cosa?

Noel: de aparecerte así de la nada cuando quiero irme.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Irte? ¿Ya te vas? ¿A donde? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Noel: ¿Que? No.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Por que no?

Noel: porque solo quiero estar tranquilo y no puedo estarlo cuando te me apareces y me interrumpes a cada rato.

Pinkie Pie: oh, baja el tono, no suenas muy calmado que digamos.

Noel: (haciendo facehoof) ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquilo?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Que quieres decir?

Noel: dime algo que quieres que haga y me dejes en paz.

Pinkie Pie: oh, oh, oh, ¿Significa que vendrás conmigo a donde te divertiras?

Noel: ¿Y despues de eso me dejarás en paz?

Pinkie Pie: pues si eso te pone en calma... Si.

Noel: de acuerdo, entonces vamos.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Woo! (toma a Noel del brazo y salen a toda velocidad) ¡Vamos!

Mientras Pinkie Pie llevaba a Noel a cierto lugar, en otro lado las demás ponis iban caminando por la calle y fijándose si veían a Pinkie Pie.

Twilight: ¿Algún rastro de ella?

Applejack: nop.

Rarity: no.

Fluttershy: a-ah.

RainbowDash: nada.

Twilight: que raro, siempre suele estar en la dulcería.

Applejack: ¿Alguien le avisó que nos reuniríamos?

Rarity: yo fui la encargada de difundir y les aseguro que le dije como se los dije a ustedes.

RainbowDash: tal vez solo salió por algunas cosas.

Twilight: eso espero, imaginense si le pasó algo grave.

Fluterrshy: oh, no, no creo que a Pinkie le pudo haber pasado algo asi.

Fluttershy estaba tan distraida hablando que no se fijo que en frente habia un caballo transportando una carreta con cosas y sin querer tropezó con el haciendo que se le caigan sus cosas, Fluttershy estaba avergonzada y el caballo, al darse vuelta y ver que pasó, se mostró muy furioso.

Caballo: ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Fluttershy: (avergonzada) lo siento…

Caballo: ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que tardé para traer todo esto!?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oiga! No le hable asi.

Caballo: ¡Tu no hables! ¡Eres una pegaso y no pudiste decirle lo que tenia en frente aunque puedes volar!

Rarity: amable señor, ella no quiso hacerlo, de verdad lo lamenta.

Caballo: ¡Y yo lamento que ella naciera!

Lejos de ahí iban llegando Pinkie Pie y Noel, quien aun no se podia soltar el brazo de Pinkie. Se detuvieron cuando miraron a un caballo gritandole a Fliuttershy y sus amigas la estaban defendiendo pero el comenzó a insultarla, lo que ocasionó que empezara a llorar. Noel se enojo por eso, caminó hasta ahí y se puso delante de Fluttershy para defenderla, las ponis se sorprendieron, y Rarity estaba con una mirada perdida.

Noel: dejalá.

Caballo: ¿Y tu quien eres?

Noel: soy un amigo de el asi que ya dejala.

Caballo: ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hizo? ¡Por su culpa hizo tirar las cosas que estaba transportando hace horas!

Noel: fue un accidente, todos los cometemos, nadie salió herido asi que puedes volver a lo que hacias.

Caballo: ¿¡Cómo prentendes que lo hago cuando me tengo cosas por el suelo!?

Noel: solo juntalas y vuelvelas a poner sin tanto escandalo.

Caballo: no se que clase de familia fue la que te crió.

Noel: (levantando una seja) ¿Qué?

Caballo: nada, solo digo que un tipo como tu solo pudo venir de una familia de imbeciles por tener tonterias como esas.

Noel: (con mirada seria) no conoces a mi familia asi que te sugiero que no hables de ella.

Caballo: no hace falta conocerla al ver una actitud mediocre como la tuya.

Noel comenza a enfurecerse de una manera que las ponis se empezaban a asustar con solo verlo.

Fluttershy: ¿No… Noel, estas bien?

Noel: (respirando fuerte por la nariz) si… lo estoy.

Caballo: ¿Por qué no te vas con tu familia? Tal vez te necesiten para cambiar un foco o algo asi.

Twilight: ¡Deje de insultarlo!

Caballo: ¿A caso tus padres te ayudaron cuando naciste o te abandonaron el dia de hoy?

Esto ultimo hizo que Noel se enfurezca al maximo, como consecuencia empujó al caballo contra la carreta y la destrozó por completo, las ponis quedaron atonitas y sin poder creer lo que vieron. El caballo estaba algo asustado, trataba de huir pero estaba paralizado por miedo, Noel estaba frente suyo y le comenzó a presionar el cuello con las 2 pezuñas y contra el suelo. Las ponis le gritaban que se detuviera pero el odio y la rabia lo invadia, solo queria vengarse de lo que le habia y nada parecia detenerlo. Twilight le grito "¡Noel!, ¡No lo hagas! Mirame", volteó unos segundos y vio el rostro de Twilight asustada y a punto de llorar, al ver eso se detuvo, luego dijo "disculpenme" y comezó a caminar con la cabeza abajo, alejandose de la escena. El caballo se levantó rapido y huyó de ahí, las ponis estaban desconcertadas de lo que habia ocurrido, Twilight era la unica que estaba muy preocupada por el asi que corrió para hablarle, le gritó su nombre un par de veces para que se detuviera pero el no queria saber nada, solo seguia caminando, Twilight usó su teletransportanción y apareció delante de el.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Noel: Twilight, dejame, solo quiero irme.

Twilight: te iras en tanto me respondas.

Noel: no tengo nada que responder.

Twilight: claro que si, ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué atacaste a ese tipo de esa forma? ¿Qué es lo que pretendias?

Noel: lo vi gritandole a Fluttershy, solo queria ayudarla, es todo.

Twilight: ¿Es todo? Pudiste haberle hecho algo terrible o quien sabe que otra cosa peor, ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué te volviste loco cuando insultaron a tus padres?

Noel se seguia mostrando con una cara seria, no queria responder las preguntas pero Twilight lo miraba preocupada, el sabia que solo queria ayudarlo, pero tambien tenia problemas para responderle, hasta que asintió.

Noel: mis padres no me dejaron, se los llevaron.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noel: (le comienza a salir una lagrima) era apenas un potrillo, traté de ayudarlos pero no podia hacer nada (llora) les lanzarón un hechizo los hizo desaparecer, a mi me reclutaron en otro lugar, sin nadie de mi familia cercano, sin nadie con quien recordar todos esos cariños que te daban o toda esa alegria que compartias, solo un odio que te invadia por no vovlerlos a ver nunca.

Twilight tambien comenzó a llorar, Noel mantenia sus ojos cerrados tratando de no llorar mas. Twilight lo tomo y lo abrazo para consolarlo.

Noel: ¿Qué haces?

Twilight: abrazandote, como las otras veces.

Noel: no recuerdo la ultima vez que me abrazaron cuando estaba triste.

Twilight: se por lo que pasas pero…

Noel: (soltandose del abrazo) ¡No! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es perder a quienes amas!

Twilight: Noel, escucha…

Noel: (interrumpe) ¡No tengo por que escucharte! Solo… (llora mas) ¡Dejame solo! (sale corriendo)

Twilight: ¡Noel! (llora mas)

...continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, esta ultima escena la hice escuchando este tema: watch?v=TuhM0382VXw En el proximo capitulo va a haber una sopresa, lo unico que puedo decir es que va a jugar un poco con el corazón de Noel.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica es bienvenida.

Nos vemos en la proxima :)


	14. Capitulo 14: Descubriendo

Capitulo 14: Descubriendo

Noel estaba en el interior del bosque, durmiendo debajo de un arbol, aun tenia lagrimas secas, lo ultimo que le pasó no le habia sucedido en años. En sus sueños estaba con sus padres cuando era un potrillo, la estaba pasando bien hasta que un rayo se les cae encima y desaparecen, luego una sombra con unos ojos rojos aparece y extiende un brazo, tratando de agarrarlo, el corre todo lo que puede hasta que tropieza y queda atrapado, la sombra le agarra la nariz y Noel despierta del susto, se sorpende al ver que tenia una mariposa en su nariz, despues miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: am, hola Noel, espero que no haberte despertado.

Noel: no lo hiciste (señalando la mariposa) ella si (se sacude la cabeza para que se vaya, hasta que vuela con Fluttershy) ¿Qué quieres, Fluttershy? Y ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí?

Fluttershy: oh, no, no pretendia encontrarte. Todas te estuvimos buscando hace horas y no te encontramos, asi que prometimos avisar si teniamos alguna noticia sobre ti. Yo iba a mi casa cuando vi a esta mariposa bailar como loca y queria que la siguiera, asi que, me trajo aquí.

Noel: eso es… bueno.

Fluttershy: tambien queria agradecerte por haberme defendido, pero, no tenias que hacerle tanto daño a ese tipo.

Noel: pero el te insulto, me insulto e insulto a mi familia.

Fluttershy: lo se, a mi tambien me insultaron cuando era una potrilla porque no sabia volar.

Noel: pero tu eres una pegaso.

Fluttershy: si, pero, es dificil volar para mi, le temo a muchas cosas.

Noel: bueno, todos le tememos a algo.

Fluttershy: no se trata de tener miedo, Noel, se trata de que a pesar de los insultos no puedes hacerlo daño a otro poni, ¿No conoces el amor y la tolerancia? Es algo dificil de aplicar pero a veces vale la pena.

Noel: creo que… tienes razón.

Fluttershy: ¿De veras?

Noel: si, gracias por el consejo, me será util la proxima vez. No sabia que aconsejabas a ponis.

Fluttershy: oh, no, (risita) no aconsejo, solo digo.

Noel: aun asi te lo agradezco.

Fluttershy: gracias. (con una sonrisa)

Noel: ¿Y… Que piensas hacer ahora?

Fluttershy: oh, nada en especial, solo iba a mi casa a atender a unos animales.

Noel: ¿Tienes animales en tu casa?

Fluttershy: oh, si.

Noel: ¿Y que clase de animales?

Fluttershy: oh, de todo tipo, me gustan mucho los animales, no importa cual sea. Bueno, excepto…

Noel: ¿Excepto…?

Fluttershy: excepto… Los dragones (asustada).

Noel: oh, Twilight mencionó algo de eso.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio?

Noel: si, pero no entiendo, primero te enfrentaste a uno con mucho coraje y luego cuando venian volando a Ponyville no querias saber nada.

Fluttershy: oh, eso es diferente, al primer dragon solo lo enfrente porque le hizo daño a mis amigas, pero solo era uno comparando a los que venian a Ponyville.

Noel: tienes razón, y ahí tenemos algo en común, tu te enfrentaste para defender a tus amigas al igual que yo lo hizo para defenderte, solo que tu no usaste la fuerza.

Fluttershy: (risita) he he, si, a veces me puedo poner muy ruda sin darme cuenta.

Noel: ¿En serio?

Fluttershy: si, tal vez sea timida y amigable pero a veces cuando me enfado mucho puedo ser otra poni muy peligrosa.

Noel: (bromeando) entonces tendré cuidado de no enfadarte.

Fluttershy: (riendo) eres muy simpatico. (con una sonrisa)

Noel: no muchos lo dicen.

Fluttershy: me encantaria charlar mas contigo, Noel, pero tengo que ir a ver a mis amigos.

Noel: descuida, ve, siempre esta primero el trabajo, y gracias por el consejo, me hiciste sentir mejor.

Fluttershy: no me lo agradezcas, solo quiera decirlo. Y, si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, creo que Twilight ya te menciono donde vivo.

Noel: si, lo hizo, y lo tendré en cuenta.

Fluttershy: de acuerdo, nos vemos. (se marcha)

Noel: nos vemos. (se queda mirandola como se va)

Mas tarde, Fluttershy llego a casa, alimento a todas sus mascotas y atendió a otras que necesitaban ayuda, no parecia preocurle nada. Despues de unos minutos vió como un pajaro que nunca habia visto, estaba en el techo de su casa, le llamaba mucho la atención y queria verlo mas de cerca. Se logró subir al techo, le decia al pajaro que se acercara, solo queria verlo pero este no le hacia caso. Cuando ya casi lo tenia, el pajaro voló, Fluttershy se resbaló y cayó del techo, pensó que la caida iba a ser grave y cerró sus ojos. Su miedo se terminó cuando abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba en el lomo de Noel, estaba agradecida, pero tambien confundida.

Fluttershy: No… Noel.

Noel: ¿Estas bien?

Fluttershy: oh, si, (bajandose) gracias.

Noel: fue un placer.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: dijiste que te visitara cuando quiera asi que crei que este era el momento.

Fluttershy: oh, nunca crei que aceptarias tan pronto.

Noel: bueno, no tenia ganas de volver al pueblo y tu me ofreciste visitartey no tenia nada que hacer asi que, aquí estoy.

Fluttershy: oh, bueno, en ese caso, bienvenido a mi casa.

Noel: tienes una humilde morada.

Fluttershy: gracias. -Entre ellos apareció un conejo blanco que miraba muy raro a Noel, Fluttershy lo presentó en seguida- El es Angel, mi mascota.

Noel: ¿Es tu mascota?

Fluttershy: si, se que tengo mas pero Angel es el que mas me ayuda, bueno, a veces.

Angel cruzó sus brazos.

Noel: ¿Qué le pasa?

Fluttershy: creo que es por lo que dije.

Angel levantó una ceja y sonreia, Noel y Fluttershy no entendian nada, los señaló a ambos y luego junto sus manos una y otra vez.

Fluttershy: Angel, ¿Qué estas insinuando? –Angel le hacia señal de un beso, Fluttershy se sonrojaba pero Noel no entendia- ¡Angel!

Noel: ¿Qué dijo?

Fluttershy: ¡Nada! Solo… (lo empuja hasta dentro de la casa) solo quiere algo de comida.

Noel: (entra junto con Fluttershy) wow, si que hay muchos animales.

Fluttershy: si, los entro muy a menudo. –En la ventana de Fluttershy apareció el pajaro que habia visto hace un rato- ¡Esa ave!

Noel: (confundido) ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: (acercandose) esa ave jamás la habia visto, quise verla un poco mas pero se me escapó y me caí del techo. –Esta frente al ave- ¡Hola! –El ave se le escapa nuevamente- hom. –El ave escucha un sonido que la atrae, y vuelve a la casa, Fluttershy quedó muy sorprendida cuando se sentó en el hombro de Noel- Im… Presionante.

Noel: esta ave es un Pharomachrus mocinno, suele habitar en los bosques nubosos, no vuela con mucha velocidad y solo se asustó un poco cuando te acercaste.

Fluttershy: no sabia que conocias mucho de aves.

Noel: no conozco mucho, solo se ciertas cosas.

Fluttershy: y ¿Tu lo llamaste?

Noel: si, me lo enseñaron de potrillo, aunque no lo uso mucho.

Fluttershy: wow, eres como una caja de sorpresas. -Volteó y vió a Ángel haciendo la misma seña que había hecho hace unos segundos, le metió algo de comida directamente en la boca para que no hiciera otra seña- Disculpalo, estaba muy hambriento.

Noel: no hay problema, (acercándose a ella junto con el ave) ¿Quieres sostenerlo?

Fluttershy: am, ¿Puedo?

Noel: claro, (se lo acerca y vuela hasta el hombro de ella)

Fluttershy: (acariciandolo) oh, es adorable, gracias.

Noel: no hay de que.

Fluttershy: oye, estaba pensando, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a atender a algunos animales que me faltan? Digo, si quieres.

Noel: me encantaría.

Fluttershy: Yay

Noel ayudó a Fluttershy con los animales, al principio fueron minutos pero luego se convirtieron en horas, la mayoría de los animales ya estaban curados, parecía que Noel no se quería ir, cosa que Fluttershy notó.

Noel: tienes animales muy buenos.

Fluttershy: si, daría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Noel: pues lo has hecho muy bien.

Fluttershy: am, Noel, creo que ya es momento de que vayas.

Noel: ¿Que? ¿No te gusta que este mucho tiempo aquí?

Fluttershy: oh, no, no es eso, me ha agradado pasar tiempo contigo, es solo que ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí. Hace rato te estábamos buscando, cuando te encontré y hablamos y nos despedimos tenia la certeza de que volverías al pueblo, pero luego viniste aquí, cosa que no me molestó porque me ayudaste mucho. Pero pasó mucho tiempo y deberías volver al pueblo a ver a mis amigas, especialmente a Twilight, ella solo quería consolarte y terminaste haciéndola a un lado.

Noel: ah... Si, tienes razón.

Fluttershy: pero aún puedes visitarme cuando puedas.

Noel: esta bien, tal vez vuelva, pero por ahora tengo cosas por hacer. Gracias por tu tiempo, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: de nada, nos vemos pronto.

Noel: nos vemos.

Noel sale de la casa de Fluttershy e inmediatamente se dirige al pueblo, se había olvidado de lo que había hecho Twilight, en cierto punto Fluttershy tenia razón, pero más que nada temía que algo le pasará, porque había revelado una parte de su vida.

Mas tarde, Twilight estaba recostada en su cama, no se podía sacar la imagen de Noel atacando a ese caballo, tampoco se podia imaginar que hubiera pasado si no lo hubieran detenido, pero lo que mas le dolía era la forma en que la rechazó cuando lo abrazó. Sus ojos aun soltaban lagrimas por aquella escena. Spike subió las escaleras, no sabia cómo estaba, el no estaba cuando ocurrió eso, y no tenia ni idea del tema.

Spike: Twilight, ¿Quieres que...? (la ve que tiene la cara tapada) ¿Twilight, estas bien?

Twilight: (se levanta rápido y se limpia las lagrimas) si, estoy bien.

Spike: ¿Segura?

Twilight: si.

Spike: no pareces estarlo.

Twilight: es solo una tontería, nada serio.

Spike: pero tu no sueles llorar por una tontería, algo muy malo debió haber pasado.

Twilight: Spike, no pasó nada malo, no estaba llorando y te agradecería que no volvieses a hablar del tema.

Spike: es que me preocupas.

Twilight: no tienes porque, estoy muy bien.

Spike: bueno, te iba a preguntar si querías comer algo porque eso es lo que no hiciste desde que entraste.

Twilight: si, me prepararé algo. (baja las escaleras)

Spike: (bajando las escaleras) ¿No prefieres que yo te prepare algo?

Twilight: no, Spike, yo puedo prepararme algo por mi misma.

Spike: ¿Que te sucede? Normalmente soy yo quien te prepara algo.

Twilight: (inhalando y exhalando) tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no esté de buen humor.

Spike: ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Twilight: no realmente.

En ese momento tocan la puerta, Spike quiso ir pero Twilight le detuvo, ella quería ir. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien era, sus Estados de animo no subieron ni disminuyeron, estaba igual.

Noel: hola.

Twilight: hola.

Noel: ¿Puedo pasar?

Twilight: si, claro, adelante.

Noel: (entrando) gracias.

Spike: ehh... ¿Saben que? Yo estoy sobrando asi que mejor me voy (sube las escaleras)

Twilight: ¿Donde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando por horas.

Noel: lo se y...

Twilight: (interrumpe) ¿Como pudiste escaparte después de lo que hiciste?

Noel: no me escapé, solo... Quería estar solo.

Twilight: ¿Por que hiciste eso? No eres el chico que conocí cuando vino al pueblo.

Noel: si, si soy yo, es solo que... No soy yo cuando me enfurezco.

Twilight: te comprendo, pero no tenias que atacar a ese sujeto de esa forma.

Noel: no tenia elección, estaba insultandolas, me insultó a mi e insulto a mi familia.

Twilight: pero esa no era la manera de responder, nunca es la violencia la solución.

Noel: mira, esa charla del amor y tolerancia ya la tuve.

Twilight: ¿Que? ¿Con quien?

Noel: ehh... Eso no importa.

Twilight: si importa, eso debió habertelo dicho alguna de mis amigas, ¿Quien de todas fue? ¿Ya te había encontrado después que te buscamos?

Noel: Twilight, hablemos de eso luego, lo importante es que estoy aquí y quiero disculparme.

Twilight: ¿Crees que es fácil venir hasta aquí y disculparte así como si nada?

Noel: no, por eso quería traerte algo.

Twilight: ¿Que cosa?

Noel: -saca de entre su melena un relicario- esto.

Twilight: (se queda sin palabras) ¿Q... Que?

Noel: se que no es la gran cosa pero quería dartelo como parte de mis disculpas -se lo entrega- espero que esto no cambie ni modifique nuestra amistad.

Twilight: (observando el relicario) oh, Noel, -lo abraza y su estado de animo comienza a subir- por supuesto que nada cambiara ni modificará nuestra amistad, eres un gran amigo (lo suelta y mira el relicario) es hermoso.

Noel: no sabia si te gustaría.

Twilight: ¿Bromeas? Me encanta, me pregunto que foto pondré.

Noel: puedes poner la que quieras, después de todo es tuyo.

Twilight: por cierto, ¿Donde lo conseguiste?

Noel: no lo conseguí, lo hice.

Twilight: (sorprendida) ¿Que? ¿En serio?

Noel: si, me los enseñaron a hacer desde pequeño.

Twilight: eres como una caja de sorpresas, cada día descubro cosas interesantes sobre ti.

Noel: ¿En serio? Que locura.

Twilight: ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Noel: ahh... Claro.

Twilight le dio el relicario y se dio vuelta, Noel se lo colocó en el cuello y poco a poco se lo iba enganchando. Podía sentir el aroma que desprendía su melena, era tan dulce y tan encantador como ella, o eso pensaba que al reaccionar se dio cuenta que ya lo había terminado de enganchar.

Noel: ya está.

Twilight: (dándose vuelta) ¿Que tal me queda?

Noel: -mirandole el relicario- pues te queda -mirandola a los ojos- muy bien.

Twilight: muchas gracias -lo mira a los ojos-

Noel: ahh... Creo que ya debería irme.

Twilight: si, bueno, si tienes que irte... Solo ve.

Noel: -abriendo la puerta- nos vemos otro día.

Twilight: ¡Si! Yo... Te veo otro día.

Noel: adiós.

Twilight: adiós.

Noel cierra la puerta al salir y Twilight queda algo desorientada.

Al día siguiente. Noel iba caminando con Blake volando a su lado, y se dirigían a la granja de Applejack.

Blake: no entiendo que tienes que hacer ahí.

Noel: Applejack me dijo que fuese a verla a su granja, que quería hablar conmigo.

Blake: que bueno que aceptaste esta invitación y no la de la Blanca elegante.

Noel: prefiero mil veces cualquier invitación antes que ir a verla a esa.

Blake: pero es bonita, y sabe mucho de modales como tú.

Noel: si, pero parecería que está obsesionada conmigo.

Blake: solo que sin el "parecería".

Noel: ¿Que insinuas?

Blake: nada, solo digo que...

Antes de que Blake dijese otra palabra, ambos se detuvieron al oír unas fuertes carcajadas que provenían cerca de donde estaban. Se adelantaron un poco y se ocultaron en unos arbustos, observaron a una potrilla amarilla en el suelo con unos cuadernos y dos potrillas que se le estaban burlando, las cosas que le decían eran varias e incluso se le estaba por salir una lágrima. Noel no toleró semejante acto y decidió terminarlo, observó que habia un árbol de frutas al lado de las potrillas, eso le dio una idea, se dirigió ahí y se trepó al árbol hasta llegar a una de las ramas que estaba en la dirección de las dos potrillas e hizo lo que lo ideó. Dio un golpe a la rama y cayeron 2 manzanas sobre una de las potrillas que tenía una tiara, y además se partieron dejando todos los pedazos y el liquido por toda su cara. La potrilla amarilla la observó y soltó una carcajada, la otra se enojo y su amiga no podía evitar reírse, se enfureció tanto que salió corriendo junto con su amiga detrás tratando de animarla. La potrilla amarilla ahora se veía alegre, notó como el árbol que tenia a su lado comenzaba a moverse y de las ramas saltó un equino que comenzó a hablarle.

Noel: ¿Estas bien?

Potrilla amarilla: si, lo estoy.

Noel: (extendiendo el brazo) déjame ayudarte.

Potrilla amarilla: (le agarra el brazo y se levanta) gracias.

Noel: un placer.

Potrilla amarilla: oye ¿Tu hiciste caer esa fruta?

Noel: asi es.

Potrilla amarilla: pero, ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Noel: no lo se, te vi como te trataban y nunca me gustó que tratasen mal a la gente.

Potrilla amarilla: pues diamond tiara se veía muy enojada.

Noel: ¿Ese es su nombre?

Potrilla amarilla: si.

Noel: ¿Y ella te molesta siempre?

Potrilla amarilla: todo el tiempo dentro y fuera de la escuela, es una abusiva.

Noel: ¿Que? Ella no es abusiva, la escuche por completo y es molesta, presumida y verinchuda pero no abusiva.

Potrilla amarilla: pero siempre se burla porque no tengo una Cutie Mark

Noel: no se burla de ti por eso, se burla porque tu eres mejor.

Potrilla amarilla: ¿Tu crees?

Noel: claro, de otra manera no lo haría.

Potrilla amarilla: gracias por dato, me has alegrado el día.

Noel: no hay de que pequeña, ahora -levantando los libros y entregandoselos- creo que es momento de que sigas tu camino.

Potrilla amarilla: tienes razón, nos vemos (se va alegremente)

Blake: (apareciendo) ¿Que fue eso?

Noel: (asustado) ¡Blake! ¿Que...?

Blake: nunca te había visto de esa manera, ayudar a una pequeña potrilla.

Noel: ¿Que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Quedarme y ver como la insultaban?

Blake: no, pero me refiero a tenias una actitud diferente cuando la viste como se le burlaban.

Noel: si, es que nunca me gustó ver como trataban mal a gente inocente, gente indefensa, y algo debía hacer.

Blake: pues es muy bueno lo que hiciste, menos mal que Dark Syde no te espió en esa parte o hubiera sido un total problema.

Noel: ¿Como sabes si me espió o no?

Blake: pues... Es lo que supongo.

Noel: hablaria mas sobre eso pero debo llegar a la granja.

Blake: ¿Que te parece si te espero aquí cerca y cuando vuelvas me cuentas como te fue?

Noel: no es mala idea, nos vemos mas tarde -comienza a caminar-.

Blake: nos vemos.

Cerca de ahí, Applejack puso una taza en la mesa y un sobre de té en el. Mientras esperaba el agua se puso a recordar lo que había dicho Noel el día anterior, algo no le concordaba, algo referido a su familia, su vida, su actitud. Conocía a Noel hace poco pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera, ¿Que le habian hecho su familia para que reaccionase de esa manera?, ¿Hasta donde mas hubiera llegado?. Todas esas dudas se le fueron cuando un ruido la desconcentro, era la tetera, el agua estaba lista. Cuando terminó de servir otro ruido se oyó, era la puerta, fue a atender y ahí estaba Noel.

Noel: hola, ¿Querías...?

Applejack: seguro, pasa y sígueme.

Noel siguió a Applejack hasta la cocina, observó la casa mientras caminaba, era muy acogedora.

Applejack: ok, compañero, llegamos.

Noel: tienes una bonita casa.

Applejack: si, es de la familia. Por cierto, te dije que cuando vendrias te estaría esperando con un té de manzanilla.

Noel: si, es cierto.

Applejack: (alcanzandole la taza) aquí tienes tu té.

Noel: gracias.

Applejack: y ahora quiero que me digas la verdad.

continuara...

¿Pensaron que aqui terminaban las sorpresas? Pues se equivocaron, en el proximo capitulo siguen y lo que les puedo decir es que seran 4 enfrentadas por 1 ¿Que quiere decir? Descubranlo ustedes mismos o esperen hasta saberlo ¬W¬

Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	15. Capitulo 15: Descubriendo 2

Capitulo 15: Descubriendo 2

Noel quedo paralizado al escuchar lo que había dicho Applejack.

Noel: (nervioso) ¿Q... Que?

Applejack: quiero que me cuentes tu vida detalle por detalle.

Noel: pero... ¿Por que quieres saber de mi vida?

Applejack: ayer reaccionaste de una muy mala manera cuando ese sujeto te insultó a ti y a tu familia.

Noel: pues... Si, pero...

Applejack: ¿Pero que?

Noel: pero cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual si le insultasen a su familia.

Applejack: pero tu forma fue una muy distinta a las que conozco, por eso quiero que me digas todo de tu vida, tus padres, a lo mejor podría ver cual es el problema.

Noel: no hay ningún problema.

Applejack: Twilight me dijo que se llevaron a tus padres cuando eras pequeño, ¿Quien lo hizo?

Noel: (nervioso) ¿Sabes? Creo que ya debería irme.

Applejack: pero si acabas de llegar y ni siquiera has tocado tu té.

Noel: ( se lo toma de un trago) ya está.

Applejack: ¿Estas bien? Estaba muy caliente.

Noel: no siento mi lengua pero estoy bien (comienza a caminar a la puerta)

Applejack: Noel, en serio me gustaría que hablemos, solo quiero ayudarte.

Noel: no necesito ayuda, estoy bien.

A punto de salir, entró una potrilla que ya había conocido.

Noel: ¡Tú!

Potrilla amarilla: hola, que bueno verte otra vez.

Applejack: (acercándose) Applebloom, ¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que hoy tenia que hablar con alguien.

Noel: ¿La conoces?

Applejack: claro, es mi hermana.

Noel: ¿Que?

Applebloom: ¿Y que haces aquí?

Applejack: momento, ¿Tu ya lo conoces?.

Applebloom: si, hace un rato me salvó de diamond tiara, fue muy bueno y gracioso.

Applejack: ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

Noel: ehh... Eso eso es otra cosa...

AppleBloom: ¿Y tu ya lo conocias?

Applejack: si, el es Noel, el chico nuevo del pueblo y con el que tenia que hablar.

Applebloom: !Oh! ¿Viniste a ayudarnos en la granja?

Noel: ¿Que?

Applejack: Applebloom, yo no le dije nada de eso.

Applebloom: pero seria bueno que nos ayudara.

Noel: ¿En que cosa?

Applebloom: nuestro hermano Big Macintosh se accidentó ayer en el trabajo y nosotras tenemos que terminar unas cosas en la granja, pero no podemos hacerlo solas, creo que nos vendría bien algo de ayuda masculina.

Applejack: ¡Applebloom! Déjalo en paz, no creo que quiera...

Noel: me encantaría.

Las dos: ¿En serio?

Noel: seguro.

Applebloom: (saltando de felicidad) ¡Que bien! Sígueme -se dirige al granero-.

Applejack: (detiene a Noel) esto no cambia nada, aun tenemos una charla pendiente -lo suelta y sigue caminando-.

Noel creía que ayudando un poco tal vez Applejack olvidaría la charla, además no perdía nada por ayudarlas. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era subir y arreglar el techo, para eso tenia que martillar unos clavos, no era tan complicado para el. Applejack estaba a unos centímetros de el y ya había comenzado a martillar, Noel comenzó a hacer lo mismo, Applebloom estaba a su lado y comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas.

Applebloom: ¿Es la primera vez que lo haces?

Noel: (martillando) no, ya lo había hecho.

Applebloom: ¿Y de donde eres?

Noel: ahh... De muy lejos.

Applebloom: ¿Que tan lejos?

Noel: mucho, en verdad mucho.

Applebloom: ¿Como se llama el lugar de donde vienes?

Noel: Valleytimore.

Applebloom: nunca había escuchado hablar de ese lugar.

Noel: es un pueblo muy pequeño, muy pocos lo conocen.

Applebloom: ya veo -le mira la Cutie Mark que tiene- oye, ¿Como te hiciste esa Cutie Mark?

La pregunta de Applebloom hizo que Noel se desconcentrara y se Martillara en la pezuña, gritó apenas del dolor.

Applebloom: (avergonzada) lo siento.

Applejack: Applebloom, déjalo en paz.

Noel: (sujetándose la pezuña lastimada) esta bien, no hay cuidado.

Applebloom: (le sujeta la pezuña) déjame ayudarte.

Noel: no, déjalo.

Applebloom: no, en serio, quiero ayu... -mira la herida y esta empieza a desaparecer- ...darte.

Noel: (nervioso) ehh... Te juro que...

Applebloom: no te hiciste daño, no hay ninguna herida, tenias razón.

Noel: ahh... Si.

Applejack: (acercándose) buen trabajo, compañero, ha quedado estupendo.

Noel: gracias.

Applebloom: ahora vamos con lo siguiente -se baja del techo-.

Applejack: disculpala, es muy hiperactiva.

Al bajarse del techo, lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era ayudar a recolectar manzanas.

Noel: (mirando al rededor) wow, son muchas manzanas.

Applejack: solo hay que recoger unas cuantas, es algo sencillo, -se acerca a un árbol- solo te pones a una distancia considerada del árbol, luego levantas tus patas traseras y... -le da un golpe que hace que se caigan las manzanas en la cubeta que había debajo- ¿Ves?

Noel: si.

Applebloom: (empujándolo) vamos, inténtalo.

Noel: (cerca del árbol) de acuerdo -se prepara y le da una patada, las manzanas cayeron pero las dos quedan sorprendidas al ver lo que había hecho- ¿Que?

Applebloom: imposible.

Applejack: tal vez no deberías golpear con tanta fuerza.

Noel: ¿A que se refieren?

Applejack le sañalo, Noel, al voltear, vio como el árbol al que pateó tenía un gran hueco y estaba muy inclinado al otro lado.

Noel: oh, ya veo.

Applejack: la próxima trata de no hacerlo tan fuerte.

Noel: de acuerdo, haré lo que pueda.

Noel siguió ayudando a recoger manzanas, esta vez no se esforzó tanto y no le hizo tanto daño a los arboles comparándolos con el primero. Además, llevaba el carro con la fruta recolectada hasta la casa, no le parecía mucho trabajo cargar con el carro, Applejack se veía feliz por eso, Applebloom lo seguía y le seguía hablando sin parar.

Applebloom: ¿Seguro que no estas cansado? Cargaste ese carro por horas y ya trajiste varias manzanas.

Noel: descuida, estoy bien, nada de esto es mucho trabajo para mi.

Applebloom: que bueno, ¿Sabes? Nunca había pasado tiempo con un chico que me caía bien.

Noel: ¿No tienes amigos?

Applebloom: tengo amigas, y juntas hemos creado el club de Las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Noel: ¿Las Cutie Mark Crusaders?

Applebloom: si, juntas descubrimos como conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks. Solo somos nosotras y también ayudamos a otros a conseguir sus Cute Marks.

Noel: ya veo.

Applebloom: mira -levanta el brazo-.

Noel: ¿Porque haces eso?

Applebloom: haz lo mismo.

Noel: ¿Por que?

Applebloom: solo hazlo. -Noel levanta el brazo al igual que ella- Ahora, este es el saludo que solemos hacer nosotras, creo que esta bien que te lo diga. Solo decimos 'Cutie Marks Crusaders a la carga'. -mueve el brazo a unos centímetros de el de Noel pero el no entiende- Haz lo mismo.

Noel choco su pezuña con la de ella, luego Applebloom le dijo que las chocara nuevamente, cosa que hizo. A la tercera vez lo engañó, se rieron por eso, Applejack los vio como interactuaban, estaba feliz por eso, Noel se veía muy alegre y Applebloom mas animada que nunca. No se lo podía explicar pero por alguna razón Noel ya no tenía ese aspecto que tenia al enfrentar a ese sujeto, sentía que había traído un poco de alegría.

Applebloom: -al momento de chocar la pezuña de Noel este la saca a ultimo momento- Me engañaste (ambos se ríen).

Applejack: (acercándose) muy bien, compañero, aun hay algo que puedes hacer. Applebloom, tu ve a ver si tu hermano o la abuela Smith necesitan y luego vuelve.

Applebloom: entendido (se va a la casa)

Noel: ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Applejack: sígueme.

Noel siguió a Applejack hasta la parte de atrás donde había varios animales.

Applejack: (le da una cubeta) solo dale de comer a los cerdos y eso es todo.

Noel: (agarrando la cubeta) esta bien. -la vierte en el lugar donde comen los cerdos y se amontonan para comer- esta hecho.

Applejack: gracias por ayudar, compañero, ya te puedes ir.

Noel: ¿Estas segura de que no quieras que haga algo mas?

Applejack: relájate, lo demás lo tengo todo planeado.

Se aleja de el y arranca unas hierbas que estaban de mas. Noel hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que lo tenia todo planeado. Una de las raíces estaba muy dura, Applejack hizo tanta fuerza como pudo hasta logró sacarla pero no se lo esperó y cayó hacia atrás en el lodo.

Noel: (asustado) ¿Estas bien?

Applejack: si, eso creo -Noel suelta una risita- ¿De que te ries?

Noel: es que te ves muy chistosa.

Applejack: solo ayúdame a levantarme. -extiende el brazo, Noel se acerca y trata de levantarla pero ella hace fuerza y lo tira al lodo- ja, ¿Quien se rie ahora?

Noel: (frustrado) muy gracioso.

Applejack: espera -junta algo de lodo y se lo pone en la nariz- ahora si (se rie)

Noel: (mira el montón de lodo en su nariz) si, jeje, es divertido (se rie)

Applejack y Noel terminaron de reírse y se levantaron, pero por accidente Applejack se resbalo e hizo caer a Noel, los dos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, ninguno sabia que decirse, pero se dieron vuelta al escuchar un "humnm" y ahí estaba Applebloom viéndolos a ambos.

Applejack: ¡Applebloom! Te juro que no es lo que piensas.

Applebloom: oigan, si querían privacidad me lo hubieran dicho.

Los dos: ¿Que? ¡No!

Applejack: Noel solo me estaba ayudando y por accidente me caí.

Applebloom: ok, me creeré eso pero ahora Noel va a necesitar algo con que limpiarse.

Applejack: llevalo atrás y mojalo, luego que pase al baño.

Applebloom llevó a Noel hasta la parte de atrás del granero y lo roció con una manguera, al principio se enojó pero luego le pareció divertido e incluso ambos se reían. Una vez terminado lo llevó al baño donde le dijo que se duchara un poco, tardó a penas unos minutos y luego salió.

Noel: bien, ya estoy listo.

Apple Bloom: lamento lo que te hizo mi hermana.

Noel: descuida, fue un accidente, a veces ocurren.

Applebloom: ya nos ayudaste en lo que necesitábamos, pero si quieres puedes esperar a que vengan mis amigas y que te conozcan.

Noel: me encantaría, pero debo irme, tal vez para la próxima.

Applebloom: ok, nos vemos pronto.

Noel, al llegar a la sala vió a Applejack secandose el cabello, nunca la había visto sin sombrero y el pelo suelto, no era tan distinta, pero por algo le llamaba la atención. Applejack se dio vuelta en un momento y vio a Noel observandola.

Applejack: ¿Por que me estas mirando de esa manera?

Noel: eres... Linda.

Applejack: ¿Que?

Noel: tienes un cabello bonito y tu rostro es muy hermoso.

Applejack: (sonrojada) oh, pues gracias.

Noel: (abriendo la puerta) nos vemos -sale de la casa y Applejack aún estaba sonrojada-.

A medio camino Blake estaba durmiendo en la rama de un árbol, fue sorprendido por Noel, que lo despertó enseguida.

Noel: ¿Que hacias durmiendo?

Blake: (tallandose los ojos) ¿Que esperabas que hiciera? Te estuve esperando por horas y no pude contra el sueño. Pero eso no importa, ¿Como te fue?

Noel: bastante bien, Applejack quería que le dijese de mi vida entera.

Blake: ¿Que? ¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?

Noel: logre manipularla un poco para que se olvide de eso, aunque creo que no tardará en volver a preguntarme.

Blake: (haciendo sonidos de negación) Noel, siempre tan listo, ¿Pero no crees que puede pasar algo mas si actúas con demasiada amabilidad?

Noel: espero que no.

Blake: ¿No sientes algo... Especial por alguna poni con las que manipulas?

Noel: no, Son solo ponis que debo hacer que dejen de sospechar de mi para deshacerme de una, ¿Por que habría de sentir algo por alguna?

Blake: no lo se, pero escuche que mientras mas tiempo pase alguien con otro alguien para deshacerse de ese alguien el otro alguien siente algo por ese alguien.

Noel: (confundido) ¿Que? ¿Donde escuchaste eso?

Blake: contactos... Miles de contactos.

Noel: ¿Sabes que? No importa, mejor vamonos de aquí.

Noel y Blake salieron de la granja de Applejack y se dirijeron al pueblo. A pesar de que se lo había negado a Blake, Noel sintió que una parte de el tenia razón, tal vez le costaba admitirlo, pero el tenia una misión que cumplir y no podía romperla.

Continuará...

Creo que fue mas que claro, no? XD ¿Con quien creen ustedes que tendrá mas chances? Está a su criterio ¬W¬

como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	16. Capitulo 16: una propuesta un tanto

Capitulo 16: una propuesta un tanto arriesgada

Twilight estaba caminando por el pueblo comprando un par de cosas, todo era tranquilo, no había ningún poni asustado o con temor de que en la noche podría aparecer alguna bestia, hasta había potrillos jugando felizmente por ahí. La caminata se detuvo cuando en frente de ella se encontraba Rarity, luciendo un vestido lujoso.

Rarity: hola, Twilight, ¿Que haces por aquí?

Twilight: oh, hola Rarity, solo compraba algunas cosas.

Rarity: eso es bueno de tu parte. ¿Que te parece mi vestido? Lo hice esta mañana.

Twilight: ahh... Es muy lindo.

Rarity: oh, que amable de tu parte, puse todo mi empeño en el.

Twilight: Rarity, es grandioso que hayas hecho un vestido muy lindo pero... ¿Por que tienes que mostrarmelo ahora y no mas tarde? Ya sabes, cuando este menos ocupada.

Rarity: oh, querida, cuando haces algo realmente grandioso debes mostrárselo al mundo entero para que sepas lo genial que eres y... -le mira el relicario que tiene- ¿Donde conseguiste ese relicario?

Twilight: ah, esto, Noel me lo obsequió como disculpa por lo de ayer, ¿No es muy lindo?

Rarity: ¿No... Noel te lo obsequió?

Twilight: si.

Rarity: que... Amable de su parte.

Twilight: lo se, fue muy generoso.

Rarity: si... Generoso -piensa: ¿Por que le regala cosas a ella y no a mí?-.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba Noel con Blake a su lomo, observando un poco la situación del pueblo, no le parecía importar mucho, pero aun así estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría.

Blake: que raro, hoy hay mas ponis que de costumbre.

Noel: debe de haber algún acontecimiento importante hoy.

Blake: no creo, no veo que hayan decorado sus casas o hayan hecho algo que destaque lo que se celebra.

Noel: puede ser.

Blake: tal vez solo estén divirtiéndose.

Noel: eso podría ser.

Blake: (mirando algo que le llama la atención a unos centímetros de donde estaban) no mires ahora, pero la Blanca decente esta ahí cerca.

Noel: (frena y Blake se cae) ¿Que? -mirando a todos lados- ¿Donde?

Blake: (levantándose) tranquilo, esta ahí en frente a unos pasos (se sacude la tierra).

Noel: (dándose vuelta) creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que...

Pinkie Pie: (apareciendo) ¡Oh! Hola Noel.

Noel: ¡Shhh! Baja la voz.

Pinkie Pie: pero si solo dije ¡Hola Noel!

El grito de Pinkie les hizo aturdir los oídos, pero mas que eso también les llamó la atención a Twilight y Rarity que voltearon a ver donde provenía ese grito, no solo comprobaron que era de Pinkie, sino que vieron a Noel y Blake.

Rarity: ¡Mira! ¡Es Noel!

Twilight: oh, (saludando) hola Noel.

Noel: (algo tímido) hola.

Rarity corrió a una gran velocidad que al medio segundo ya estaba frente a frente de Noel.

Rarity: ¿Como has estado?

Noel: (nervioso) hace 5 segundos bien.

Rarity: (riendo) siempre tan chistoso.

Blake: yo no le encuentro el chiste.

Pinkie Pie: yo tampoco.

Twilight: (acercándose) disculpala, se puso algo tensa cuando te vió.

Blake: entonces se pone tensa todos los días.

Rarity: (mirando a Blake) ¿Que dijiste?

Blake: ¡Nada! ¡Nada!

Rarity: (mirando de vuelta a Noel) ¿Y que haces por aquí?

Noel: nada, solo... Caminaba de vuelta a casa.

Pinkie Pie: (mirando el relicario de Twilight) ¡Uh! ¡Que bonito! No me sorprendo fácilmente pero ese collar esta bellísimo. Twilight, ¿Donde lo conseguiste?

Twilight: oh, me lo obsequió Noel.

Noel: (sonriendo y nervioso) Twilight, no tenias por que...

Pinkie Pie: ¿Obsequio? ¿Hubo una fiesta? ¡Ohhh! ¡No puede ser! ¿Me perdí una fiesta que hubo? ¿Y que tal si no me invitaron? Eso seria imposible, yo soy el alma de las fiestas.

Noel: ¡Pinkie! Cálmate, no hubo ninguna fiesta.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Entonces porque le obsequiaste ese collar?

Noel: como disculpa.

Twilight: si, se sentía mal por lo de ayer y me lo regaló para disculparse.

Rarity: oye, no es que me importe pero... ¿¡Por que no me regalaste uno a mi!?

Noel: porque no tenia nada con que disculparme contigo.

Blake: mas bien ella debería disculparse todos los días.

Rarity: ¿Que?

Blake: ¡Nada! ¡Nada!

Twilight: Rarity, solo es un obsequio de disculpa, no es la gran cosa.

Rarity: ¿Bromeas? -señala el relicario- ¡Solo mira eso! Tiene una forma tan delicada, una estructura muy formal y no me hagas hablar del brillo inconcebible. No se consiguen muchos así.

Pinkie Pie: ahora que lo mencionas, puede que sea cierto. Jamás había visto ese tipo de collares.

Blake: ¿Bromean, verdad?

Rarity: mi vestido tan resplandeciente no se compara con esa majestuosidad.

Blake: ¡Oh, por favor! Es solo un relicario, existen millones en el mundo entero, no porque el lo haya hecho signifique que sea único.

Rarity: espera, ¿Noel lo hizo?

Blake: (reacciona) no.

Pinkie Pie: yo escuche que si.

Blake: (sarcastico) gracias por la información, rosadita.

Twilight: si, es cierto, Noel lo hizo con sus propias pezuñas.

Rarity: eso es mas admirable todavía.

Noel: no, no lo es, solo se lo hice y ya.

Rarity: (con cara triste) ¿Y por que no me hiciste una a mí? ¿A caso no te parezco agradable?

Noel: pues... Desde luego.

Rarity: ¡Oh! que noble de tu parte.

Blake: con eso no conseguirás ni un collar.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y yo?

Noel: oigan ¿Saben que? Esta charla ya se ha vuelto fuera de control. Yo me senti mal por lo que le hice a Twilight, pero sabia que una simple disculpa no bastaría así que le hice ese relicario esperando que todo esté bien. Y, pues, no me imaginé que le gustara a mas de una.

Blake: ¿Sigues hablando del relicario, no?

Rarity: pero lo que hiciste fue magnifico, nunca había visto tanta perfección. ¡Ya se! Deberíamos trabajar juntos.

Blake: ¡Alto el paso, blanquita! ¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?

Noel y Twilight: ¡Blake!

Blake: ¿Que? Al menos debe pagar muy bien.

Noel: (lo hace a un lado) disculpalo, no sabe cerrar la boca en momentos inoportunos.

Rarity: pero no era una broma lo de trabajar juntos.

Twilight: Rarity, déjalo en paz, lo estas presionando demasiado.

Rarity: no lo presiono, solo quiero recomendarle las cosas emocionantes que podría llegar a hacer.

Noel: te agradezco tu propuesta pero no puedo aceptarla, yo no fabrico relicarios todo el tiempo, mi padre los hacia y yo lo aprendí de el, hasta lo ayudaba. Dejé de hacerlos por un tiempo, el que le haya hecho uno a Twilight es una excepción.

Rarity: (con cara decepcionada) entiendo -pone ojos tristes-.

Noel: ¿Que tienes?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Te sientes mal?

A Rarity le comenzó a salir una lagrima.

Noel: ay no, no llores.

Twilight: Rarity, cálmate.

Blake: que escena.

Rarity comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Noel: (acercándose a ella) Rarity, ¿Por que lloras?

Rarity: (entre lagrimas) ¡No te importo!

Blake: si, que escena.

Noel: que haya rechazado tu propuesta no quiere decir que no me importes. -Rarity llora mas- Mira, ¿Que te parece si voy a tu casa y te ayudo a terminar esos trajes que dijiste?

Rarity: (para de llorar) ¿De verdad?

Blake: wow, si que sabe hacer escenas.

Rarity: ¿Harías eso por mi?

Noel: si eso te hace feliz... Si.

Rarity: ¡Oh! -saltando de felicidad- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Te veo mañana en mi casa, te espero -le guiña el ojo y sale corriendo-.

Noel: ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Blake: yo te diré que acaba de pasar, te acabas de conseguir una cita con esa blanquita.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Uh! Que buena rima.

Twilight: disculpala, no se porque hizo esa escena.

Blake: creo que yo se porque...

Noel y Twilight: ¡Ahora no!

Blake: lo siento.

Twilight: no tenia idea de que Rarity se pondría de ese modo solo por ver el relicario.

Noel: supongo que le gusto más que a ti.

Twilight: ¿Que dices? A mi me encanta.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Y a mi también!

Twilight: si no quieres ir a verla no hay problema, yo le diré.

Noel: no, ya está, ya se lo prometí y ahora debo ir o llorará mas que hoy.

Twilight: tienes razón, pero no dudes en avisarme si llega a haber un problema.

Blake: no lo dudará.

Pinkie Pie: si quieres quedarte haremos una fiesta por aquí.

Noel: no, gracias, en serio debemos irnos. Gracias por todo (comienza a caminar junto con Blake)

Twilight: una vez mas, gracias.

Noel: no hay de que.

Mientras iban caminando ambos charlaban.

Blake: muy bien, dime, ¿Que le pusiste a ese collar?

Noel: ¿De que hablas?

Blake: no pudiste entregarle un collar bonito así nada más, debiste haberle hecho algo. A puesto que lo hiciste con algúna piedra takelisnam, o tal vez la puedes rastrear, o tal vez te diga lo que hace, o tal vez la puedas controlar.

Noel: nada de eso.

Blake: ¿Que?

Noel: es solo un simple relicario.

Blake: ¿Ósea que le fabricaste un relicario simple y ordinario sin ninguna trampa?

Noel: en teoría... Si.

Blake: ¿Y como pretendes terminar la misión si le regalas cosas bonicas?

Noel: no es regalar por regalar, es solo que lo que le hice ayer pudo haber estado mas tiempo enojada conmigo y eso complicaría la amistad que he tenido que lograr.

Blake: hmm... Puede que si. Pero ¿Por que un relicario? No pudiste simplemente regalarle flores o dulces o perfume o no se... Un libro nuevo para su colección en la biblioteca.

Noel: eso ultimo no se me ocurrió, pero quería que fuese algo mas personal, algo que le guste del todo. Fui a su casa y no es de tener flores, va a ver a su amiga a la dulcería y no es de usar perfume, hubiera pensado un poco mas para un libro. A demás cuando llegué al pueblo y ella vió el mío, le encantó tanto que de ahí pensé en hacerle uno.

Blake: esta bien, esta bien, es cierto, pero ¿En serio no pudiste pensar en ponerle algo?

Noel: no.

Blake: de acuerdo, por ahora no diré nada pero para la próxima no estaré para cubrirte.

Noel: Blake...

Blake: (señalando con ambas alas) era broma cuate.

Noel: (riendo) siempre bromeando.

Blake: lo complicado ahora será tratar de soportar a esa blanca obsesiva.

Noel: (con dolor en el estómago) no me lo recuerdes.

Continuará...

Lamento si el capitulo les pareció algo corto, estoy guardando lo mejor, ya veran.

como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	17. Capitulo 17: la tormenta

Capitulo 17: la tormenta

En lo profundo de un lugar desconocido, Dark Syde observaba el pueblo de Ponyville a través de un portal, nada le llamaba la atención, veía de todo excepto a Noel.

Dark Syde: (mirando a todos lados) ¿Donde se metió?

Bestia: (acercándose) maestro, ¿Hay alguna tarea para mí?

Dark Syde: no, estoy ocupado.

Bestia: ¿Buscando a su 'pequeño guerrero'?

Dark Syde: si, pero no lo encuentro.

Bestia: creí que sabia ubicarlo.

Dark Syde: (dándose vuelta y encendiendo fuego) ¡No cuestiones mi sabiduría!

Bestia: (encongiendose de hombros) lo siento.

Dark Syde: (apagando el fuego) no lo vuelvas a hacer si conoces las consecuencias. (vuelve a ver el portal)

Bestia: no entiendo porque considera a Noel su súbdito, no ha podido completar su misión y no veo que se esté esforzando.

Dark Syde: paciencia, Noel tal vez se tardó mas de la cuenta pero es inteligente y sabe muy bien cuando debe destruir y cuando.

Bestia: maestro, míreme, yo vencí a Noel una vez, yo merezco estar en su lugar, deme la oportunidad de demostrarle que soy digno de ser su aliado.

Dark Syde: (se queda en silencio un rato y luego responde) ¿En verdad crees demostrar ser digno de tener el lugar de Noel?

Bestia: estoy mas que seguro, maestro.

Dark Syde: ha pesar de que derrotaste a Noel no quiere decir que eres invencible o mi aliado. Yo escogí a Noel porque fue el único que me derrotó a mí.

Bestia: (sorprendido) ¿Que?

Dark Syde: nunca había visto tanto potencial en un equino como el, viendolo como entrenaba, como crecía, mas me daba cuenta que el estaba destinado a ser mi aliado.

Bestia: entiendo.

Dark Syde: claro que si algo le pasase, tal vez podría cambiar de opinión.

Bestia: ¿A que se refiere?

Dark Syde: (sonriendo) creo que es momento de probar ese hechizo.

En otro lado, Rarity se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, parecía que tenia un sueño profundo, pero fue interrumpido porque alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se empezaba a levantar malhumorada y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta maldecía a quien la venia a molestar, aún tenia sueño, estaba en piyama y toda despeinada. Abrió la puerta y tenia ganas de gritarle al poni que fuese para que se marchara a donde sea, pero su expresión cambio por completo al ver a Noel. Se había olvidado que iba a venir, cerró la puerta de un portazo y Noel escuchaba como su casa comenzó a hacer extraños ruidos, segundos despues Rarity salió con el cabello bien peinado y un atuendo de lujo.

Rarity: ¡Oh Noel! ¡Que bueno que viniste! No tenias que venir tan temprano no estoy muy bien vestida.

Noel: (mirando el atuendo de Rarity) ahh... Pero si te pusiste...

Rarity: (interrumpiendolo) ¡No hace falta que lo digas! (lo empuja) ¡Pasa!

Noel: (algo adolorido) gracias.

Rarity: (sonriendo) ¿Que es lo primero? ¿Cena? ¿Baile? ¿Película?

Noel: (nervioso) en realidad... Solo vine a ayudarte con los vestidos que me dijiste.

Rarity: (con una pezuña en los labios) ¡Ups! Es cierto, ji ji ji, lo olvide.

Noel: si estás ocupada puedo regresar mas tarde...

Rarity: ¡No! (reacciona) es decir... No es necesario, ya tengo todo listo para que me ayudes.

Noel: bien, en ese caso, ¿Por donde empiezo?

Rarity: por aquí, sígueme.

Ambos se van a la habitación donde Rarity trabaja y esta le dio un par de trajes a Noel.

Rarity: quiero que te pruebes esto.

Noel: pero... ¿No deberíamos empezar con alguna otra cosa?

Rarity: primero te pruebas esto y luego comenzamos con lo que quieras, lindura.

Noel: (inhala y exhala) esta bien -toma los vestidos y luego va a atrás a probarselos-

mientras todos en el pueblo estaban ocupados en algo, en el medio de la oscuridad bosque se encontraba la bestia que habia hablado con Dark Syde hace rato, el sol no le llegaba en el lugar donde el se encontraba asi que no tenia ningún problema en hacer lo que le mandaron. La bestia levantó las pezuñas y con fuerza golpeó el suelo hasta hundirlas, luego lanzó un rayo hasta el cielo y miles de nubes grises comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor pero fueron apareciendo mas y extendiéndose hasta el pueblo. Los ponis miraban al cielo confundidos, los pegasos mas que nada, no habían programado un cielo nublado. De pronto, comenzó a tronar y varios ponis se fueron refugiando, otras seguían dudando de lo que pasaba, en especial Twilight.

Noel tenia puesto un traje que para el era ridículo pero para Rarity era adorable, la situación se puso incomoda cuando el sonido de un rayo hizo que se quedaron en silencio.

Noel: ¿Eso fue un rayo?

Rarity: yo mas bien diría que un trueno.

Noel: ¿Un trueno? ¿Esta lloviendo?

Rarity: no que yo sepa, los pegasos no programaron lluvia para hoy.

Noel: (se asoma por la ventana) esta nublado y con rayos. -comienza a llover- Y ahora si está lloviendo.

Rarity: bueno, si la lluvia te incomoda puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites (sonriendo).

Noel: ahh... Gracias, supongo.

Rarity: (acercándose a el) podrías contarme mas ti, ¿Cual es tu color favorito? ¿Cual es tu bebida favorita? ¿Tienes algún diseñador de moda favorito?

Noel: (nervioso) ahh... Si, tú.

Rarity: ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Que cosita más simpática, ¿Siempre eres así?

Noel: supongo.

Rarity: ¿No crees que será alguna señal de por que estamos juntos?

Noel: no lo se.

Rarity: para mi es sueño que estemos juntos.

Noel hace brillar sus ojos y Rarity se desmaya al instante, luego observa un poco como llueve y piensa "Algo raro está pasando".

Mientras, los ponis se refugiaban una tormenta muy fuerte se aproximaba cada vez mas y mas, la lluvia era intensa, el viento soplaba sin control y los relámpagos menos. Algunos pegasos ayudaban a ponis a llegar a su casa, otros no podían controlarse por el clima y otros ya cerraban las puertas y ventanas de sus hogares. La única poni que tenia sospecha era Twilight, quien observaba toda la situación desde la ventana de su casa.

Twilight: esto se ha puesto muy raro.

Spike: (temlando) y también frío.

Twilighr: ¿Como puede haber un cambio de clima en estos momentos? Los pegasos no habían programado lluvia.

Spike: tal vez sean las lluvias de verano, ya sabes, son impredecibles.

Twilight: no, esto no puede haberse cambiado porque si, debe ser otra cosa. Algo o alguien debió provocar esto.

Spike: ¿Alguien hizo provocar al cambio de clima? -se ríe-.

Twilight: Spike, esto es serio -Logra ver como en el bosque, a lo lejos, hay un rayo que apunta al cielo- creo saber de donde viene este problema. -Camina hasta la puerta pero Spike se pone delante-

Spike: ¿Que es lo que haces?

Twilight: voy a salir a detener este problema.

Spike: ¿Estas loca? Con el viento, la lluvia, los truenos y demás es imposible salir.

Twilight: pero tengo que salir de aquí, este clima esta dejando desastres al pueblo y debo hacer algo al respecto.

Spike: no puedes hacer nada mientras la situación este asi, debes quedarte aquí hasta que todo se haya calmado.

Twilight: pero, Spike...

Spike: (interrumpe) sin peros, si algo llegara a pasarte no me lo perdonaría -pone cara triste-.

Twilight: (inhalando y exhalando) esta bien.

En la casa de Rarity, Noel seguía observando desde la ventana, entre tanto desastre pudo observar que en el medio de un bosque habia un rayo que apuntaba al cielo. "Ahí debe provenir" pensó y de un instante se dirigió hasta la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla y salir en medio de tanto diluvio lo detuvo un quejido de Rarity, quien aun estaba inconsciente, estaba temblando, el viento frío estaba entrando. Sabia que era el momento de irse pero no podia ver a aquella chica obsesiva en el suelo temblando de frío, por algo le dio lástima, se lamentó mucho por lo que iba a hacer. Logró levantar a Rarity y la cargó, luego la llevó hasta su cuarto y la acostó en la cama, y para acabar la tapó con las sábanas. Ahora se veía mas tranquila y sin frío, como no tenía nada mas que hacer decidió irse de ahí, algo que le estaba funcionando hasta que Rarity comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Rarity: (despertado) ¿Eh? ¿Que sucedió?

Noel: (volteando) ¡Oh, Rarity! Todo esta bien, no hay de que precuparse.

Rarity: (sorprendida) ¿Tu... Me trajiste hasta mi cama?

Noel: pues, Si, no te podía ver en el suelo temblando.

Rarity: ¿Como llegué al suelo? oh, no importa, ¿Te vas de aquí?

Noel: bueno, tal vez.

Rarity: pero la estábamos pasando genial.

Noel: si, pero...

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta que se cortaron, no solo en la casa de Rarity sino en todo el pueblo.

Noel: esto se salió de control.

Rarity: no me vas a dejar en la oscuridad con esta tormenta, ¿Verdad?

Noel: pero no es tan serio.

Un relámpago fuerte cayó e incomodó la situación.

Rarity: (tapándose con las sabanas) ¿Lo ves?

Noel: Rarity, cálmate.

Rarity: ¡No puedo!

Noel: si puedes.

Rarity: no, por favor, ¿Podrías recostarte a mi lado?

Noel: ¿Que? Olvídalo.

Rarity: (con cara triste) ¡Lo sabía! ¡No te importo!

Los dos comenzaron a hablar rápido y sin detenerse, Rarity le decía que estaba asustada y que Noel no la entendía, mientras que el decía que no era para tanto por una pequeña tormenta, y siguieron así.

Noel: (terminando la discusión) ¡Esta bien! Me recostaré a tu lado.

Rarity: (feliz) ¿De verdad?

Noel: si, pero solo eso.

Rarity: de acuerdo, -da unas palmaditas a su lado- acompáñame.

Noel se recosto no muy cerca de Rarity pero ella se corrió mas a su lado, Noel se alejaba pero Rarity mas se acercaba hasta que se cayó de la cama, Rarity se reia, a Noel no le hacia gracia.

A fuera la situación estaba pésima, y la bestia aun seguía haciendo el hechizo mientras sonreia diabólicamente. Fue sorprendido por los guardias de la Princesa Celestia y tuvo que detenerse, ellos trataron de capturarlo pero el se las ingenió y escapó. El clima estaba volviendo a la normalidad, los guardias alertaron a la princesa y al pueblo, los ponis ya estaban saliendo de sus hogares. Twilight le dijo a Spike que fuese con Applejack y que le avisara a Fluttershy mientras que ella a las demás. La ultima en avisar era Rarity, tocó varias veces a su puerta pero nadie le atendía, pensó que podía estar en una mala situación, por lo que abrió la puerta y buscó a Rarity pero para su sorpresa la encontró en la cama y Noel estaba durmiendo a su lado, abrazándola.

La imagen era devastadora, no lo comprendía, no sabia que estaba haciendo Noel con Rarity, pero la situación en que los encontró no le agradaba para nada, le causaba tristeza y no entendía porque. Salió de ahí lo mas pronto que pudo, sus amigas la vieron y le hablaron pero no respondió, estaba corriendo tan rápido que no le prestó atención a nada ni nadie, sus amigas se preocuparon.

Minutos después, llegó hasta un lago, miraba su reflejo mientras sus lagrimas se caían y grito: '¡Dijiste que era especial!' luego siguió llorando.

Minutos mas tarde, Noel y Rarity salieron de la casa, Rarity estaba alegre pero Noel no mucho, las demás se acercaron a ellos.

Applejack: hola, compañeros, ¿Como se encuentran?

Rarity: ¡Estupendo!

Noel: no tanto.

Fluttershy: ¿Por casualidad saben que le pasó a Twilight?

Noel: no, ¿Por que?

Fluttershy: no lo se, salió corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Noel ya tenia el presentimiento de saber que había visto.

Noel: ¿Donde esta ella?

Spike: (señalando) se fue por allá, pero no creo que...

Antes de que Spike terminase una palabra Noel salió a toda velocidad a donde le señalaron.

Twilight seguía mirando su reflejo y como sus lagrimas caían en el. Junto a su reflejo apareció el de otro poni que el conocía.

Noel: sabia que te encontraría aquí.

Twilight: (secandose las lagrimas) ¿Que haces aquí?

Noel: me dijeron que te vieron huyendo espantada.

Twilight: no estaba 'huyendo espantada' solo... Quería venir aquí.

Noel: ¿A un lago después de la tormenta que hubo?

Twilight: ¡Cada quien con sus cosas! ¿Por que no te vas con Rarity? Tal vez ella te entiende mejor.

Noel: ¿De que estas hablando?

Twilight: (con la mirada abajo) nada.

Noel: a mi no me engañas, ¿Que es lo que te sucede?

Twilight: te vi, durmiendo al lado de Rarity, y abrazándola.

Noel: ¿Que?

Twilight: lo siento, no era mi intención encontrarlos en esa situación pero estábamos avisándoles a todos los ponis que podían salir porque la tormenta se detuvo. Cuando fui a casa de Rarity yo toqué varias veces y nadie contestaba, pensé que le pasó algo, pero luego entré y... Bueno, lo siguiente lo sabrás. -Noel se ríe- ¿Que es lo gracioso?

Noel: ¿Crees que Rarity y yo tenemos algo?

Twilight: bueno, eso es lo que deduje.

Noel: mira, fui a casa de Rarity a ayudarle con los trajes y luego de que viniese esa tormenta Rarity se desmayó por... Razones que aun no conozco, no podía verla temblando de frio así que la acosté en su cama. Luego se complicó cuando se despertó y la luz se fue, quería que le hiciera compañia pero yo no quería y después de discutir tanto tuve que aceptar para que dejara de llorar. El hecho de que me encontraras abrazándola fue un error, debí quedarme dormido y ella debió ponerse junto a mi lado.

Twilight: oh, ahora entiendo.

Noel: ¿Lo ves? Pero tengo una duda, ¿Te molesta que hubiese algo entre Rarity y yo?

Twilight: (nerviosa) ¿Que? No, ¿Por que lo dices?

Noel: no lo se, nos ves abrazados y luego vienes a llorar a un lago.

Twilight: (mas nerviosa) puede ser una simple coincidencia.

Noel: yo más bien diría que son ce... -antes de que Noel dijera algo mas Twilight lo empuja al lago- ¿¡Y eso por que fue!?

Twilight: (riendo) necesitaba algo de diversión.

Noel: ja ja, que gracioso, ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí. -extiende el brazo y cuando Twilight lo sujeta el la jala, haciéndola caer al lago- ¿Ahora quien se divierte?

Twilight: (le salpica) yo aún lo sigo haciendo -se ríe-.

Mientras ambos se divertían en el lago, la misma escena estaba siendo observada por Dark Syde a través de su portal.

Bestia: mírelo, jugando en el lago junto con el enemigo.

Dark Syde: no lo juzgues, sabe que no es fácil lidiar con una poni como esa. Ni mucho menos convencerla.

Bestia: ¿Convencerla? ¿A caso es una broma?

Dark Syde: cuando la enfrentaste ella no demostró temor, es una poni muy inteligente pero no puedo evitar ver que hay algo que me llama mucho la atención.

Bestia: ¿Y de que me sirvió el hechizo? Los guardias de la Princesa Celestia casi me capturan.

Dark Syde: paciencia, todo a su tiempo.

Bestia: al menos dígame cual es el siguiente paso.

Dark Syde: esperar.

Twilight y Noel seguían diviertiendose en el lago mientras Dark Syde los miraba con una sonrisa malévola, ambos se reían por mas absurda que sea la situación, se tomaron de las pezuñas y se miraron a los ojos, al principio sonreían pero sus miradas terminaron perdidas entre si, pero fueron interrumpidos por Pinkie Pie, las miradas ahora saltaron a ella.

Pinkie Pie: hola, chicos, ¿Que hacen?

Twilight: nada, solo...

Noel: nadabamos.

Twilight: si, eso.

Pinkie Pie: oh, ¡Déjenme espacio! -da un un gran salto hacia el lago y causa una gran ola, la cual lleva a a Twilight y Noel a la orilla-

Noel: (levantandose) eso fue épico.

Twilight: (levantándose) acostumbrate.

Pinki Pie: (asomándose) el agua está muy buena, a pesar de la tormenta que hubo.

Twilight: Pinkie, ya sal de ahí, es hora de irnos.

Pinkie Pie: (saliendo) pero a penas empezaba.

Twilight: habrá mas diversión en casa.

Pinkie Pie: (saltando de felicidad) ¡Woo! ¡Diversión!

Noel: es facil convencerla cuando se trata de eso.

Twilight: es cierto, ahora vamonos.

Mientras Pinkie Pie saltaba de felicidad, Twilight y Noel caminaban y se miraban entre tanto, se reían porque estaban mojados pero también se quedaban en silencio sin razón. El único que no le gustaba la situación era Dark Syde, que al ver la mirada que Noel le tiraba a Twilight, sus ojos se tornaron de blancos a rojos.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en el proximo habrá un nuevo personaje que estoy seguro que van a odiar y a mi tambien, cuando lo lean lo sabran XD solo puedo decir que intentará quedarse con Noel ¬W¬

como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	18. Capitulo 18: una diva presumida

Capitulo 18: una diva presumida

Twilight, Noel y Pinkie Pie llegaron al pueblo después de unos minutos, y mientras Pinkie seguía saltando de felicidad, Twilight y Noel fueron a secarse a la casa de esta.

Twilight: hoy si que fue un día agitado.

Noel: y que lo digas.

Twilight: los guardias de la Princesa Celestia nos habían avisado que fue una bestia nocturna.

Noel: (se queda inmóvil) ¿Ah si?

Twilight: si, y que trataron de detenerlo pero escapó.

Noel: oh, eso es terrible.

Twilight: lo se, y tengo que el presentimiento de que Dark Syde está detrás de esto.

Noel: (nervioso) ¿Dark Syde?

Twilight: si, el debió enviar a una de sus bestias y le ordenó hacer un hechizo que causara todo ese cambio de clima.

Noel: pues, puede ser.

Twilight: esas bestias se están volviendo una molestia para el pueblo.

Noel: lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada.

Twilight: pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras hay ponis sufriendo.

Noel: calma, todo a su paso. Ya tendrás la oportunidad de ver a Dark Syde y decirle todo lo que piensas. Hasta entonces tendrás que calmarte.

Spike: (apareciendo) yo opino lo mismo.

Twilight: ¡Spike! ¿Estabas espiando?

Spike: no, solo bajaba las escaleras para traerte un mensaje -Eructa y sale una carta-

Twilight: (mirando la carta) es de la Princesa Celestia.

Noel: ¿Y que es lo que dice?

Twilight: dice que esta organizando un baile especial con sus invitados especiales y quiere que estemos ahí.

Spike: asombroso, pero ¿Por que ir a un baile especial que es para otros ponis?

Twilight: no lo se, pero de algún modo quiere que estemos ahí.

Spike: ¿Crees que alguien especial quiera bailar conmigo?

Twilight: dudo que llegues a la altura de Rarity.

Spike: (nervioso) ¿Que? ¿Quien dijo Rarity?

Noel: ah, bueno, como estarán ocupados con eso del baile yo mejor me voy.

Twilight: espera, Noel, seria bueno que fueras.

Noel: no lo se, no soy bueno bailando.

Twilight: no tienes porque, puedes acompañarme a mi, hablare con la Princesa Celestia.

Noel: hmm, lo pensaré. (sale de ahí)

Spike: a veces pienso que es un poco raro.

Twilight: a veces.

Twilight le aviso a todas sus amigas del baile y discutían del tema mientras caminaban por el pueblo.

Applejack: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Twilight: asi es, la Princesa nos ha invitado.

Rarity: ¡Oh! Será una oportunidad para lucir mi nuevo vestido.

Rainbow Dash: no lo se, los bailes son para los aburridos.

Twilight: la Princesa dijo que no es un 'baile' en especifico, también habrá juegos, música, espectaculas y demás.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! Quiero ir.

Twilight: también me dijo que estarán los Wonderbolts.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cuando es?

Las ponis fueron detenidas por unos caballos que tocaron la trompeta, como si estuvieran anunciando algo.

Twilight: ¿Que sucede?

Applejack: no lo se, no recuerdo si hoy habia algo importante.

Un caballo vestido elegantemente se acercó y comenzó a leer un papel.

Anunciador: (leyendo) "Es un gran placer y honor para mi presentar a una de las celebridades mas importantes en este pueblo..."

Applejack: (susurrando) ¿Cual celebridad?

Rainbow Dash: no lo se, ¿Serán los wonderbolts?

Anunciador: (sigue leyendo) "reciban con un fuerte aplauso y orgullo a la única, la inigualable, la mas bella y sobre todo la mas lista..."

Pinkie Pie: ¡Uh! Suena interante ¿Quien será?

Rainbow Dash: no lo se, pero ¿Por que rayos necesita tanta presentacion?

Anunciador: "con un ustedes (se hace a un lado) la señorita Crist O' Belline"

Detrás del anunciador venia poni con un vestido reluciente, un cabello amarillo dorado, con múltiples accesorios y una especie de corona, todos los ponis del pueblo la miraban llegar.

Rarity: ¡Es realmente Crist O' Belline!

Twilight: ¿Quien es ella?

Rarity: es una de las celebridades ponis mas famosas de toda Equestria.

Rainbow Dash: no será tan famosa porque no la conozco.

Rarity: claro que no, quiere mantener su vida en secreto. Es tan perfecta, su vestido no se compara en nada con el mío.

Crist O' Belline: (le acercan un micrófono) gracias pueblo de Ponyville por su amable visita, aunque solo estaré aquí un par de horas me dará gusto el poder conocer la felicidad que brinda este pueblo, asi que pueden seguir con lo que hacían.

Todos los ponis dejaron de observarla y volvieron con sus labores y quehaceres mientras que la poni elegante le devolvió el micrófono a uno de sus asistentes y decía "tengo que salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible". Dio un par de pasos hasta que se topó con una pony rosada, esta le cantó una canción de bienvenida y disparó un cañón de confeti, la cara de Crist parecía no entender lo que sucedía, y le molestaba tener confeti en su cabello.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Que fue eso?

Pinkie Pie: es una canción de bienvenida.

Crist O' Belline: (quitándose el confeti) aha, y ¿Por que tienes que tirar este papel de múltiples colores sobre mi?

Pinkie Pie: es lo que lo vuelve mas divertido.

Crist O' Belline: no le veo lo divertido a esto.

Rainbow Dash: (acercándose) tal vez porque no entiendes de diversión.

Crist O' Belline: aha, ¿Por eso tienes la melena y la cola pintada como un payaso?

Rainbow Dash: (enojada) ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

Applejack: tranquila, compañera, no hay razón para enfadarse.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Y tu? ¿Que con ese atuendo?

Applejack: ¿Que atuendo? Esta soy yo.

Crist O' Belline: oh, lo siento, no sabia que habia un grupo de campiranos por este pueblo.

Applejack: (enojada) ¡Hasta aquí!

Fluttershy y Twilight la apartaban a ella y a Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: chicas, por favor, cálmense.

Applejack: pero esa yegua no es mas que una presumida.

Rainbow Dash: si, es peor que Trixie.

Fluttershy: lo se, pero...

Rarity: (interrumpe) pero ella es una celebridad, y una celebridad como ella en un pueblo como este no sucede muy a menudo.

Fluttershy: am, pero...

Rarity: si, pero esto es diferente, ella es casi de nuestra edad. Su madre tiene su propia marca de diseños de moda y seria una oportunidad para mi poder enseñarle mis vestidos, tal vez si le gusta su madre podría incluirlos en sus diseños de moda, ¿No les parece?

Applejack: admito que no es un mal plan pero ¿Como vas a convencer a una presumida como ella?

Rarity: cálmense, yo se lo que hago.

A lo lejos de ahí, Noel estaba sentado bajo un árbol charlando con Blake.

Blake: ¿Un baile?

Noel: no es en específico un baile pero... Si, eso es lo que habrá.

Blake: no recuerdo la ultima vez que fuiste a un baile.

Noel: fue en la primaria.

Blake: oh, si, bailaste con esa chica que no paraba de hablar del pegamento.

Noel: si, pero no se si deba ir.

Blake: ¿Por que no? Será otra oportunidad para acercarte a Twilight Sparkle y deshacerte de ella.

Noel: no creo, es que siento que cada vez que me acerco me estoy...

Antes de que Noel terminase la oración, ambos escuchan un grito que provenía de la colina que tenían a su derecha. Noel se asoma y logra ver a lo lejos un pony en un trineo que venia a toda velocidad, se acercaba cada vez mas a el, lo único que hizo fue levantar un poco la pezuña y cuando el trineo llegó este lo detuvo sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Del trineo se bajaba una potrilla que ya conocía.

Noel: Applebloom, ¿Estas bien?

Applebloom: algo mareada, pero estoy bien.

Noel: ¿Que hacias en ese trineo bajando a toda velocidad en esa colina?

Applebloom: estaba esperando a mis amigas para tratar de conseguir nuestras Cute Marks pero no llegaron y cuando quise irme por accidente moví el trineo.

Blake: es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido.

Applebloom: (mirando a Blake) WOW ¡Un murciélago parlante!

Blake: ehh... Si, pero...

Applebloom: ¡Y es casi del tamaño de Spike!

Noel: Applebloom, el es Blake, mi mascota y mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Blake: si, ese soy yo.

Applebloom: yo quisiera uno como este.

Blake: lo siento, moñito rojo, pero soy solo uno en un millón.

Aplenloom: (levantandolo) ¿Puedes volar a cualquier parte? -Blake comienza a hacer vuelo para huir pero ella se sostiene a el y le causa que solo vuele unos centímetros- wiiiiii.

Noel: Applebloom, suéltalo.

Apploom se suelta y Blake cae rendido al suelo diciendo 'Gracias'.

Noel: ahora, no hagas este tipo de cosas peligrosas, te vas a lastimar.

Applebloom: pero mis amigas y yo tenemos que conseguir nuestras Cute Marks de alguna forma.

Noel: lastimándose no es la manera, ah no ser que quieras lastimaduras en lugar de una Cutie Mark.

Applebloom: no me molestaría, con tal si tuviera forma de algo.

Noel: ha ha ha, que graciosa.

Blake: Noel, odio interrumpir pero debemos irnos.

Applebloom: ¿A donde van?

Noel: vamos al pueblo, a aclarar algo.

Applebloom: los acompaño.

Noel: claro.

Blake: ¿Que?

Applebloom: (saltando de felicidad) ¡Que bien! Vamos (se adelanta un poco)

Blake: ¿Por que le dijiste que nos acompañara?

Noel: ¿Por que no? Solo mirala, no ha hecho nada malo.

Blake: casi me deja sin aliento y con trauma.

Noel: no es la primera vez que una potrilla se sostiene de ti mientras huyes.

Blake: eso otro no cuenta.

Noel: solo vamonos.

De vuelta, las ponis estaban sentadas en una mesa afuera, mientras que cerca de ella la pony Crist O' Belline estaba mirando cada cosa que se encontraba, ya sea alimentos, productos o mercancía.

Rainbow Dash: mirenla, solo observa las cosas y ni siquiera las compra.

Fluttershy: am, tal vez porque no las necesita.

Applejack: ¿Estas bromeando? Pareciera que no le interesa comprar nada.

Twilight: chicas, no sean tan duras.

Rarity: exacto, a demás a mi también me gusta inspeccionar cada cosa que me llevo.

Pinkie Pie: ¡A mi igual! Solo que me gusta probar las cosas de la pastelería antes de que alguien mas las pruebe para asegurarme que no contengan nada raro.

Rainbow Dash: como sea, ella no inspecciona nada, solo mira lo que le ofrecen y luego lo deja.

Applejack: además quien sabe que le dice después a los vendedores.

Efectivamente lo que decían Applejack y Rainbow Dash era cierto, Crist solo miraba lo que le ofrecían y lo dejaba, tambien le decía cualquier cosa a los vendedores y su asistente iba tomando nota.

Asistente: ¿No cree que fue un poco dura con ellos?

Crist O' Belline: ha, por favor no le dije nada que fuese a romper sus sentimientos.

Asistente: ¿En verdad no quiere comprar algo?

Crist O' Belline: ¿Algo? ¿Algo como que?

Asistente: no lo se, dicen que aquí hacen un estupendo pie de manzana.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Pie de manzana? Ho, por favor, ¿Sabes lo mucho que mancha todo el azúcar y liquido de esa cosa?

Asistente: pero este es un lugar bonito.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Mas lindo que mi cabello? No me hagas reír. En este pueblo no hay nada que me interese.

Pero la opinión de Crist cambió por completo cuando sus ojos saltaron a un equino que estaba a unos metros de ella, parecía tener la mirada perdida.

Applebloom: gracias por el helado, Noel, no te hubieras molestado.

Noel: en verdad no era ninguna molestia, consideralo de mi parte.

Applejack: (volteando) miren, alla está Noel con Applebloom.

Twilight: se ven muy tiernos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por que ese chico esta ahí con tu hermanita?

Applejack: no lo se, pero desde que Applebloom conoció a Noel ha estado mas alegre últimamente.

Twilight: se ve que cuida bien a los niños.

Applejack: puedes estar segura.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Quien es ese chico con esa potranca amarillenta?

Asistente: no estoy seguro, tengo cada nombre y foto de cada pony de este pueblo y el no figura.

Crist O' Belline: a la diva le interesa (se va acercando a el)

Noel: ahora puedes volver tranquila.

Applebloom: gracias, nos vemos.

mientras Applebloom se iba Noel caminó a buscar a Twilight y se sorprendió al ver a una pony que nunca habia visto en frente de el mirandolo peor que Rarity.

Noel: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Crist O' Belline: no hace falta, ya encontré lo que me interesa.

Applejack: ¡Oigan! Esa yegua presumida esta con Noel.

Twilight: ¿Que?

Rarity: relajense, seguramente le debe estar preguntando algo.

Crist O' Belline: soy la única , autentica, elegante y mas bella Crist O' Belline, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Noel: soy, Noel.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Noel? ¡Que nombre tan bello! (se le acerca mas y Noel retrocede)

Noel: (retrocediendo) oh, gracias, tu también eres linda.

Crist O' Belline: (acercandosele) oh, tu si que sabes diferenciar la belleza de otras ponys.

Rainbow Dash: (observando la situación) oigan, no parece que estén charlando bien.

Crist O' Belline: (se sigue acercando) ¿Sabes? No se lo digo a muchos pero tu, tu tienes toda la belleza que buscaba.

Noel: (sigue retrocediendo) ah, ¿Que? -termina de retroceder cuando se choca con un árbol atrás-

Crist O' Belline: (le acerca la cara con una mirada seductora) eres lo que busco en un pony, tu y yo seriamos una buena pareja.

Pinkie Pie: tal vez se estén por dar... ¡Un beso!

Twilight enloqueció al escuchar el comentario de Pinkie y se teletransportó en medio de Noel y Crist.

Twilight: Ya déjalo tranquilo.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Y tu? ¿Quien eres? ¿Su novia o algo asi?

Twilight: ¿Que? ¡No! Solo soy su amiga.

Crist O' Belline: ha, entonces no te metas en lo que no te incumbe si no eres alguien importante.

Noel: ¡Hey! Mas respeto, ella es Twilight, la mejor amiga que he tenido.

Crist O' Belline: espera, ¿Eres Twilight? ¿Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight: ¿Como sabes mi nombre completo?

Crist O' Belline: he oído mucho sobre ti, y se dice que eres la pony mas poderosa en todo Ponyville.

Twilight: bueno...

Applejack: (acercándose y metiéndose en la conversación) no solo en todo Ponyville, sino en toda Equestria.

Twilight: no, no soy tan poderosa.

Crist O' Belline: pero si la mas lista, y eso es otra cosa que no puedo creer.

Rainbow Dash: pues créelo, por que tu no le llegas ni a las pezuñas.

Crist O' Belline: eso no me interesa, son los peores defectos que pueden tener las ponys.

Noel: ¿En serio? Porque a mi se me hacen muy lindos en una pony como ella -Twilight se sonroja-

Crist O' Belline: ha, veo que si eres todo un caballero, por eso quiero darte esto (le da un boleto dorado)

Noel: (mirando el boleto) ¿Que es esto?

Crist O' Belline: es una entrada VIP al baile que esta organizando la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight: ¿Tienes una entrada a su baile?

Crist O' Belline: soy hija de una celebridad, al igual que yo lo soy.

Applejack: si la Princesa te conociera te aseguro que no entrarías ahí ni en un millón de años.

Crist O' Belline: ahorrate esas palabras para el coro de tu familia de campiranos.

Applejack: ¡Ahora verás!

Rainbow Dash: ¡Detente Applejack! No le hagas nada.

Applejack: ¿Por que no?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Porque yo quiero destrozarla primera!

Noel: ¡No! No hay razón de pelear.

Crist O' Belline: (le pasa la pezuña por su cuello y Twilight hace un mal gesto) tu si que eres un caballero, y por eso quiero que seas mi pareja en el baile.

Todas: ¿¡Que!?

Crist O' Belline: tu y yo seremos los reyes de la noche, aunque en verdad no me sorprende, he sido la Reina de la noche por 3 años seguidos en cada ciudad y pueblo que hubo.

Noel: pero yo...

Crist O' Belline: (le tapa la boca) shhh, no digas nada, esperaré tu respuesta, -mira a Twilight- tu también podrías venir, a ver si consigues que alguien te deje entrar.

Twilight: te recuerdo que soy la alumna de la Princesa Celestia.

Crist O' Belline: ha, bien por ti -le guiña el ojo a Noel y se va con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguida por las maridas enfurecidas que le tiraban las ponis-.

Applejack: esa yegua no es mas que pretenciosa, maliciosa, prejuiciosa y todo lo malo que termina en osa.

Rainbow Dash: quisiera poder destrozarle la cara de diva.

Twilight: oigan, todas estamos de acuerdo que es presumida pero... (mirando a Noel) ¿Iras con ella al baile?

Noel: ¿Que? ¿Piensas que solo por que una pony famosa haya venido a este pueblo y me dio una entrada VIP deba ir con ella?

Twilight: bueno, es lo que supuse.

Noel: no iría con una pony que no conozco.

Applejack: asi se habla, compañero.

Noel: es mas, mira -destroza el boleto VIP-

Rainbow Dash: esa es la actitud.

Twilight: que buena decisión tomaste, pero, ¿Iras al baile?

Noel: a eso veníamos.

Twilight: ¿Como que veníamos?

Noel: (mirando al rededor) ¿Donde esta Blake?

Applejack: permíteme (se acerca y golpea el árbol que esta detrás de Noel y de el cae Blake) de nada.

Noel: Blake, ¿Que hacias ahí?

Blake: me aburrí después del helado y tu despidiendote de AppleBloom asi que volé hasta este árbol y me dormí.

Twilight: ¿Por que no nos acompañan en la mesa de allá?

Noel y Blake: claro.

Las ponis se acercaban a la mesa junto con el resto de las otras ponis, mientras que Crist O' Belline los observaba, desde una casa de dos pisos que estaba a unos metros de ahí, junto con su asistente.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Viste lo que hizo? Destrozo la entrada VIP que le regale.

Asistente: lo se, es muy terrible.

Crist O' Belline: no, es muy bueno.

Asistente: no entiendo.

Crist O' Belline: siempre explicandote las cosas, Richard. Ese chico rechazo una entrada VIP, nadie jamás lo habia hecho, suelo regalárselas a ponis que me gusten o importen por algo en particular y ni uno la rechazo jamás, claro que no atraían para nada. Pero este chico, si la rechazo fue por algún motivo especial, debe tener algo para no ir como mi pareja, dijo que era amigo de Twilight Sparkle.

Asistente: (observa a Noel como mira a Twilight) tal vez tenga algo mas.

Crist O' Belline: (sonriendo) hmm, a la diva le gusta.

Con las demás ponis.

Twilight: entonces... No sabes si ir o no.

Noel: así es.

Applejack: pero te la pasaras súper.

Rainbow Dash: además estaremos nosotras.

Noel: lo se pero... Aun no consigo algo para lucir bien.

Twilight: el baile es en 3 días, tendrás tiempo de buscar algo.

Rarity: a demás yo podría diseñarte un traje (sonriendo)

Noel: ahh, gracias pero mejor lo consigo por mi cuenta y así no molestarte.

Rarity: oww, que lindo que te preocupes por mi.

Blake: mas bien se preocupa por el.

Rarity: ¿Que?

Blake: que... Si hay mas pastel.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Bromeas? Te comiste 4 muffins, 3 cupcakes, 2 pastelitos y medio pastel.

Rainbow Dash: wow, que estómago.

Noel: Blake siempre come mucho, solo que suele hacerlo si la comida esta muy buena.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Bromeas? Las delicias del Sr y la Sra Cake son lo mejor del mundo.

Twilight: volviendo al otro tema, ¿Que dices?

Noel: tendré que pensarlo mejor.

Blake: y yo tendré que aconsejarle mejor.

Applejack: chicas, odio arruinar este momento pero debo volver al trabajo.

Rarity: y yo debo volver a mi taller.

Pinkie Pie: y yo a limpiar la pastelería antes de que el Sr y la Sra Cake vean el desastre que cause.

Noel: y yo... Debo irme.

Twilight: te acompaño.

Noel: ¿Segura?

Twilight: claro, estas pasando mi casa.

Rainbow Dash: esperen, yo los acompaño.

Blake: se arruino el momento íntimo.

Fluttershy: oh, ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

Twilight: seguro.

Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie fueron a terminar sus cosas mientras que Noel y Blake volvían a casa acompañados por Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. En el camino hablaban de cualquier cosa, se divertían hablando, pero Noel trataba de disimular su cara de disgusto. Minutos mas tarde llegaron a casa de Twilight y en el balcón se encontraba Spike limpiando una de las ventanas, cuando lo saludaron el hizo lo mismo pero se resbaló. Las ponis se asustaron mientras Spike estaba cayendo, Noel se puso serio y de un instante a otro corrió a una velocidad que dejó a las ponis boquieabiertas. Noel en 2 segundos llego al lugar donde iba a caer Spike y este aterrizó en su lomo.

Spike: (con los ojos cerrados) ¿Estoy vivo?

Noel: creo que si abres los ojos lo sabrás.

Spike: (abre sus ojos y ve que está en el lomo de Noel) ¿Como llegué aquí?

Twilight: (llegando) ¡Spike! (abrazándolo) ¿Estas bien?

Spike: si, por un momento creí que no saldría ileso.

Rainvow Dash: ¿Como hiciste hizo?

Noel: ¿Que?

Rainbow Dash: corriste muy rápido que casi ni te vi.

Noel: ahh... (mira a Blake que le hace seña de que no diga nada) años de practica.

Twilight: (abrazando a Noel) oh, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Noel: (algo despistado por el abrazo) de nada, es lo que haría cualquier amigo.

Twilight: pero lo volviste a hacer, salvaste a Spike, no hay duda que eres un héroe, te adoro.

Noel: (sonrojado) ahh... Gracias, ya puedes soltarme.

Twilight: (lo suelta y se sonroja) lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción.

Noel: no hay cuidado.

Blake: bueno, como todos están bien, Noel y yo ya debemos irnos (lo empuja) un placer verlas de nuevo, cuidense, no se metan en problemas, coman frutas y verduras.

Twilight: ¿Por que se van tan...?

Blake: (casi a lo lejos) ¡Nos vemos!

Rainbow Dash: soy yo la única que cree que eso fue raro?

Spike: no lo se, pero ¿Después de lo que hizo Noel aun quieres correr una carrera con el?

Rainbow Dash: cierra la boca.

Noel y Blake ya habían llegado a casa.

Blake: ¿¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO!?

Noel: ¿Por que?

Blake: ¿Como que por que? Un poco mas y casi te descubren.

Noel: no era mi intención.

Blake: ¿Entonces cual era?

Noel: no lo se, solo vi a Spike cayendo y algo dentro de mi me decía que tenía que hacer algo.

Blake: entiendo, y ¿Por eso tenias que usar una súper velocidad, no?

Noel: fue mi instinto.

Blake: (agarrándose la cabeza) esto está mal, te pueden descubrir si haces ese tipo de cosas.

Noel: ¿Crees que Dark Syde se enfurezca si se entera de esto?

Blake: déjame pensar... ¡Si!

Noel: lo lamento.

Blake: con eso no lo arreglas.

Noel: (mirando la ventana) Spike, necesitaba ayuda.

Blake: hubieras pensado en otra cosa, tu misión tiene que terminar pronto.

Noel: (inhalando y exhalando) ¿Que me pasó? Siento que no soy el mismo.

Blake: debe ser el estar rodeado por chicas ponys y ser el único chico.

Noel: si, debe ser eso.

Blake: no lo hagas de nuevo y evita problemas, ¿Si?

Noel: (sonriendo) lo haces igual que papá.

Blake: (le apoya el ala en el hombro) no estés triste, piensa que después de esto ya estarás a un paso de verlos de nuevo.

Noel: espero.

Blake: y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y decirles 'yo lo crié por ustedes, ahora está mas grandecito y mas educado, todo gracias a mí'.

Noel: (riendo) ¡Blake!

Blake: lo hago para hacerte reír, ya tu sabe.

continuará...

Bueno, ¿Que les pareció la nueva poni que puse? Lo sé, la mayoria debe de estar odiandome XD No se preocupen, solo aparecerá en unos pocos capitulos hasta entonces tendran que aguantarla y ver como reaccionaran los demas.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a continuarla mas seguido :D

como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	19. Capitulo 19: Esa bruja

Capitulo 19: Esa bruja

Noel se levantó después de un día agitado, su cabeza daba vueltas y no podia concentrarse. Blake le estaba preparando el desayuno, como siempre.

Blake: buenos días, ¿Como estas?

Noel: seria mas fácil preguntar como no estoy.

Blake: anima ese animo, te preparé tu desayuno favorito.

Noel: gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

Blake: oye, somos como hermanos, solo que mas cercanos.

Noel: es cierto. -comienza a comer-

Blake: ¿Ya lo has pensado?

Noel: ¿Que cosa?

Blake: en la misión.

Noel: no hay porque apresurarse.

Blake: no digo que te apresures pero creo que ya te has ganado la suficiente confianza de Twilight Sparkle.

Noel: no estés seguro.

Blake: ¿Como que no? Por lo que vi te debe sobrar confianza de aquí al sol.

Noel: no te creas, todavía me queda la confianza de sus amigas.

Blake: pero eso lo tienes casi asegurado, le caes bien a todas.

Noel: ese es un problema.

Blake: ¿A que te refieres?

Noel: ¿Crees que soy un...?

Blake: ¿Un...?

Noel: ya sabes, un chico que atrae fácilmente a la chicas sin siquiera hacer algo.

Blake: ah, si, un carabonita.

Noel: ¿Crees que soy eso?

Blake: en teoría... Creería creer que no pero tienes lo que una pony desearía.

Noel: ¿Y eso es?

Blake: una cara de galán.

Noel: (estupefacto) ¿O sea que lo soy?

Blake: míralo de este modo, eres el galán que toda chica quisiese tener, a demás de tu cara tambien tienes tu encanto, carisma y caballerosidad, como bien te educaron.

Noel: fantástico, no solo tengo que lidiar con una pony que parecería estar obsesionada conmigo sino que también debo lidiar con mas ponys solo porque tengo cara de galán.

Blake: ¿Te refieres a la rubia brillante que te dio una invitación?

Noel: ¿Ósea que no estabas dormido del todo?

Blake: ah... Ya tu sabe.

Noel: odio ser un galán, las chicas solo se enamoran de mi por mi aspecto y actitud.

Blake: oye, tal vez le gustes a alguna pony por quien eres y no por lo que ven.

Noel: ¿Tu crees?

Blake: a lo mejor, ahora basta de charla y termina tu desayuno.

Minutos después

Noel: (apartando los platos) ya termine, ahora creo que iré a ver a Twilight.

Blake: oye, cuidado.

Noel: ¿Con que?

Blake: ya tu sabe.

Noel: claro, lo que digas.

En el pueblo, Twilight se encontraba practicando hechizos con Spike pero no lograba concentrarse, cada hechizo que hacia no le funcionaba bien.

Spike: Twilight, ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: si, ¿Por que no he de estarlo?

Spike: hiciste varios hechizos y ninguno salió como esperábamos.

Twilight: lo lamento, es que mi mente está en otra cosa.

Spike: es raro, considerando que las únicas veces que te salieron mal algunos hechizos fue cuando Pinkie Pie te interrumpió.

Twilight: lo se, pero esto es distinto, no se que me pasa.

Spike: (mirando a su derecha) creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarte.

Twilight no sabia a que se refería pero comprendió rápido al ver que Noel se aproximaba a donde estaban. A Noel se lo veía que estaba sonriendo y Twilight igual, los dos parecían emocionados por verse o hablarse, pero el momento se arruinó. A medio metro de Twilight se puso Crist O' Belline, obstruyendole el paso, ella se molestó y Noel se quedó sorprendido y al mismo tiempo estupefacto.

Crist O' Belline: hola, hermosura, ¿Como te encuentras el día de hoy?

Noel: ah, muy bien pero...

Crist O' Belline: ¡Fantástico! (acercándose mas) me gusta que estés bien.

Spike: ¿Quien esa Pony y por que está con Noel?

Twilight: solo es una pony presumida y ambiciosa.

Spike: pero es linda.

Twilight: ¿Que?

Spike: (reacciona) que... ¡Está muy cerca de Noel!

Twilight: ¿¡QUE!?

Noel: oye, no quiero incomodarte pero me estas incomodando.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta ver mi bello rostro junto al tuyo?

Noel: no es que no me guste, es solo que no es apropiado acercarle mucho la cara a otro pony.

Crist O' Belline: puede que tengas razón, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres muy educado.

Noel: gracias, ahora, por favor, ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?

Crist O' Belline: ¿Por que? ¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar en específico?

Noel: no, pero...

Crist O' Belline: ¡Estupendo! ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Noel: ¿Ahora? Pero acabo de...

Crist O' Belline: (interrumpe) ¡Estupendo! -golpea dos veces sus cascos y unos ponys le traen sillas, los sientan y luego les traen una mesa con mantel florero, una vela, sombrilla y de fondo una orquesta de ponys. También vinieron chefs que le trajeron comida.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Te sientes cómodo?

Noel: ¿Por que esa presentación?

Crist O' Belline: oh, disculpa, solo quería darle un toque mas... Romántico.

Spike: wow, ¿Viste eso?

Twilight: si, Spike, a esa pony le gusta llamar la atención.

Spike: yo creí que quería impresionar a Noel.

Twilight: ¡Eso no va a pasar!

Crist O' Belline: ¿Te gusta la comida?

Noel: es difícil saberlo cuando tengo el estomago lleno.

Crist O' Belline: oh, vamos, comer algo mas no te hará daño -toma un tenedor y le introduce comida a lo rapido-

Noel: (tragando y tosiendo) ¿Que fue...? -saborea- oye, eso estaba rico.

Crist O' Belline: te lo dije, no me equivoco cuando contrato a los mejores chefs en toda Equestria. -toma una servilleta- Tienes un pedazo de comida en la nariz, dejame quitartela.

Twilight vio la escena y recordó cuando estaban en la mansión y le quitó una cereza de la nariz, era algo similar lo que estaba haciendo. Frustrada e indignada por lo que pasaba, se teletransportó, nuevamente, en medio de los dos e interrumpió el momento.

Twilight: ¡Detente!

Crist O' Belline: ¡Oye! ¿Como te atreves a interrumpir el momento mas intimo de nuestra cena discreta?

Twilight: ¿Discreta? Estas en medio del camino sentada en una mesa con un banquete grande y una orquesta tocando y llamando la atención de los ponis.

Crist O' Belline: ha, adelante, tomate esto como si fuese algo ofensivo.

Noel: pero ella tiene razón.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Ahora te pones de su lado?

Noel: ¿Que? ¿Cual lado? En primera yo venia a hablar con ella y en segunda tu hiciste todo esto y me pusiste aquí sin siquiera preguntarme bien lo que quería.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Por que me hablas de esa forma?

Noel: oh, disculpa, yo no...

Twilight: no te disculpes, Noel, esta bien lo que dijiste.

Crist O' Belline: tu no eres nadie para decirle a el lo que debe o no hacer.

Twilight: y tu menos.

Noel: paren ya las dos.

Crist O' Belline: ho, ven conmigo, Noel, -lo toma del brazo- continuemos nuestra cena en otro sitio.

Noel: (se suelta enseguida) ah, en realidad, yo quiero estar con Twilight. -dicho esto ambas se sorprendieron, pero, a diferencia de una y otra, Twilight se alegro por eso y Crist se disgustó-.

Crist O' Belline: ¿En serio prefieres pasar tiempo con esa poni de medio y no conmigo, la única y mas bella, rica, popular y famosa Crist O' Belline?

Noel: hmm, si.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Que? ¿Como puedes pasar tiempo con una poni de cuarta como ella?

Noel: no es una poni de cuarta (le pasa el brazo sobre su hombro) es mi amiga, la única y mas confiable. -Twilight se sonrojaba-.

Crist O' Belline: ha, eso es algo que también me gusta de ti.

Noel: ¿Que cosa?

Crist O' Belline: -risita- debo irme, pero juro que volveré -se aleja de espaldas y desaparece-.

Noel: (saca su brazo del hombro de Twilight y luego la mira) disculpa por semejante espectáculo.

Twilight: oh, no, no hiciste ningún espectáculo, ella si.

Spike: (llegando) y vaya que si lo hizo.

Twilight: estuviste bien al enfrentarte a esa pony con esa mente tan manipuladora.

Spike: y tan linda.

Twilight y Noel: ¿Que?

Spike: ¡Nada!

Twilight: pero no tenias que usarme como excusa solo para librarte de ella.

Noel: no lo hice.

Twilight: (sorprendida) ¿Que?

Noel: yo si quería pasar tiempo contigo, solo que no me esperaba ser interrumpido por ella, y admitámoslo, tu eres mas divertida que ella y no necesitas medio mundo para montar un espectáculo.

Twilight: (se muere de amor) ¿En serio?

Noel: si, y sobre el baile...

Pinkie Pie: (apareciendo y tumbando a Noel) ¡Hola, Noe!

Twilight, Noel y Spike: ¡Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: uh, lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos en su momento.

Noel: (levantándose) y no tenias que llamarme Noe.

Twilight: cuando conoces a Pinkie Pie te acostumbras a los apodos.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Ya se prepararon para el baile?

Twilight: pero si nuestros vestidos nos los hacia Rarity.

Pinkie Pie: UPS, es cierto. ¿Y tu, Noel?

Noel: ahh... Estoy en eso.

En unos arbustos ahí cerca se encontraba Crist O' Belline y su asistente, tomando nota de lo que pasaba.

Crist O'Belline: me encanta ese chico.

Asistente: no la entiendo, madame, después de que la rechazó e insultó ¿Aún lo prefiere?

Crist O' Belline: Richard, yo no soy una chica fácil, al igual que el. Si ese chico me hubiera hecho caso todo el tiempo yo hubiese sabido que era fácil y no me resignaría a el. Pero me gusta su forma, su carácter, su actitud, es un chico difícil, lo se, pero también uno de los que me ha encantado. Y será mío.

Asistente: pues apresúrese porque otra pony ya le esta ganando de cascos.

Crist O' Belline: no por mucho.

con los demás.

Spike: no sabia que ibas al baile.

Pinkie Pie: ni yo.

Noel: no accedí a ir del todo.

Twilight: ¿Entonces no iras?

Noel: no es eso, es solo que todo este asunto con esta pony me esta volviendo loco.

Twilight: no le hagas caso, solo te está manipulando.

Pinkie Pie: a mi me agrada.

Spike: yo no la conozco del todo.

Twilight: y no te gustará.

Spike: ¿Por que lo dices?

Twilight: créeme, tengo experiencia.

Pinkie Pie: oigan, ahora que recuerdo, Rarity me había dicho que te avisara a ti, Twilight, que fueras a su casa a ver el vestido que esta haciendo, no la ha terminado pero quiere tu opinión, oh y las demás están ahí.

Twilight: de acuerdo, iré.

Spike: te acompaño.

Twilight empezó a caminar junto con Spike y Pinkie, pero al no ver que no estaba caminando a quien esperaba, se detuvo para voltear y ver a Noel a unos centímetros, no se había movido para nada.

Twilight: ¿Que pasa?

Noel: nada.

Twilight: ¿Entonces por que no nos acompañas?

Noel: no lo se, es la casa de Rarity y... Está Rarity.

Twilight: oh, vamos, te prometo que no será tan malo y estaremos ahí por si pasa algo malo.

Noel: no lo se...

Twilight: (lo toma del brazo) vamos, todo estará bien.

Noel de un suspiro decidió acompañar a Twilight, Spike y Pinkie, ellos se alegraron por eso y comenzaron a caminar. Algo que notó era que no se había soltado de Twilight, a diferencia de lo que hizo con Crist, hasta la observaba sin siquiera prestar atención al camino.

Twilight: (deteniéndose) bien, llegamos.

Noel: (sacudiéndose la cabeza) ¿Que? ¿Tan pronto?

Twilight: si, no fue tanto, y ya puedes soltarme.

Noel: (la suelta) lo siento.

Twilight: (risita) esta bien, no hay problema, fue divertido.

Spike: ¿Por que no la soltaste desde el principio?

Noel: ah...

Pinkie: (esperando en la puerta) oigan, ¿Van a entrar?

Twilight: enseguida.

Twilight entraba seguida por Noel y Spike, quien le susurraba al oído "luego me dices".

Dentro, Rarity le estaba haciendo probar a Rainbow Dash unos diseños que había hecho, Noel y Spike se taban la boca para evitar que se les escapase una risita.

Rainbow Dash: (mirandolos furiosa) ¿Que les es tan gracioso?

Rarity: (sin prestar atención) no hagas caso, cariño, solo mantén la mirada en alto para que pueda terminar.

Pinkie Pie: creí que no te gustaba que te pusieran trajes.

Rarity: (reconoce la voz) Pinkie, no son trajes, son algunos diseños que estoy probando, solo quería ver como le quedan a Rainbow. Por cierto, ¿Le avisaste a Twilight?

Twilight: estoy aquí.

Pinkie Pie: y trajo compañia.

Rarity: oh, (volteando y sonrie sin abrir los ojos) que bueno que hayas venido Spikey wikey yo... (abre los ojos y ve también a Noel) ¡Noel!

Noel: (asustado) emm... Hola.

Rarity corre hacia el y este se esconde detrás de Pinkie.

Rarity: (mirando al rededor de Pinkie) ¿Como has estado?

Noel: (moviéndose a cada lado) ahh... He estado mejor.

Rarity: ¡Genial! Pero, ¿Por que te ocultas detrás de Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: tal vez quiso ver mas de cerca mi Cutie Mark.

Twilight: Rarity, solo lo pones nervioso porque lo miras muy de cerca.

Spike: a mi no me molestaría.

Rarity: oh, lo siento (se aleja) a veces no me controlo.

Twilight: (sacando a Noel de atrás de Pinkie) no hay cuidado.

Noel: yo... Solo estoy de visita.

Rarity: oww, que lindo, viniste a visitarme a mi.

Pinkie Pie: en realidad nos está acompañando después que se negara y lo convenciera...

Spike: (interrumpe) y por eso estamos aquí, por cierto, ¿Donde están las demás?

Rarity: Applejack fue a cambiarse y Fluttershy se esta probando el diseño que le hice.

Rainbow Dash: y a mi me hizo poner este traje que no ve hace ver genial.

Spike: pero si te ves bien... Bien graciosa (se ríe)

Rainbow Dash: (furiosa) ha ha, que gracioso, ya veremos quien se ríe cuando tengas que usar algo peor.

Rarity: y en cuanto a ti, Noel, tengo un traje que te estoy haciendo.

Noel: ahh... Gracias, Rarity, pero yo me encargo de eso así que no tendrás que malgastar tu tiempo.

Rarity: oww, que lindo, te preocupas por mi de nuevo.

Rainbow Dash: pero solo...

Rarity: (interrumpe de un grito) ¡Dije que se preocupa por mi de nuevo! -todos se sorprenden por la reacción de Rarity- ahora, Pinkie, te traeré el diseño de tu vestido.

Pinkie: esta bien.

Applejack: (saliendo de atrás) ¿Por que tanto escándalo? Escuché gritos.

Rarity: oh, solo una pequeña discusión, nada serio (va a la parte de atrás)

Applejack: pues esa pequeña discusión si que fue ruidosa.

Spike: Applejack, ¿Donde está tu traje?

Applejack: lo deje ahí atrás, era muy bueno pero me apretaba demasiado.

Rainbow Dash: al menos no tuviste que usar esto.

Applejack: relájate, compañera, míralo del lado positivo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cual es el lado positivo?

Applejack: ahh... Hey, Noel, ¿Como has estado?

Noel: he estado bien.

Applejack: me alegro porque me enteré que...

Un portazo interrumpe la conversación, todas las ponis ven como entra la misma egoísta y presumida que detestaban.

Todas: ¿¡TU!?

Crist O' Belline: ho, que buena forma de recibir a una pony como yo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar presumiendo tu cabello a alguien o algo así?

Crist O' Belline: ¿Y quien te dijo que no lo he hecho?

Applejack: ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

Crist O' Belline: eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Rarity: (saliendo de atrás) bien, Pinkie, ya tengo tu... -ve al frente- ¡Crist O' Belline! ¡Y en mi propio taller!

Crist O' Belline: ha, eso si es recibimiento.

Rarity: ¿Que la atrae por aquí?

Crist O' Belline: me dijeron que este es el taller de la mejor diseñadora de ropa en todo Ponyville, asi que decidí venir a ver si estaba en lo correcto.

Applejack: ¿Y para que? Tienes los mejores diseñadores de moda detrás de ti.

Rainbow Dash: si, como si necesitaras otra.

Rarity: ho, chicas no sean así, solo quiere ver un poco de mis diseños.

Noel: (susurrándole a Twilight) Rarity parece muy emocionada por que Crist ve sus diseños.

Twilight: (susurrándole a Noel) lo se, es que seria una gran oportunidad para ella.

Crist comienza a mirar cada vestido con una cara seria, Rarity se encontraba nerviosa, mientras que otras la observaban de mala gana.

Crist O' Belline: (terminando de observar) bien.

Rarity: ¿Y bien?

Crist O' Belline: están bien.

Rarity: (sonriendo) ¿En serio?

Crist O' Belline: si... No estaba en lo correcto, son los peores diseños que he visto -la cara de Rarity cambia a tristeza- ¿En serio es lo mejor que tienes?

Todos: ¡OYE!

Crist O' Belline: en serio, deberías dedicarte a otra cosa, no tienes talento.

Noel: (serio) ¿Que no tiene talento? ¿Que en serio no tiene talento?

Twilight: (trata de detenerlo) Noel...

Noel: (camina hacia ella) oye, ella es gran diseñadora de moda y tu solo luces trajes de otros diseñadores porque tienen fama. Pero Rarity no necesita fama, ella diseña lo mejor de lo mejor porque tiene algo que tu no tienes... Corazón -Rarity se limpia las lagrimas y ese comentario hace que su corazón lata mas fuerte, además de no parar de sonreír-

Spike: ¡Si!

Noel: (agarra un vestido) mira esto, ¿Acaso piensas que por que tu digas que es horrendo debe serlo? Estas totalmente equivocada.

Crist O' Belline: (sonriendo) hm, era todo lo que quería oír.

Noel: (confundido) ¿Que?

Crist O' Belline: (se abalanza sobre el) eres mas caballero de lo que pensé.

Applejack: (los separa) ¡Hasta aquí, bruja!

Crist O' Belline: (desconcertada) ¿Como me llamaste?

Applejack: bruja.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Como te atreves a decirme "bruja"?

Rainbow Dash: de la misma forma en la que entras e insultas a nuestra amiga.

Crist comenzó a enfurecerse de una forma que causó que sus ojos brillaran de otro color y su cuerno se iluminase.

Twilight: chicas, paren, no resolveremos nada así.

Crist O' Belline: (deja de iluminarse) no, es verdad, nada va a salir bien. ¿Saben que? Yo mejor me voy, pero quiero que sepas, Applejack, que este insulto no pienso perdonarlo. -sale de ahí mientras las ponys la miraban de mala gana-.

Noel se acercó a Rarity y la ayudó a levantarse.

Noel: ¿Estas bien?

Rarity: (sonrojada) nunca habia estado mejor.

Spike: cielos, tenían razón, esa pony era una malagradecida, aunque es linda.

Noel: creo que me excedí un poco.

Applejack: para nada, compañero, lo que hiciste estuvo bien.

Rainbow Dash: si, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor, aunque si un poco peor.

Rarity: (abrazándolo) eres un gran chico.

Noel: ahh... Gracias.

Twilight: ¿Alguien mas noto algo raro en Crist cuando Applejack le llamó "bruja"?

Pinkie Pie: yo note que si es un poco insoportable, y algo grosera, y mala, y molesta, y...

Spike: y que todos aquí pensamos lo mismo.

Applejack: yo no note nada.

Rainbow Dash: yo tampoco.

Rarity: yo menos.

Noel: Rarity, ya puedes soltarme.

Rarity: solo un poco mas.

Fluttetshy: (saliendo de atrás) am, Rarity creo que esto me queda algo... Oh, hola Noel, ¿Me perdí de algo?

Después de eso las ponys continuaron probándose los vestidos de Rarity. Noel y Spike estaban en otra parte de la casa de Rarity para no intimidar a nadie.

Noel: ¿Cuanto tiempo mas crees que tardaran?

Spike: hey, son chicas, ya sabes como son.

Rarity: debe ser duro para ti ser el único chico entre todas las ponys.

Spike: para nada, bueno, a veces.

Noel: ¿Como las soportas?

Spike: cuando estas mucho tiempo con ellas te acostumbras.

Noel: te entiendo.

Spike: ¿Como es?

Noel: ¿Que cosa?

Spike: el pueblo, de donde eres.

Noel: oh, es... Bonito.

Spike: ¿Solo bonito?

Noel: bueno, para mi gusto, es un lindo lugar, tiene hermosos paisajes, y parques en los que jugar, y los vecinos son muy amigables.

Spike: es como aquí.

Noel: asi es, recuerdo que con mis padres siempre íbamos a la fabrica de dulces, me dejaban escoger lo que quería.

Spike: tienes mucha suerte.

Noel: si, creo.

Spike: oye, ahora que estamos solos y no hay nadie interrumpiendo, yo quería disculparme por la forma en la que me comporte hace poco contigo.

Noel: ¿De que hablas?

Spike: ya sabes, me comporté muy mal contigo, pensé que no eras un chico bueno y que no debias estar cerca de Twilight, o de Rarity, o de otra pony. Pero el caso es que me equivoque, al ver como defendiste a Rarity fue realmente bueno.

Noel: yo solo dije lo que tenia que decir.

Spike: pero fue muy bueno, tal vez podríamos empezar de nuevo, podríamos ser amigos.

Noel: puede ser.

Spike: es mas, ahora que somos amigos voy a confesarte un secreto, -le hace seña- acércate, -Noel se acerca y Spike le vuelve a hacer seña- un poco mas, -Noel se acerca mas y Spike le hace seña nuevamente- un poco mas, -Noel se acerca mas y Spike lo detiene, luego le susurra algo al oido- me gusta Rarity.

Noel: (se aleja sorprendido) ¿Rarity?

Spike: (con el dedo en los labios en señal de silencio) ¡Shhh! No quiero que se entere.

Noel: wow, no tenia idea de que te guste una pony.

Spike: se que somos diferentes pero no conozco chicas dragones de mi edad, y cuando conocí a Rarity... No lo se, me enamoré por completo de ella.

Noel: el amor es inevitable.

Spike: lo se, Twilight dice que no tengo futuro con ella pero ¿Ella que sabe?

Noel: veo que Twilight también lo sabe.

Spike: si, solo se lo he dicho a ella y a Pinkie Pie, ahora tu eres el siguiente que se lo conté y debes prometer que no se lo diras a nadie.

Noel: lo prometo.

Spike: no de esa forma, has el juramento Pinkie.

Noel: bien, -dice las palabras del juramento- ya, ¿Contento?

Spike: si.

Twilight: (entrando) ¿Interrumpo algo?

Spike: no, solo hablábamos.

Twilight: (acercándose) Spike, ya podemos irnos.

Spike: que bueno, me muero de hambre (se levanta y empieza a caminar)

Twilight: espero que no te haya causado alguna molestia.

Noel: para nada, nos llevamos bien.

Twilight: ¿En serio? Porque Spike...

Noel: eso no importa, lo que importa es que ahora somos amigos.

Twilight: me alegro que ahora sea así. Debo irme pero si quieres podemos ir juntos.

Noel: no gracias, debo hacer unas cosas antes.

Twilight: de acuerdo, nos vemos.

Twilight va saliendo seguida de Noel, pero alguien lo detiene, se voltea unos segundos para comprobar si era realmente quien pensaba y lo era.

Noel: Rarity, ¿Que?

Rarity: quería agradecerte nuevamente lo que hiciste.

Noel: pero ya lo hiciste.

Rarity: lo se, pero esta vez quería hacer algo excepcional. -le pasa la pezuña por el brazo y el hombro- Porque... Ya sabes, tu eres un perfecto caballero.

Noel: y no paras de decírmelo.

Rarity: si, pero, no dejas de serlo. (pone una mirada ilusionada) Yo te quiero mucho Noel.

Noel: yo también, eres una gran amiga.

Rarity: (risita) no tontito, yo lo digo muy en serio -Noel no llega a entender, Rarity cierra los ojos y extiende los labios esperando su resultado, pero al pasar unos segundos abrió los ojos y Noel ya no estaba, en su lugar había una nube, como si se hubiera esfumado rápido, y la puerta de entrada se movía. Rarity estaba confundida pero luego sonrió- ¡Que tímido es!

continuará...

Ok, me aelgró ver comentarios diciendo que no me odian a mi sino a Crist, pero tambien les recuerdo que es mi personaje y la puse ahi XD Por suert capitulos mas y no la veran mas.

Tambien agrego que aparecerá un personaje que ya conocen de la serie, y como lo puse en la historia... dudaré si me odiaran o no XD

Por ultimo, agrego que ya se está por saber la verdad, y creo que los dejará estupefactos cuando lo vean :D

como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	20. Capitulo 20: matones

Capitulo 20: matones

Mas tarde. Noel estaba sentado en un banco en el parque, su corazón latia mucho, estaba asustado. "¿Acaso quiso besarme?" "¿Por que lo haría?" "no es que yo no quiera besarla pero no me atrae en nada" pensó entonces. A su izquierda vio a un potrillo jugando con sus padres, se veía tan alegre, y por algo le agradaba, le recordaba a su pasado tan bonito que no cambiaría por nada.

Su momento de recuerdos concluyó cuando alguien apoyó la pezuña con la de el, ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba, por eso sonrió.

Noel: (volteando) ¡Twi...! -su cara cambia por completo- Crist.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Me extrañaste?

Noel: (quita su pezuña) ¿Que haces aquí?

Crist O' Belline: ¿A caso no te sorprende verme?

Noel: no, me sorprende que vengas a verme después de la charla que te di hace horas -mira a otro lado-.

Crist O' Belline: oh, por favor, eso ya quedó en el pasado.

Noel: (sin verla) fue hace horas.

Crist O' Belline: como sea, lo que importa es que estamos juntos y además -le deja un boleto VIP- esto te pertenece.

Noel: (tira el boleto al suelo) ¿Aun no entiendes, verdad?

Crist O' Belline: ¿Que tengo que entender? Solo se que tu eres un chico estupendo.

Noel: si, (se levanta) un chico estupendo que no tiene ni quiere motivos para estar contigo. ¿Acaso crees que iría contigo después de lo que le hiciste a mis amigas? -pisa el boleto- Lo lamento, Crist, no suelo ser muy malo con las chicas, pero lo que hiciste me irritó en serio, búscate a otro chico que quiera ir al baile contigo.

Noel se marchó mientras Crist lo miraba muy mal, luego sonrio y decía "vas a ser mío, como cueste" mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Mas tarde, Noel seguía caminando, todavía estaba sorprendido por la inexplicable aparición de Crist y sentía rabia por lo que hizo. No solo estaba enojado con ella sino con el mismo. Se detuvo a pensar, ¿Que ganaba con ir a ese supuesto baile? No ir solo haría que se salvase de Crist y que posiblemente no tendría que hacer nada por varias de las amigas de Twilight, ir solo complicaba las cosas con las ponis y su misión. La decisión que tomase lo pondría en un mal aprieto, pero debía decidir antes de los 2 días que quedaban para que el baile comience. Algo le llamó la atención, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba la casa de Twilight, "¿Como llegue aquí?" pensó, "hace un rato estaba en el parque escapando de Crist y de pronto aparezco aquí". De la casa salió Spike, quien solo fue a sacar la basura y al terminar vio a Noel a unos centímetros.

Spike: Noel, ¿Que haces aquí?

Noel: yo... No lo se.

Spike: ¿Como que no sabes?

Noel: no lo se, estaba en otro lado y de pronto... Aparezco aquí.

Spike: no entiendo.

Noel: ni yo.

Spike: ¿Por que no me acompañas? Twilight no está y me dejó una lista de cosas por hacer.

Noel: ohh... Creo que... No lo se...

Spike: vamos, será divertido.

Noel no quería ayudarlo pero al verlo solo haciendo muchas cosas suspiró y le dijo que estaría bien.

Pasaron horas hasta terminar la lista de cosas por hacer.

Noel: bien, eso es todo.

Spike: no del todo.

Noel: ¿De que hablas? Ya terminamos todo.

Spike: si, pero pensé que te gustaría algo de comer asi que -saca un plato y lo pone sobre la mesa- preparé algo.

Noel: ¿Macarrones con queso?

Spike: si, ¿Quieres probar?

Noel: no hace mucho que no... -Spike toma un poco con un tenedor y se le introduce en la boca- ¿Que...?

Spike: menos charla y mas sabor.

Noel: (saboreando) wow (tragando)

Spike: ¿Que tal?

Noel: en la escala del 1 al 10... Tienes un 12.

Spike: gracias, ahora solo sigue probando.

Noel y Spike siguieron comiendo y disfrutando de la comida, de pronto alguien tocó la puerta, Noel se levantó y fue a abrir pensando que era Twilight, pero pasó todo lo contrario, eran 3 caballos grandes y fuertes.

Noel: ¿Que se les ofrece?

Spike: Twilight no está.

Caballo1: no vinimos por Twilight Sparkle, vinimos por ti.

Noel: ¿Por mi?

Caballo2: (le da un golpecito en el pecho) esto es tuyo.

Noel: (ve como hay un boleto VIP en el lugar donde lo golpeó y se lo quita) aha, déjenme adivinar, a ustedes los contrató Crist O' Belline.

Caballo3: correcto.

Caballo1: vinimos a entregarte ese boleto y asegurarnos que aceptes la invitación de ir junto con ella.

Noel: ¿Cuantas veces mas debo decírselo? No iré con ella, nunca lo haré.

Spike: (con la boca llena) bien por ti.

Noel: (les regresa el boleto) tomen esto y diganle que jamás me vuelva a mandar boletos.

Los 3 caballos entran y se dirigen a Spike, quien se asusta por eso.

Caballo1: que pequeño dragón, ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Spike: (tragando) soy un bebe dragón.

Noel: ¿Que hay con el?

Caballo2: (levantandolo de la cola) mira que pequeño es en verdad.

Spike: (de cabeza) oigan, agradecería mucho que me dejaran en el suelo, es que acabo de comer y pues...

Caballo1: pero a penas nos conocemos.

Noel: sueltenlo.

Caballo1: ¿Que harás al respecto?

Noel: no te lo imagines.

Caballo2: es un bonito dragón, seria una lastima que alguien... Lo soltara.

Caballo3: si.

Noel: no me vengan con amenazas.

Caballo1: ¿Quien está amenazando a quien?

Noel: yo solo digo que si le llegan a hacer aunque sea un mínimo moretón se las verán conmigo.

Caballo1: eso me gustaría verlo.

El caballo2 suelta a Spike y este se golpea contra la mesa, Noel se enfurece por tal acto y se acerca a el, pero el caballo1 lo detiene y le da un golpe, cae al suelo. Mientras los 3 se reían Spike se escondía debajo de la mesa, se sentía muy asustado, Noel se levantó escuchando las risas, burlas y amenazas de los 3 caballos, hasta que uno de ellos se le acercó y lo tomó de la piel del pecho y con el otro brazo hizo un puño, obligándolo a que acepte lo de Crist. Pero lo que todos notaron era que los ojos de Noel se tornaron de blanco, no sabían que pasó pero de todas formas prosiguieron. El caballo le lanzó el puño pero Noel lo detuvo y comenzó a doblarle el brazo que lo sujetaba, por último lo lanzó lejos y miraba de manera psicótica a los otras. Spike, por su cuenta, seguía debajo de la mesa y asustado, lo que le llamó la atención era el sonido de golpes y quejidos que se sentían muy fuertes, se asomó un poco para ver, la escena lo sorprendió por completo, nunca se imaginó a Noel pelear de esa manera tan brusca, hasta a los caballos matones se quejaban del dolor e igual seguía. Quien interrumpió la pelea fue Twilight, gritó del susto al ver 2 caballos grandes en el suelo y a Noel a punto de golpear a uno de ellos, pero este, al verla, se detuvo y sus ojos se tornaron a color normal. Los caballos huyeron sin decir nada.

Twilight: ¿Que pasó aquí?

Spike: (saliendo debajo de la mesa) que no paso.

Noel: esos eran matones que trajo Crist para que aceptara su invitación.

Twilight: esa pony no sabe cuando parar. (dudosa) Y... ¿Que fue lo hiciste?

Noel: no se la acepte, ni aunque mandara a medio ejercito.

Twilight: (mirandole la cabeza) Noel, tienes un golpe muy fuerte en tu mejilla.

Noel: ¿Que? -se lo toca y aparte de dolerle, sangra- es verdad.

Twilight: Spike, tráeme el botiquín.

Spike: enseguida (sube las escaleras)

Twilight: tranquilo, te curare ese golpe.

Noel: ehh, te lo agradezco pero no tienes que hacerlo.

Twilight: si tengo, solo sientate.

Noel: no, debo irme.

Twilight: no te iras a ninguna parte hasta haber curado ese golpe.

Noel: olvídalo, yo mejor me voy...

Antes de que Noel se marche Twilight uso su magia para detenerlo, luego le trajo una silla y lo hizo sentar.

Noel: wow, eres buena.

Twilight: (sonriendo) he mejorado.

Spike: (regresando) aquí está el botiquín. -se lo entrega a Twilight-

Twilight: gracias, Spike, -lo abre y saca algodón, luego lo moja un poco con un raro liquido de una botella dentro del mismo botiquin y a continuación lo apoya sobre la herida de Noel-.

Noel: (grita) ¡Duele! -se aleja-

Twilight: se que duele pero si haces eso no podré terminar de curarte.

Noel: no necesito que me curen.

Twilight: -le apoya nuevamente el algodón- Si lo necesitas, es posible que esa herida se infecte luego si no la tratas de inmediato. -le pone la pezuña en el mentón y le levanta la cabeza haciendo que quede a la misma altura y así poder tener ambas miradas- Mírame.

Noel: (sin palabras) te... Te veo.

Twilight: soy tu amiga, lo hago para ayudarte, no te haría daño nunca.

Noel: lo... Lo sé.

Twilight: -retira el algodón- listo, solo te quedó algo inflamado pero se te bajará en unas horas (sonrie).

Noel: gracias, creo que exageré al principio.

Spike: no es para tanto, yo exageré la primera vez que Twilight quería curarme una herida que tuve pero por suerte resistí como un verdadero dragón macho.

Twilight: después que gritaste y lloraste como loco por horas.

Spike: ¡Pero luego fui un verdadero macho dragón!

Twilight: puedes estar seguro de eso.

Noel: bueno, creo que si ya todo está bien yo debería irme.

Twilight: no tan rápido, aún tengo una duda, ¿Que fue lo que hicieron esos matones y como los detuviste?

Noel: eso no importa, lo hice y ya.

Twilight: ¿Pero cómo?

Noel: dije que eso no importa, -comienza a caminar- adiós.

Twilight: hay días en que no lo entiendo.

Spike: yo tampoco.

Noel regreso a casa, estaba cansado y frustrado, no quería saber de nada ni nadie, la situación de la misión, del baile y Crist lo estaba volviendo loco.

Blake: Noel, que bueno que llegaste.

Noel: ¿Que quieres?

Blake: oye, ¿Por que esa cara?

Noel: ¿Por que? Yo te diré porqué. Ahora resulta que soy debil.

Blake: ¿De que hablas? -Noel le muestra la mejilla donde tiene la marca del golpe- pero, ¿Eso como pasó?

Noel: esa pony quería que fuera con ella al baile y contrato a unos matones para que aceptara.

Blake: ¿Y tu...?

Noel: me los enfrenté, pero no logro entender como es que aún tengo la marca del golpe.

Blake: pero se suponía que...

Noel: lo sé, pero de algún no pasó.

Blake: tu jefe debió hacer algo.

Noel: no se si fue el, pero sea lo que sea esto debe terminar.

Blake: ¿Quieres decir que...?

Noel: así es, debo deshacerme de Twilight Sparkle ¡Pero ya!

continuará...

A que les desagrada nuevamente Crist, ¿No es asi? XD

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews, en los proximos capitulos van a ver muchas sorpresas que a algunos les va a gustar y a otros no tanto, y ahi si me odiaran XD

Por cierto, me he creado una cuenta en DA donde pueden ver los dibujos que hice de mis personajes, para que vean como es Noel o Blake. Tambien subiré uno que otro comic chistoso y varias cosas mas, el link en mi perfil.

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	21. Capitulo 21: La decision

Capitulo 21: La decision

Todo ocurría en el taller de Rarity, las ponis estaban probándose los vestidos ya terminados de Rarity mientras que ella estaba totalmente distraída, sentada en la mesa, con la mirada en otro lado y cortándole los pétalos de una flor.

Fluttershy: (entrando) están bonitos, Rarity, y nos quedan estupendo.

Rarity: (sin prestar atención) aha...

Fluttershy: que bien que los has hecho

Rarity: aha...

Fluttershy: ¿Ya te probaste el tuyo?

Rarity: aha...

Fluttershy: ¿Rarity, me escuchaste?

Rarity: aha...

Twilight: (entrando) los vestidos están estupendos.

Fluttershy: am, Twilight, creo que algo le pasa a Rarity.

Twilight: ¿Por que lo dices?

Fluttershy: mira, -se le acerca- Rarity, ¿Que hora es?

Rarity: aha...

Fluttershy: ¿Lo ves?

Twilight: creo que conozco esa mirada, está pasando por un caso de "enamoramiento".

Fluttershy: ¿En serio?

Rainbow Dash: (entrando) los trajes están Cools.

Applejack: (entrando) eyup.

Pinkie Pie: (entrando) no puedo esperar a esta noche para poder usarlo, lo usaría en estos momentos pero no es el momento porque un buen momento es el baile y quiero estar preparada para ir y usar el traje de un buen modo y...

Applejack: y todas entendimos tu punto de vista.

Rainbow Dash: oigan, ¿Que le pasa a Rarity?

Fluttershy: am, pues, Twilight y yo creemos que está enamorada.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash: ¿Enamorada?

Applejack: ¿Eso es cierto, compañera?

Rarity: aha...

Rainbow Dash: esto es asombroso, Rarity se enamoró de algo que no tiene relación con ella.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Eso es cierto, amiga? ¿Te gusta un chico? ¡Dime quien es! (la agita) ¿Quien es? ¿Quien es? ¡Dímelo! -tanta agitación hizo que Rarity cayera al suelo y despertará- lo siento.

Rarity: (sacude la cabeza) ¿Qué pasó?

Applejack: pasó que tu caso de enamoramiento te distrajo de lo que te decíamos.

Rarity: (levantándose) ¿Que? Es mentira, yo no estoy enamorada.

Pinkie Pie: tu cara no parecía decir lo mismo.

Rarity: solo estaba algo... Distraída.

Rainbow Dash: si, claro.

Applejack: pues, solo queríamos decirte que los vestidos están muy buenos.

Fluttershy: si, no puedo creer que esta noche sea el baile.

Rarity: oye, Twilight, ¿Crees que al baile ira alguien mas?

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres con "alguien más"?

Rarity: ya sabes... Alguien mas, como, no se, un chico.

Twilight: ¿Te refieres a Noel?

Rainbow Dash: (choca las pezuñas) ¡Eso es! ¡Te gusta Noel!

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy: ¡No es cierto! -se miran entre si-

Rainbow Dash: oigan, solo era una broma, ¿Que les pasa?

Pinkie Pie: si, nunca las vi asi.

Las 4: nada.

Rainbow Dash: bien, entonces terminemos esta conversación y volvamos, esto ya me harta.

Rarity: recuerden venir unas horas antes del baile para prepararnos.

Applejack: tenlo por seguro.

Las 5 ponis salieron del taller de Rarity y cada quien fue por su camino.

A lo lejos de ahí, Noel caminaba junto con Blake a su lomo.

Blake: entonces, ¿Cual es el plan?

Noel: simple, me deshago de ella y me voy de aquí.

Blake: bien, pero creo que hay una pequeña falla en tu plan.

Noel: ¿Y cual es?

Blake: en primera, no tienes una estrategia y en segunda, no tienes ni la menor idea de como deshacerte de ella sin dejar rastro.

Noel: algo se me va a ocurrir, tampoco quiero arrojarla desde un puente o hacer explotar su casa.

Blake: adiós a mi plan B y C.

Noel: ¿De que hablas...? -choca contra algo- ¿Pero que...?

En frente de el habia un extraño carro donde arriba se encontraba Crist O' Belline sentada.

Noel: Crist, ¿Que haces aquí?

Crist O' Belline: demostrante que soy la chica indicada con la que debes ir.

Noel: ¿Cuando comprenderás que yo no quiero ir contigo?

Crist O' Belline: lindura, yo no acepto un "no" como respuesta.

Blake: pero acabas de usar un "no" para negar.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Que es esa cosa?

Noel: no es una cosa, es mi amigo y no tienes derecho a llamarlo de esa forma.

Crist O' Belline: solo piensa que cuando estés conmigo podrás comprarte cualquier animal que quieras.

Blake: (susurrando) siempre quise una lagartija.

Detrás de Crist se aproximaba Twilight, cosa que notó y dijo: "es el momento" luego se bajó del carro y tocó un botón, haciendo que soltara fuegos artificiales. Todos los ponis que pasaban por ahí se acercaron a ver, incluso Twilight. Mientras los fuegos artificiales salían, Crist usó su magia y formó en el cielo unas palabras que decían "Quieres ir conmigo al baile?". Twilight se molestó mientras que Noel se tapaba el rostro de vergüenza.

-"¿Y bien?"- decía Crist mientras se le acercaba a Noel. Los ponis al rededor gritaban que la acepte, cosa que lo puso nervioso, pero entre tanta multitud pudo ver a Twilight. No quería aceptarla, pero tampoco quería dejarla decepcionada en medio de todos. Luego de unos minutos suspiro y dió su respuesta. -"Eres una linda pony...- dijo mientras Crist sonreía entre medio del publico ansioso y Twilight de cara seria, -"pero yo no iré al baile"- concluyó Noel dejando a Crist incompresible, la multitud sorprendida y Twilight igual. Aprovechó el silencio y escapó con Blake, Crist fue llevada por su seguridad y la multitud se disipó, pero Twilight era la única que estaba pendiente de eso.

En casa.

Noel: (entrando) eso fue horrible.

Blake: lo se, ¿Que clase de chica hace ese tipo de declaraciones?

Noel: está loca, está completamente loca.

Blake: ¿Y tenias que decidir lo de no ir?

Noel: no tenia opción, si aceptaba tenía que aguantarla toda la noche, si decía que no quedaba mal en medio de la multitud.

Blake: ahh, la técnica de la tercera opción.

Noel: exacto, siempre es útil en momentos decisivos.

Blake: pero eso complica los planes, si no vas al baile no podrás deshacerte de Twilight Sparkle.

Noel: ¿Por que debería deshacerme de ella en el baile?

Blake: no lo se, creí que se te ocurriría algo.

Noel: sea como sea ya no tendré que ocuparme por esa loca.

Alguien golpea la puerta.

Blake: creo que no del todo.

Noel: yo iré, -abre la puerta sin prestar atención- Crist, ya te dije que... (reacciona) ¡Twilight!

Twilight: hola, espero no interrumpir nada.

Blake: no, de hecho estábamos hablando de la loca de los brillos.

Twilight: vi lo que Crist hizo, yo estaba entre todo ese publico. No puedo creer que en verdad pudo llegar a eso.

Noel: lo se, realmente no se da por vencida hasta obtener lo que quiere.

Twilight: si, pero ¿De verdad no iras al baile?

Noel: no.

Twilight: ¿Que?

Noel: lo lamento, pero es mi decisión, a demás no tendría problemas con Crist.

Twilight: lo se, pero, no por eso debes renunciar a algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir.

Noel: no me voy a arrepentir, yo se lo que hago.

Twilight: (inhala y exhala) de acuerdo, si es tu decisión yo la acepto. Pero si llegas a necesitar algo, por favor avísame.

Noel: lo tendré en cuenta.

Twilight da media y se marcha.

Blake: ¿Por que hiciste eso?

Noel: porque tenía.

Horas mas tarde. Las ponys se encontraban en la casa de Rarity preparándose para ir al baile, algunas estaban emocionadas, otras no tanto.

Pinkie Pie: no puede creer que falten unas horas para el baile.

Applejack: lo se, amiga, seguro estará genial.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Bromeas? Estarán los Wonderbolts, claro que estará genial.

Rarity: y con estos vestidos seremos la sensación del lugar. Imaginense si una de nosotras llegase a ser la reina de la noche.

Rainbow Dash: eso será imposible con esa pony presumida.

Applejack: es cierto, pero tal vez alguna le gane.

Fluttershy: am, Twilight, ¿Te pasa algo?

Twilight: (reacciona) ¿Que? ¿A mi? No.

Rarity: oye, Twilight, ¿Noel dijo algo acerca de ir?

Twilight: ahh, si, dijo... Que no irá.

Las 5: ¿¡Que!? ¿Por que?

Twilight: se que es difícil de entender pero el decidió no ir después de todas las invitaciones que le hizo Crist.

Applejack; ¡Esa pony ahora me va conocer!

Twilight: no, Applejack, le prometí que la decisión que tomase yo la aceptaría, y es lo que todas también deben hacer.

Las 5: esta bien.

Rarity: ¿Al menos podemos pasar por su casa para saludarlo?

Twilight: no veo porque no.

Una vez que las ponys terminaron de arreglarse y vestirse, se subieron a un carruaje, dirijido por Spike y otros ponys que lo llevaban. Se detuvieron a medio camino en frente de la casa de Noel, Twilight dijo "yo iré" y se bajó rápidamente del carro. Golpeó la puerta pero en vez de atenderla solo se escuchaba una voz dentro, no era tan lógico pensar de quien era.

Noel: ¿Que?

Twilight: Noel, soy yo, solo quería decirte que nos estamos yendo al baile.

Noel: que bien.

Twilight: ¿No vas a salir a saludarnos?

Noel: no, estoy bien así.

Twilight: esta bien, recuerda que si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme. -se sube al carruaje y se marcha junto con las demás-.

Rarity: ¿Que dijo?

Twilight: que está bien.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Es todo?

Applejack: que lastima, el baile no será tan divertido sin el.

Mientras, Noel observaba por la ventana como el carruaje se alejaba cada vez mas hasta desaparecer.

Blake: ¿Por que no vas?

Noel: ¿Que? Estas loco, no pienso ir.

Blake: oye, no puedes quedarte aquí solo porque esa loca no paraba de mandarte mensajes. Tu eres un gran guerrero, eres mas fuerte y sobre todo, mas inteligente. No dejes que una loca te haga perder la razón.

Noel: tal vez tengas razón.

Blake: lo se.

Noel: si voy ahora tendré que encontrarme con Crist, pero tal vez pueda esquivarla o enfrentarmela de una vez por todas. Por otro lado, ahí estará Twilight Sparkle, y puede que sea un momento sutil para poder deshacerme de ella o al menos averiguar mas.

Blake: ¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora ve por ella.

Noel: no puedo, no tengo traje.

Blake: -junta una parte de su ala haciendo que parezca un dedo y lo mueve en negación- No tenias. -se aleja y deja ver una bolsa rara detrás de el- tarán.

Noel: ¿Que es eso?

continuará...

Ahora, en el proximo capitulo el tan esperado baile donde va a ver muchas sorpresas, entre ellas un personaje de la serie hará una pequeña pero controvertida participación, ya estaré esperando el buzon de cartas de desprecio hacia mi XD Ademas de un secreto de Crist y algo pasará entre Noel y Twilight, esten atentos a ello :D

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	22. Capitulo 22: un baile, muchas sorpresas

Capitulo 22: un baile, muchas sorpresas

Era la noche esperada, el baile, o ceremonia, que había organizado la Princesa Celestia para sus invitados. Las 6 ponys estaban ahí, a pesar de que apenas habia comenzado, cada una fue por su ruta a hacer lo que mas le gustaba hacer. Twilight se encontraba sola en la barra de comida, se habia servido ponche y lo bebia, pero no podia evitar sentir que le faltaba algo. Se sentía vacía, como de no querer hacer nada. Tocaba el relicario que Noel le obsequió, sin tener algún motivo. Alguien apoyó la pezuña en la mesa, causando un ruido y a Twilight voltearse, ella no parecia feliz de ver a ese pony.

Twilight: Crist.

Crist O' Belline: vaya, ¿Así que decidiste venir?

Twilight: no molestes, Crist.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Quien está molestando a quien?

Twilight: mira, Crist, si viniste a molestarme por lo de Noel te aclaro que el no vino, cumplió su decisión y yo la mia.

Crist O' Belline: pero yo no, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y nadie me lo quita. No se como Noel se puede fijar en ti.

Twilight: ¿De que hablas?

Crist O' Belline: ¿No es obvio? Noel se fija mas en ti.

Twilight: ¿Que? Noel y yo solo somos amigos, nos conocemos hace unas semanas.

Crist O' Belline: ha, y yo creí que eras la mas lista.

Twilight: vete de aquí, no me interesa hablar contigo.

Crist O' Belline: (alejándose) te vigilo.

Twilight miraba muy confundida a Crist alejándose, no sabia si lo que le decía era para molestarla o si realmente era en serio. Una voz detrás de ella decía "Twilight" volteó sabiendo de quien era.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: que bueno te encuentro, ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Twilight: eh... si, ¿Y usted?

Princesa Celestia: no de la forma que creia pero algo, han venido muchos invitados de otros lugares y prefieren hablar mas que divertirse.

Twilight: oh, ya veo.

Princesa Celestia: asi es, a proposito, ¿Dónde estan tus amigas?

Twilight: deben estar haciendo sus cosas.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Y donde esta ese chico amigo tuyo?

Twilight: ¿Se refiere a Noel?

Princesa Celestia: exacto.

Twilight: el… no pudo venir.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Twilight: el… tenia cosas importantes que hacer.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué podria ser mas importante que un gran baile donde estan sus amigos?

Twilight: creame que yo insistí pero su decisión fue esa y yo debi aceptarla como amiga.

Princesa Celestia: esta bien, tienes razon, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no se encuentra aquí el chico que salvo tu vida muchas veces.

Mientras, en otra parte del castillo. Rarity se encontraba paseando en los pasillos, tambien se asomaba en los balcones y observaba muchas cosas que le llemaban la atencion, una de ellas era el salon VIP, le dio curiosidad de ir, "a lo mejor podria entrar" pensó, asi que fue a probar. Fue hasta la puerta para pasar al otro lado, pero en cuanto la abrio se le cerró, o eso creia. La abrio nuevamente y se cerró, pero esta vez notó que alguien lo hizo, ya que vió un brazo a su izquierda. Volteó para ver de quien se trataba y su reaccion fue un susto.

Rarity: Pr… Pincipe Blueblood.

Principe Blueblood: vaya, parece que me recuerdas.

Rarity: (tratando de calmarse) ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Principe Blueblood: quiero vengarme.

Rarity: ha, ¿Vengarte? ¿De que?

Principe Blueblood: De ti

Rarity: por favor, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, tengo cosas por hacer.

Abre la puerta pero el Principe nuevamente se la cierra.

Principe Blueblood: tu me humillaste en esa fiesta, fui el hazme reir por meses, ninguna chica queria estar conmigo, la gente no se me acercaba, a donde quiera que iba, era solo una burla. Me oculte por un tiempo para que no viesen mi rostro y asi vengarme de la pony que me hizo esto.

Rarity: yo no tuve la culpa, tu no sabias tratar a una dama, es mas, yo conozco a un chico que es 10 veces mejor caballero que cualquiera en toda Equestria.

Principe Blueblood: ¡Silencio! (la agarra del brazo) No me interesa eso, tu me humillaste (su cuerno empieza a brillar) Y ahora lo vas a pagar.

El Principe estaba por hacerle algo a Rarity, ella estaba tan asustada y paralizada que no se queria imaginar otra cosa peor, pero algo tenia que hacer. Cerró sus ojos y concentrandose su cuerno liberó una luz cegadora que dejo al Principe corto de vista y la soltó, Rarity aprovechó y escapó, corria y corria sin saber a donde ir, con todo ese temor no podia recordar donde estaba la entrada o salida.

De vuelta, en el salon Twilight se encontraba aun sola y casi desanimada, a pesar de eso, no tenia ganas de ir a buscar a sus amigas o hablar con alguien, no se sentia comoda. A unos metros de ella se encontraba Crist, quien le chismoseaba cosas a unas ponys que tenia a su lado, Twilight podia sentir como se burlaban de ella.

Crist O' Belline: oye, Twilight, ¿Tu pareja esta lista para el baile o es que aun no conseguiste?

Twilight, ya frustrada, estaba a punto de contestarle algo, pero se escuchó una voz que dijo "no es cierto", a lo que ambas ponys trataban de ver de donde provenia la voz. Las luces se apagaron y los reflectores iluminaron en la puerta de entrada a un pony, que no se distinguia bien, pero a medida que caminaba se lo empezaba ver con claridad. Twilght no lo podia creer, era Noel, luciendo un traje elegante, como smoking, y llevaba un ramo de flores en su boca. La mayoria de las ponys se le acercaban y le lanzaban besos o le decian piropos, lo cual la irritaba. La mayor furia de todas fue que Crist se puso en medio de su camino.

Crist O' Belline: ¡Que bueno que viniste! ¿Aceptaste mi invitacion? (mirando las rosas) ¿Esas son para mi?

Noel le negó con la cabeza y le pasó al lado, se dirigió a Twilight, ella se encontraba algo confundida y Crist algo enojada.

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: decidi venir.

Twilight: pero… tu no…

Noel: la vida es muy corta y queria pasarla bien contigo y las demas. Por cierto (agitando el ramo) estas son para ti.

Twilight: se ven preciosas.

Noel: sabia que te gustarian.

Twilight: claro que me gustan.

Noel: genial, ¿Entonces podrias quitarmelas porque me estan lastimando?

Twilight: (reacciona) lo siento. –Usa su magia para levitarlas y se las quita- ya esta.

Noel: (moviendo la boca) eso está mejor.

Todos los ponys observaban la tierna escena de Twilight y Noel pero la que no estaba conforme era Crist, quien se fue con rabia de ese lugar. Las luces se encendieron nuevamente, los reflectores se fueron y cada Pony volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Noel: lindo vestido.

Twilight: gracias, igual el tuyo.

Noel: gracias, Blake me lo consiguió, no fue facil ponermelo al principio, pero al final me quedó bien.

Twilight: si, es cierto.

Noel: oye, ¿Qué hacias aquí sola?

Twilight: ¿Qué? No estaba sola.

Noel: ¿Ah no? ¿Donde estan tus amigas?

Twilight: Spike se fue a la tienda de donas.

Noel: ¿Y las demas?

Twilight: ellas… deben estar haciendo sus cosas.

Noel: ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Twilight: solo… Queria ponche.

Princesa Celestia: (caminando hacia ellos) ¡Noel!

Noel: Princesa Celestia (hace reverencia) es un placer volver a verla.

Princesa Celestia: Noel, no hay necesidad de hacer eso.

Noel: pero usted es…

Princesa Celestia: lo se, pero no necesitas hacerlo en un baile lleno de invitados, con solo darme la pezuña me basta.

Noel: (levantandose) lo siento.

Princesa Celestia: que bueno que viniste, Twilight me dijo que tenias cosas importantes que hacer y por eso no pudiste venir.

Noel: ¿Qué? –mira a Twilight y ella le hace seña de disimular- ¡Oh, si! Pero… termine esas cosas antes y pues, tenia tiempo de venir al baile.

Princesa Celestia: bien, acompañame, quiero que conozcas a otra gente.

Fuera del castillo, Crist caminaba de un lado a otra mientras bebia y su asistente estaba a su lado observandola.

Crist O' Belline: ¡Es increible que me haga esto! –bebiendo de su vaso-

Asistente: yo le adverti que no lo hiciera.

Crist O' Belline: ¡oh, gracias por tu apoyo, Richard! –Con sarcasmo mientras vuelve a beber- yo soy mas bella, lista y elegante que cualquiera. Ninguna pony puede superarme (bebe de nuevo)

El cabello de Crist paso a perder su color tan amarillo y dorado, se volvió una especie de gris.

Asistente: ehh… Señora, creo que no deberia beber tanto, ¿Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez?

Crist O' Belline: ¡Se que paso la ultima vez, pero eso no va a ayudar! (bebe otra vez)

Asistente: ehh… tecnicamente si puede…

Crist O' Belline: ¡Callate! (se vacia el vaso) sirveme mas.

Asistente: ¿No cree que ya bebio demasiado?

Crist O' Belline: (agarrandolo de la ropa) ¡Yo te dire cuando sea demasiado, ahora sirveme! –le sirve y lo suelta- esto no es real, ese chico no puede estar con ella en lugar de mi. (bebe otra vez)

El cuerpo de Crist cambiaba, en lugar de tener una piel suave y brillante ahora la tenia mas gris.

Asistente: madame, por favor, deberia calmarse.

Crist O' Belline: ¡No me pidas que me calme! –su cuerno libera un rayo que tira a su asistente a unos metros de donde estaba- Esto no va a seguir asi, si quiero solucionar un problema, lo hare a mi modo. –Los ojos de Crist cambiaron ese aspecto brilloso y de diamante, se convirtieron en negros y liberaban un raro brillo.

De vuelta, Twilight y Noel estaban regresando al salon.

Noel: eran muchos invitados.

Twilight: asi es, y eran todos muy buenos.

Noel: si, pero no se porque la Princesa Celestia tenia que decir todas esas cosas de mi.

Twilight: oh, vamos, merecias que le dijera a otros lo heroico que eres.

Noel: yo no soy heroico, pero si tu lo dices entonces esta bien.

Twilight: ¿Por qué si yo lo digo en vez de la Princesa Celestia?

Noel: no lo se, creo que en la forma que tu lo dices se siente otra cosa.

Twilight: (sonriendo) gracias, ahora volvamos.

Cuando Twilight y Noel abrieron la puerta todos en el salon estaban bailando una cancion lenta, ellos se miraron y enseguida apartaron sus miradas, parecia que ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir algo por la situacion que habia, se sentian nerviosos. Noel se animó y extendió el brazo, Twilight quedó algo atonita.

Noel: ¿Bailas?

Twilight: ¿Q.. que?

Noel: tu y yo, bailar, juntos, ahora.

Twilight: pero… ¿En serio lo dices?

Noel: solo si tu aceptas, ¿O es que acaso no quieres bailar conmigo?

Twilight: no, no es eso, es solo que yo seré la unica de mis amigas que tenga pareja para bailar y elllas no.

Noel: oye, ellas no estan aquí, ademas es solo un baile, como amigos ¿Qué dices?

Twilight: -mira por unos segundos el brazo de Noel y lo agarra- Acepto.

[Nota: para esta parte pueden escuchar alguna de estas dos canciones.

Una es esta: watch?v=o6Ddc4kwAOw

Y la otra es esta: watch?v=N8EFkVW8mUk

Escuché ambas cuando pensaba esta escena y creo que cualquiera de estas dos le queda perfecta, ojalá la disfruten]

Se dirigeron al centro y comenzaron a bailar la cancion, a pesar que era lenta y tenian que bailar abrazados no les incomodó en lo absoluto. A medida que seguian algo les pasaba, casi no prestaban atencion en la pista, no recordaban que habia gente ahí. Se dejaban llevar por la musica, y hasta estaban mas unidos que las demas parejas.

Twilight: tengo que admitir que este es uno de los momentos mas lindos que he vivido.

Noel: yo tambien.

Twilight: es curioso… es la primera vez que bailo muy cerca de un chico.

Noel: yo… tambien.

Twilight: ¿Qué… que sientes ahora?

Noel: no… no lo se.

Twilight y Noel se miraron, el le acomodó un poco el pelo, pero se quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos, ella igual. No sabian que les pasaba, querian dejar de mirarse pero no podian, ambos cerraron su ojos y se dejaron llevar, parecia que era el momento perfecto y nadie podria arruinarselo, o eso parecia. Antes de que pasara el momento, se detuvieron al escuchar una voz que decia "¡Twilight!" asi que voltearon para ver quien era, no tardaron mcho en adivinar, era Fluttershy acercandose a ellos austada.

Fluttershy: ¡Twilight! Que bueno que te encuentro. –mirando a Noel- Oh, hola Noel, que bueno que decidiste venir.

Noel: gracias, que lindo vestido tienes.

Fluttershy: oh, gracias, tu traje tambien es genial.

Twilight: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Fluttershy: oh, si, veras, se que es una locura pero creo que Rarity está en problemas.

Los dos: ¿Rarity?

Fluttershy: si, veras, estaba en el jardin con la intención de ver los nuevos animales, y noté que una luz habia salido de una parte del castilo. No le di mucha importancia, pensé que era algo del baile, pero luego escuche un grito y pude ver en una ventana de arriba a una pony corriendo, yo reconocia ese grito donde estuviese, era de Rarity. Le hubiese avisado a la guardia real, pero, no tenia pruebas suficiente, y, me daba miedo ir a investigar.

Twilight: y por eso viniste a buscarme.

Fluttershy: asi es.

Noel: quedense aquí, yo ire a investigar.

Las 2: ¿Seguro?

Noel: seguro.

Fluttershy: pero… es muy peligroso.

Noel: no creo, pero si Rarity esta en problemas debo ir a ayudarla. ¿Dónde dijiste que la viste?

Fluttershy: (señalando) por alli, cerca del salon VIP.

Noel: gracias, ire a buscarla.

Twilight: esta bien, ten cuidado entonces.

Noel: lo haré, si no vuelvo en 30 minutos avisa a la guardia real.

Twilight: bien.

Noel corrió a toda velocidad al lugar que le señaló Fluttershy. Si Rarity estaba en problemas o no, debia investigarlo, eso lo salvó de seguír la escena con Twilight. A medida que avanzaba podia ver muchos cuadros en la pared, y sentia como le hablaban, no sabia si era su imaginacion, pero todo cambió cuando la mayoria tenia la cara de Dark Syde. "¿A dónde vas?" "Deberias estar en tu mision" "¿Por qué vas a salvar a esa chica?" "Esta no es forma de eliminar a alguien" son algunas de las cosas que Dark Syde le mencionaba a Noel mientras seguia corriendo, el agitó la cabeza y trató de no pensar en eso, al menos por ahora. Lo que no hizo fue prestar atención, corrió mas rapido y se chocó con una pony, cuando la miró la reconocio enseguida, aunque su cara estaba medio tapada por que no le llegaba la luz.

Noel: ¿Rarity?

Rarity: ¡Noel! (abrazandolo) ¡Que bueno que viniste!

Noel: si, bueno (se hace soltar) ¿Dónde esta el problema? Fluttershy me dijo que estabas en peligro.

Rarity: ¿Qué? No estaba en peligro.

Se corre al lado de Noel y su cara se ve por completo, en su rostro tenia un golpe, Noel se lo toca, Rarity miraba al suelo, estaba avergonzada.

Noel: ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Rarity: eso no importa, me caí, es todo, vamonos.

Noel: no parece un golpe de caida, a menos que estuvieras huyendo de algo.

Rarity: no, solo… -El principe Blueblood aparece a unos metros de ellos y se iba acercando- huia de el. (se oculta detrás de Noel)

Noel: yo te conozco, eres el Principe Blueblood, sobrino de la Princesa Celestia.

Principe Blueblood: exacto, –mueve a Noel a otro lado- ahora vete, tengo cosas por hacer.

Rarity: (traga saliva) no, por favor, me hagas nada.

Principe Blueblood: no te preocupes, (levanta a Rarity) casi ni sentiras dolor.

Noel: ¡Sueltala!

Principe Blueblood: ¿Qué no te dije que te fueras?

Noel: se lo que me dijiste, pero no pienso dejar a mi amiga sufriendo de parte tuya.

Principe Blueblood: (suelta a Rarity y sonrie) ahh, ¿Con que este es el chico que dices que es todo un caballero, no?

Noel: (mirando a Rarity) ¿Le dijiste que?

Rarity: lo siento, tenia que hacerlo.

Principe Blueblood: dime, ¿Alguna vez te han llamado "cara de galan"?

Noel: ahh… no de la forma que tu lo dices pero… si.

Principe Blueblood: (tronandose los cascos) bien, porque ahora tendras que cambiarte el apodo, no tendras ni cara.

El Principe le empezo a lanzar golpes a Noel pero este los esquivaba.

Noel: oye, ¿Qué haces? Por poco me golpeas.

Principe Blueblood: esa es la idea.

Noel se canso de esquivar asi que detuvo los golpes a una velocidad imprescindible.

Noel: ¡Ya basta! No tienes porque golpear a alguien, los principes no hacen eso.

Principe Blueblood: ya no soy esa clase de principes. –Le da una patada y lo manda a volar a unos metros- Y ahora, -observa a Rarity, quien estaba muy asustada- me encargaré de solucionar algo que no debió asistir nunca.

Rarity no se podia levantar, estaba muy aterrada. El Principe se estaba acercando pero Noel lo tomó por la espalda, en un intento de quitarselo de encima, ambos cayeron por unas escaleras que tenian ahí cerca. Rarity observó aquel horror y rogó por que ambos estuviesen bien, Noel mas que nada. Luego de caer de varios escalones, Noel se levantó apenas, pero el Principe lo embistió e impactó contra la pared, Rarity fue a verlo, no se movia. El Principe la agarró del pelo y esta vez estaba mas decidido que nunca a hacerle algo sin que lo interrumpan, pero Noel lo tacleó, Rarity cayo al suelo.

Noel: (golpeandolo) NO-LA-TRATES-ASI.

Principe Blueblood: (tocandose la cara) oye, eso duele.

Noel: ¿Y acaso crees que a ella no le dolió cuando la golpeaste, eh? (le da otro golpe) Ella es muy bonita y le hiciste daño en su rostro. ¿Sabes? No te ves como un verdadero principe, dices ser de la realeza pero ni le llegas a la punta de los cascos, solo eres un torpe, presumido y bobalicon.

Noel lo deja en suelo y va hacia Rarity, el Principe se levanta y va a atacarlo pero le da una patada hacia atrás que lo deja casi inconsciente, luego le agarró el cuerno y le dijo: "la proxima vez te lo arranco, compañero", despues de eso lo suelta.

Noel: ¿Estas bien?

Rarity: si, gracias.

Noel: no hay de que. Ahora vamonos.

Noel ayudó a Rarity a subir las escaleras, aunque era el quien necesitaba mas ayuda. Rarity le mencionó que no queria ir con la marca del golpe en el rostro, Noel le dijo que la podia ayudar si iban a otro lugar donde hubiese un botiquin. Juntos fueron a la habitacion en la que se hospedó Rarity cuando estaba en Canterlot. Noel fue al baño a ver si se encontraba algun botiquin, para su suerte, habia uno. Rarity y el se sentaron, Noel mojó un algodón en una botella con liquido parecido al que le puso Twilight, y se lo esparció en el golpe, a Rarity le disgustaba, Noel le hacia chistes para que se calme.

Noel: listo, se te reducira en unos minutos, lo demas lo puedes disimular con un poco de maquillaje.

Rarity: gracias.

Noel: no fue nada.

Rarity: no, en serio, gracias, me ayudaste mucho ahí. Estaba tan aterrada,sin saber si sobreviviria o no y de repente… Tu apareciste y me salvaste.

Noel: no lo hubiera sabido si Fluttershy no me hubiera avisado. Ese Principe no es mas que un patán, no puedo creer que salieses con el.

Rarity: a veces los sueños no son como parecen.

Noel: y que lo digas.

Rarity: pero… creo que ya se con quien debí haber salido.

Noel: ¿En serio, con quien?

Rarit: (mirandolo) contigo.

Noel: oh, bueno, hubiera aceptado con gusto.

Rarity: ¿En serio?

Noel: si, eso hacen los amigos.

Rarity: si, pero yo… (le quita el agoldon) ¡Quiero ayudarte! –le arremanga el brazo izquierdo y le pasa el agoldon- estas un poco herido.

Noel: si, no es nada.

Rarity: claro que lo es, fue un golpe fuerte el que recibiste.

Noel: si, eso me descontroló, yo no queria golpearlo, pero cuando me sacan de quicio no soy yo.

Rarity: (le venda el brazo) si quieres mi opinion, se lo merecia, yo lo ensucié de pastel una vez y no me arrepiento. –termina de vendarlo- Listo.

Noel: (moviendo el brazo) gracias, se ve como nuevo.

Rarity: gracias por todo hoy.

Noel: no hay de que, ahora volvamos, ya deben estar preocupados por ti.

Rarity: ¡Espera! Antes de irte, ¿Me harias un favor?

Noel: claro, ¿Qué cosa?

Rarity cierra sus ojos y extiende sus labios, era claro lo que queria. Noel se sentia nervioso como la otra vez, no queria besarla pero no podia descepcionarla, ademas se lo prometió. Lo hizo, pero en vez de besarla en los labios la besó en la mejilla, esperó que no se enojara. Rarity no respondia, Noel la tocó apenas y ella se desmayó. Algo frustrado, la cargó a su lomo y se la llevó al salón.

Mientras, ya habian pasado mas de los 30 minutos, Twilight y Fluttershy podian llamar a la guardia real, habia muchos invitados disfrutando del baile que no quieran procuparlos o ponerlos nerviosos. Pero lo que si hicieron fu avisarle a las otras ponys para que investigasen, ellas llegaron en seguida.

Twilight: ¿Y, encontraron algo?

Applejack: nope.

Pinkie Pie: ah-ah.

Rainbow Dash: nada.

Fluttershy: oh, no, esto es muy serio, Rarity puede estar en problemas y Noel tambien.

Twilight: tranquila, Fluttershy, Noel nos salvó a Spike y a mi de bestias nocturnas y sin mencionar que me salvo de un secuestro de lobos, el sabe cuidarse bien.

Rainbow Dash: yo me preocuparia mas por Noel, es decir, esta buscando a Rarity, y es muy histerica cuando está en momentos terribles.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Creen que la haya encontrado?

Las puertas del salon se abren y entra Noel cargando a Raity a su espalda, las ponys se alegraron pero al mismo tiempo estaban confundidas.

Applejack: eeeyup, ahí está tu respuesta.

Noel: ¿Pueden ayudarme? –Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy apoyan a Rarity en una silla- gracias.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué le paso?

Noel: larga historia.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Estaba en problemas?

Noel: como dije, larga historia.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Rarity! ¿Estas bien? (agitandola) ¡Despierta!

Rarity: (despertando) ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

Applejack: estas en el salon, compañera.

Rainbow Dash: Rarity, ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

Rarity: (se tapa la mejilla donde Noel la besó) ¡Nada! ¡No puedes probarlo! ¡Es mi marca, consigue la tuya!

Rainbow Dash: (confundida) me refiero a la otra mejilla.

Rarity: oh, eso, solo es un golpe.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que solo un golpe?

Noel: creo que deberias explicarselos, es mejor que lo oigan de ti.

Rarity: (respirando) bueno.

Rarity les contó a las ponys todo el horror que pasó desde que se encontró con el Principe, hasta que Noel la salvo, tambien hablaban de otras cosas.

Applejack: ese principe no es mas que un bueno para nada.

Rainbow Dash: que bueno que Noel le dio una tremenda paliza.

Rarity: el me dijo que no queria hacerle eso, pero lo sacó de quicio y no tuvo otra opción.

Rainbow Dash: aun asi me parece justo lo que hizo.

Fluttershy: aunque tambien muy gentil.

Rarity: lo se.

Twilight notó que Noel no estaba ahí, debió haberse ido hace rato sin que se dieran cuenta, o al menos estaban tan distraidas con la conversacion que no lo notaron. Giró para ver donde estaba, lo encontró, estaba en un balcón ahí cerca, se levantó a hablar con el.

Noel miro apenas y vió a Twilight aproximandose, entonces sonrio de una manera inesperada. Tenia dos copas con jugo, del bolsillo de su traje sacó una semilla negra parecida a la que le dio Dark Syde hace tiempo, la sumergió en una copa y al hacer contacto con el liquido se disolvió de inmediato. Twilight se estaba acercando.

Twilight: ¿Qué haces?

Noel: nada, solo observo la gran vista de aquí.

Twilight: (mirando) es cierto, es un lindo momento.

Noel: asi es, (le alcanza la copa) ¿Quieres?

Twilight: (levitandola) gracias.

Noel: dime, ¿La has pasado muy bien esta noche?

Twilight: no lo se, ¿Tu la pasaste muy bien?.

Noel: yo si.

Twilight: entonces yo tambien.

Noel: creo que me estas robando lo que yo digo.

Twilight: vamos, es solo una broma.

Noel: no sabia que eras chistosa.

Twilight: hay tanto que no sabes de mi.

Noel: (pensando) ni tu de mi.

Twilight: Rarity me dijo lo que hiciste, eres muy valiente.

Noel: no fue nada, lo hubiera hecho de nuevo. Ese Principe ni siquiera deberia ser Principe.

Twilight: si, no puedo creer que sea el sobrino de la Princesa Celestia.

Noel: ademas, el queria vengarse de Rarity por lo que le hizo.

Twilight: es increible hasta donde puede llegar la venganza, ¿Uno en realidad puede llegar a lastimar a alguien solo por venganza o solo para conseguir algo que quiere?

Noel: (mirando a bajo) no lo se.

Twilight: bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que tengo la suerte de tener un amigo muy valiente.

Noel: (con cara descepcionada) si, suerte.

Twilight movia la copa para beberla, parecia que era el momento perfecto, en unos segundos la mision de Noel concluiria, a pesar de que su cara no parecia decir lo mismo. Cuando Twilight estaba por beber una voz de fondo decia "¡Noel!", los dos voltearon y ahí vieron a la Princesa Celestia acercandose.

Princesa Celestia: Noel, que bueno que te encuentro, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante.

Twilight: para nada.

Noel: ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Princesa Celestia: acompañame, quisiera hablar contigo.

Noel se fue con la Princesa, Twilight lo esperó y aprovechó para poder beber algo. Levitó una vez mas la copa, y algo inesperado pasó, cuando a penas tocó el liquido su cuerpo se inmovilizó, ni siquiera pudo terminar de beber. Otra cosa que pasó fue que empezó a flotar. Fue movida y aterrizó a unos metros debajo de donde estaba el balcon, cerca de una fuente. Podia mover una parte de su cuerpo pero no sus piernas.

No entendia que pasaba, vió una pony acercandose a la cual no distinguia, le gritaba ayuda,pero ella no respondia. A medida que se acercaba se iba viendo lo muy espeluznante que se veia. Tenia el cabello gris, despeinado, su cuerpo todo descolorido y aspero junto con un traje destruido, y sus ojos eran tan oscuros. Twilight ahora estaba aterrada, quien era no lo sabia, pero alcanzó a verle su cutie mark y la reconoció enseguida.

Twilight: ¡Crist!

Crist O' Belline: hola Twilight, espero que hayas disfrutado la fiesta, porque será la ultima que disfrutarás.

continuará...

¿Que pasó con Crist? ¿Que le sucedará a Twilight? ¿Logrará alguien salvarla?

En el proximo capitulo todas estas preguntas seran respondidas.

Por cierto, ¿Alguien se esperaba la participación de el? Apuesto que no, El buzon de cartas de desprecio hacia mi está abierto XD

Ah, y de paso aprovecho a decir que tambien habrá una sorpresita en el proximo capitulo, ya lo veran.

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	23. Capitulo 23: El momento casi esperado

Capitulo 23: el momento casi esperado

Twilight estaba aterrada al ver a Crist en un aspecto que no tenia nada que ver con la belleza. Su cara era de odio, perecia que iba a cometér una locura.

Twilight: Crist, ¿Qué te pasó?

Crist O' Belline: ¿Que me pasó? ¡Yo te diré lo que pasó! Mi madre era una bruja que le gustaba hacer todo tipo de cosas. Solia vender pociones o hechizar a alguien por diversión. Pero un dia se cruzó con mi padre, ella dejó todo por el, se transformó en una poni normal y actuó como una poni normal, hasta logró convertirse en una famosa diseñadora de moda, pero lo peór pasó conmigo.

Twiligh: ¿Qué quieres decír?

Crist O' Belline: cuando yo nací hubo un problema, tenia un hechizo que me convertía en esto cuando me enojo, y mi magia se descontrola. Y todo esto es culpa tuya.

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Mi culpa?

Crist O' Belline: interferiste en mi planes de tener al unico chico que amo y ahora me volví en esto.

Twilight: yo no tuve la culpe, la decision fue de Noel.

Mientras, despues de hablar con la Princesa Celestia, Noel regresó al balcón. Twilght no estaba ahí, la copa estaba en el suelo y el liquido esparcido, no se explicaba que es lo que pasó. Escucho el grito de Twilght, miró abajo y ahí estaba ella, junto con otra pony que la estaba amenazando. Se enfureció, corrió rapido, bajó las escaleras y antes de interferir se ocultó detrás la pared, para informarse un poco.

Twilight: Crist, esto es ridiculo.

Crist O' Belline: ¡No es ridiculo! Me ocupo de lo que me interfiere en mis planes de ser feliz.

Twilight: ¿Ser feliz, con que? Lo llegaste a amenazar y hacer que lo golpearan a el y a Spike.

Crist O' Belline: ¿Lo ves? Eso es amor.

Twilight: eso no es amor, eso es locura.

Crist O' Belline: ¡No es cierto! Lo hice porque lo amo, el es el chico que busqué por años y no pienso dejar que alguien mas me lo robe.

Crist le lenzó un rayo a Twilight, Noel se percató de esto y fue corriendo a toda velocidad, se puso en frente de ella y lo recibió. Twiligt y Crist gritaban, Noel caia al suelo del dolor, Twilght aprovechó el momento y le lenzó un rayo a Crist que la mandó a volar a unos metros de ahí.

Twilight: Noel, (ayudando a levantarlo) ¿Cómo estas?

Noel: (agarrandose el brazo) no lo se, fue muy duro el impacto.

Twilight: iré por ayuda.

Noel: ¡No! Vigila a a Crist.

Twilight fue a ver a Crisst, Noel miraba su brazo, lo peor estaba pasando, empezaba a tomar otro color. "Crist esta inconciente" decia Twilight mientras volteaba pero Noel ya no estaba ahí, se lo veia como corria a lo lejos. Arriba estaban las demas ponys preguntandole que pasaba, Twilight les avisó que vigilasen a Crsit y llamaran a la guardia real mientras se iba corriendo. Twiligt corria a toda velocidad para tratar de alcanzar a Noel, quien se iba alejando cada vez mas, estaba en el interior del bosque, le gritaba a Noel pero no respondia, ya era muy tarde, lo perdió de vista, corrió igual pero no pudo determinar a que lado fue.

Gritaba su nombre nuevamente pero era inutil, no respondia, vió a su derecha en una rama, un pedazo del traje de Noel que se habia enganchado, lo tomó y mirandolo pensó "ojala no le haya pasado nada", miró por ultima vez el camino y se alejó. Noel salió de un arbol que estaba escondido, veia a Twilight marcharse, no queria que lo viera como estaba, la mitad de su cuerpo era normal mientras que la otra era un poco espeluznante y oscura.

Twilight regresó a la escena del crimen, sus amigas, la Princesa Celestia y la guardia real estaban ahí, ella les contó todo lo que pasó, la guardia se llevó a Crist, aunque no dijeron donde. El resto de la noche Twilght se sentia algo extraña, solo podia pensar en lo que le pasó a Noel. Finalizado el baile, todas las ponys y Spike volvieron a casa, al llegar a sus casas se durmieron al instante, a excepcion de Twilight que no podia sacarse lo de Noel de la cabeza.

Al dia siguiente, Twilight se despertó, se levantó y fue a la cocina, el recuerdo de Noel aun seguia presente en su mente. En la mesa estaba el ramo de flores que le ragaló anoche, las olió aun poco, su aroma le traia buenos recuerdos, pero lo demas igual no podia quitarselo. A su puerta tocaron, atendió y su reaccion fue unesperada.

Twilight: No… Noel.

Noel: hola, ¿Puedo pasar?

Twilight: si, claro, (abriendo la perta) pasa.

Noel: gracias.

Twilight: ¿Qué te pasó anoche?

Noel: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? Crist te lanzó un rayo y saliste corriendo.

Noel: ¿Y como está Crist?

Twilight: La Princesa Celestia dijo que se encargaria de ella luego. Pero en serio, ¿Que te sucedió?

Noel: nada, solo…

Twilight: ¿Solo que?

Noel: solo no queria que me vieses de esa manera.

Twilight: ¿De que manera?

Noel: ya sabes, herido.

Twilight: hay dias en los que no te entiendo, Noel, pareciera que quisieses ocultar algo.

Noel: no oculto nada, solo tengo mis cosas que yo entiendo.

Twilight: mira, ¿Sabes que? No hablemos de este asunto porque ni uno ni otro va a entenderlo.

Noel; tienes razón, ¿Por qué mejor no….? _por accidente tira las flores que le regaló. Ambos se inclinan a recogerlas, Twilight voltea y sin querer besa a Noel cerca de los labios, el ramo vuelve a caerse. Ambos quedan inmovilizados y luego disimulan un poco- Ahh…

Twilight: (avergonzada) yo… no…

Noel: (nervioso) yo… creo que…

Twilight: (sonrojada) no… yo…

Noel: deberia… yo… irme…

Twilight: si, digo, si quieres.

Noel: (abriendo la puerta) nos, vemos.

Twilight: claro, adios.

Noel se fue, Twilight se apoyaba en la puerta y tapandose la cara se empezaba a caer, Noel del otro lado de la puerta estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Horas mas tarde, Noel regresaba a casa con una cara de sorprendido.

Blake: ¡Noel! Que bueno que viniste, ¿Aclaraste los puntos con Sparkle?

Noel: no… pero pasó algo peor.

Blake: oh, vamos, ¿Qué puede ser peór? Viniste anoche en un mal momento pero se te pasó, nada que pueda arregalrse.

El pecho de Noel empezó a emitir una extraña luz roja.

Blake: oye, ¿Qué es eso?

Noel: era lo que trataba de decirte, creo que… Me enamoré.

Blake: ¿Qué?

continuara...

**SE ACERCA LA VERDAD**

Ok, antes que nada tengo una propuesta que hacerles, es solo si están de acuerdos.

No se si se habrán dado cuenta pero publico mi historia (o mas bien trato de publicarla) todos los viernes, entonces la propuesta que tengo es si les gustaria que la publicase tambien los miercoles. Si es asi diganlo, yo despues borro esto y si a todos les gusta la idea el miercoles tendran el proximo capitulo.

PD: y si, este fue el ultimo capitulo de la participación de Crist XD

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	24. Capitulo 24: tratando de olvidar

Capitulo 24: tratando de olvidar

Blake caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Noel estaba sentado.

Blake: a ver, aclaremos la cosas, ¿Dices que te enamoraste?

Noel: ¡No! Dije "creo".

Blake: ¿Y que significa esa luz que sale de tu pecho?

Noel: eso solo pasa cuando… los de nosotros sentimos alguna emocion fuera de lo común. ¡No puede ser!

Blake: bueno, calma, ¿Quién crees que puede llegar a ser la chica?

Noel. ¿Quién mas crees?

Blake: oh-no, ¿No me digas que es….?

Noel: (asintiendo) asi es.

Blake: (agarrandose la cabeza) ¡Blocknish! ¡Esto esta mal! ¡Muy mal!

Noel: ¿Ahora que haré?

Blake: no te preocupes, encontraremos la solución.

Noel: ¿Cómo?

Blake: no es el momento de hacer preguntas inconclusas.

Noel: olvidalo, daré un paseo para despejar un poco mi mente.

Blake: de acuerdo, yo trataré de buscar alguna solución.

Noel salió de la casa, caminaba sin saber a donde ir, solo queria tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

Mientras, Twilight estaba leyendo algo para tratar de olvidar la escena que acabó de vivir con Noel, fue interrumpida por Spike.

Spike: hola, Twilight.

Twilight: ¡Spike! Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

Spike: estoy bien, voy a ver Noel.

Twilight: parece que alguien se lleva bien con Noel.

Spike: si, creo que lo juzgue mal al principio, debió ser porque estaba cerca de Rarity, pero ahora ya se aclararon las cosas, y ya no siento esa extraña sensacion.

Twilight: Espera, ¿Cuál extraña sensacion?

Spike: oh, cierto, no te lo dije. Veras, se que va a sonar extraño pero… ¿Recuerdas la mancha negra que tenia y Zecora habia dicho que era porque toqué una bestia nocturna?

Twilight: claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Spike: bueno, el otro dia recordé que lo ultimo que habia tocado era a Noel.

Twilight: (asustada) ¿Noel?

Spike: si, ¿Es una locura, no?

Twilight: si, lo es.

Spike: bueno, voy a ver si encuentro a Noel, nos vemos.

Twilight: nos vemos. –queda con una cara de sospechosa-

En otro lado, Noel estaba sentado en el mismo banco de la plaza en el que se sentó el otro dia. Trataba de imaginarse algun buen momento, alguno malo, cualquier cosa, con tal de olvidarse rapido de la situación vergonzosa que tuvo con Twilight, cada vez que lo recordaba su pecho volvia a emitir la luz roja.

Spike: (apareciendo) ¡Hola Noel!

Noel: (sorprendido) ¡Spike! ¿Qué…?

Spike: tenia ganas de hablar contigo.

Noel: ¿Conmigo?

Spike: si, me dijeron que anoche salvaste a Rarity de ese principe bueno para nada.

Noel: al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Spike: queria agradecerte por lo que hiciste, realmente eres un gran pony.

Noel: ni lo menciones.

Spike: ok, creo que no tengo mas que decir, voy a ver a Rarity, nos vemos.

Noel: nos vemos.

Mientras Spike se aleja Noel se levantó y se fue de ese lugar, no se sentía comodo donde estaba. Aun no sabia donde ir, solo queria tiempo para pensar y meditár. Una pelota lo golpeó en la cabeza y una pequeña potra se le acercaba, la conocia donde fuese.

Potra: disculpe se… ¡Noel!

Noel: hola, Apple Bloom.

Apple Blooom: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Noel: nada, solo… (le entrega la pelota) pensando.

Apple Bloom: (toma la pelota) ¿Pensando en que?

Noel: en nada, solo… cosas. (camina)

Apple Bloom: (siguiendolo) ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Noel: cosas de las cuales uno no puede explicarse como pasan.

Apple Bloom: ohhh… A mi me pasa a menudo.

Noel: ¿En serio?

Apple Bloom: si, a veces me pregunto porque henos no puedo tener mi Cutie Mark.

Noel: je, parece que eres una chica que se esfuerza muy bien por conseguír lo que quiere.

Apple Bloom: asi es, no solo yo, sino tambien mis amigas. Pero tantas veces que intentamos conseguir alguno fue un intento fallido, (triste) a veces creo que no obtendre mi Cutie Mark.

Noel: (Le levanta el mentón) no digas eso, la obtendrás, no solo tu, sino también tus amigas.

Apple Bloom: ¿En serio lo crees?

Noel: no lo creo, te lo aseguro.

Apple Bloom: (sonriendo) gracias.

Esa sonrisa hace que Noel sonria tambien, parecia que le agradaba, se le veia tan tierna.

Apple Bloom: (volteando) mira, ahí vienen mis amigas.

Se aproximaban 2 potrancas, una era una pegaso anaranjada con el pelo magenta y otra era una unicornio blanca con un pelo color rosa claro y purpura claro.

Apple Bloom: Noel, quiero presentarte a mis amigas, ellas son Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. Chicas, el es Noel.

Las 2: hola.

Noel: hola.

Sweetie Belle: oye, yo te conozco.

Noel: ¿En serio?

Sweetie Belle: si, mi hermana tiene una especie de santuario de ti en su armario.

Noel: que… interesante.

Apple Bloom: el es el chico del que les conté, me salvó la otra vez de Diamond Tiara.

Scootaloo: wow, ¿En serio hiciste eso?

Noel: si, lo hice.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Por qué lo hicicste si no conocias a Apple Bloom?

Noel: porque a pesar de que no la conocia vi como se le burlaban, y nunca me gustó eso.

Apple Bloom: eyup, el es un chico genial.

Scootaloo: ¿Juegas con nosotras?

Noel: ah… No lo sé.

Sweetie Belle: oh, vamos, te divertiras con nosotras.

Scootaloo: (bromeando) y de paso nos cuidas las espaldas.

Apple Bloom: (le toma el brazo) por favor.

Apple Bloom sonreia de una forma que a Noel se le partia el corazón de ternura. Confirmó diciendo "esta bien", las demás se alegraron. Jugaba un rato y se divertía mucho, no recordaba la ultima vez que habia jugado, volvia a sentir toda esa emocion y alegria que solia tener cuando era un potrillo pequño. Despues de un rato jugar se sentaron en el cesped y miraron al cielo.

Sweetie Belle: fue un buen juego.

Apple Bloom: eeyup.

Scootaloo: (mirando a Noel) fue divertido jugar contigo.

Noel: igual con ustedes.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Por qué eres tan simpatico?

Noel: no lo sé, soy asi.

Scootaloo: oye, ¿Tienes amigos?

Noel: eh…

Apple Bloom: ¿Bromeas? Es amigo de mi hermana, y de la tuya y Rainbow, y Pinkie y tambien de Fluttershy y Twilight.

La mencion que hizo Apple Bloom le recordó lo que pasó.

Sweetie Belle: oye, ¿Dónde estan tus padres?

NeoL: (mirando a otro lado) ellos… Se fueron hace años.

Scootaloo: ¿Cómo que se fueron?

Noel: si, hace mucho tiempo.

Sweetie Belle: ¿No podrias ser mas especifico?

Noel: oigan, esa pregunta me es muy personal, yo preferiria guardarmela.

Sweetie Belle: esta bien, ¿Podemos hacerte otra pregunta?

Noel: claro.

Scootallo: ¡Oh! Yo quiero escoger, (con cara pensativa) veamos… ¡Ya se! ¿Te gusta alguien?

Noel: (descepcionado) ehh… ¿Saben que? Creo que deberia irme.

Apple Bloom: ¿Tan pronto? Pero la estabamos pasando bien.

Noel: (levantandose) gracias por la maravillosa charla, adios.

Noel se fue corriendo dejando a las otras potrancas confundidas, habia dejado de pensar en eso, pero las preguntas que le hicieron lo volvieron a dejar descolocado. Corrió tanto que sin darse cuenta se metió en medio del bosque, y cayó a un pozo. Se daba todo tipo de golpes y se agarraba de donde podia, pero la caida era pronfunda. Finalmente, quedó enrededao de tantas lianas y le redujo el impacto, aliviado por eso las lianas se rompieron y tocó el suelo no podia levantarse, los golpes le habian hecho daño, ni quiera podia moverse. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, se estaba desmayando, pero entre lo borroso vio la silueta de alguién acercarse, sus ojos se cerrarón, no pudo mas.

continuará...

**EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD ESTA MUY CERCA**

Ok, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber publicado la semana pasada pero tuve problemas personales que me impidieron publicarla a tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, ya que muchos comentaron y me enviaron mensajes ahora habrá doble capitulo el miercoles y viernes :)

Y por otro lado, quizas el proximo capitulo los decepcione pero era algo que tenia pensado y no podia sacarmelo de la cabeza, ademas creo que puede servir para futuros eventos y quien sabe, a lo mejor les agrade tantito el personaje que estará :D

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	25. Capitulo 25: conociendo a Zondaya

Capitulo 25: conociendo a Zondaya

Noel comenzaba a despertarse, le dolia casi todo el cuerpo, los golpés que se dio fueron muy letales. Estaba acostado en una cama-hamaca, parte de su cuerpo tenia vendajes, y estaba en una especie de cabaña. Se levantó y fue a investigar, por fuera parecia ser una especie de bosque y pantano. "¿Qué hace una cabaña en medio de un lugar asi?" pensó, "¿Y como llegué aquí'" dedujo. Mientras Noel investigaba el lugar, unos estraños movimientos se sentian cerca de el, perecia que se aproximaba algo o alguien. Un extraño olor se sentia, Noel volteó pero no vió nada, lo unico raro eran unos arbustos que se movian, de un instante a otro unos lobos de madera salieron del arbusto y corrieron a atacarlo.

Noel se enfrentaba a los lobos a pesar de tener medio cuerpo dañado, en un arbol estaba la figura de lo que parecia ser un pony, el cual tomó una liana y se lanzó en direccion a los lobos. La situación era complicada, Noel no podia mas y los lobos le dieron un golpe, cuando parecia ser el fin un pony aterrizó en uno de los lobos, encendió un extraño objeto redondo y lo dejo caer en el lobo, luego dio un salto y el lobo estalló, Noel estaba impresionado. El pony le silbaba a los lobos y estos lo persiguieron, se subió a un arbol a toda velocidad, introdujo dos de los objetos redondos dentro de un hueco del arbol, los lobos ya estaban por debajo de el, pero dio un salto y se agarró de una liana, el arbol estalló y cayó a un acantilado junto con los lobos.

El pony aterrizo cerca de Noel, se veia muy alegre por lo que pasó. La luz le dejó ver su cuerpo, era de color melocoton, llevaba un chaleco con amuletos y armas, casi lo mismo que en su pantalon, y su crin era color avellana, llevaba una venda azul en la frente. Pero en cuanto vió su rostro estaba sorprendido.

Noel: eres… una chica.

Pony: asi es, ¿A caso te sorprendes?

Noel: pues, si, nunca vi a una chica moverse de esa forma.

Pony: que gracioso, (señalando la cabaña) pasa, debes estar adolorido despues de semejante pelea.

Noel: si, pero no es nada.

Pony: ¿Cómo que no es nada? Despues de darte esos semejantes golpes y esa semejante caida y esos ataques semejantes debes tener un semejante exhasuto.

Noel: ¿Podrias dejar de decir semejante tanta veces?

Pony: lo siento, es la costumbre.

Noel: y ahora aclarame algo, ¿Tu me trajiste hasta aquí y me pusiste todas estas vendas?

Pony: asi es, estabas muy herido, y no te culpo, caer desde ese pozo es un peligro mortal.

Noel: ¿Pozo? ¿En medio de un bosque? ¿Y debajo hay esta especie de bosque pantano oculto?

Pony: asi es.

Noel: bueno, primero que nada gracias por salvarme, soy Noel.

Pony: soy Zondaya.

Noel: ¿Y vives aquí?

Zondaya: asi es, desde hace tiempo.

Noel: pero, ¿Por qué? No es que me moleste ni nada de eso, pero creo que este no es un lugar para una pony como tu.

Zondaya: (sonriendo) que lindo. (cambia a una cara seria) Ahora pasa ahí.

Noel volvio a la cabaña acompañado de Zondaya.

Zondaya: espero que te hayas relajado aquí, la construí con mis propias pezuñas.

Noel: ¿Tu construiste esto?

Zondaya: asi es (enojada) ¿Algun problema?

Noel: (asustado) no…

Zondaya: (sonriendo) que bien. (le da una taza con un liquido raro y caliente) Ten, este té te hará sentír muy bien.

Noel: (agarrando la taza) gracias. (bebe un poco y escupe del disgusto) ¿Qué es esto?

Zondaya: es té de hierbas especiales, te curará por completo.

Noel: esto huele mal.

Zondaya: si mal huele cura bien.

El comentario de Zondaya hizo reflexionar a Noel, a pesar de que no le gustaba cerró sus ojos y se lo trago, despues toció un poco.

Zondaya: en un rato estarás como nuevo.

Noel: (golpeandose el pecho y saliendole pequeñas lagrimas) gracias.

Zondaya: ¿Cómo fue que caiste aquí?

Noel: no lo se, solo venia corriendo y creo que no debí haber visto el pozo.

Zondaya: ¿Cómo es allá?

Noel: ¿En el pueblo?

Zondaya: asi es.

Noel: vine al pueblo hace poco, creo que casi un mes, pero te pudo decír que es muy buen lugar.

Zondaya: fascinante.

Noel: y ¿Tu como llegaste aquí?

Zondaya: nah, es una larga historia, no creo que quieras oirla…

Noel: pues…

Zondaya: ¡Me convenciste! Hace tiempo yo era una potranca con una vida normal, mis padres eran millonarios, mis amigos igual, mi escuela normal, pero dentro de mi sabia que no era la vida que queria. Descubrí un mundo lleno de cosas espectaculares que jamas habia visto, queria conocer ese mundo, pero mis padres no me dejaron, me hacian practicar horas y horas de baile, piano, violin, matematica, apicultura, un verdadero estrés. Una noche mientras dormian, me escabulli con unas cosas en mi mochila y nunca volvia a casa. A donde iba eran lugares fascinantes, veia dragones, hechizos, criaturas mitologicas casi extintas, de lo mejor. Un señor cuidó de mi por un tiempo, hasta me entrenó y me enseñó a sobrevivir. Luego me marché hasta llegar aquí, pero no tenia ganas de ir al pueblo de Ponyville, asi que hice una nueva vida aquí.

Noel: es… interesante.

Zondaya: gracias.

Noel: pero, ¿No has pensado en regresar?

Zondaya: lo he pensado pero cada vez que lo hago recuerdo lo que me hacian hacer y eso me frustra, ademas mis padres se molestarian mucho conmigo cuando me vean.

Noel: ya veo, ¿Y no te disgusta vivir aquí?

Zondaya: para nada, me enfrento a peligros todos los dias y eso me encanta, me hace sentir viva.

Noel: eso es genial. -ve que se le cayó uno de los objetos redondos- Oye, (lo levanta) ¿Qué es esto?

Zondaya: (se lo quita) ¡NO LO TOQUES!

Noel: (asustado) pero… ¿Qué?

Zondaya: lo siento, no quise gritarte. Esto es granamite, es una bomba casera que me enseñaron a hacer, no le hace daño a los ponys pero si a las criaturas peligrosas como esos lobos, y tambien pueden derribar cosas como… el arbol que tiré o rocas.

Noel: eso es… interesante.

Zondaya: lo sé, estoy haciendo varias para prepararme a capturar una bestia nocturna.

Noel: (tragando saliva) ¿Una bestia nocturna?

Zondaya: asi es, no he visto ninguna por aquí, y espero con mucha emoción encontrarme una y capturarla, es mas (haciendo seña) acercate.

Zondaya le decia a Noel un metodo que tenia para capturar una bestia nocturna en caso de que apareciese.

Noel: es demasiada información.

Zondaya: creeme, te será util en algún momento.

Noel: oye, otra pregunta, ¿Cómo salgo?

Zondaya: oh, no puedes salír de aquí.

Noel: ¿A que te refieres?

Zondaya: me pasó lo mismo que a ti, una vez que caí es imposible volver a subir.

Noel: ¿¡QUE!?

Zondaya: (riendo) era broma, tontito.

Noel: (sarcastico) que graciosa.

Zondaya: (señalando) debes ir por ese camino y encontraras decenas de arboles caidos, forman una escalera, escalalos y podras salír.

Noel: gracias, (levantandose) debo irme.

Zondaya: espera, te acompaño, necesitaras mi ayuda.

Noel: puede que tengas razón.

Noel caminaba con Zondaya hacia la salida, el camino era muy largo, ella no paraba de hablar, a el no le molestaba, lo mantenia despreocupado. Mas tarde, lograron llegar a los arboles caidos, comenzaron a escalarlos, eran demasiados y el esfuerzo mucho, pero lograron ver una luz casi cerca de donde estaban.

Noel: es aquí.

Zondaya: buena suerte.

Noel: (volteando) ¿No vienes?

Zondaya: nah, me gusta mas mi lugar aquí. Ah, y disculpa mi comportamiento, es que las primeras semanas experimenté un cambio de humor constante que no controlo.

Noel: eso explica cosas.

Zondaya: en fin, te extrañaré mucho.

Noel: quizas nos volvamos a ver.

Zondaya: es cierto. (gritando) ¡Ahora vete!.

Noel corrió del susto hacia la luz, logró salir del lugar. Ahora se encontraba en el mismo bosque que habia llegado sin darse cuenta. Salió del lugar y volvió al pueblo, nunca le habia alegrado verlo de nuevo. Se dirigió a su casa, a pesar de tanto dolor y tanta experiencia que vivió no pudo sacarse lo de Twilight, era oficial, el recuerdo era una clave señal de enamoramiento. Llegó a casa, Blake lo estaba esperando.

Blake: ¡Noel! ¿Dónde estabas?

Noel: no vas a creer el dia que tuve.

Blake: ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de dia?

Noel le contó desde que se sentó en el banco, lo de Apple Bloom y sus amigas, la caida, el encuentro con una nueva pony, hasta la salida.

Blake: wow, si que fue un dia.

Noel: lo peor de todo es…

Blake: ¿Twilight Sparkle?

El pecho de Noel comenzaba a brillar.

Noel: si.

Blake: (exhalando) esto no puede pasar.

Noel: ¿Qué hago? Esto es agoviante.

Blake: bueno, al menos es una buena señal.

Noel: ¿Qué buena señal?

Blake: Twilight puede ser la chica que realmente te guste.

Noel: no lo sé.

Blake: al menos no es como las demas con las que saliste. Es decir, ¿Recuerdas cuando salias con esa chica muy bella y a la cuarta noche cuando te vió lo que te pasaba huyó como loca?

Noel: si…

Blake: ¿Y recuerdas esa chica popular que te queria mas que a nada pero en cuanto te vio a la noche se alejó de ti para siempre?

Noel: si…

Blake: ¿Y recuerdas esa chica popular, bellisima que parecian una pareja perfecta pero te descubrió lo de la noche y te dejó para siempre?

Noel: si…

Blake: ¿Y recuerdas…? (le da una idea) Momento, ¡Eso es!

Noel: ¿Qué cosa?

Blake: se el modo para acabar ese "enamoramiento" con Twilight y deshacerte de ella al mismo tiempo.

Noel: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Blake: mira, el jefe no quiere que te descubran, ¿Verdad?

Noel: si…

Blake: (tomando una galleta) yo digo esto, cuando llegue esa noche especial deja que Twilight te siga y cuando vea lo que te sucede estará tan asustada y espantada que te dirá tantas cosas horribles como dolorosas que te hará dar cuenta que ella no es mas que una chica cualquiera. (come la galleta)

Noel: bien, admito que eso puede funcionar pero… Me descubrirá y toda la misión se arruinará.

Blake: ahí va lo mejor, una vez que te diga todo eso, usas el hechizo que te enseñó Dark Syde.

Noel: ¿El de la quita-energia?

Blake: exacto, se lo lanzas, le quitas todo, ella queda debil, indefensa y tu misión se cumple. Problema resuelto.

Noel: (arrodillandose) Eres un genio.

Blake: por eso es que somos amigos, soy un genio y lo reconoces.

Noel: (levantandose y mirando la ventana) el solo está casi ocultandose, y hoy es la noche.

Blake: ha llegado el momento.

Noel: (asintiendo) asi es, hoy me conocerá.

continuará...

**LA VERDAD HA LLEGADO**

Primero, espero que no haya habido problemas con el personaje que puse aqui, tienen que entender que hay veces que cuando no te puedes quitar una cierta parte de tu cabeza mientras escribes es util incluirlo, ojalá les haya agradado :)

Segundo, en el proximo capitulo se sabrá todo (o una cierta parte) y estoy seguro que los impactará.

Tercero, ya nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, (que tiste!) pero no se preocupen, tengo planeado hacer un segundo tomo de este fanfic porque el final va a ser epico, si les gustaria la idea solo diganlo, tengo planeado agregar nuevos personajes y muchos capitulos de verdad geniales :D

Ok, eso era todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	26. Capitulo 26: mi secreto (TQCE)

Capitulo 26: mi secreto (te quiero como eres)

Ya era casi de noche, Twilight estaba dormida en su cama. En sus sueños recordaba todo de las bestias nocturnas, lo de Dark Syde, todo. Pero entre todo eso se le mezclaba con recuerdos de Noel.

Recordaba cuando Zecora le dijo que la bestia estaba entre ellos, la mancha de Spike, la bestia que atacó, las señales. Recordó, tambien, cuando Spike le dijo que lo ultimo que tocó antes de hacerse la mancha era a Noel. "¿Qué tenia que ver?" pensó, recordó cuando la bestia le hacia mención de Noel y de que ella era tonta. Lo peor de todo le llegó, recordó los ojos de la otra bestia y cuando a Noel se le cambiaron los ojos, coincidian perfectamente. Twilight se despertó, estaba asustada, queria creer que lo que pensaba no era real, Spike dormía, ella salió a tomar aire para pensar.

"Esto no puede ser cierto", pensaba, "Conozco a Noel desde que llegó al pueblo, el no puede ser alguien así. Pero por otro lado, siempre oculta muchas cosas, pero la bestia es totalmente diferente a el." Se detuvo al ver a Noel sentado en una fuente, se acercó a preguntarle unas cosas.

Twilight: Noel…

Noel: oh, hola, Twilight, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Twilight: Noel, queria hablarte de algo.

Noel: claro, ¿Qué es?

Twilight: escucha, se que no estas aquí mucho tiempo en el pueblo pero…

Noel: ¿Pero…?

Twilight: (dandose vuelta) olvidalo, es inutil.

Noel: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Twilight: hay algo que quiero creer que no es real.

Noel: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: (mirandolo) somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Noel: asi es.

Twilight: Y siempre nos contamos todo, ¿Verdad?

Noel: asi es.

Twilight: bueno… Hay cosas que no me has dicho.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo cuales?

Twilight: tus padres. ¿Dónde estan ellos?

Noel: (tragando saliva) ya te lo dije, se los llevaron.

Twilight: se los llevaron, esta bien, pero yo solo se eso, a las demás les dijiste que se fueron hace años. Y si se los llevaron ¿Quién lo hizo?

Noel: (mirando a otro lado) eso… es otra cosa.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que otra cosa?

Noel: no me gusta decir esas cosas, me trae malos recuerdos.

Twilight: pero no quiero traerte malos recuerdos, solo quiero ayudarte.

Noel: (levantandose) Twilight, basta, no lo entenderias ni aunque quisieras.

Twilight: ahí esta, esos raros cambios de estado que tienes cuando te mencionan algo de tus padres. Eres un chico dulce y simpatico pero en cuanto dicen algo como lo otro te conviertes en un pony desconocido.

Noel: Twilight, yo…

Noel veia como las nubes estaban por dejar la luna a la luz. "Me tengo que ir" le dijo mientras corria, Twilight no queria perderlo de vista, ni menos esta vez. Le gritaba varias veces que se detuviera, que era inutil lo que hacia pero el trataba de ignorarla. Se teletransportaba tan delante de el como podia, pero el se las ingeniaba para esquivarla e irse. Vió un granero abandonado y se dirigió ahí para ocultarse, Twilight logró verlo y lo siguió. Al entrar, no lograba diferenciar nada, usó su magia e hizo una especie de luz para la oscuridad, caminó buscando a Noel, lo encontró, estaba casi a lo ultimo, retorciendose como si le doliera algo.

Twilight: Noel, ¿Estas bien?

Noel: (levantandose) Twilight, alejate.

Twilight: no, hasta que me digas que está pasando.

Noel: por favor, debes irte.

Twilight: ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Noel: luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

La luna se dejó ver por completo, la luz llegó a iluminarlo. Noel sufria una rara transformación, su cuerpo empezó a tener un color azul oscuro, su melena se agrandó un poco y tenia un color negro, le salió un cuerno como de unicornio pero afilado, y alas como de pegasos pero estas eran de estilo casi similar a los muercielagos, tambien unos colmillos filosos. Debajo de la linea de ambos ojos le salieron la marca de un triangulo rojo al revez, y sus ojos cambiaron a un color medio rojo y negro, junto con un iris de un triangulo al revez, y su Cutie Mark pasó de ser negra a blanca. No habia duda, Noel era una bestia nocturna, Twilight estaba tan asustada como sorprendida.

Twilight: No… Noel.

Noel: Twilight, se que te ves asustada.

Twilight: ¿Por qué te ves asi?

Noel: asi soy yo en la noche.

Twilight: pero eso es imposible, tu estuviste otras noches conmigo y mis amigas, no pudiste convertirte en bestia.

Noel: eso es porque hay ciertas noches de las cuales puedo convertir y otras no. Es por eso que no notabas la diferencia. Esto es lo que soy, una bestia, un peligro.

Twilight: (dandose vuelta) Noel…

Noel ocultaba su pezuña detrás y comenzaba a hacer el hechizo. "Vamos dilo", pensaba mientras sonreia.

Twiilght: yo.. no se que decír. (se tapa el rostro)

El hechizo de Noel comenzaba a hacerse mas grande, "Solo dilo, sabes lo que soy" pensaba mientras esperaba la respuesta de Twilight.

Inesperadamente, Twilight se da vuelta y le pone la pezuña en la mejilla diciendo "pobrecito", Noel queda confundido y cancela el hechizo.

Noel: (le quita la pezuña) espera, ¿Qué acaso no me ves bien? Soy una bestia nocturna, ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

Twilight: porque te conozco, se que eres el mismo chico que conocí y no me importa como luzcas, (le agarra el brazo) te quiero tal cual eres.

Ese comentario hacia que a Noel se le latiera el corazón mas rapido.

Noel: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Twilight: asi es, ademas alguien debió haberto hecho eso.

Noel: si, alguien…

Twilight: te prometo que no le diré a nadie de esto.

Noel: (sorprendido) ¿Tu… guardarias el secreto?

Twilight: por supuesto, eres mi amigo.

Noel: Twi… Twilight, no sabes lo feliz que me hace oir eso.

Twilight: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Noel: la mayoria de los ponys que conozco me hubieran entregado rapido, otros se asustaron por como soy, me ven como un monstruo.

Twilight: (acariciandole la mejilla) no digas eso, no eres un monstruo, eres mi amigo.

Noel: (sonriendo) acompañame.

Twilight: ¿A dónde?

Noel: solo acompañame.

Noel y Twilight salian del granero, Noel le pidió la pezuña a Twilight, como aquella vez en el baile, no entendia porque pero decidió arriesgarse. Le pidió que su subiera a su espalda, lo hizo. Una vez hecho Noel extendió sus alas, luego estas se iluminaron y crecieron un poco mas, quedó sorprendida. Noel levantó vuelo, Twilight se sostenia de el, se sentia raro pero feliz.

Twilight: ¿A que se debe esto?

Noel: ¿Alguna vez has volado?

Twilight: si, en globo aerostatico y cuando llegué a Ponyville.

Noel: pues esta será muy distinta a la que conoces.

Noel volaba no solo por el pueblo, sino tambien por otros lugares, se podia ver hasta Canterlot, era sin duda una gran escena y una hermosa vista, Twilight estaba muy conmovida por el viaje. Aterrizaron en una montaña.

Twilight: (bajandose) fue un viaje muy genial.

Noel: me alegro que te haya gustado.

Twilight: aun me cuesta creer que eres una bestia nocturna.

Noel: si, lo sé.

Twilight: oye, ¿Y puedes hacer magia como yo?

Noel: asi es, mi magia es de otro nivel, hay algunos trucos que se me pero otros debo perfeccionarlos.

Twilight: ¿Te sabes alguno de los mios?

Noel desaparece y de un instante a otro reaparece detrás de Twilight.

Noel: si.

Twilight: (volteando) impresionante.

Noel: gracias.

De pronto comenzó a llover, Twilight queria refugiarse pero Noel extendió una de sus alas y la cubrió, ambos sonreian. Twilight se acercó mas hasta acurrucarse a su lado, Noel se sonrojaba, trataba de evitar que su pecho no emitiera la luz roja. Lejos de ahí, una bestia nocturna observaba todo lo que pasaba, "esto va a estar bueno" decia mientras desaparecia con una risa dibolica.

continuara...

¿Les gustó el capitulo? Me inspiré en esta canción: watch?v=FLFSb3kAhAE

Ahora que se ha sabido una parte veremos como seguiran las cosas.

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	27. Capitulo 27: nieve, puro frio

Capitulo 27: nieve, puro frio

Al dia siguiente, Twilight despertó en su cama, debió haberse quedado dormida mientras Noel la traia de vuelta a casa. Se sentia como nueva, aquel viaje le habia encantado y descubrir la verdad de Noel la dejaba tranquila, al menos por ahora.

En casa de Noel, Blake no podia creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

Blake: ¿¡Qué que!?

Noel: a Twilight no le importo como soy, ni siquiera parecia molesta.

Blake: ¿Entonces ella…?

Noel: prometió guardar el secreto, hasta me dijo cosas que eran tan… motivadoras.

Blake: me alegro por ti, pero ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de estropear una parte de la mision?

Noel: ¿Qué mision?

Blake: Tu, deshacerte, Twilight Sparkle.

Noel: (Reacciona) oh, es cierto, lo habia olvidado.

Blake: ¿Sera por eso que dicen que el amor te vuelve idiota?

Noel: ¿El que?

Blake: efectivamente puede ser cierto.

De la nada, una figura negra apareció, era Dark Syde, y a pesar de su rostro no se lo veia muy bien.

Noel: hola, maestro.

Dark Syde: callate la boca.

Noel: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Dark Syde: eso mismo me lo estaba preguntando yo. –Hace aparecer unas imágenes que se lo muestra con Twilight desde que le reveló su indentidad hasta que la llevó a la montaña- ¿Podrias explicarme que significa esto?

Noel: (nervioso) yo… bueno…

Dark Syde: justo cuando pensaba que no podrias hacer otra cosa mal ¡Apareces con esto!

Noel: yo le juro que no quise, era un plan que teniamos para deshacerme de ella.

Dark Syde: ¡Pues por lo visto fracaso! Porque ahora ella conoce tu identidad.

Noel: Pero a ella no le importo como soy.

Dark Syde: claro, eso es lo que dicen todos hasta que te traicionan.

Noel: ella no me traicionaria.

Dark Syde: ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Noel: porque es mi amiga.

Dark Syde: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Noel: que ella es mi amiga.

Dark Syde: (riendo) por favor, solo la conociste como una pony cualquiera. Ella solo sabe que eres una bestia noturna, pero ¿Acaso sabe lo de tu mision?

Noel: (hace pausa unos segundos) no.

Dark Syde: ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando se enteré quien eres y a que viniste realmente?

Noel: (descepcionado) no lo sé.

Dark Syde: ¿Lo ves? Ahí lo tienes claro, ella te traicionará apenas sepa la verdad, ¿O es que acaso pensabas que tu amistad con ella duraria mucho? ¿Qué pensaste que podria darte ella? ¿El verdadero valor de la amistad? ¿Amor?

Noel: (mirando hacia abajo haciedo pausa) no.

Dark syde: claro que no, solo son puras ridiculeces, ahora termina tu misión o vendran las consecuencias. –desaparece-

Blake: Noel, lo que el dijo...

Noel: tiene razón.

Blake: no, no la tiene.

Noel: si, es mi maestro.

Blake: el mismo que te quitó lo que mas querias y te dio la vida que llevas ahora?

Noel: (mirando a oto lado) aun asi el me entrenó y me premetió que lo recuperaria.

Blake: ¿Haciendole daño a alguien?

Noel: ¿En que momento te volviste tan sensible?

Blake: en el mismo que tu empezaste a hablar con el corazon.

Noel: Blake, no pienso disutir contigo

Blake: no estamos disutiendo sino razonando.

Noel: ¿Qué tengo que razonar? Si no destruyo a Twilight nunca volveré a ver a mis padres y quien sabe que otro castigo podrian hacerme.

Blake: y por el otro, si la destruyes pierdes a la unica chica que tal vez ames por primera vez.

Noel: (agarrandose la cabeza) no digas eso.

Blake: yo no te digo que escogas, pero mejor ve analizando cada cosa que pase, a lo mejor cambias de opinion en una u otra.

Noel: (abriendo la puerta) voy a hacer lo que dijiste.

Blake: buena suerte, amigo.

Noel caminó por el pueblo, sus impulsos, decisiones y sentimientos le daban vuelta la cabeza, cuando parecia que ayer solo era un problema de un supuesto enamoramiento ahora ese problema se le complicó al doble. "Noel" le decia una pony que estaba viniendo, no tardó mucho en adivinar sin voltear.

Noel: Twilight: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Twilight: estaba buscandote.

Noel: ¿A mi, por que?

Twilight: queria agradecerte por la maravillosa noche que pasé.

Noel: oh, me alegro que te haya gustado.

Twilight: (sonriendo) sabes hacer feliz a una chica.

Noel: a veces.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que a veces?

Noel: conocí a muchas chicas de las cuales no era tan faciles de hacerlas felices.

Twilight: ¿Qué clase de chicas eran?

Noel: de otro tipo, no como tu.

Twilight: -conmovida pone una mirada perdida y luego reacciona- no he dicho nada.

Noel: apenas es mañana.

Twilight: igual no he dicho nada.

Noel: ¿Y si se te escapa o dices algo sin darte cuenta?

Twilight: ¿No confias en mi?

Noel: no digo que no confie en ti, pero, si llegase a pasar algo que cambiase tu manera de ver…

Twilight: eso no va a pasar, creeme.

De lejos, la misma bestia de anoche los estaba observando nuevamente, hizo lo mismo que aquella otra vez, puso sus pezuñas en el suelo con tal fuerza y liberó una magia negra, pronto, en Ponyville comenzaba a hacer frio, no importó al principio, pero empezaba a aumentar. Los ponys se abrigaron y se refugiaron, Twilight y Noel hicieron lo mismo, solo que en casa de ella. Buscaron leña y encendieron la chimenea, Spike se acercaba al fuego, el frio era inminente. Applejack entraba a casa titiritando, seguida de Rarity.

Twilight: chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Applejack: vinimos a ver si necesitaba ayuda.

Rarity: (acercandose a Noel) si, ayuda.

Spike: no, gracias, estamos bien. (calentandose)

Twilight: ¿Cómo estan las demas?

Applejack: Rainbow está con las otras pegasos ayudando a otros ponys y tratando de ver el extraño cambio de clima. Pinkie Pie se quedó en la dulceria con el Sr y la Sra Cake.

Twilight: ¿Y Fluttershy?

Applejack: (mirando abajo) no lo se.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Applejack: no ha salido de su casa, con la ventisca y la nieve puede que haya tapado su camino, o lo que es peor, ella puede estar atrapada en la casa.

Twilight, Noel y Spike: ¿¡QUE!?

Noel: ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Applejack: no puedo hacer nada, está empezando a aparecer mas nieve que es imposible pasar.

Spike: pero Fluttershy esta atrapada.

Applejack: en verdad me gustaria poder hacer algo.

Noel: yo iré.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Applejack: ¿Estas loco?

Noel: (poniendose una bufanda) no, pero si eso significa salvar a alguien entonces si, llamame loco.

Rarity: ¡Que valiente! (reacciona) digo, tienen razón, es una locura.

Noel: (Poniendose una capa) puede que lo sea, pero nuestra amiga está en problemas.

Spike: creo que estas loco pero es heroico lo que haces.

Noel: (poniendose unas gafas) gracias.

Twilight: Noel…

Noel: (poniendose unas botas) ¿Qué?

Twilight: buena suerte.

Noel: (abriendo la puerta) la tendré.

Noel se marchó, las ponys y Spike miraban a Twilight con una cara de confusos.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Applejack: ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?

Twilight: estoy de su lado.

Noel caminaba por la enorme ventisca, la nieve era inmensa, un paso que daba y podia sentir la profundiad, el viento parecia pequeños trozos de vidrios filosos que le cortaban el rostro, el esfuerzo era tremendo, le costaba caminar con sudor frio, pero tenia una parte de bestia nocturna que le daba la energia que necesitaba. En su mente, Dark Syde le estaba hablando.

Dark Syde: ¿Divirtiendote?

Noel: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Dark Syde: mande a un amigo tuyo a hacerme un favor, como el que le mande la otra vez con la lluvia.

Noel: ¿Usted…? Pero, ¿Por qué?

Dark Syde: ¿Por qué? Porque esto ya no es un juego, esto ahora es serio. La primera fue una advertencia, que como creo te diste cuenta que fue parte mia. Ahora, esta es un tanto distinta, forma parte de un castigo, por cada vez que te acerques a Twilight y no cumplas tu misión ocurrirá un cambio de clima de cualquier clase, la proxima puede ser un terremoto, un huracan o quien sabe, una lluvia de meteoritos.

Noel: no podrá hacer eso, la Princesa Celestia tiene bien vigilado el lugar, sus guardias iran rapido y estará en problemas.

Dark Syde: ¿Te olvidas que tengo al segundo mejor guerrero?

Noel: (respirando constantemente) el… solo… me derrotó… una vez.

Dark Syde: aun así probó que es el segundo mejor, y tal vez ocupe tu lugar.

Noel: por favor, deje de hacerlo, esto no era parte de la misión.

Dark Syde: como te lo dije, esto ya no es un juego, o cumples o pagas, tu eliges. –se corta la comunicación mental-

Noel continuó caminando, la ventisca se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, no le importó, debia continuar, se imaginaba a Fluttershy en mal estado, no podia pertirse eso.

Logró llegar a la casa, despues de mucho caminar y correr, estaba cubierta casi toda de nieve, le gritaba a Fluttershy pero ella no respondia, necesitaba entrar cuanto antes. Sacó la nieve que habia en la entrada y con todas sus fuerzas abrió la puerta, Fluttershy estaba en el suelo, fue a verla, estaba helada y con el corazón latiendole muy poco.

Noel puso leña en la chimenea y la encendió, la acercó al fuego y la tapó con una sabana que encontró, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Fue a la cocina y preparó algo caliente que pudiese tomar rapido, una vez que terminó se lo llevó, con una cuchara se lo hacia beber. Su cuerpo parecia dejar de tener frio, pero su corazon igual seguia latiendo lento, decidió acurrucarse a su lado y abrazarla, de manera tal que logre darle algo de calor.

Pasaron unos segundos, minutos, tal vez horas, sin darse cuenta, Fluttershy comenzaba a despertarse, notó que algo la estaba abrazando, miró a su izquierda y estaba Noel, aparentemente dormido, no se lo podia explicar, pero se sonrojó.

Fluttershy: (algo timida) ¿No… Noel?.

Noel: (despertando) mmm… ¿Qué? (reacciona) ¡Fluttershy! –deja de abrazarla y se levanta- ¡Estas bien!.

Fluttershy: (medio levantarse) si, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noel: hay una gran nevada afuera.

Fluttershy: ¿Afuera? No recuerdo que los pegasos hayan programado nieve ni mucho menos en esta epoca del año.

Noel: no, es un hechizo de cambio de clima que utilizó una bestia nocturna, como la de la otra vez, de la lluvia.

Fluttershy: oh, ya veo.

Noel: ¿Cómo es que termianste en el suelo?

Fluttershy: estaba atendiendo a mis amigos y de repente comenzó a hacer frio, afortunadamente todos los animales de afuera logré entrarlos, pero el frio comenzó a aumentar y yo me caí, no me podia mover, solo trataba de mantenerme caliente y despues… no sé que ocurrió.

Noel: ya veo.

Fluttershy: ¿Y tu como llegaste aquí?, ¿Dónde estan las demas?

Noel: vine yo solo y es imposible salir.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Noel: la gran nevada provocó el bloqueo de caminos, me ha costado trabajo llegar hasta aquí.

Fluttershy: ¿Viniste con esta enorme nevada solo para ayudarme?

Noel: si, me dijeron que no… -Fluttershy da un salto y abraza a Noel- si, bueno, no tienes que abrazarme tanto.

Fluttershy: (lo suelta sonrojada) oh, lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción.

Noel: si, te entiendo.

Fluttershy: ¿Y ahora como volveras?

Noel: no lo sé, es posible que pasen horas hasta que la nevada se detenga.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio? Entonces… (gritando de felicidad) ¡Podrias pasarla aquí hasta entonces! –se sonroja y tapa su boca- perdon, si quieres.

Noel: pues… si, creo que no tengo alternativa.

Fluttershy: ¡Genial! Te prometo que la pasaras muy bien, no te arrepentiras, como la otra vez solo que diferente.

Noel: ahh… esta bien.

Fluttershy: yay. (tiembla un poco)

Noel: ¿Aun tienes frio?

Fluttershy: creo que si.

Noel: acomodate ahí cerca de la chimenea.

Fluttershy: espera, ¿Podrias ponerte a mi lado?

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Para que?

Fluttershy: (moviendo su pezuña en circulos) es que… me siento mas comoda, y disfruto de tu compañía.

Noel: bien. -se sienta a su lado y la tapa con la misma sabana, ella la extendie un poco para que el tambien pueda cubrirse- Pero yo no siento frio.

Fluttershy: no mientas, Noel, noté como tu cuerpo estaba algo frio.

Noel: ¿Cómo es que te das cuenta?

Fluttershy: hay cosas que no saben de mi.

Fluttershy veia a Noel y se sonrojaba por completo, hasta llegó a apoyarse en su hombro, Angel los espiaba con una cara de picaro.

Las horas pasaban y la nevada comenzaba a bajar, Noel y Fluttershy se divertian, casi ni se preocupaban de afuera solo charlaban y jugaban, se entretenian sin prestar atención.

Flutterhy: que tarde tan maravillosa.

Noel: si que lo fue, ¿Crees que la ventisca ya se detuvo?

Fluttershy: am, no lo se.

Noel: iré a ver.

Fluttershy: ¡No! Es peligroso.

Noel: solo iré a verificar algo unos segundos. –abrió la puerta y vió como la nieve habia disminuido un poco- falta poco para que vuelva todo a la normalidad.

Fluttershy: oh, (mirando al suelo) que bien.

Noel: todos se alegraran al saber que estas bien.

Fluttershy: si, que bueno.

Noel: ¿Te pasa algo?

Fluttershy: no.

Noel: ¿Estas segura? Tu cara parece no decir nada.

Fluttershy: bueno… es solo que… la hemos pasado muy bien y… es la primera vez que paso mucho tiempo con un chico.

Noel: ¿Podrias ser mas especifica?

Fluttershy: Noel, creo que…

Antes de que Fluttershy terminase de decir algo, alguien agarra a Noel y lo tira hacia atrás. Noel se levantó y vió al culpable.

Noel: ¡Tu!

Bestia: asi es.

Noel: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bestia: el jefe me mandó a hacerle un trabajo.

Noel: sea lo que sea, no me interesa, vete de aquí.

Bestia: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes compañía?

Fluttershy: (asomandose) ¿Noel? ¿Qué sucede? –Ve a la bestia y se aterra tanto que se esconde-

Bestia: veo que si tienes compañía.

Noel: no te le acerques.

Bestia: ¿Qué es lo que haras?

Noel: el sol saldrá pronto, no funcionó el hechizo que hiciste.

Bestia: ¿Eso crees? El hechizo duró mas de lo planeado, solo que tuve que deterlo para escaparme de los guardias de la Princesa Celestica.

Noel: Celestia…

Bestia: lo que sea. Aun puedo ejecutar el hechizo todas las veces que quiera sin que me atrapen.

Noel: le estas haciendo daño a muchos ponys.

Bestia: ¿Qué me importan los ponys? Yo cumplo ordenes, no como tu. Pero si quieres ver que le haga daño a alguien –apunta con su cuerno en direccion a la casa de Fluttershy- lo tendras.

Noel le dió un golpe rapido y cae al suelo, miró a Fluttershy, estaba tapada del miedo, la bestia se levantaba segundos despues, se limpió la boca, le salia un raro liquido.

Bestia: veo que no has perdido el toque.

Noel: y tu tampoco.

Bestia: ¿Por qué no hacemos esto un tanto mas interesante?

Noel: ¿A que te refieres?

Bestia: (extendiendo sus alas y volando) sabes que es.

Noel inhaló y exhaló, obviamente sabia a que se referia pero no queria creerlo. Dio media vuelta, cerro sus ojos y se concentró, su cuerpo comenzaba a liberar un brillo, abrió sus ojos y estaban blancos, pronto se transformó en la bestia nocturna que era. Extendió las alas y se elevó a la misma altura que el otro.

Bestia: de eso estaba hablando, ahora que comience la pelea.

La bestia volaba y embestia a Noel, algunas veces lo atacaba con el filo de su ala o le lanzaba un hechizo, pero el trataba de esquivar cada ataque.

Lejos de ahí, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Spike estaban yendo a la casa de Fluttershy para ver si ella y Noel se encontraban bien.

Rarity: ¿Crees que esten bien?

Applejack: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? La nieve a penas ha bajado menos de la mitad.

Spike: seguro estan bien.

Applejack: (señalando) hey, ¿Qué es eso?

Las ponys y Spike alzaron la mirada al cielo, habia dos criaturas raras de color negro.

Spike: ¡Son bestias nocturnas!

Todas: ¿¡Que!?

Spike: uno de esos fue el que me secuestró y me tiró en el bosque.

Rarity: ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Applejack: (agarrando una piedra) tranquila, aquí tengo algo para lanzarles.

Twilight: ¡No!

Applejack: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Twilight: porque… a lo mejor puede ser una distracción.

Spike: ¿Cómo que una distracción?

Twilight: si, tal vez… alguien esté en casa de Fluttershy.

Applejack: ¡Hay que ir pero con prisa!

Las ponys corrieron hasta llegar a casa de Fluttershy, la puerta estaba abierta, ella estaba adentro, tapada con una sabana. Applejack se la quitó pero ella, sin ver, gritaba del susto diciendo que se fueran. "Dulzura, somos nosotras" dijo Applejack, Fluttershy se destapó la cara para comprobarlo, era cierto.

Fluttershy: chicas, me da tanto gusto que estén aquí.

Spike: (abrazandola) nos da gusto que estes bien.

Fluttershy: puedes darle las gracias a Noel, el me salvo.

Rarity: ¿Noel te salvó?

Fluttershy: oh, si, fue muy dulce.

Twilight: ¿Dónde está el?

Fluttershy: no lo se, abrió la puerta para ver como estaba afuera y alguien lo sacó, me asomé un poco y la vi…

Twilight: ¿A que cosa?

Fluttershy: a la bestia noctura, tenia a Noel, quise hacer algo, pero me asusté.

Rarity: hay que ir a buscarlo.

Applejack: pero si ni siquiera sabemos donde está.

Spike: no importa, ademas esa bestia se lo llevó, debemos ir a buscarlo y obligarlo a que nos diga lo que hizo con el.

Fluttershy: yo iré con ustedes.

Mientras, Noel seguia peleando con la bestia, habia recibido algunos golpes, pero aun así todavia tenia fuerzas.

Bestia: ¿Ya te rindes?

Noel: no, esto tiene que parar.

Bestia: esto parará cuando yo lo decida.

Ambos notaron una señal rara en sus mentes, miraron el cielo, las nubes se estaban yendo.

Noel: parece que no podras seguir, ¿Verdad?

Bestia: yo no, puedo irme ahora y rapido, pero ¿Qué haras tu ahora?

Noel: ¿A que te refieres?

Bestia: (señalando abajo) mira.

Noel pudo ver como se aproximaban Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike, la bestia se rió maleficamente y desapareció, el sol estaba por salír, Noel no tenia tiempo para esconderse y volver a su forma natural, tenia que hacer algo pronto. Ideó algo que le doleria pero debia probar, Se lanzó a toda velocidad al suelo y empezó a transformarse, el sol ya habia salido, la luz estaba apunto de alcanzarlo, siguió a toda velocidad. Las ponys pudieron sentír un temblor y casi a lo lejos vieron como un monton de nieve saltaba, se acercaron, Noel estaba ahí entre todo ese monton.

Todos: ¡Noel!

Noel: (levantandose) ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Applejack: eso quisieramos saber.

Rarity: (acercandose) ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas respiración boca a boca?

Noel: ¡No!, digo, no gracias, estoy bien.

Twilight: ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

Noel: la… bestia nocturna me lanzó.

Fluttershy: ¿Te lanzó? ¿O sea que te llevó?

Noel: asi es.

Twilight: que bueno que estas a salvo.

Applejack: espera, ¿No habia dos bestias nocturnas? ¿Cuál de ellas te llevó?

Fluttershy: eso no importa, Applejack, lo que importa es que Noel está bien.

Dark Syde observaba todo, y tras la ultima oración de Fluttershy decia "por ahora".

continuara...

Ok, ya nos vamos acercando al final, sol capitulos y será el fin de esta historia, tambien anunciaré si haré una continuación de este fic.

Como siempre, Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


End file.
